Thorny Roses
by Pegasus'Horn
Summary: Usagi is heartbroken when Mamoru breaks up with her. To cope with her pain, she leaves Tokyo for 6 months. What will happen when she returns completely changed? How will she and the Sailor Scouts defeat the new enemy? Full summary inside ScoutsXGenerals. CONTAINS SEX SCENE(S)!
1. Prologue (Mar)

**This is my new story, **_**Thorny Roses**_**. Below is a complete summary:**

Usagi is heartbroken when Mamoru breaks up with her. To cope with her pain, she leaves Tokyo for 6 months. What will happen when she returns completely changed? How will she and the Sailor Scouts defeat the new enemy? Will Mamoru and Usagi's love survive? And why are the Generals with Usagi?

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

Usagi stood in Mamoru's apartment, facing the door. Mamoru stood a few feet away from her, not daring to look at her petite form. Usagi felt uncomfortable with the thick, tense silence.

"What do you want?" Mamoru spoke, his voice harsh. Usagi winced at his tone. She didn't turn around while she replied. She didn't want to see in his eyes what she heard in his voice.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon," she whispered. She turned around to face him, smiling despite her unhappiness. "I'm dense so I didn't realize you were in a bad mood."

"It's not like that," Mamoru muttered. It hurt him so much to do this.

"W-what?" Usagi questioned but she already knew the answer.

"I just don't love you anymore."

The words broke into Usagi's heart, clawing away at all the emotions she'd ever felt for her Mamo-chan. But still, she persisted.

"Mamo-chan, I'll make sure to study hard, too. So…"

"Don't make me say it over and over again!" He yelled. His eyes were closed, for he did not want to see her upset. But he knew he had to do this. "I just want to end our relationship!"

Usagi's expression softened.

"Mamo-chan, there's no way I can believe that. Because, you were Prince Endymion and I was Princess Serenity. We were lovers before we were even born in this world—"

"That's why I want to end it!" He cut her off. "Why do I have to be your boyfriend just because I was in a previous life? I'm—" Mamoru looked up at her, but his eyes widened in shock.

Usagi's eyes were wide with tears. She was looking down at the ground. After following her gaze, Mamoru realized she was looking at Chibiusa's shoes.

"Chibiusa's here, isn't she?" She asked, her eyes quivering from the tears. "Maybe you like Chibiusa better than me…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mamoru looked away from her. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to take her in his arms and convince her that everything was a lie. He wanted to make her smile again.

"You're right…I'm sorry, Mamo-chan, for making you hang out with me until now." Mamoru looked up as he heard her sob. Usagi clicked the door closed behind her. Mamoru stared at the door, tears glistening in his own eyes.

_I'm sorry, Usako._

From around the corner, Chibiusa watched. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She felt so…utterly sad. She felt sorry for the idiot Usagi.

Outside, Usagi walked dismally towards nowhere, not paying attention to her surroundings. She only looked up when she noticed an empty telephone booth to her left. She opened the door, closing it behind her. Only then did she sink to the floor and begin sobbing.

She fell against the wall of the booth, clutching at her sides. She tried in vain to cover the place where her heart used to be.

"Mama, I'm sorry," Usagi sobbed. "I can't bring Mamo-chan home…"

_Mamo-chan_...

/~\

Two weeks passed. The enemy rarely attacked, allowing Usagi to avoid the girls and Mamoru. In just two weeks, she lost too much weight and gained dark purple circles under hers eyes. Usagi's parents were beginning to worry.

Unfortunately, just avoiding her problems wasn't enough for Usagi. She felt that she needed to go away for a while. She just wasn't sure how to bring up the topic with her parents.

Usagi heard her mother walk in through the door. She jumped up to help her mother with the groceries. "Here, mama, let me help you," Usagi said. She found that she could barely carry more than two bags. Her mother frowned, concern wrinkling her forehead.

Usagi placed the groceries on the table, where her mother sat down and her father was reading the newspaper. Usagi leaned against the counter, staring at the ground.

"Mama, Daddy, I have something to ask you—no, tell you guys," Usagi began. Her mother looked up at her daughter and her father glanced up from his paper. "I want to leave Tokyo for a while."

"WHAT?" They both screamed. Usagi winced.

"Only for a little while…" She countered. "Maybe four or five months…"

"No, absolutely not!" Her father yelled. "Besides, where would you go? How would you earn money? How will you survive?" His voice was escalating with each question.

Usagi glared. "Rei's grandfather knows a place near Mount Fuji. It's a three day trip from here. He also knows where I can get a job," Usagi replied calmly. Her eyes softened. She knew this would be hard on her parents, especially her father. "I'm going to be seventeen in a few months. I'm of legal age to do whatever I want. But you both know that I need this," Usagi's voice faltered. Her pain was beginning to fester in her heart and tears were springing into her eyes.

Usagi's mother knew how much pain her daughter was in. Though she did not know the cause, she did want her daughter to get better. If this was how her Usagi-chan will get better, then this is what will be done.

"I will allow you to go," Mrs. Tsukino murmured. It would hurt to see her baby leave, but it would hurt even more to watch her daughter suffer.

Mr. Tsukino's eyes bulged as he stared in shock at his wife. Mrs. Tsukino glared, looking much like her daughter. "Honey, you know she needs to do this. It's the only way she will get better." Usagi's father sighed and looked down. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

/~\

"WHAT?" Rei, Makoto, and Minako screamed. Ami nodded solemnly. She had never been more serious before.

"It's true, Usagi left this morning to a house in the mountains west of Tokyo. Apparently, Rei's grandfather is lending it to her," Ami said. She had gone in the morning to walk to the arcade with Usagi but Mrs. Tsukino had tearfully explained the whereabouts of her daughter.

"I'm going to kill him," Rei growled.

"Forget that!" Makoto yelled, her bronze-brown ponytail angrily swishing back and forth. "Let's kill the reason she left in the first place!"

"Guys, we need to think about this carefully," Minako said, though tears were beginning to spill from her china blue eyes. "We can't just go marching into the arcade and attacking Chiba-san."

"Why not?" Rei countered, her violet eyes glinting.

"Yeah, Usagi's gone because of him!" Makoto cried.

"But we need to be rational!" Minako glared at the two of them. "Usagi wouldn't want that."

"I hate to say this, but perhaps Usagi's leaving is for the best. We all know what state she's been in ever since…you know," Ami whispered. "We have a bigger problem, however: there's a new enemy and we don't know what it wants."

Rei's eyes widened. "I completely forgot…Do you think we can still take on the enemy without Usagi's help?"

All four girls stared at each other. No one knew the answer.

/~\

Usagi stared at Mount Fuji. It was much more beautiful in person. Usagi turned around, facing her new home. It was much like the temple. A tour inside showed that it was a square shaped, one-story house, with a courtyard and hot spring in the middle. The house stood on a cliff surrounded by trees.

Usagi faced the powerful volcano again, determination igniting her soul. She would become a smarter, stronger, and better all around. Then, maybe Mamo-chan will come back to her.

**How did you like it? This chapter may seem a little strange but please read and review! With reviews, I can make it a lot better. Hope to see many of my normal readers!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	2. Returning Home (Aug)

**Please read the Author's Note at the end of the story!**

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 1**

_6 Months Later_

Usagi jumped from tree to tree, branch to branch. However fast she could move, the rustling behind her was always present. She worked to jump faster, her thigh muscles stronger after six months of extensive training.

She flipped, landing on the ground daintily, after she jumped off the last tree in the forest. She landed a few feet from her rental home. The cherry blossom trees were shedding their petals, making it seem as though it was snowing pink snow.

Usagi turned around to face the person who had been pursuing her. He stepped from the shadows; his steps were quiet but Usagi could hear them. He was tall and muscular, with long silver hair that ended mid-back. His gray-blue eyes shone in the light of the setting sun.

"Good job, Princess. You beat your record time of 9.5 seconds," he said in a clear, masculine voice.

"Kunzite, I told you to stop calling me that," she rolled her eyes at him, smiling gently. She never really grinned or laughed anymore. "Call me Usagi."

"Of course," Kunzite smirked, though he didn't plan on calling her anything else.

"USAGI-CHAN!" Some of the generals, however, had no problem calling the princess by her other name. Nephrite rushed out of the house, carrying a bottle of water and a towel. Kunzite held out his hands for the objects but Nephrite ran right past him. Kunzite watched in bewilderment as Nephrite tended to the princess instead of him.

Kunzite chuckled. He would have done the same.

"Thank you, Nephrite," Usagi smiled. "I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"Usagi, it's alright, you can rest. You've been training for seven hours straight. That's two hours longer than yesterday."

"Sure, sure," Usagi stretched. "I'm going to go take a bath."

The two men watched her walk inside. She had changed quite a bit since they had last seen her. She had grown taller, undergoing many growth spurts. She lost a lot of weight but gained toned muscles. Most shockingly, she had cut her hair. It now ended in golden waves at her navel.

The two men wondered what had brought on such a change, but when asked, Usagi never answered.

Usagi walked towards her room, passing the small study on the way. Zoicite was inside, reading as usual.

"Hey, Zoicite? We're still studying later on, right?" She asked, stopping in the doorway. Zoicite looked up from what he was reading. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we'll study history and chemistry after dinner."

"Okay, then." Usagi walked on, taking a good twenty minutes to get to her room.

The property Rei's grandfather was lending her was quite large. Though it was a square shape, the courtyard in the center of the traditional Japanese house was extensive: it had a large, vibrant garden and two secluded hot springs—one for men and one for women.

After picking up a towel and a t-shirt and shorts, Usagi headed to the hot springs.

"Usagi!" She turned around to face Jadeite. He was holding a small net in one hand and carrying three large salmon in the other. He had been catching dinner.

"How was training?" He asked, his dark blonde bangs falling in front of his navy eyes.

"It was fine," Usagi smiled. She motioned towards the salmon. "I take it that's dinner?"

Jadeite laughed. "Yup. Believe it or not, I actually lost two of them. We could have been having a feast tonight!"

"It's alright. I'll make sushi tonight," Usagi smiled. She nodded waved and continued on her path.

Usagi sighed as she walked out into the gardens. It had been a long, painful six months. She wondered if she would ever go home. She followed a stone path to the women's spring. She passed various flowers and many cherry blossom trees. Fireflies glinted in the setting sun and a full moon was quickly rising.

Usagi was glad there were no lights in the courtyard. Otherwise, not only would her roommates see her taking a bath, but they would also see her crying among the steam.

She always reserved the crying for her baths. That way, there was no way that the generals would try to talk to her. Besides, if she ever walked out with red eyes, she could say that she had gotten soap in her eyes.

In her opinion, the women's spring was much more beautiful. Whereas the men's spring was lowered into the ground, the women's spring was raised, surrounded by cherry blossom trees and overlooking the cliff. Below, the ocean swirled a deep blue.

_Just like Mamo-chan's eyes_, Usagi thought. She shook her head, trying to remove _him_ from her mind. _He doesn't love you…he doesn't love you…he doesn't love you…_

This had become Usagi's mantra—it kept her going and it kept her strong. By repeating this over and over again, Usagi is able to come to terms with reality: that Mamoru didn't love her. She sighed, sinking deeper into the warm waters.

She tilted her head back, letting her hair swirl in the water, as though it were the tentacles of an octopus. Above, the moon was shining an iridescent glow in the midst of the stars.

Suddenly, her mother's form shimmered to life; not her present mother, but her mother from the moon. Queen Serenity floated above the springs, an opaque shadow against the moon. She smiled at her reincarnated daughter.

"Daughter, how have things been?" Her voice seemed far away, echoing but gentle.

"I'm very well, thank you. I've come to the mountains for a little bit of secluded training."

"Is that the only reason you've abandoned your duties in Tokyo?" Her mother teased.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her mother. Though she had changed drastically, there was a little bit of the old Usagi still in her. "Yes, it is. And I didn't abandon my duties."

"Princess Serenity! Don't you dare lie to me," Her mother chastised calmly.

Usagi winced, looking down. "Mamoru—Endymion doesn't love me, Mama," Usagi sobbed. "He doesn't love me anymore."

"Sweetheart," her past mother kneeled down to her daughter, still floating above the pool. "Of course he loves you. Don't you remember how he looked at you for the first time all those years ago. He was head over heels for you."

"But that's just it: he doesn't want to be with me just because of who we were!" Usagi said. Queen Serenity smiled. She knew her daughter wouldn't understand if someone were to just tell her. She needed to find out on her own.

"Regardless of whether he loves you or not," she said. "You still have to go back home. You have a new enemy to defeat and the Senshi need you. They also need the new generals, if you understand what I'm saying," Queen Serenity winked.

Usagi smiled through her tears. She nodded. "Alright, I'll go back home. Thank you, Mama." Her mother nodded, slowly fading away. Usagi smiled up at the shining moon.

/~\

Usagi and the reincarnated generals sat around the large kotatsu, eating the sushi Usagi had made. She watched as Nephrite, taking twice as much as the other generals, bathed his sushi in soy sauce and wasabi. Zoicite preferred pickled ginger while Jadeite opted for the spicy sauce. Kunzite ate his plain.

Usagi giggled at the antics of each general. Zoicite had a book while Kunzite and Jadeite were engaged in a heated debate about fighting techniques. Nephrite was busy stuffing his face with food to actually communicate with everyone else.

Usagi remembered how she had come to find the generals five and a half months ago. She had spent half of the first month alone. Then, her mother had appeared again in her hazy form. She had handed Usagi four stones, saying nothing but, "Do what you want with them." After that, she had disappeared, leaving Usagi to stare at the stones in confusion. Of course, Usagi knew what they were. She remembered the day she defeat Metalia and Beryl as though it was yesterday: but she was confused as to how her mother had gotten them. As far as she knew, they were locked in a box in Mamoru's closet. Usagi knew what she needed to do. The rest of the six months were spent with the generals.

Usagi played with her sushi. Just as she had decorated each of the generals' plates with sauces and sides, she had decorated her own. She had dipped the bottom of each piece of sushi in soy sauce and topped each with a miniscule amount of wasabi. She had arranged the sushi pieces in a circle and squeezed the spicy sauce onto each piece. The most beautiful component of her dish, however, was the rose that she had made out of the pickled ginger.

"Guys," she spoke up. The men immediately quieted down, their attention pinned on her. "I have some…news. Whether it's good or bad is up to you." Usagi waited until she was sure they were all ears. "I think we should go back to Tokyo."

Unlike her parents' explosive reaction, the generals were quieter. They looked at each other before nodding.

"When do we leave?" Kunzite asked.

"Tonight."

/~\

Usagi stared at the moon hanging above Mt. Fuji. It was probably one of the last times she would ever see this sight. But she would come back one day.

"I'm coming home, Mamoru," Usagi whispered.

**Sorry it took so long but I want to thank you all for reviewing! I want to dedicate this chapter to the following people:**

**Icelynne**

**Moonlight Phoenix**

**Lord Halcyon**

**Crystal ()**

**James Birdsong ()**

**loveinthebattlfield**

**honeylove90**

**Annab1119**

**SerenityMoonGoddess**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you like this story, you may like my other stories, so please check them out.**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	3. Arrival (Aug)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 3**

Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto sat in a booth at the arcade. They barely acknowledged the waitress who passed around their drinks.

Rei massaged her right shoulder while Ami placed a cold hand on a bandage on her forearm. Minako winced as she prodded the blue area around her knee. Makoto, though without any scratches or bruises, was absolutely exhausted.

"Guys," Minako spoke up. "I know we beat the enemy today, but we cut it real close."

None of the other girls responded but they each agreed with their temporary captain. Minako sighed, continuing. "I think we should bring Usagi back."

Makoto slammed a fist on the table, shaking their drinks. "But Rei's grandfather still won't tell us the location of her home. He told us Usagi didn't want him to tell anyone."

Rei darkly smirked. "We could always find a way to persuade him."

Ami sadly smiled at her violet-eyed friend. "Rei, we're not going to harm your grandfather." Ami turned to Minako. "Usagi-chan will come back when she's ready. We all know about the pain she went through." At this, they all furtively glanced at a man at the counter. He was tall and graced with black hair. However, his blue eyes and large stature seemed shrunken, almost empty. A little pink-haired girl was sitting beside him. Her wide red eyes also seemed troubled, much too troubled for such a young girl.

"I know, Ami," Minako sighed. "I just don't know how much more we could take."

At that moment, a tall woman walked into the arcade. She gently tapped her umbrella on the floor, little drops of rain cascading down it. She was dressed in a long trench coat, though it couldn't shield her bare legs from the downpour outside. She wore a large hat that covered her face.

The girls casually watched as the woman scanned the arcade, her gaze momentarily landing on them, then on Mamoru and Chibiusa at the counter. She turned her head down, walking into a booth behind the girls.

"Who do you think that is?" Makoto whispered.

"I don't know," Ami shrugged. "I've never seen her here before."

"She looks like she came right out of a movie…" Minako commented. The woman took off her hat, exposing her golden blonde hair. However, the collar of her trench coat concealed much of her face.

Minako gasped at the sight of her hair—it was so familiar. It screamed Usagi.

"Is…is that Usagi?" Minako's china blue eyes welled up with tears.

The other girls tried to examine the woman despite the fact that she was so concealed.

"I don't think so," Makoto said. "She's way too tall and way too skinny."

"Not to mention her hair is too short," Rei murmured. "Way to get our hopes up, Minako." Though she had criticized Usagi the most, she was truly grateful to the young girl for being such a good friend.

The arcade doors slid open once again, allowing four, tall, muscular men to walk through. Each of the girls felt their mouths drop. But after a few seconds, their admiration became black anger. Minako's hand slammed on the table as she stood up in fury.

The other girls found themselves standing up as well. The men at door stood still, shocked by the hostility that greeted them. But their expressions soon melted into recognition, as well.

"What are you doing here?" Minako yelled.

"Yeah, I thought you were all dead!" Makoto yelled. Rei was turning a dark red and even Ami was pink from anger.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong," Jadeite snorted. Kunzite glared at him before sighing and turning to the Sailor Senshi.

"If you'll let us explain, everything will become clear," Kunzite reasoned.

"Like hell we will!" Rei yelled. "You people are dangerous!" She yelled as she transformed into Sailor Mars. The other girls were right behind her, but Ami hesitated.

"Wait, you guys! Maybe we should listen to them," she calmly spoke.

"Ami, have you forgotten what they did to us in the past? Not to mention our past lives?" Makoto yelled, lightening already swirling in the air around her. Ami froze before she transformed as well.

During this encounter, Mamoru had transformed into Tuxedo Mask and was cradling Chibiusa to his chest. Fire lit in Mars' palms as Venus' gold chain appeared. The past Generals stood still, unsure of what to do. Attacking them would only give them the idea that they were evil. But none of them wanted to get their butts kicked.

"That's enough!"

All ten people in the room turned around to face the person who had just spoken. The girls gasped in shock as Mamoru and Chibiusa froze.

Usagi stood in all her golden glory, anger and disappointment painted on her beautiful face. She motioned for the Generals to leave for the moment, which they did without a moment's hesitation. Each of the Sailors stared in shock as their transformations faded.

"U-Usagi?" Rei murmured.

"Honestly, I'm so disappointed in all of you! I was hoping to do this a little more peacefully, but of course not. I mean, you are all lucky that there was no one else in this arcade besides us! Can you imagine what a mess _that_ would have been? I—"

Usagi was cut off by the multitude of arms that wrapped around her in that moment. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei had all clustered around the surprised young woman, tears leaking out of their eyes.

Usagi, her anger evaporated, slightly laughed. "It's nice to see you guys, too."

"Usagi, you idiot!" Rei cried. "How could you leave like that?"

"Shhh, Rei. It's alright, I'm back now."

"To stay?" Minako questioned. Usagi smiled, nodding.

Makoto stepped back, wiping away her tears. She smiled. "Look at you! You've gotten so tall and skinny!"

"But is that a padded bra or the real deal? I mean, you're as big as Makoto!" Minako teased. Usagi laughed but she didn't blush, which confused Rei and Ami. These two had known their leader for a longer time than the other two, so they noticed how mature Usagi had become. Ami shook away her surprise and smiled at her best friend.

"You cut your hair," Ami said, touching Usagi's golden hair. It was long and wavy—so different from her old hairstyle.

"Yeah," Usagi sheepishly explained. "I felt it was getting in the way. I cut it after my first month away because it was hard to train with such long hair."

"So you really were training?" Rei teased. "_I _thought you would be slacking off as usual!"

"Haha, Rei," Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Well, no problem. We'll just have to test how much she's _trained_," Makoto winked. The girls enveloped themselves in laughter. It was so nice to be together again.

"U-Usagi? Is it really you?"

Usagi turned around to face Chibiusa's large red eyes. They were glazed with unshed tears and the little girl's lower lip was quivering. Usagi's eyes softened as she kneeled down to the girl's height.

"Yeah, Chibiusa. It's me," Usagi softly said.

Chibiusa's eyes widened even more. In that one moment, Usagi looked so much like her mom from the future: her eyes were soft and mature—Usagi even had the same stature as her mom. The only difference was that Usagi's hair was cut.

Chibiusa broke out into tears, running into Usagi's opened arms. Chibiusa sobbed—it was just like hugging her mom. Usagi smiled, running her hand through Chibiusa's hair. She closed her eyes. Somehow, this felt so right.

Usagi opened her eyes, feeling someone's eyes on her. She looked up, catching dark, midnight blue eyes. Suddenly, there was no one else in the world, just her and Mamoru. He stared at her in shock, his hands in his pockets. However, his shock quickly dissipated, leaving nothing behind but bitterness. At least, that's what he was trying to look like. Usagi could still see some other emotion in his eyes.

She looked away from him, not able to bear his heavy stare. Just one look in his eyes reminded her of that painful night.

Usagi pulled away from Chibiusa, smiling at her.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Chibiusa nodded, smiling at her.

"Is it safe to come back in?" They all looked up to see the Generals in the doorway. Usagi stood up, watching the Sailors' reactions. They were apprehensive but no longer hostile.

"Girls, I'm sure you know the Generals," Usagi began.

They all looked at her in bewilderment. "Usagi? Did they come here with you?" Rei questioned.

Usagi nodded. "Yes, they did. While I was away, my mother sent them to me. They've been with me for the past five and a half months."

"So…we can trust them?" Ami hesitantly asked.

"That's up to you," Usagi responded. "_I _trust them. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, picking up Chibiusa. "I have to take this little squirt home. I'll call you all tomorrow and we can meet at my flat."

"YOU'RE FLAT?" The girls screamed. Even Mamoru looked up in surprise.

"Well, of course. After six months of training, I realized that we needed a sort of headquarters. Besides, I feel too old to live with my parents." Usagi giggled a their expressions.

"Bye," she waved, picking up Chibiusa. As she walked into the rain, her smile faded. It had been so difficult to see Mamoru. A tear leaked out of her eye.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Chibiusa's voice pulled her out of her misery. She smiled at the young girl. It had been so nice to see her—Usagi hadn't realized how much she missed the young girl until she came back.

"I'll be okay," Usagi smiled.

/\/\/\/\

Usagi cradled the cup of coffee in her hands.

After going to her parents' house, she had come to her new flat. The movers had placed everything nicely around the pretty apartment. It was spacious, with a living room, separate kitchen, two extra bedrooms, a bathroom, and the master bedroom with a private bathroom. It had cost quite a bit but Usagi had enough.

Her father had been stunned when she told her parents about her new place. Heck, they had been practically traumatized when she showed up on their doorstep. Immediately after her mother opened the door, her crying mother had enclosed Usagi. Usagi had only smiled, patting her mother's back.

Her father had also been surprised to see her, hugging her close. Even Shingo was happy to see her.

However, all of the happiness in the moment became frustration when Usagi told her parents that she would not be living with them. What had angered her father the most was the fact that, not only was she informing them of her new home, she was explaining it so calmly that he _knew_ she had matured.

Her parents had tried to put up a fight but they had both realized it was useless. Usagi smiled. In order for them to accept her decision, she had promised to visit her parents once a week for a meal. It had been her mother's idea.

Usagi placed the coffee mug on the table, leaning back on the couch.

Her father had questioned her where she'd gotten enough money to afford such a place _and_ the furniture. Usagi had only smiled, replying it didn't matter.

Rei's grandfather had found a job for her—though it had been a difficult one, it had paid very well. Usagi had found a pearl-diving job. It was highly dangerous as well as a job looked down upon. Pearl divers were usually poor women whom had dropped out of high school. As a result, they were one of the drudges of society. However, it paid extremely well. Besides, along with the money, Usagi got an excellent source of exercise.

Usagi still blushed at the memory of the job. The swimsuits for the job had to be extremely scanty, as to not get in the way. It had been a single strip of cloth across the chest and a short skirt that wouldn't constrict the movement of the legs.

_It doesn't matter_, Usagi thought. _It's in my past._

Usagi stood up, taking her coffee mug to the sink to rinse it out. She walked towards the balcony, opening it to allow the warm summer breeze into her apartment. She stepped out onto the balcony, overlooking Tokyo Bay.

_Well, Mamo-chan. I'm back. And this time, I'm here to stay._

**Wow, sorry it took so long. I was having massive writer's block. But a special thank you to the top ten reviewers for my last chapter:**

**My Demonic Heart and Soul**

**Icelynne**

**SerenityMoonGoddess**

**XxNekoHentaixX**

**Crystal ()**

**maire53**

**James Birdsong ()**

**honeylove90**

**sunny ()**

**ookamikagemiko**


	4. Surprises (Sept)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 4**

Usagi flattened the last empty box. She sighed, standing upright with her hands on her hips. Everything was finally in place.

"Good job, Usagi," Luna commented from her perch on the couch. "I didn't think you would be able to do it all by yourself."

Usagi rolled her eyes at the black cat. "Thanks a lot, Luna. But I'll have you know that I've changed a lot since 'crybaby Usagi'."

Luna stopped smiling. "Usagi, what did you really do while you were gone?"

"I really was training. Zoicite would also tutor me to keep me up to date with school. That reminds me: I'm going to have to finish my last year of high school in order to keep my parents happy. Then, I have to start job-hunting."

"Usagi, don't avoid the question."

Usagi sighed after a moment of silence. "I just needed some time away from…"

"I understand," Luna nodded. "But don't you worry—everything works out in the end."

Usagi snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, sure."

Just then, the front door was bombarded with a multitude of banging. Usagi and Luna looked at each other before smiling. Usagi walked towards the front door, opening it to reveal Ami and Makoto holding armfuls of groceries and bags while Rei and Minako had been the ones harassing the door.

"Hey, you guys," Usagi greeted them.

"About time!" Rei yelled. "We thought you were never gonna let us in!" She and Minako slipped into the apartment.

"Yeah, we came a little earlier than planned to help you…unpack…" Minako trailed off as she realized everything was already unpacked. Usagi took the bags from Makoto and Ami, both of whom had begun to stare in awe (along with Rei and Minako) at her apartment.

"It's so…big…" Makoto exhaled.

"Yeah, why did you buy one so big?" Rei suspiciously narrowed her eyes at Usagi.

"In case you guys would ever want to stay over or something. There are two extra bedrooms so you could all stay over comfortably."

Ami nodded. "That makes sense." She continued into the living room where a shelf of books stood against the wall.

Makoto helped Usagi place the things in the kitchen. Usagi left her there to explore the modern, yet homey kitchen. She giggled as Makoto exclaimed at all the new appliances. Usagi was sure that Makoto would be using the untouched kitchen more than she would.

Usagi followed Minako and Rei's excited squeals to the master bedroom.

"Ah! Look, a Jacuzzi!" Minako yelled.

"Wow, would you look at the size of the bed?" Rei examined the double bed. "The view from the balcony is nice, too," she said as she glanced at the patio doors.

"Goddess of Venus, the closet is huge!" Minako yelled.

Usagi laughed, shaking her head at the two girls. After everyone had been given an entire tour of the apartment, they all settled down in the dining area, which housed a kotatsu the perfect height off the ground. There were large down pillows surrounding the low table that were ideal for lounging on.

"You guys stay here, I'll go make something to eat," Usagi stood up from the table. Each of the senshi's eyes bulged at the idea of Usagi cooking.

"N-no, it's okay! I'll make lunch," Makoto nervously laughed.

"Makoto, it's fine. I can make some great sushi if I put my mind to it!" Usagi laughed. She watched as each of the senshi conceded to her will. "I'm glad you guys bought some shrimp and rice, because I have absolutely nothing in my kitchen…"

Usagi left the girls sitting anxiously at the table.

"Ami, you have some medicine on you, right? In case any of us get sick?" Rei joked, though there was a shade of fear to her words. Ami shook her head, smiling uncertainly.

"Usagi-chan sure has changed a lot," Makoto mused, staring after their friend.

They each nodded in agreement. "It's kind of…sad…" Minako murmured.

"I still say we go after Chiba," Rei grumbled. "And then my grandpa."

Twenty minutes later, Usagi came out of the kitchen juggling a tray of food and silver ware. Each of the senshi watched as their friend gracefully made her way to the table, shocked that she hadn't stumbled in the least.

Usagi placed a bowl of udon noodle soup in front of each girl along with a small bowl of rice topped with shrimp. Usagi's own portion was the same size as the others', if not smaller. She took a pair of chopsticks from the center of the table and slowly began eating.

The girls watched her with their mouths open.

How was Usagi eating so slowly and so little? What happened to the girl who had always pigged out when she had the chance?

Each of the girls made eye contact before cautiously eating their shares.

"Ittadakimasu," each girl mumbled. After one bite, they all moaned.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled. Usagi, alarmed, jumped up. "What is it?"

"IT'S SO GOOD!" Minako sighed, shoveling more food into her mouth. Usagi's mouth fell open at the sight of her friends shoveling down their food. Even Ami was rapidly slurping her noodles and nibbling on shrimp.

Another knock was heard at the door. "Um, I'm going to go get that," Usagi awkwardly said, though her friends were too busy eating to hear her.

Usagi opened the door, her heart stopping.

Mamoru was standing there, looking as handsome as ever in a pair of khaki pants and a navy blue dress shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves.

Mamoru also examined Usagi's jeans shorts and off-the-shoulder sweater. Mamoru felt warmth spreading through him at the sight of Usagi's long legs and bare shoulders and neck. Her golden hair was loose around her shoulders, curling slightly towards the end.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Usagi's knees. She looked down, surprised. She smiled and kneeled down to hug Chibiusa.

"I came by to drop off Chibiusa," Mamoru stoically said.

Usagi nodded. "I see," she turned to close the door before sighing and turning back to him.

"Would you like to come in?"

Mamoru should have said no and walked away. But, the past six months had been a never-ending abyss for him. He rarely had that dream about Usagi getting hurt, the whole reason he had broken up with her.

"Sure," he nodded.

Usagi blessed him with a dazzling smile, moving out of the way to let him in. As he passed her, Usagi caught a whiff of that cologne that he had always worn before. It enveloped her, making her dizzy. She closed the door behind him, suddenly nervous.

The girls' laughter in the dining room was like a reminder to stay strong.

"The others are already here," Usagi said over her shoulder.

"Usagi, do I get to come over whenever I want?" Chibiusa pleaded with her large ruby eyes.

"Of course, but how are you supposed to get here?" Usagi smiled down at the pink haired girl. Chibiusa pouted. "Mamo-chan can bring me whenever!"

Usagi stiffened but did not give any other indication that she was uncomfortable.

"I will take you anywhere, Princess," Mamoru smiled down at the little girl. Chibiusa grinned back, winking. Mamoru froze in surprise.

"See?" Chibiusa said.

"Well, I guess it's okay…" Usagi sighed. They entered the dining room and all laughter ceased. Each of the girls had a wary eye on Mamoru's form.

"Ooh, is that udon noodles?" Chibiusa squealed. She ran over to the table, automatically placing herself in Rei's lap. Each of the girls, who harbored affection for the little girl, softened in their demeanors, instantly chatting again. They began to serve Chibiusa, filling her bowl with the noodles and spooning some rice for her.

Usagi smiled at the sight. "So, where are the generals?"

She turned to Mamoru, surprised with the question. "Well, they're not sure if they are going to live here with me or find another place, so they're out looking for a cheap place. I'll be lending them money to buy a place if they find one."

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up at her answer. "Where did you get all the money?"

Usagi didn't know why she didn't keep the answer to herself. She hadn't even told her own parents. "Pearl diving," she replied.

"Wow…I would've never thought you would take such a job."

"Well, I've changed a lot since you last saw me."

There was an awkward silence and Usagi regretted saying that.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "So, you're seventeen now, right? Will you have to finish school?"

Usagi nodded while she picked up the empty bowls from the table, unnoticed by the girls. She walked towards the kitchen, Mamoru behind her.

"Yeah, I'm just going to finish my last year of high school and maybe start looking for a job."

"What about university?"

Usagi smirked at him. "Depends how well I do. I'll be starting school again next week. It's the same school as the rest of the girls, so they'll be able to help me. The generals will be enrolling in the university nearby," Usagi said as she rinsed out the bowls.

Mamoru was enveloped in his thoughts as he gazed at Usagi. Their high school was but a few minutes walking distance from his university. Maybe…maybe they could start dating again… In a flash, he saw his dream behind his eyes. Usagi was falling, a sad look on her face and tears leaking from her eyes as she stared helplessly at him.

Mamoru shook his head, leaning on the counter. Sweat accumulated on his brow as he swooned from the dizziness.

Usagi looked up in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"I…I need to go," Mamoru panted. Without another word, he let himself out, running past the generals.

They each walked in, dumbfounded. "What's up with him?" Jadeite asked.

"I don't know," Usagi murmured. "So, did you find a place?"

"Yes, we did. It's a few minutes from the university we'll be attending," Kunzite answered.

"Will you need money?" Usagi asked.

"No, the landlady was obliged to let us stay there as long as we do some of her errands and have dinner with her every night," Nephrite smiled. "She's an old lady who lives alone except for her cat."

"Yes, she had certain affinity for cats," Zoicite cracked a smile.

"Usagi? Who's at the door?" Rei peaked around the corner.

"Well, well, well," Jadeite smirked, stepping up to her. "If it isn't Sailor Mars. Are you happy to see me?"

Rei snorted but there was a blush on her cheeks. "In your dreams. Now, get out of my way." She pushed passed him, towards Usagi.

"Usagi, why don't we go out shopping for a few things? It seemed that your closet was empty," Rei said, smiling.

"You went through my closet?"

"There wasn't really anything to go through," Minako answered as she walked around the corner. "But that's what the Goddess of Love is for!" She flashed her signature Sailor V symbol. Usagi rolled her eyes. Minako grinned before her eyes slid to the generals, and one specific general.

Kunzite smiled at her, slightly bowing his head at her. She winked.

"But we do need to buy your school uniform, Usagi," Ami said as she walked towards them. Makoto, carrying Chibiusa, was behind her.

Ami and Makoto both blushed at the sight of Zoicite and Nephrite, respectively.

"Oh, that's right." Usagi turned to the generals. "Then, I guess the girls and I will go shopping."

"They can come with us," Makoto smiled.

"We'd like that," Nephrite grinned back. Usagi laughed.

"Alright then." She turned towards Luna, who was still lounging on the couch. "We'll be back in a few hours, Luna."

"Don't get into any trouble," Luna called after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Usagi smiled at the pairs that had formed around her. As they were walking in the street, Minako and Kunzite were leading their congregation while Makoto and Nephrite were stopping at the occasional food stands and grabbing things to eat. Ami and Zoicite were both carrying armfuls of books that they had bought at the bookstore and were currently sharing one now. Rei was walking next to Jadeite but was scowling as if she was angry. However, a blush was still evident on her cheeks.

Usagi smiled down at Chibiusa, who was holding her hand. The two shared a secretive giggle. Usagi felt herself becoming closer to Chibiusa, but not as friends. Their relationship was more of a mother-daughter bond. Usagi laughed to herself—she was too young for kids.

Suddenly, a piercing scream was heard.

The senshi and the generals turned in the direction of the scream, which was coming from the park.

"Why is it always the park?" Makoto yelled. Each of the senshi transformed and the generals glowed into their uniforms.

"Wait, you guys," Usagi yelled. They each froze in their steps, turning back to look at their leader. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but just listen to me! You can ask me all about it later! Mars, say 'Mars Light Power, Make Up' and Mercury, say 'Mercury Light Power, Make Up', and the same for Venus and Jupiter."

They each stared at each other incredulously but the generals had a knowing look. "We're going to go ahead first!" Kunzite yelled over his shoulder as the generals ran towards the park. Usagi nodded.

"Well, here goes nothing. Mars Light Power, Make Up!" Mars yelled. In a flash of bright red light, Mars had transformed into a different uniform. It was the same white leotard but now her skirt was two-layered, the top layer a dark red and the bottom layer a lighter red. Her shoulder pads were large, light red puffs and her sleeves reached all the way to her elbows. Her boots were white with red borders on the tops. She had the same purple bow but now had a red, crescent moon broach on it instead of the standard circular broach. She also wore a white choker with a red, crescent moon on it. Her tiara was the same as usual.

Each of the senshi transformed with similar results, only differing in their respective colors. Jupiter's bow was still pink and Venus' bow was still navy blue.

Usagi smiled down at Chibiusa before yelling, "Moon Light Power, Make Up!"

In a swirl of ribbons, Usagi was dressed in a white leotard with a two-layered skirt, the top layer white and the bottom layer silver. Her shoulder pads were large, silver puffs and her bow was silver. She wore silver ribbons around her waist and her boots were white with silver borders. Her choker was gone and in place of her normal tiara, her golden moon symbol was present. She also carried a new weapon: a long white staff with gold and silver designs on it. The staff also had a four jewels imbedded in it, each corresponding with one of the Inner Senshi. At the top of the staff was the Silver Crystal, shining in the dim streetlights.

"Wow, look at us!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yeah, we look so cute!" Minako cried out, smiling at her new uniform.

"Come on," Usagi said. The Senshi gasped when they saw her. Her uniform was so beautiful and the most shocking detail about her was that her hair had gone back to her previous hairstyle.

"U-Usagi?" Rei gaped.

"Yes, Mars, it's me! Now, come on! The generals will probably need our help," she yelled as she picked up Chibiusa and began running. She heard the others following behind her. Usagi closed her eyes and followed her hearing to where she could hear a battle.

"Sailor Moon!" Kunzite exclaimed. They had reached a clearing in the park, where a Yuma was standing against the generals.

"About time!" Jadeite yelled. "What took you so long?"

"Can it! We got here as fast as we could!" Mars yelled back.

"Come on, you guys!" Kunzite chastised.

"Yeah, now isn't the time," Minako frowned. She turned to Usagi who was covering Chibiusa behind her. "It's your call, Usagi."

"Yeah, I'm thinking," Sailor Moon answered back. She analyzed the monster and its attacks. She noticed that it had a large gash on its waist, probably an attack from one of the generals. "Alright, just do what I say!"

Usagi started running towards the back of the Yuma, dodging the spikes it was throwing.

"Mars, Mercury, hit her now!" Sailor Moon yelled as she deflected a spike with her staff. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury closed their eyes, searching within themselves for their new attacks. Mars and Mercury opened their eyes, suddenly knowing what words to use.

"Mars Wildfire!"

"Mercury Tsunami Wave!"

A blast of fire and water hit the monster, causing it to shriek in pain. It turned its assault on Mars and Mercury.

"Venus, Jupiter, now!" Usagi yelled. A spike grazed her cheekbone, slightly cutting it.

"Jupiter Lightning Storm!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Venus Beautiful Love!"

Lightning bolts traveled down from the cloudy sky above, striking the Yuma full on. Sailor Venus' beams hit the monster with the strength of a thousand missiles. The monster fell to the ground, exhausted.

Each of the senshi whooped but Usagi still had a wary expression on her face.

"Usagi, how did you find out about these new transformations and attacks?" Sailor Jupiter asked, ecstatic at the newfound power.

"It's a long story…" Usagi said, her eyes trailing to the monster. It was struggling to stay up, gathering its powers for one last strike. It had its eyes on something behind the girls and Sailor Moon traced its glare to the target: Chibiusa.

"No!" Usagi screamed as she ran towards the pink haired girl.

The Yuma threw one last spike and Sailor Moon pushed herself to run faster. She scooped up Chibiusa in her arms and attempted to dodge the spike. She was so close but the spike dragged across Sailor Moon's thigh, causing a deep gash. Usagi fell to the ground, cradling Chibiusa to her.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi screamed. Usagi stood up, leaning on her staff. Blood was beginning to run down her leg, the gash throbbing with pain.

"That's it," Usagi muttered. "No more playing around." She took a deep breath and raised her staff to the sky, the Silver Crystal gleaming.

"Silver Moon Kiss!"

The Yuma was enveloped in a silver light and, when the light had disappeared, there was nothing left but dust. Usagi sighed, beginning to fall. A pair of arms caught her and she looked up into the eyes of Tuxedo Mask.

"You're late," Usagi murmured.

"My apologies, Sailor Moon," his eyes shining. Usagi gave a faint smile as she leaned against her staff.

Kunzite approached her and kneeled down to examine her gash. He placed a hand on it and closed his eyes. After a faint light, the wound was healed.

"Thank you, Kunzite," Usagi sighed as her transformation disappeared. Her hair was still in its old style, with the two buns on her head and her hair reaching to the ground.

"Of course," his transformation, along with the rest of the generals, also faded away. The Senshi ran over to them, Rei carrying Chibiusa. Their transformations faded, as well.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Ami exclaimed.

"Where did you get all that power?" Makoto asked.

"And explain our transformations!" Rei demanded.

"I'm sure this can all wait until tomorrow," Mamoru said, his Tuxedo Mask form gone. "We're all tired and it's gotten late. Why don't we head home for now and we'll meet up tomorrow to talk about it?"

The Senshi reluctantly nodded.

"But first," Usagi said. She opened her hand towards Jadeite, who handed her his sword. The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask watched in astonishment as Usagi undid her buns and proceeded to slice her hair off. It was perfectly even, ending at her navel as before.

"Why did you—" Venus cried, surprised.

"Like I said, it gets in the way," Usagi smiled. She picked up Chibiusa. The little girl had tears in her eyes and was truly frightened.

"I'm sorry, Usagi! If I hadn't been standing there, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt," Chibiusa cried, hugging Usagi.

"It's okay, Chibiusa. Kunzite healed me and now I'm perfectly fine!"

"How did you do that, by the way?" Mamoru asked the generals' leader. Kunzite shrugged. "It's just a power that we have. In fact, you probably have a power within you, as well."

"Maybe…" Mamoru wandered off.

"Come on—let's all get home," Usagi said as she carried Chibiusa and some of their shopping bags. The Senshi escorted Usagi and Chibiusa home while Mamoru and the generals watched them.

"I didn't know Mars was so powerful," Jadeite smirked.

"Yeah, might want to be careful—you might get your ass lit on fire," Nephrite snorted.

"Well Jupiter might shove a lightning bolt up—" Jadeite retorted.

"Shut up, you two," Kunzite shook his head. "I never noticed how long Venus' legs were." Kunzite blushed when he realized what he said.

"Ami is so cute when she looks angry," Zoicite wistfully commented.

Mamoru remained quiet as he stared after Usagi.

Kunzite put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "You silence says the most." Mamoru blushed as the generals dispersed, as well. He looked up at the rising moon.

**How was that? I hope you all liked it and I hope I get more of your lovely reviews. A special dedication to:**

**My Demonic Heart and Soul**

**kagome032000**

**ladybug ()**

**loveinthebattlefield**

**MAKOVIL ()**

**serenity1806**

**Thank you all so much! I hope you will follow this story and my others.**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	5. Explanations (Sept)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 5**

Usagi hummed while she prepared enough tempura and dipping sauce to feed an army. She knew that the generals alone would be eating enough to provide for a third-world country. She had also bought some _taiyaki_ for dessert.

Usagi set aside the pan of hot oil and turned off the stove. She threw off her apron and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower.

As the hot water washed over her, she couldn't help but smile at the idea of Mamoru coming to her apartment. True, they wouldn't be alone but it was enough to make her happy. She slipped out of the shower, running to her room in nothing but her towel. She pulled on a blue, full-sleeved, baby doll top and gray jeans. Her hair was already drying by the time she went into the dining room to set up the kotatsu. She placed a tiny bag full of _konpeito_ on the table. It was a clear bag with a bunny print on it. Usagi had passed the candy store during her grocery trip. She had loved the candy as a child and knew Chibiusa would, too.

Usagi's doorbell rang and she jumped up to open the door. To her surprise, it was Minako and Kunzite.

"We met up and decided to come together," Minako answered Usagi's surprised look.

"More like she forced me to come get her," Kunzite teased. Minako stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, good. You guys are already here," Makoto said as she came up behind Minako and Kunzite. Behind her stood Ami with Zoicite and Nephrite.

"Wow, you guys came with a general, too?" Usagi asked, shocked.

Ami blushed. "Well, we met them on the way here so it would only be natural that we came together."

"Hmm…I smell tempura!" Nephrite bounded towards the dining room.

Makoto chased after him. "Hey, wait 'til the others get here!"

Kunzite turned to Minako. "Shall we go supervise and make sure they don't make a mess?"

"Let's call it a mission," Minako winked.

Zoicite and Ami blushed at each other before walking into the apartment together.

Usagi was just about to close the door when Rei showed up. Usagi was not only surprised to see her with Jadeite, but also with Chibiusa.

Usagi glanced at Chibiusa before staring at Rei. She knew what this meant but she wanted to hear it.

"Chiba isn't coming," Rei calmly said.

Usagi laughed to herself, though she didn't find the situation humorous.

"Then I guess he'll be out of the loop until someone else explains everything to him," Usagi smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She took Chibiusa, immediately tuning into the little girl's stories about her day.

Jadeite and Rei shared a look as they stared after Usagi. They both knew very well that Usagi was hurt but Jadeite did not know why.

"Rei," he said, turning to her as the fire senshi closed the door. "What's up between Mamoru and Usagi?"

Rei's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You don't know?" Jadeite apprehensively shook his head.

Rei sighed, looking so downcast. "He broke up with her and broke her heart in the process—that's why she left Tokyo in the first place. She may say it was for training but it was really to get away from Mamoru."

Jadeite frowned, letting the information sink in. It explained so much…why Usagi was so different, so sad all the time…why he heard her crying everyday while he passed her during her bath…why she rarely smiled…

"But don't bring it up with the other generals until you're alone. Usagi doesn't need to be reminded of it," Rei warned. She narrowed her eyes at Jadeite. "And don't try to confront Mamoru about this—I have a feeling that he regrets his decision."

Jadeite smirked at her, loving how well she knew him. "I won't tell…in exchange for a kiss." Rei seethed.

"You tell and I'll barbecue your—"

"Rei, Jadeite! Get in here!" Usagi called. Usagi watched as Rei walked into the dining room and take her place on one of the down pillows. Jadeite followed behind her, slightly blanched. He sat beside Zoicite, who turned to him in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked the pale general. Jadeite glanced at Rei, who had a cocked eyebrow and glare waiting for his eye. He gulped and nodded furiously.

Rei jerked her head slightly but still smirked. Usagi looked her suspiciously but the fire senshi only shrugged in response.

"Okay…so," Usagi began. "Why don't we start with questions seeing that I'm not sure where to begin?"

"First, where did you learn about our new transformations as well as yours?" Ami questioned.

"Well, that's a good start. During my time away, I figured out that I could connect to my other mother if I meditated hard enough. So, along with my physical training with the generals, I've been having spiritual training with my mother."

"Wow…" Chibiusa breathed.

The Sailor Senshi stared at their leader in awe but they did not interrupt.

"So, when she helped me to discover a new transformation, I began to wonder if you could have new transformations, as well. So, when the opportunity came—yesterday evening—I tested my theory…and I was right," Usagi smiled. "Next?"

"How did you find the generals?" Makoto asked. "Not that I'm complaining," she said, smiling at Nephrite.

"Well, my mother had shown up half a month after I left and she gave me the stones that Mamoru had kept after the battle with Beryl and Metalia all those months ago. All she told me was to do with them as I wished. I don't know how she got a hold of them, but here we are now," Usagi said, waving her arm at the generals.

The generals each smiled at her gratefully.

"Where did you get the money to buy this flat?" Minako demanded. "Cause I really hope it wasn't _what I think it is_."

"What do you mean?" Chibiusa asked Minako.

Usagi blushed. She would have to tell them at one point. "I got the money from pearl-diving."

"WHAT?" The generals and the senshi both screamed.

"Wait, you guys didn't know either?" Rei asked the generals.

"Well, she used to sneak out every morning and come back later in the day, then sneak out again later on in the day. We assumed that she was either meditating or training alone," Nephrite answered.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Kunzite asked.

"Well, I know that it's a risky job and not the best women do it, so I was afraid you would judge," Usagi sheepishly answered.

"Usagi-chan, we would never judge you. You're our leader, savior, and friend," Zoicite smiled. Usagi smiled back.

"Okay, so that's enough questions for today. Let's eat and then we'll talk about our new enemy," Minako said.

"Finally!" Nephrite grinned. Makoto would have smacked him up the head but she, along with the other senshi, were too busy digging into Usagi's cooking. Each of the girls had been craving Usagi's cooking, ever since they had had it the previous night.

Soon enough, the tempura was gone and the Shitennou and Senshi were both lounging around the living room. They had all moved there while Usagi cleaned up.

"Okay," Usagi began, turning to the girls. "Do you know anything about the new enemy?"

Minako cleared her throat, her face completely serious. "No; so far, the enemy has only been sending Yuma to do their dirty work."

"Also, the data I've collected shows that collecting energy is not their priority," Ami said, checking her tiny computer.

"From our fight last night, I can tell they're stronger than Beryl's minions," Makoto snorted, rubbing a sore shoulder. "No offense, to you guys," she said, talking to the generals.

"None taken," Kunzite answered. "Yes, the Yuma from last night seemed more intelligent than the ones Beryl used to send out. One of Beryl's Yuma wouldn't have thought to attack Chibiusa while we weren't watching," he said, pointing to the little pink-haired girl.

Usagi immediately blanched, pulling the young girl into her lap.

"Wait a second…" Ami interrupted. She began to type energetically into her computer. "I've noticed something about the frequency of the attacks: they almost always seem to occur when Chibiusa is around."

Everyone turned to look at the girl in Usagi's lap.

"Does that mean she's being targeted?" Rei questioned.

"Maybe. Do you know anything from your time that could help us, Chibiusa?" Ami asked.

Chibiusa didn't say anything.

Usagi smiled at her. "Chibiusa, you don't have to tell us everything—just something to help us find out who has been attacking us."

"Um, well…I'm not sure but someone had visited my parents to see if they could live with us. But Mommy and Daddy said no so these people attacked us…and Mommy got hurt…and..." Chibiusa began tearing up at the mention of her parents. Usagi held her close, soothing her.

"It's alright, Chibiusa, we're going to help your parents. Do you remember any names?"

"I remember my Daddy getting angry about someone named Prince Diamond…"

"It's the Black Moon Clan." Everyone in the room turned around to look at the two cats that had just come in through the window. The white cat that had spoken stepped forward.

"It's good to see you, Usagi," Artemis smiled.

"You, too," Usagi nodded, smiling suggestively at Luna and Artemis. "What have you two been up to?"

Luna huffed. "Well! _We_ were out doing some research. Artemis is right: we had suspicions that the new enemy was the Black Moon Clan and Chibiusa just confirmed them."

"Well, you can tell us about this clan another time," Usagi said, checking the clock. It was nearly 11 o'clock and Chibiusa had to be in bed soon. "Chibiusa, why don't you stay here with me tonight?"

"Oh, can I?" The little girl excitedly grinned, her tears forgotten.

"Of course. I'll call my parents and let them know. We'll meet up again tomorrow—"

"Usagi, we have school tomorrow," Minako grinned.

"Oh…shit," Usagi cursed.

"Usagi! Language!" Rei chastised.

"Please! I've heard worse out of your mouth," Jadeite snorted.

"Why don't you come over here and say that?" Rei growled.

"Okay, okay! Enough! Get out of my apartment," Usagi laughed.

"We'll come by and pick you up," Makoto smiled.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Usagi said, walking her guests to the door. She sighed as she closed the door behind her friends.

"Come on, Chibiusa! You can sleep in my bed!"

"Yay!"

"But remember to brush your teeth! You ate all of the _konpeito_ in one go."

"I can't help it—it's so good!"

Usagi laughed. While Chibiusa ran into the bathroom, she went into her bedroom and changed. However, halfway through changing, her door was bombarded with knocks and her doorbell was assaulted.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Usagi yelled. She had had no time to put on anything except for some shorts. She shrugged her arms into a sweatshirt, barely zipping it up.

She threw open the door, shocked to see Mamoru.

His hair looked windswept, as though he had been running. His shirt was buttoned incorrectly and part of it was un-tucked from his pants. He was panting heavily, leaning against the doorframe.

Mamoru blushed when he noticed her bra peeking out from her sweatshirt. Usagi looked down, blushing as well, and zipped up her sweatshirt.

"Is everything okay?" Usagi asked.

He nodded, the image of her unzipped sweatshirt burned into his mind. "Can I come in?"

Usagi nodded, apprehensive.

She led him to the dining room and left him there while she prepared some coffee for him and a hot chocolate for herself. Mamoru stared at her long legs, barely anything covered due to the extremely short, pajama shorts.

Usagi returned holding a mug of coffee and another of hot chocolate. After setting down his coffee in front of him and sitting down, Mamoru cleared his throat.

"I needed to see you," Mamoru said.

"Okay. Did you need to tell me something?" Usagi's brow furrowed.

"I do. But I really just wanted to be near you."

Usagi sighed. "Look, I know you don't love me anymore but can you please be a little more considerate when saying this kind of stuff?"

"But that's just it!" Mamoru yelled. He grabbed Usagi's hands, staring deep into her eyes. "I still love you!"

Usagi's eyes widened before they crinkled in pain. She pulled her hands away from him, staring at her hot chocolate.

"Please, don't say that."

"Don't you love me, too?"

"Of course, I do. But how do I know you won't just break my heart again—break me again?" Usagi cried. "I don't even know why you broke up with me in the first place!"

Mamoru winced. "I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to do the opposite!"

"What?"

"I kept on having these dreams where we were getting married, but then something happened and you got hurt! All I could see for months on end was your face crying helplessly. I didn't know what to do. A voice in my dream told me to stay away from you, so I listened to it."

Usagi sat agape.

A few minutes passed in silence. _SLAP!_

Mamoru fell back in surprise, cupping his cheek. Usagi had just slapped him!

Usagi's tears began falling rapidly. "You broke up with me because of a dream? You…you…I can't believe you!" She curled up, sobbing into her hands.

"Usagi…Usako…" He murmured as he pulled her into his embrace. This just made her cry even more.

"I can't believe that you couldn't trust me—trust us! We've survived so much in the past, yet after one stinking dream, you go ahead and break things off! You could've told me about this!" Usagi sobbed into his neck. "Do you know how many times I've thought, _Why did he break up with me? What's wrong with me? _Did you even consider how much pain this was going to put me through?"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Mamoru whispered, pain evident in his eyes. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt. I love you so much—I always have and I always will."

Usagi looked into his eyes before jumping on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. Luckily, he fell back on pillow. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. There was no space between them and it seemed that neither needed any air. Usagi finally pulled away, nestling her face into his neck.

"I love you," she whispered. Mamoru closed his eyes and smiled. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

"But we can't be together."

Mamoru's eyes flew open in shock. He sat up, pulling her upright, as well. He was glad to see that her tears had dried, but there was now a determined look in her eyes.

"W-what?" he choked out.

"At least, we can't be together _yet_," Usagi smiled. "You're going to have to work for it, Mamoru Chiba. You are going to have to earn my love back as payment for the past six months."

"But—but—" Mamoru began.

"Nope—no buts! I've made up my mind. Now hurry up and leave so that I can go to bed. We both have school tomorrow."

Mamoru sighed. "Can I at least walk you to school tomorrow?"

"We'll see. The girls are going to take me so if you can beat them here, then maybe you have a chance," Usagi smiled teasingly.

Mamoru pouted as he walked towards the door. Usagi opened the door and Mamoru hesitantly crossed the threshold. He turned towards her, his midnight blue eyes shining brightly.

"Bye," he murmured, a smile on his lips.

Usagi smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lips gently. "Bye. And good luck, Mamo-chan."

He smiled, walking away with a dazed look on his face. Usagi giggled, closing the door.

"Was there someone here?" Chibiusa asked, poking her head around the corner.

"Yes. Just an old friend," Usagi smiled.


	6. A Stroll to School (Sept)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 6**

A man with dark red hair walked down the dark corridors, his light footsteps echoing. He was of medium height and stature, wearing a black vest and green pants. His forehead was cursed with an upside-down, black crescent moon.

The doors to the throne room opened and he walked up to the throne, bowing to a man with silvery white hair. He also had the black crescent moon on his forehead.

"Rubeus, where are the Ayakashi Sisters?" The silver-haired man spoke. His voice was calm yet wavy, as though he was in a daze. He swirled red wine in a glass, occasionally taking a sip. He was careful not to spill the blood red wine on his white clothing.

"Prince Diamond," the red-haired man bowed again. "They will be arriving shortly."

Obnoxious laughter echoed around the throne room as a woman with green hair materialized in the room. She wore a short black dress adorned with green-blue gems along with black boots. She waved a flashy red fan as she laughed loudly.

"Too afraid to show their faces after so many disasters, huh?" The woman laughed.

"Don't instigate, Emerald," a man's voice chastised. The man who spoke materialized in front of the throne, beside Rubeus. He wore a dark blue jacket with white pants. His navy blue hair hung in front of his aquamarine eyes. Though he spoke harshly, his voice was calm.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"I suppose you're happy to be able to see a certain sister, Sapphire" Emerald hissed, a cruel smirk on her lips.

Prince Sapphire stiffened and glared at the green-haired woman. He turned towards Prince Diamond, bowing to him.

"Brother, why have you called us here?" Sapphire questioned.

"I have found something rather interesting from one of the battles with the Sailor Senshi," Prince Diamond drawled. A hologram shined into focus in the middle of the room. It showed a replay of the battle with one of their droids and the Senshi. However, the other three people in the room were surprised to see an extra four men fighting along with them. They gasped when they saw a woman with long blonde hair fighting the droid, as well.

"I-is that who I t-think it is?" Sapphire choked.

Prince Diamond smiled, sighing in awe. "Yes, it is the future Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She looks so beautiful, like a rare desert flower."

Emerald snapped her fan shut, growling. She glared at the hologram of the blonde woman, fighting the droid with expertise.

The doors opened once again, revealing four women. Each of the women bowed before Prince Diamond. One of the women stepped forward, a look of fear in her eyes. She had short green hair and wore a dark green tunic with black tights and shoes. She also wore green feathers on her shoulders and black gloves. She, along with the other women, also had the black crescent moon on her forehead.

"Prince Diamond," she bowed deeply. "I humbly apologize for our failed attempts at capturing the Rabbit. If given another chance, I will not let you down."

"_We_ will not let you down," one of the women behind her said. She had short brown hair with a yellow bow in the back. She wore a short yellow top with a red skirt, paired with gold bracelets and yellow boots. She also wore a red choker around her neck. Her long earrings shook slightly as she glared at her sister.

Petz ignored her sister, only choosing to narrow her eyes at Calaveras.

"Onee-sama," another of the sisters sighed. She had icy blue hair tied back in a braid and wore what seemed like a light blue swimsuit. Her eyes were a shining yet calm blue. She sighed again at her older sisters' antics—they always fought.

Berthier stepped forward, as well, her braid swinging to and fro.

"Please give us another chance, Prince Diamond," she bowed.

The Prince laughed maliciously. "Ladies, I did not call you here to punish you. In fact, I called you here to reward you."

The four sisters stood up straight in shock. They each traded glances with each other before turning their complete attention to the Prince. They watched as he stood up from his throne and walked towards the hologram, frozen on the blonde woman holding a small, pink-haired girl.

"I want to reward you for helping me find this woman," Prince Diamond smiled up at the figure.

"B-but we failed," Calaveras stuttered. "We weren't able to defeat the Sailor Senshi or capture the Rabbit."

"Ah, but you found something more valuable to me," the Prince sighed.

Emerald snarled again. "Who was in charge of this battle?"

Each of the sisters turned to look at the youngest of them. Koan had long, bushy purple hair with two cat-like ears on her head. She wore a pink and purple striped suit with a purple, feathery skirt and purple heels. A large purple gem was on her forehead along with a purple collar around her neck.

She looked to Rubeus for help but he only jerked his head in response.

"It was me," Koan stepped forward.

"Was it really Serenity?" Emerald growled.

Koan nodded. "It really did look like her," she murmured, staring at the hologram, as well.

"Well, thank you all for everything. You may leave," Prince Diamond said. The Sisters bowed to him and walked out, Rubeus following behind them. Petz shared a glance with Sapphire, who had been watching her the entire time. She quickly looked away, blushing.

"What's wrong with you?" Calaveras hissed.

"Nothing," Petz answered.

Prince Diamond smiled up at the hologram, not noticing Emerald glaring up at it.

Sapphire sighed, fearful of the crazed look in his brother's eyes.

"Serenity will be mine," Diamond whispered.

/~\

Usagi hummed as she pulled on her school uniform. It was a white blouse with puffed short sleeves with a gray vest over it. The uniform included a short purple skirt and a purple bow with white lining to go on the chest.

All Usagi could think about was Mamoru and their kiss. She couldn't have been happier.

The doorbell rang and Usagi's heart started beating. She walked towards the door hesitantly, her breath heavy. She flung open the door, a grin on her face.

"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled. However, her face quickly fell and she blushed.

The mailman, frightened at her outburst, handed her the newspaper and ran.

"I-I'm sorry!" Usagi yelled after him. She sighed, slumping against the door.

"Well, that was amusing," someone chuckled.

Usagi looked up into midnight blue eyes. Mamoru's dark hair hung in his amused, yet kind eyes. His nose was straight, leading to his full lips. Usagi blushed while looking at his lips and quickly looked away. She stood up straight, walking back into the apartment.

Mamoru followed behind her, still amused at her previous actions.

"Would you like some coffee?" Usagi said. "You're a little early," she checked her watch. In fact, he was an hour earlier than school would start.

"Well, I had to make sure I would get here before the girls," he smiled. However, his face turned serious and his eyes glinted in determination. "I will make it up to you. I will prove how much I love you and spend the rest of my life apologizing to you."

Usagi looked up at him, walking towards him. His eyes were smoldering. She placed a hand on his cheek, smiling up at him. They both could feel the electricity and passion in the air—it was thick upon them, squeezing them closer together.

"You better," Usagi whispered, reaching up to kiss him.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

The couple spun around, coming face to face with the Senshi in their school uniforms. They all matched with Usagi, as they were all going to the same high school now.

Minako, who had spoken, had her eyebrows lifted. Though she had a suggestive smile on her face, the shock was evident in her eyes. Rei and Makoto seemed a little angry while Ami was just blushing.

"What's going on here?" Rei questioned. She did not attempt to mask the anger in her voice. Mamoru looked down, apologetic in his demeanor.

"What does it look like, Rei?" Usagi countered.

"Usagi, can we talk to you for a little bit?" Makoto asked, a stiff smile on her face.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru and he left the room, walking into the kitchen. Usagi motioned for the girls to follow her into the living room.

"Usagi, are you crazy?" Rei screamed. "Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

Usagi's stare grew cold. "I remember very well, thank you."

Rei looked down in shame.

"I know this is going to sound crazy. Believe me, I didn't believe it when Mamoru told me, too. Everything was all just a misunderstanding. I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you to respect my decision. I know what I'm doing," Usagi calmly said. "Now, are we good?"

The girls stared in awe at Usagi. She had spoken so maturely, so unlike the old Usagi. They each nodded, still in shock.

"Good. Now, let's go to school," Usagi smiled.

"Usagi-chan!"

The girls turned around to face Nephrite and the rest of the Generals. Mamoru was standing behind them, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry, I had to let them in," Mamoru said, scratching the back of his head.

"What are you apologizing for?" Jadeite growled.

Usagi laughed. "Good, we can all go to school together."

The Senshi and Generals walked out of the apartment, forming into their respective pairs.

"Purple looks good on you," Jadeite smiled at Rei. "But I prefer red," he whispered. Rei blushed, scowling yet pleased.

Ami was stumbling as she walked, a pile of books in her arms. A hand lifted some of the books out of her arms. Ami looked up into Zoicite's dark green eyes, blushing.  
>"Let me help you carry some of these," Zoicite offered.<p>

Ami looked surprised before grinning at him. "Thank you!"

Zoicite was caught off guard by her sudden smile. "Y-you're welcome."

As the group walked out of the apartment complex, Kunzite held the door open for Minako. She smirked at him in thanks.

"You have impeccable manners," she complimented.

"Only in the presence of a beautiful lady," Kunzite winked. Minako giggled.

Farther up ahead, Makoto walked beside Nephrite. Makoto was staring at Nephrite from the corner of her eyes, lost in thought. She stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk, nearly falling. However, Nephrite quickly caught her, pulling her up close.

Makoto blushed pulling away. She felt silly for stumbling—she was no weak female.

"I can take care of myself," she said, looking away from the brawny brunette beside her.

He smiled down at her affectionately. "I know. I just can't help watching out for you, though. Something about you makes me want to protect you at all times."

"Oh…um, thanks," Makoto blushed. She looked away from him, smiling to herself.

Far behind the group, Mamoru and Usagi walked side by side. There was a comfortable distance between them, not too far, not too close. Mamoru examined Usagi's short skirt and her high ponytail. Though he was happy to see her like this, he wasn't sure how he felt about other guys seeing her, as well. Mamoru took a deep breath, grabbing Usagi's hand.

Usagi looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry—" Mamoru let go of her hand. But Usagi quickly grabbed his hand, walking closer to him. He looked down at their entwined hands, then smiled at her. They said nothing to each other as they walked. But, then again, nothing needed to be said.


	7. Jealousy With Pure Intent (Sept)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 7**

Other students stared as Usagi and the Senshi walked into the school. They all looked so beautiful in their school uniforms, laughing together as they walked to their homerooms. Usagi would be in the same homeroom as Ami and Rei, while Minako and Makoto were in the homeroom next door.

Usagi smiled as she watched Mamoru and the generals walk past the school gates to the University up the street.

"Oh, look!" A girl beside her cried out. "It's Chiba-san!" A bunch of girls rushed over to the window to see him, as well.

Usagi stared in shock at what she was hearing.

"What do you think you're all doing?" A sneering voice said. They all turned around to face a girl with two, dark brown pigtails high on her head. Her eyes were an attractive green and she had a tall, yet slender body. Usagi decided she would have been pretty if she didn't have such an arrogant aura.

"Who do you all think you are, staring at my Mamoru-san?" The girl sneered.

Usagi, along with the other Senshi, dropped their jaws.

"Please, Miya-san, we know you aren't dating," a girl snorted in reply.

Miya blushed but turned her nose up. "Of course we are," she said. "He's been my boyfriend for the past 3 years!"

Usagi and the Senshi immediately relaxed. This girl was only lying.

Usagi loudly snorted, catching the attention of the girls watching Mamoru and Miya. The girls all ogled at the beautiful girls before them. They examined Mina, model-like with her bright blonde hair and her light blue eyes. Standing beside her, Makoto looked even taller and bustier, her bronze curls bouncing ever so slightly. Ami, her glasses on the tip of her nose and her blue bangs hanging in her sweet eyes, looked calm and collected beside Rei. The young, violet-eyed woman was the epitome of tall, dark, and beautiful. The others stared at the four girls, amazed by their goddess-like appearances.

However, the golden crown to top it all was Usagi. She stood tall, confidence permeating from her amused eyes and smirk. Miya, especially, felt patronized by the girl who was obviously the same age as her. Somehow, the blonde girl with clear, blue eyes seemed more mature than any of them—even more because she had caught Miya in her ridiculous lie.

"Lying about dating Mamoru doesn't make you a woman—in fact, it makes you seem like a child," Usagi laughed.

With that, Usagi, followed by the Senshi, walked to their respective homerooms, leaving Miya steaming behind them.

"Who is she? Who does she think she is? _I _am the heiress to the Hitori Company!" She muttered. "Well, I'll just have to get revenge!" She stalked away from the gathering crowd of bystanders, a murderous glare on her pretty face.

Usagi stood at the head of the homeroom, smiling politely to the rest of the class.

"This is Usagi Tsukino," the homeroom teacher said. "She will be in our class starting today. Please greet her with welcome."

"Please take care of me," Usagi bowed to her classmates.

The boys in her class all swooned. She was perfect! Her thick, blonde curls ending just mid-waist, her baby blue eyes, framed with bangs, amused. Her skirt was just the right length and her blouse was conservative but tight.

Usagi took a seat behind Rei, Ami on her right. Throughout the day, Usagi warmly greeted her classmates, happy to be making new friends. Rei and Ami both felt that this part of Usagi had remained. Slowly, the girls who had felt threatened by her sudden, beautiful appearance came to realize that she was impossible to hate. They quickly realized how smart she was, as well. Even Rei and Ami were surprised to see Usagi complete the work within minutes.

Soon enough, lunchtime rolled around, the school bell tolling.

Usagi, Ami, and Rei met up with Minako and Makoto, and they headed towards the trees behind the school. They sat beneath a tree and opened up their lunch boxes. They placed the boxes in the middle while they ate from each other's lunches. The girls had laughed when Usagi opened up her bento, revealing sushi organized in the shape of a bunny.

"I guess I switched Chibiusa's bento with mine when I sent her off this morning," Usagi sheepishly smiled.

"You're still the same in some ways, Usagi," Minako laughed.

"Wait, did you send her off alone?" Rei asked.

"Of course not," Usagi shook her head in all seriousness. "I sent Luna and Artemis to escort her to school and back, unless we go to pick her up."

"Good thinking, Usagi-chan," Ami smiled.

The girls continued eating, talking and laughing all the while.

"So," Usagi smiled coyly. "You all seemed kind of cozy with the Generals this morning…"

All of the girls except for Rei blushed.

"Well, I guess they're attractive," Makoto offered.

Minako giggled. "Kunzite is a little more than attractive. I just feel immediately drawn to his leadership and the way he assumes his authority."

"That just sounds pigheaded," Rei snorted. "I may be attracted to Jadeite, but I can't say that I completely trust them. I know you trust them, Usagi, but it's going to take a little more time for me."

Ami nodded. "Yes, it's the same for me. Though it's difficult to find someone of the same mental caliber as myself and Zoicite must be pretty smart if he was able to tutor _you_," she said, laughing at Usagi.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Ami, causing the rest of the girls to erupt into laughter.

"But I don't see why we shouldn't trust them," Makoto giggled. "We could definitely kick their asses if they seem threatening."

"Well, we're so glad you think so highly of us."

The girls looked up to see the Generals and Mamoru standing behind them.

Makoto blushed, looking away from Nephrite, who had spoken.

"Hello, girls," Jadeite slyly sidled next to Rei. Rei upturned her nose, looking away from him. However, Jadeite was not phased.

"Don't worry, my little fire pixie—I heard what you said earlier, about being attracted to _someone_," he whispered in her ear. Rei blushed, her violet eyes wide with surprise.

"We actually came for a reason," Kunzite pointedly glared at Jadeite.

"Oh, really? And what could that be?" Minako smirked.

"There's going to be a festival at our University," Zoicite informed us, adjusting his glasses on his straight nose. "And we are formally inviting you." He pointedly glanced at Ami before looking away.

"What makes you think we wanna come?" Makoto smirked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Nephrite questioned, grinning back.

Makoto only looked away, biting on her lip with a smile.

"Well, we'll all see how are schedules work out," Usagi smiled.

"I—we hope you can come," Mamoru smiled. Usagi smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks.

The bell tolled, signaling the end of lunch. Each of the girls seemed dismayed in one way or another at having to part with the Generals and Mamoru; but then again, this applied to the men, as well.

They dispersed, one group heading towards the high school while the other headed back towards the university.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, but Usagi was still exhausted. She said goodbye to the Senshi, hoping to get to Chibiusa's elementary school before she was let out. For some reason, Usagi felt like spending more and more time with the pink-haired girl. It seemed that their original annoyance for each other had morphed into a friendship, with an almost mother-daughter nature to it.

Usagi hurried to put on her shoes, dashing out the door. Unfortunately, Usagi had to come to an abrupt halt. Outside, waiting for her, were two of her classmates. They smiled at her, standing up to meet her. Usagi felt uncomfortable under their stares.

"Hello, Usagi-chan," one of them said. Usagi smiled at him awkwardly.

"Hi…is there something you two needed?" She asked politely.

The two boys smiled at each other. "Well, we wanted to know if you were free this weekend."

"Ah…well, um…you see—" Usagi rambled, searching for an excuse.

"Come on, just for a day! We'll have some fun…" the other boy insinuated. Usagi tensed, feeling threatened by the way they both stepped closer to her.

Coincidentally, Mamoru happened to be heading towards the high school, hoping to walk Usagi home. He stopped in his tracks, shocked to see Usagi talking with two guys. Jealousy flared inside of him as he stalked towards them. He went up to them, pushing in between the two boys and grabbing Usagi's wrist.

"H-hey!" One of the boys stuttered, surprised by the man's sudden appearance.

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Mamoru's grip on her wrist only tightened as he pulled her out of the main gate.

Usagi could tell he was upset, so she wisely waited until they were a few blocks away from the school and Mamoru had calmed down some. Usagi gently pulled him to a stop, pulling her wrist from his hard grip. She cradled her wrist, sore but not bruised.

"Mamoru," she quietly whispered.

He looked to her, anger and jealousy behind his eyes.

_SLAP!_ Mamoru cupped his cheek for the second time, surprised that Usagi had hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled.

Usagi glared at him. "Why did you drag me away? What is your problem?" She yelled in return.

"Why were you with other guys?" He countered.

"They ambushed me! I was on my way to pick up Chibiusa and then they started talking to me. And what's it you, anyway?" Usagi explained, crossing her arms in defiance.

"You shouldn't be around other guys!" Mamoru exclaimed, exasperated.

"Last time I checked, you had no right over me! Remember our deal? You are going to have to earn my love back, Mamoru Chiba!" Usagi chastised. "Besides—"

Mamoru cut her off, pushing her up against an alley wall. Usagi froze in midsentence. Mamoru pinned her wrists on either side of her head, pressing up against her. Usagi felt her entire body heat up when Mamoru placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"What are you—" Usagi whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just…I know that I don't have the right to claim you yet, but I can't help feeling angry at the thought of you with other guys," Mamoru breathed against her neck. "I guess I'm just…"

"Jealous," Usagi answered for him. Mamoru's eyes flicked up to meet hers, his head frozen at her neck. The electricity began whirring in the air around them, thick against their skin, pushing them closer together. Mamoru's lips met with Usagi's, gently and ever so slowly. Usagi let him kiss her, cupping the cheek that she had slapped. She understood why he was upset—in fact, she was flattered that he felt this way. She also admired the courage he had to be able to admit that he was jealous. Usagi knew not many guys would do such a thing.

Mamoru pulled away slowly, placing soft kisses on her lips repeatedly. Usagi kissed him back before pulling away and cuddling into his broad chest. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

Usagi took a deep breath, inhaling his masculine scent. She wordlessly stepped out of his embrace and took his hand, leading the way towards Chibiusa's elementary school. Neither of them talked, both still pondering over the intimate scene they had just experienced.

When they reached the elementary school, Chibiusa had run towards them, an excited expression on her face. She walked in between Usagi and Mamoru, holding their hands. Mamoru walked them home, only staring into Usagi's eyes when it was time to say goodbye. She smiled before closing the door and leaning up against it. But she didn't know that he was doing the same thing on the other side.

**Sorry for the long delay! Finals are coming up and my teachers have decided to swamp us with loads of work. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will review!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	8. Kimonos and Sparks (Sept)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 8**

Usagi waited by the low kotatsu table, drumming her fingers on the hard surface.

Chibiusa had stayed again last night and now they were preparing to go the festival at Mamoru's university. Usagi had tried to talk to the pink-haired girl about her motives for being here but Chibiusa had only winced, keeping her mouth closed…

"_Chibiusa, you need to tell me in order for me to help you," Usagi comforted her._

"_I-I can't. I don't want you to think that I'm a bad girl! I don't want everyone to say that I'm bad and that Mommy hates me!" Chibiusa cried, clutching the hem of her skirt._

"_Chibiusa, we need to know why the Black Moon Clan is after you."_

"_No! They can't get me! I have to find it first! Or Mommy and Daddy will hate me!"_

"_Find what first?" Usagi questioned._

_Chibiusa's eyes widened at the words that slipped out. "No! No, no, no, no!" Chibiusa cried, burying her face in Usagi's shirt and clinging to the cloth._

Usagi had been unable to get anything out of the little girl after that. She comforted Chibiusa until she had stopped crying and ushered her into the bathroom to wash her face.

Chibiusa stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a pink yukata kimono patterned with cute bunny heads. On closer inspection, Usagi could see that the bunny heads were that of the Hello Kitty character, My Melody. Usagi stood up, dressed in an uchikake kimono that her mother had given her. She wore a silvery white kimono with golden roses embroidered at the bottom of the kimono and on the bottoms of the sleeves. On top of the kimono, she wore a black obi tied with a gold obijime. On top of the kimono, the uchikake overcoat was covered in red, blue, orange, and green flower pattern. Her top portion of her hair rolled into a small bun while the rest of her thick, wavy hair hung out. She stuck a clip into her hair with three strings of crystals attached to it, the light catching in the small crystals.

"Ready, Chibiusa?" Usagi smiled, holding out her hand.

Chibiusa nodded excitedly, grasping the older girl's hand.

…

"Usagi! Chibiusa-chan!" The two girls turned around to face Makoto and Rei standing at the front of the University gates. Usagi and Chibiusa hurried towards them.

"Wow, Rei nee-san and Makoto nee-san look so pretty!" Chibiusa stared in awe. Usagi nodded, examining her two friends' kimonos.

Makoto was dressed in a plain, dark green iromuji kimono with a lighter green obi. She wore a pink obijime on top of the obi and her normal pink rose earrings. She did have a few pink flowers in her high ponytail.

Rei was dressed in a furisode kimono. It was a soft red color at the top of the kimono, but turned a darker shade towards the end of the kimono and the ends of the large, swinging sleeves. Her dark hair was tied up in a bun, her bangs hanging out. She had pinned a garland of purple flowers to her hair, the color bringing out her eyes.

Chibiusa ran towards them, smiling brightly.

"Chibiusa-chan, you look very pretty!" Rei smiled, kneeling to the young girl's height.

"Thank you, Rei nee-san," Chibiusa bowed her head. Rei and Makoto squealed.

"Aww! So cute!" Makoto's eyes gleamed at Chibiusa.

"You don't look too bad either, Usagi," Rei grinned at the blonde woman.

"Thanks, Rei," Usagi smiled. "You both look wonderful." Usagi looked around at the people entering the University. "Where's Minako and Ami-chan?"

"Oh, they'll be coming a little later. Don't worry about them! Let's go have some fun!" Makoto smiled, grabbing Usagi's hand. Chibiusa held onto Usagi's hand and Rei's hand after Rei warned her not to get lost.

Usagi stared around in awe, though she did not show this emotion on her face. It became a habit to hide her emotions.

Little, circular lanterns hung from the various stalls that had been set up on the campus grounds. Everything from takoyaki (fried octopus balls) to taiyaki to anpan (buns with a sweet bean filling) was available. Many game stalls had been set up, as well. Usagi spied a fish catching game as well as a dart game to win stuffed animals. There was also a lottery to win a trip to the beach. Usagi giggled when she saw Rei eyeing it dangerously.

"Rei, do you wanna go try the lottery?" Usagi asked.

Rei sheepishly smiled, nodding. Usagi, Makoto, Chibiusa, and Rei walked towards the lottery booth. A young man, probably in his second year of university, was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and brown pants rolled up at the ankles. He wore a bandana around his forehead, shouting to people to take their chances at the lottery.

When Rei walked up to the booth, the young man blushed, eyeing her. He grinned at her slyly. "How can I help you?" he smirked flirtatiously.

"I'm here for the lottery," Rei scoffed. "What else would I be here for?" She scowled at him.

The man stood up straight, shocked by her attitude. "W-well, a-a-alright t-then," he stuttered. Rei put a hand on the handle of the ball full of colored marbles. If Rei could spin the ball and three red marbles popped out, she would win the trip. Rei closed her eyes, concentrating. She was slightly murmuring, possibly a prayer. In a flash, her eyes opened. She spun the handle so quickly that three red marbles popped out simultaneously.

Makoto, Chibiusa, and Usagi cheered, as well as the surrounding crowd. The man behind the lottery booth stood amazed. "Wow! That was amazing!"

Rei smirked. "I know. So, what did I win?" Usagi and Makoto rolled their eyes—they both knew that Rei knew what the prize was.

"Well, you get to rent out a beach house near Yokohama for three nights. There will be two bedrooms and two bathrooms, so you can bring as many people as you want," the boy explained.

"Well, I guess it's my lucky day," Rei smiled, grabbing the key to the beach house.

The girls walked away, grinning and laughing.

"Rei, that was awesome!" Usagi smiled.

Rei blushed. "It was nothing. Besides, we can all go on a well deserved trip now."

"You mean…you would take us?" Makoto questioned.

"Of course! Who else would I ever take?" Rei smiled.

"Maybe us?"

The girls turned around, surprised at who had spoken. Usagi could see the hope Makoto and Rei's eyes that it was at least Nephrite or Jadeite, but she watched as their faces fell when four random strangers had spoken instead.

"Buzz off, you creeps," Makoto sneered at them. The girls turned on their heels to leave but Usagi felt someone grab her wrist.

"Hey there, beautiful," one of them smirked. "Why don't you hang with us?" The others laughed.

Usagi glared at them. "Let me go. Now."

They only laughed harder. "Wow, someone's got a temper. I wonder if you're this feisty in—" Usagi cut him off with a punch, followed by a knee to the stomach. The guy fell to the ground, his friends shocked at what she had done.

"Next time, you should know better than to bother a girl who is clearly not interested in scum like you," Usagi smirked. She grabbed Chibiusa's hand and Makoto and Rei followed behind her as they walked away.

"Now, that was awesome!" Makoto high-fived Usagi.

"He was asking for it," Usagi growled. "I hate creeps like him."

"Creeps like who?"

This time, each of the girls' faces lit up when they saw who had spoken this time. Nephrite had spoken, standing beside the generals and Mamoru.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Rei rolled her eyes. "You guys are always butting into our conversations."

"Aww, come on, Rei. You know you love running into me," Jadeite sidled up to her. "I'm sure these random meetings are a source of thrill and excitement for you."

"Pffft," Rei scoffed. "As though fighting evil Yuma as Sailor Mars isn't exciting enough."

"So, where's Minako?" Kunzite asked, cutting of the two fire soldiers.

"And Ami?" Zoicite interjected.

"They'll be here soon. They had to run a few errands," Makoto answered. "Come on," she grabbed Nephrite's hand. "There's a strength test somewhere over there and I'm sure that I can beat it!"

Nephrite laughed, allowing himself to be dragged off into the crowd.

"Well, then we're going to go look for Ami and Minako," Zoicite said. Kunzite and Zoicite waved before walking away.

"And that's our cue to leave the lovebirds alone," Jadeite smirked. He wrapped an arm around Rei's waist while Rei held on to Chibiusa's hand.

"Rei…" Usagi began.

"Don't worry! I won't let Chibiusa-chan out of my sight! I promise!" She yelled over her shoulder. Chibiusa waved good-bye to Mamoru and Usagi, holding on tightly to Rei's hand.

"You look beautiful," Mamoru smiled at her.

Usagi blushed ever so slightly. _Jeez, Usagi, get a hold of yourself!_

"You look nice, too," Usagi replied, examining his outfit.

Mamoru was dressed smartly in a navy blue, v-neck sweater with a lighter blue shirt underneath, the collars sticking out. He also wore a pair of black jeans and white sneakers. His hair had been combed into a side part, revealing his shockingly blue eyes.

"Thanks," he smiled. He offered his arm to her. "Ready?"

"Sure. Do you want to go somewhere specific?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you." She smiled sweetly at him, squeezing his hand.

"Then let's go get some food!" She exploded, dragging him with her. Mamoru, at first shocked, then amused and overjoyed that a small bit of the previous Usagi had remained.

…

Meanwhile, Jadeite and Rei were standing in front of a crane machine, watching Chibiusa try to catch a Sailor Moon doll. However, she missed, winning a crochet octopus plush instead. She sighed in frustration, tossing the doll to a pile of other prizes she had won: a few Sailor Senshi dolls and a Tuxedo Mask doll, a pair of Mokona and Modoki plushies, and a few Pokémon toys, as well. She held her hand open to Luna P (who always seems to disappear and reappear at strange intervals), who dropped another coin into her palm.

"Chibiusa, why don't I give it a try?" Jadeite gently said.

Chibiusa huffed. "Fine, but you're going to have to compensate for the money you wasted if you lose."

Jadeite gulped while Rei laughed. "Right!" He exclaimed, determined to win. He turned to Rei, grinning at her. "I'll show you how cool I am." Rei blushed under the intensity of his stare.

He turned around, leaning towards the joystick of the crane machine. Rei scrutinized him while he was turned away. He looked tall and broad in the red polo t-shirt and cargo shorts, a pair of aviator sunglasses hanging out of his pocket. Rei inspected him down to his red boat shoes, somewhat satisfied with what she was seeing.

His back—symbolizing his vulnerability—was turned to her, showing her how much he trusted her. His arms were thick and his chest was broad—capable of protecting his loved ones. His hands were large and his fingers long…Rei blushed after that observation. She knew where her thoughts had taken her and she quickly shook the thoughts out of her head.

Rei sighed, considering again how much he trusted her. She was also very aware of his obvious affections. But something was stopping her from trusting him in return. Rei had remembered her past life on the moon a long time ago, coming to terms with all that had happened. She still vividly remembered the way Jadeite had betrayed her. It boiled down to the fact that Rei was afraid of being hurt again, even though she knew Jadeite was a changed man.

"Rei nee-san! Look!" Chibiusa squealed excitedly. Luna P was bouncing around her, as well.

Rei looked up in surprise. Jadeite had managed to get two dolls at once: one was the Sailor Moon doll that Chibiusa had wanted and the other was a cute, crochet raven the size of her palm. He handed Chibiusa the Sailor Moon doll and then turned to Rei, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Hmm…what should I do with this?" Jadeite mused aloud, staring at Rei pointedly. She huffed, turning away from him in hopes that he wouldn't see how much she wanted the raven toy.

Rei felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Here you go, Rei-chan," he whispered in her ear. "I want you to have this."

He opened her hand, gently placing the toy in her hand as he watched her from over her shoulder. He closed her fingers around the toy, noticing her small smile. She pulled away from him, albeit gently.

Rei took Chibiusa's hand, looking away from him with a dark blush on her cheeks. "Thanks," she muttered. They began to walk away, Chibiusa gushing over the multitude of toys she had won. Jadeite put his hands in his pocket before smiling and following after them.

…

On the other side of the festival, Zoicite had met up with Ami. He had been aimlessly wandering, hoping to run into the Water senshi. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. Ami was walking through the crowd, smiling excitedly at the stalls around her. She looked radiant in a light blue irotomesode kimono with _The Great Wave off Kanagawa_ printed onto the bottom. She had also pinned a few shell clips into her short blue hair. She looked incredibly adorable and Zoicite had trouble keeping his mouth closed or his face clear of a blush.

Ami spotted him, sending him a friendly wave before heading towards him.

Ami examined what Zoicite was wearing, also feeling a blush creep up her neck.

He was dressed in a white sweater vest with a white shirt with blue stripes underneath, the collar of the shirt folded neatly on top of the sweater vest. He paired the outfit with a pair of khaki pants and black loafers. Ami nearly laughed when she saw that he had worn hipster glasses with the lenses popped out, giving him a scholarly yet cool look.

"Hello," she giggled.

Zoicite blushed, still dumbfounded by her apparent cuteness.

"H-hey," he stammered. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, Minako and I were getting Usagi our welcome home gift. It's a week late but it took us a while to get it."

"What is it?" Zoicite smiled, curious.

Ami winked, placing a finger on her lips. "You'll have to wait and see."

…

Makoto and Nephrite were near the small rides and games that had been set up on the campus grounds. Makoto stood beside Nephrite, who was trying to pitch a baseball at a target. If the target was knocked over, then they would win a prize.

"Um, Nephrite, do you want me to give it a try?" Makoto asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He pouted, frustrated that he couldn't hit the target hard enough.

"I got this," he muttered. _I couldn't let Makoto do it for me! I'd seem like a total wimp…_

He pitched again, once again not hitting hard enough. When he reached towards the next baseball, Makoto grabbed it instead.

"Let me try," Makoto pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

Nephrite blushed. "Alright," he conceded.

Makoto turned a determined glare onto the target. Then, quicker than lightning, she pitched the ball, knocking over the target with a resounding bang. The man behind the counter passed her a giant monkey stuffed animal. Makoto eagerly grabbed the toy, turning towards Nephrite. Suddenly, she was worried. When most guys understood how strong she was, they lost interest in her. She cautiously looked up at Nephrite's face, trying to read his mind.

His mouth was hung open before it stretched into a grin. "That…was…awesome!" He put an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. "You have to teach me to throw like that! Then, I can win _you_ a gift," he winked.

Makoto blushed before smiling and ecstatically nodding.

…

Kunzite walked around calmly, his hands in his pockets. He ignored the flirtatious stares from surrounding girls while he looked for Minako.

Said girls were entranced by this tan, handsome stranger with silvery-gray eyes. He looked like a model with his silver hair tucked into a gray beanie hat with a few bangs hanging out. Kunzite knew that before he cut it, he would never be able to do this. However, to seem more modern, Kunzite had cut his hair to shoulder-length. He looked very nice but casual in a orange v-neck cardigan with a white t-shirt underneath, paired with gray jeans and orange and white high top sneakers.

Kunzite was forced to stop walking as a group of girls had approached him.

"Hi! What's your name?" One girl asked.

Kunzite sighed. "Please move aside."

"Ooh, his voice is so deep!" The girls squealed.

"Listen, I'm trying to find a friend of mine and you're—"

"Aww, is it a girl? Is it your girlfriend?" Another girl asked.

Kunzite stopped at that. That's right…what _is_ Minako to him?

"Well, by the end of the night, I'll let you know," he smiled to himself.

However, this smile only made the girls squeal more. It was _this_ scene that Minako, herself, walked onto.

Her eyes were wide open as she stared at the cluster of girls surrounding Kunzite. She wasn't hurt, but she was surprised. Besides, if Kunzite thought he could play with her _and_ other girls, then she could certainly play with him and other boys. She sighed: she had thought he was better than that.

Kunzite looked up, coming to eye contact with Minako. His eyes lit up but quickly dimmed when he realized she wasn't as happy to see him as he was to see her. He quickly put two and two together, realizing that she was misunderstanding the situation.

"Minako—" he called out.

She turned to walk away before one of the girls called her.

"Uh, Minako? Minako-chan! Don't go!"

Minako turned around out of the politeness her mother had taught her.

"Yes?" She coldly answered. The politeness didn't last very long—courtesy of her father.

"You must be the girl that Kunzite-san keeps talking about. I think he really likes you," the girl whispered the last bit.

Minako didn't say anything. "He's been looking all over for you and we happened to notice him. Please don't misunderstand," the girl said. She bowed her head, as did the other girls. They were awed by the goddess before them. She indeed looked heavenly in the creamy orange susohiki kimono with cherry blossoms embroidered in gold thread. She had done up her hair the same way a geisha would, with a string of blue pearls hanging from her hair. Her navy blue obi with intricate, light blue designs had been tied in the back, forming an elaborate bow. She also carried a blue parasol in her hands, completing her geisha image.

All in all, Kunzite and the girls were stunned.

Kunzite stepped towards her, offering Minako a shy smile.

Minako tilted her head, smiling back in exasperation. "Were you really looking all over for me?"

Kunzite, lacking the embarrassment to blush, nodding. "Of course. Who else would I be looking for?"

"Well, you found me. Or, rather, I found you. Sailor V, mission complete!" She winked, holding up her Sailor V symbol.

Kunzite chuckled, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Most definitely, good sir," Minako giggled.

**Ahh, this took a while. Don't worry, there will be A LOT more UsagixMamoru coming up in the next chapter, ****Festival of Danger Part 2****. Please look forward to it and excuse my tardiness for getting this chapter up. I promise I will be updating a lot more now that school is over.**

**Wish me luck,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	9. Bruises and Cuts (Sept)

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! READ AT OWN RISK!**

Thorny Roses

Chapter 9

Usagi cradled the hot _anpan_ bun in her hands. She took small bites, savoring each taste of the sweet bean filling. The late November air was chilly, especially at night. However, Usagi didn't mind winter nights, especially like tonight: the sky was clear, revealing the stars and Mamoru was walking beside her, offering her his heat.

Mamoru watched the blonde beauty gracefully nibble on her _anpan_ bun. He was mesmerized by her two pink lips, occasionally moistened by her cherry red tongue. Her cerulean eyes darted around rapidly, taking in the scene around her. Though Mamoru could still see the old Usagi in the current one, it was obvious to him that she had changed. She was no longer a child, a young girl—no, she was a woman, a fact that Mamoru could no longer ignore.

"So," Usagi said, chewing thoroughly before continuing. "What do you want to do next?"

A glint appeared in Mamoru's eyes. "I think I'm a little hungry…"

Usagi smiled at him. "I did want to try the _mizuame_ and the _kakigori _seems absolutely delicious! I'm only worried that the _kakigori_ will be too cold for tonight. I hope Rei doesn't give Chibiusa any—it's unbelievable how much that little girl can eat shaved ice…"

"You know what I'm hungry for?" He murmured, pulling her close to him.

Usagi gasped at the sudden proximity. "What?" She whispered.

"_Dango,_" he whispered in her ear. She stopped walking, her face incredibly hot. He continued walking, only stopping a few feet away. He watched as his answer registered on her face.

Usagi recognized the term: before they had known each other, Mamoru had always called her "dango" because of her rice-ball shaped buns.

"Aren't you coming, Usagi?" Mamoru chuckled, barely hiding his amusement.

Usagi shook her head, lifting her nose. She continued walking, right past Mamoru. He laughed again, following behind her.

"Mamoru-san!"

Usagi and Mamoru turned around to face Miya. A grimace immediately fell upon Mamoru's face. Usagi, rather than feeling jealous, tried to hold in her laughter.

"Mamoru-san! What a coincidence!" Miya squealed, sauntering up to Mamoru. She latched on to his arm, something Usagi observed with hilarity and slight irritation.

"Ah, Hitori-san. Uh, how are you?" Mamoru awkwardly asked, glancing at Usagi. Miya, too, glanced at Usagi, trying to see if she was jealous. However, Usagi kept a smile on her face, turned away from them while she observed the stalls around them.

Miya huffed, looking back at Mamoru, whose eyes were still on Usagi, much to Miya's dismay.

"Mamoru-san, do you like my dress? My father shipped it straight from America," she bragged. Usagi laughed, looking over the dress. It was rather gaudy, a bright pink color that was unsuitable for a night festival, let alone a Japanese festival. But she supposed that Miya would want to stand out.

Miya turned to Usagi, glaring at her. "Do you have something to say?"

"Yes, actually. I find it amusing that you think you can win over Mamoru by showing off your clothes or how much money Daddy has. It makes you seem pathetic, and I honestly feel sorry for you." Usagi felt that what she was saying was slightly harsh, but she knew that Miya Hitori would never grow up into someone tolerable if she didn't get a wakeup call. If that wakeup call never comes, Miya will never find her own Mamoru.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am—" Miya began, infuriated.

"Acting like a child," Usagi murmured so that only Miya would be able to hear. Usagi glanced over Miya's shoulder, seeing the group of guys that had confronted her, Rei, and Makoto earlier. Usagi, becoming wary when the one she had beat up made eye contact with her, straightened and offered her hand to Mamoru.

"Come on, we should get going," Usagi said, staring at the four guys now glaring at her. Mamoru readily took her hand and, with a polite nod to Miya, walked away.

Miya glowered after them and then followed Usagi's gaze to the four guys standing a few feet behind her. She smirked, a sudden thought popping into her head. She walked up to them, her arms crossed.

"How would you like to do me a favor?" She leered.

…

Rubeus materialized in the small circular room that belonged to the Ayakashi sisters. No one was there: only Koan sat in front of a mirror, studying her hands as she dazed.

Rubeus sighed, putting on a half-smile.

"Koan," he murmured.

The purple-haired woman stood up in surprise. "Rubeus! I didn't hear you come in…"

"Koan, it's time."

She nodded, gulping. Rubeus smiled at her, hugging her close. "Don't worry. I believe in you. Do this for the both of us."

Koan pulled away and smiled. She slowly faded away, only glancing back to smile at Rubeus once more. Rubeus watched her disappear, feeling a hole in her heart. Originally, he had only played with her feelings to make her do his bidding. But as time went on, he couldn't help the feelings in his heart.

"Please, Koan," he whispered. "Come back alive."

…

Usagi had a wary expression on her face as she held onto Mamoru's hand.

"Usagi, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she half-smiled, dartingly looking around.

Mamoru pulled her to a stop, cupping her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I…I just have a bad feeling," she whispered back.

Mamoru broke at the sight of her worried face. He pulled her close, enveloping her in his warm embrace. "I'll protect you. I promise." When he felt tears on his shirt, he knew he had said the right thing.

"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom," Mamoru said, smiling at her comfortingly. Usagi nodded, cuddling into Mamoru's chest as he kept an arm around her shoulders.

They reached the bathroom when Usagi pulled them to a stop.

"Wait here, I can go alone."

Mamoru cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I can stand a little closer, can't I?"

"No, no…it's alright. Actually, could you get me some water?" Usagi pleaded. Mamoru, eager to help her, nodded. She smiled, turning on her heel and walking into the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Taking a wet paper towel, she dabbed at her face, helping the red blotches to disappear. She carefully wiped under her eyes, cleaning off the smeared makeup.

"Hmph, Usagi Tsukino! What is the matter with you? Why are you becoming so weak again?" Usagi criticized her reflection.

"You didn't spend 6 months training just to come back and be 'Crybaby Usagi' again. You can't rely on Tuxedo Mask to save you in your times of need," Usagi continued. "I have to be strong, too. So I can protect the ones I love."

Suddenly, Usagi heard a beeping. She looked down, seeing her Sailor Communicator beeping.

"What's wrong?" Usagi spoke into the communicator.

She heard Makato's voice coming from the speaker. "Usagi, everyone, you have to hurry. There are Yuma terrorizing the people. FIVE OF THEM! Everyone, hurry!" The line went dead. Usagi blanched before gritting her teeth determinedly.

"Mamoru," she spoke into the communicator. Usagi was glad when she had asked Luna and Artemis to provide the Shitennou and Mamoru with their own communicators. "Go on without me!"

She heard his voice buzz in return. "No, I'll wait for you!"

"No, you have to go protect Chibiusa! We can't let her be left alone for an instant now that we know she's the target!"

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Fine, but hurry, okay?" Mamoru's voice came out strained on the other end. Usagi smiled. "Of course."

She rushed out of the bathroom, seeing crowds of people fleeing from one general direction.  
>"Alright, at least I know where the Yuma are," she said.<p>

Usagi headed into a dark alley to transform, double-checking that no one could see her.

"Moon Light Power—" she began before she felt intense pain on her back. She fell to the ground, quickly turning around to see what had hit her.

Usagi felt the blood drain from her body as she faced the four guys from before—particularly, the guy whom she had beat up before. He held some sort of wooden pole in his hands and had a menacing glare on his face. He raised the stick to hit her again.

Usagi, with a rush of adrenaline, swiped his feet, causing him to fall to the ground. She stood up quickly, not hesitating to punch one of them in the gut, following with a knee to the groin. Dodging a punch from another, she caught his fist, twisting his arm and knocking him the back of the knees at the same time. He fell to the ground quickly, as well.

Usagi continued like this, seemingly able to hold her own.

But she was just one girl against four, fully grown teenage boys. She was bound to get tired when she noticed that she had knocked down the same person twice already. Usagi dodged the stick again, only to get a punch in the stomach. She leaned over, hunched with pain.

_I'm becoming sloppy_, she thought. In the distance, she heard the battle with the Yuma. _I have to get over there_.

She felt another blow coming and tried to dodge before the pole hit her in the head. This was followed by a punch to the face, pushing her to the ground. Repeated kicks and the pole were beginning to do severe damage. Finally, when she coughed up blood, the blows came to a stop.

"Enough," one of them said. "She only said until the girl bleeds."

Usagi's head was swimming from the amount of pain. She could barely register that the four guys had left. She sat up, feeling her injuries. A fractured ankle, a broken rib bone, and multiple bruises. Usagi also tasted and smelled blood, indicating that both her mouth and nose was bleeding. Her right eye was swollen and she knew it would be black the next day.

I have to get to the Yuma, she thought. They need my help.

She stood up, barely shouting, "Moon Light Power, Make Up!"

Her pain disappeared as well as the injuries when she transformed. But Usagi knew that this was only temporary. She ran towards the battle, relishing in the lack of pain.

When Usagi arrived, she knew a lot of damage had been done.

Rei and Minako were battling it out with one Yuma while Ami and Makoto were taking care of another one. They were suffering many injuries: Minako and Ami both had torn their uniforms and Makoto had blood running down her leg from a gash in her thigh.

The generals were not faring so well, either. Zoicite and Kunzite were fighting one Yuma while Jadeite and Nephrite were fighting the fourth. They were all bruised and bloodied. Usagi could also see that they were exhausted.

Mamoru was taking on a Yuma all on his own. He had abandoned his cape, fighting with only his cane. Usagi's grip on her staff tightened as he was knocked backwards into a tree.

Usagi gritted her teeth, analyzing the battle scene. She immediately noticed the problem: they were all fighting separately. They needed to fight together as one entity.

"Everyone! Start rounding them up! Push them towards the center!" Usagi yelled as she ran towards the Senshi.

"Sailor Moon! Where were you?" Mars asked.

"No time! Just do as I say!" Sailor Moon countered. "Shitennou, aid the Senshi! All of you, altogether now!"

The Senshi nodded at their leader.

"Venus Beautiful Love!"

"Mars Wildfire!"

"Jupiter Lightning Storm!"

"Mercury Tsunami Wave!"

The Senshi attacked from four corners, pushing the Yuma into one group.

The Generals also helped, shooting blasts of colored energy.

"Tuxedo Mask! Protect Chibiusa!" Sailor Moon yelled over her shoulder. Tuxedo Mask nodded, picking up Chibiusa and jumping into a nearby tree.

"Are they going to be okay?" Chibiusa whimpered.

"Of course they are. They're being led by Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask smiled, proud of Sailor Moon.

"Mercury, now!" Sailor Moon directed.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Immediately, the Yuma were surrounded by a misty fog. Their shrieks of confusion and anger were reverberating around the university.

"Sailor Venus!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus' gold heart chain wrapped around the Yuma, holding them together.

"Mars and Jupiter, go!"

"Mars Wildfire!"

"Jupiter Lightning Storm!"

In a downstream of fire and lightning, Usagi gathered energy within herself.

"Silver Moon Kiss!" She yelled, the Silver Crystal on top of her staff glowing. The Yuma screamed before disintegrating into dust. Usagi leaned against her staff, glad that the battle was over.

"Princess, are you alright?" Kunzite rushed over to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Heal the Senshi and yourselves, first," Sailor Moon said. _If they have any energy left for me, then I will be healed._

She watched as Kunzite tended to Sailor Venus, a gentle hand placed on her shoulder to heal the cut there. Zoicite healed the bruise marks around Mercury's neck as well as the cuts on her cheeks. Mars wouldn't give in too easily, but she quit being stubborn when Jadeite finally barked at her to stand still. He healed the bruise under her eye and then the bruises on her back. Nephrite healed the gash on Jupiter's leg before healing her ankle.

Finally, the Generals healed themselves. They collapsed from the draining of energy, falling into the care of their respective Senshi. Mamoru jumped down from the tree, holding Chibiusa.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" he asked, his uniform faded. He noticed that she was rather pale and slightly wheezing.

The Senshi and Shitennou also let their uniforms fade. Usagi felt her physical injuries returning to her as her staff and uniform disappeared. The Senshi, Generals, and Mamoru watched in shock as Usagi fell to the ground.

Minako let out a scream.

Usagi was covered in blood and bruises, her kimono bloodied and torn. Mamoru immediately scooped her up, tears coming to his eyes to see her so hurt. Ami bent down, scanning her compact computer.

"Someone did this to her," she gravely said.

"Who! I'll kill them!" Makoto seethed, though tears leaked from her eyes. Usagi's body looked nearly gruesome and it hurt each of the people there to see her like this.

"You have to heal her!" Mamoru desperately said to the Generals.

"We don't have enough—" Zoicite began gently.

"I don't care, damn it!" Mamoru exploded, tears streaming from his eyes. "Please! You have to help her! Please…" He cradled Usagi's body to him.

"We'll try," Kunzite said. He bent down to her body as did the other Shitennou. They each placed a hand on her and closed their eyes in concentration. Light shone from under their hands, though it was weak.

When the light faded, the Generals fell to the ground, pale and sweating. The Senshi held their respective Generals, silently thanking them for all that they'd done.

"That's all we could do," Nephrite whispered.

"Her internal injuries are healed completely," Ami smiled. "However, her external injuries are another story."

On closer inspection, Mamoru could tell that her cuts and bruises had barely healed. Blood still seeped from her lips and nose and her eyes remained closed.

Mamoru had never felt more useless in all his life.

"She'll be okay, right?" Rei anxiously asked.

"Yes, but she'll need to time to heal," Ami replied. "In fact, the generals will need at least two or three days to heal completely."

The Shitennou nodded in acceptance.

"Damn it, Usagi!" Makoto cried in exasperation. "Why didn't you let the Generals heal you first!"

Minako quietly sobbed. Each of the girls was greatly impacted by the sight of their closest friend and beloved leader bruised and battered. But they were immensely grateful that she would be okay.

"I'll take her home," Mamoru said. He gently picked Usagi up, not overlooking the way her eyes winced in pain.

"Minako, Kunzite, please take Chibiusa to Usagi's parents' home." Kunzite and Minako nodded, walking towards Chibiusa.

"No! I want to go with you!" Chibiusa cried, tears streaming from her ruby eyes.

"Princess, if you want to help Usagi, you're going to have to go home and take care of yourself. If we make Usagi worry, she won't get any better," Mamoru gently explained. But he couldn't bring himself to smile. _Who am I to talk about helping Usagi? I can barely help her now…I'm so useless_, he thought with a grimace.

Drops of rain began to pitter-patter on the pavement, hitting the cement like bullets. Thunder rolled and rumbled in the distance as lightning lit up the night sky.

Mamoru transformed back into Tuxedo Mask, covering Usagi with his cape. With a nod to the Senshi and Shitennou, he jumped into the nearest tree, before flying towards Usagi's apartment.

"Poor Mamoru," Minako sighed. "He must be feeling really distraught."

Kunzite looked towards her, registering her apparent sorrow and worry. "Come on, he gave us an important mission," he smiled. He picked up Chibiusa, whose tears were still dripping down her nose.

Minako nodded, smiling half-heartedly. They walked towards the Tsukino household while the rest of the Senshi and Shitennou dispersed, as well.

…

Mamoru laid Usagi gently on her bed, still clothed in the ruined kimono. For a moment, he didn't know what to do: should he change her clothes or just leave her like this? But how will he clean her wounds? Should he call one of the Senshi to do so instead?

He growled in frustration, curling his fingers into a fist.

He stormed out of the room, punching a wall. Leaning against the opposite wall, he slid down, putting his face in his hands. He looked sideways into the bedroom, staring at Usagi's still form.

"Why am I so useless?" Mamoru asked himself. "Why can't I do anything for the one I love?"

_Maybe you can._

Mamoru froze. _Who is this? Is this my conscience? _He thought.

He heard a laugh before Usagi's mother materialized before him—well, Princess Serenity's mother.

"Believe me, child," Queen Serenity smiled, "you are not useless."

"Your Highness," Mamoru bowed his head awkwardly.

"Call me 'mother', Mamoru," Queen Serenity laughed. "And you needn't bow—I am aware that it is not the custom of this time and age."

Mamoru was touched by the Queen of the moon. He had never really known his own mother, barely remembering his parents from before their deaths.

"Well, M-mother," Mamoru began. "It's just…I don't know how to help Usagi—um, Serenity. I am of no use to her, even in her greatest time of need."

"Tut tut, you forget who you used to be—who remains dormant within you!"

"What do you mean?"

Queen Serenity smiled. "You were Endymion, Prince of the Earth. The Earth's natural powers reside within you, though they are hidden and very difficult to access. However, if you manage, you may be able to help my daughter. Are you up for this challenge?"

"Absolutely," Mamoru nodded, determined.

"It may take a few hours, a few days, maybe even years. It all depends on how hard you are willing to work," Queen Serenity advised.

"Because we are so short on time, I am willing to do whatever it takes to access these powers before dawn."

The Queen smiled. "Let us begin."

For the next few hours, the Queen instructed Mamoru on how to reach into his hidden energy reserve. She informed him that it was hidden near the same place where his Tuxedo Mask energy came from. Mamoru tried over and over again, attempting to tap into this energy that could save his beloved.

Finally, Mamoru was able to reach into this power. He felt the ancient power of the Earth surge through him, resulting in a golden glow surrounding him. His eyes, changing from their normal deep blue, had become bright golden with energy. He nodded gratefully to Queen Serenity before she faded away.

He walked towards the bedroom, the golden light dimmed but his eyes still golden. He silently crouched beside Usagi's sleeping form, pressing a gentle hand to her forehead.

Mamoru closed his eyes, reaching into the Earth's energy again. Patient like the gentle waves on the beach but powerful like an erupting volcano; impacting like the rolling clouds in the sky and vast like lush forests—the golden light appeared again, traveling down his arm into Usagi's forehead. He watched as her cuts slowly healed and her bruises faded.

After Usagi was healed, Mamoru barely felt weakened. He glanced over Usagi's previous injuries, proud that he was able to heal her. But he knew that she would still be weak: he may have healed her, but she still had lost a lot of blood and energy.

Usagi's eyes flickered open and she moaned from her sudden awareness of pain. She looked into Mamoru's waiting eyes.

"Mamo-chan?" She rasped. Mamoru's eyes twinkled before cupping her cheek.

Usagi moved to sit up and Mamoru aided her. She glanced over her body, amazed to see her injuries gone. She was dismayed that she still felt weak.

"What…how…?" She questioned.

"I healed you," Mamoru explained, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Thank you," Usagi whispered. She moved away, trying to get out of bed.

Mamoru, alarmed, tried to restrain her. "What are you trying to do?"

"I need to take a bath. My injuries may have healed, but I'm still covered in blood and grime. I need a bath."

Mamoru pursed his lips, thinking. Finally, he nodded. "Fine," he said. "But let me help you."

Usagi blushed at the implication but Mamoru was already off. He walked into the master bathroom, turning on the faucet for the Jacuzzi. He poured in some of the soap that he saw on the counter. Bubbles began foaming as the tub filled up.

Mamoru walked back into the bedroom. When he stopped before Usagi, he realized what he had forced himself into doing. He blushed a bright red, looking down sheepishly.

"It's okay," Usagi smiled. "I can do it alone."

She stood up from the bed, immediately swaying and falling towards the ground. Mamoru caught her, his feelings for helping her instantly renewed.

"No, I'll help you," he insisted.

She bit her lip. "But—"

"Don't worry, I won't look."

Usagi was silent, finally nodding. Mamoru smiled slightly, walking her towards the bathroom. She stopped before the tub and he let her go. He turned away, facing the door. Usagi kept an eye on him as she shed her clothing. Only when Mamoru heard a slight splashing did he turn around.

Usagi was hidden behind a mass of bubbles, concealing her virtue and dignity from him, as well. Mamoru fought the urge to blush again, especially when he saw her wincing in pain. He reached over, carefully undoing her hair. It fell into waves, quickly soaking up the water. Usagi closed her eyes, not moving.

"Um…Usagi, you're going to have to scrub yourself," Mamoru murmured.

She blushed. "I-I know…it's just…it still hurts a little."

Mamoru nodded, coming up with a quick idea. He pulled a body towel from a hook behind the door.

"Wrap this around you," he said, looking away. Usagi did as he asked. When she was done, he turned around, rolling up his sleeves. She sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi, looking away from him. Mamoru gulped, trying not to trace the tracks of the water droplets as they disappeared under her short towel. Her legs were more revealed to him now than when she is wearing her Sailor Moon outfit. He knelt beside her, wetting a small hand towel in the tub. Gently an ever so slowly, he rubbed her skin, removing the dirt and blood. Usagi still didn't look at him.

When she was clean, he scooped her up, despite her protests. He laid her on the bed, turning to drain the tub water. Usagi gripped his sleeve, keeping a tight hand on her towel to keep it from coming loose. Mamoru tentatively turned around to face Usagi.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Suddenly, Mamoru couldn't restrain himself. He leaned forward, staring into her eyes. She looked back at him with equal fervor. He let her move forward, touching their lips together. They were both swept up into a heated kiss, though Mamoru was gentle with Usagi's weak body.

Mamoru's hand grazed up Usagi's thigh, coming to a stop on her hip. Usagi's own hands fisted around his collar. She pulled him farther on to the bed, landing him on top of her.

"U-Usagi!" Mamoru pulled away, blushing. "We can't—"

"Why? Are you afraid?" Usagi teased. Mamoru's eyes darkened before he kissed her again. Her fingers began to pull at his shirt. He deftly slipped it off, leaving him bare-chested. Usagi's hands roamed his broad chest as he nibbled on her neck.

Usagi turned her head slightly to suck on his ear lobe, ending her attentions with a soft blow. Mamoru shuddered, pulling her closer. With barely any space between them, Usagi could feel how much she affected Mamoru. She let her hands rest on his belt buckle. Mamoru cocked an eyebrow at her, causing her to confidently nod.

Mamoru's jeans slid off, as well.

Usagi finally felt equal with Mamoru: her only in a towel while he was only in his boxers. She was deeply touched by the fact that Mamoru hadn't tried to remove her towel once. With a deep breath of affection, she pulled the towel loose, throwing it onto the floor.

Mamoru took a while to roam her body, taking delight in her voluptuous and sensual curves. He placed a hand on her stomach, gently caressing the soft skin. Usagi shuddered, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Mamoru's hand rubbed her stomach, progressively traveling down.

When Mamoru's hand touched her hot center, she pulled his boxers off.

However, Mamoru felt like teasing her just a bit. Smiling against her mouth, he touched two fingers to her center, feeling her throbbing. She moaned, adding to his delight. She grabbed his hand, guiding the two fingers into her. Mamoru was surprised and then amazed with her boldness. She taught him how to move his fingers within her, earning him more moans.

Mamoru kissed her, licking and nibbling on her lower lip. He once again attended to her neck before moving to her breasts. He sucked and pulled on the nipples, his hand constantly pumping her. Usagi moaned louder, her hands fisting in his hair.

Mamoru chuckled, finally moving his lips to her opening. He looked into her eyes before making once, viciously slow lick. Usagi arched her back, gripping the sheets. Mamoru continued to lick, eventually delving into her. He took a good amount of time sucking on her little bead. Usagi had to cry out loud at that.

Usagi breathed heavily, hoping that Mamoru would finish the job when he pulled away. However, he only went back to kissing her. She narrowed her eyes, aware that he was teasing her. Using her strength, she flipped them over and pulled them to a sitting position. She held onto his shoulders, slowly sliding herself onto his length. He gasped, his hands tight on her hips. She slowly moved her hips back and forth, causing friction.

Mamoru moaned against her neck, holding her closer. They both came together, crying out in ecstasy. They fell back on the pillows, Usagi still on top of Mamoru while he was still inside of her.

"I love you, Usako," he murmured against her skin, kissing her sweetly.

Usagi felt a tear escape her eyes. She smiled, "I love you, too."

**I hope no one was surprised by the sudden M scene. I DID WARN YOU! But I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter (yes, them having sex is actually crucial to the plot but I won't tell you how so ha!). Please review and let me know if this was too much!**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	10. Actions and Reactions (Sept)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 10**

Usagi's eyes fluttered open, feeling something warm beneath her. She looked down at Mamoru's sleeping face. She grinned when she realized what they had done last night, but that grin quickly faded when she realized that she wasn't taking any birth pills.

She quickly looked down at Mamoru's member, seeing that he had slipped on a condom. She smiled in confusion, trying to remember when he had put it on. Usagi turned her stare onto Mamoru's face, examining his beautiful features. His thick eyebrows and sharp jaw line made her stomach quiver. His straight nose led to his full lips, slightly parted. Usagi couldn't stop herself from kissing him gently on the lips. He moaned against her lips.

"Come on, sleepy head," she murmured, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. "Wake up…"

Mamoru only hummed in response. Usagi huffed, pouting. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. She let one of her hands slide down his chest, all the way to his member. She slipped off the condom, throwing it out of the bed and onto the floor. Her hand went back to his member and began to stroke its length. She wrapped her hand around it and slowly squeezed.

Mamoru's eyes flew open in surprise. He looked into Usagi's eyes with lust. She giggled as she squeezed again. He closed his eyes, wincing as a moan escaped his mouth. She kept squeezing and rubbing until his juices had emptied. He fell back on the pillows from his half-sitting position, his body covered in a layer of sweat. Usagi kissed him, smiling against his mouth.

She pulled off the blanket, moving to get out of the bed. However, Mamoru grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't know about you," Usagi smirked. "But I could use another shower."

Mamoru grimaced. He could use a shower too, but the selfish and childish part of him wanted Usagi to stay in bed with him. That way, he could remind himself that last night hadn't been a dream.

Usagi laughed. "Then why don't you just join me?" Mamoru's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he jumped out of the bed, picking her up bridal style. He carried her to the shower, ignoring her squeals of protest.

They spent a good hour in the shower, exploring each other and growing more intimate. They both felt that they had become one. Usagi was also sure that, if it weren't Mamoru, she would never have sex before she was married. But something in her heart told her that her life wouldn't be complete unless it was Mamoru waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

When they got out of the shower, Mamoru put on what he had worn the night before while Usagi put on fresh clothes. She leaned on him as he led her to the breakfast table. To her dismay, she still felt a little weak from her injuries and having sex wasn't the best way to let her heal.

"I'm cooking breakfast," Mamoru smiled. She grinned back, happy that she wouldn't have to move around too much.

"Hmm…what's on the menu?" Usagi giggled.

"Whatever you want, Princess," Mamoru answered.

"Ha, princess…princess…AH!" She shouted in surprise. "What happened to Chibiusa?"

"Don't worry, Kunzite and Minako dropped her off at home," Mamoru replied as he dug through her refrigerator.

"Oh, that's a relief," Usagi sighed, slumping against the kotatsu table. In the end, Mamoru prepared a large _tendon donburi_, a bowl of steamed rice topped with tempura shrimp and vegetables. Mamoru had also drizzled sweet chili dipping sauce over the dish. He handed her a pair of chopsticks and they both began eating from the large bowl, occasionally feeding each other.

When the bowl was licked clean, they sat on the balcony, watching the sunrise over Tokyo Bay. After the sun had completely risen, they both knew that it was time for Mamoru to leave. Neither wanted to leave the others presence, but it was necessary.

"I'll come back later," Mamoru whispered, his forehead against Usagi's as he held her in a tight embrace.

"You better," Usagi muttered against his lips. After a final kiss, Mamoru left. Usagi felt a part of heart go with him.

"Well! I better get to work!" Usagi sighed. She set off towards the bedroom, making her way carefully as to not overexert herself. She ripped off the sheets from the bed, carrying them to the washing machine in the kitchen utility closet. After that, she replaced the sheets on the bed and lit a candle in the room.

Usagi decided to clean the bathroom and kitchen, as well as the dining room. When she finally finished, she collapsed on the couch, hoping for a little break.

_Ding dong!_

Usagi groaned in frustration, wondering who could be at the door.

She opened the door, revealing the Senshi and Chibiusa, along with LunaP floating above their heads. They stood at the door, agape at Usagi's completely healed form.

"Usagi? How did you heal yourself?" Rei gasped.

"Is it another one of your powers?" Ami wondered.

"No, last night, Mamoru was able to access his Endymion powers and he healed me," Usagi smiled, proud of Mamoru.

"Wow," Minako breathed.

"That's amazing," Makoto commented. "I had no idea Chiba was so powerful."

"Oh! By the way," Ami said, blushing lightly. "We brought you a gift."

"A 'welcome home' gift," Makoto smiled.

Rei reached out from behind her, handing a medium-sized, rectangular, wrapped box. It had a giant white bow on it with a little tag that said, 'Welcome Home, Usagi'. Usagi felt tears come to her eyes.

"Open it!" Minako squealed, excited to see Usagi's reaction.

Usagi carefully ripped open the wrapping, revealing a scrapbook. Usagi made eye contact with each of the girls before opening the book.

**(A/N: The pictures are on my profile! Check them out!)**

The first page had three large pictures of the Senshi with Usagi. One was taken of them at the beach making funny faces. Another had them in kimonos for a holiday festival and the third picture was of them in their school outfits.

Usagi flipped to the next page.

It was mainly pictures of her and Chibiusa. The first picture was of Usagi with her arm around Chibiusa's neck while they are both laughing. The second pictures shows Usagi carrying Chibiusa but the picture was taken from behind Usagi, showing Chibiusa's laughing face. The next picture was of them two in kimonos while the fourth picture was Chibiusa by herself while she was carrying Luna P and holding white roses. The last picture warmed Usagi's heart the most: it was of all the Senshi, Usagi, and Chibiusa. Usagi laughed, a tear escaping from her eye. She flipped to the next page.

Usagi felt her heart stop. The first picture was of her and Mamoru, looking into each other's eyes as he held her. In the next picture, Usagi was leaning over and kissing Mamoru on the head while he tried to read a book. She laughed at his flustered expression. The third picture was during a Christmas party. Usagi remembered how angry Mamoru had been at Minako when she had eavesdropped on their personal moment and taken a picture. The fourth picture was also a kiss in front of a sunset, while they were at the park. The next picture was of Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibiusa while they were in Mamoru's red car. In the next picture, Mamoru and Usagi were swinging Chibiusa between them while she was laughing with a wide grin on her face. The last picture was of the Senshi, Chibiusa and Mamoru at a festival, dressed in festival clothing.

Usagi eagerly flipped the page, hoping to see more pictures. However, she was disappointed to see that the next few pages were blank.

"So you can put more pictures in," Ami informed.

"Thanks, you guys," Usagi smiled. "This means a lot."

"We're reminding you of all the good times we've had so you'll never leave again," Chibiusa smiled.

Usagi let the Senshi in and picked up Chibiusa, strangely glad to have her in her arms. "I will never leave again, okay?" Usagi asked, smiling. "Now, were you a good girl for Kunzite and Minako-chan, Chibiusa?"

Chibiusa nodded seriously while LunaP bounced along with her. "Yes, I have. I went straight home after you collapsed and Mamo-chan took you home. Then, when I was eating dinner, I ate all of my vegetables," she proudly informed.

"Wow, Chibiusa! I am so proud of you," Usagi laughed, hugging the girl closer. "So proud that I've prepared a little gift for you!"

"Yay! Really? Can I have it now?" Chibiusa bounced up and down in excitement. Usagi laughed, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out two tickets. "They're tickets to the new amusement park that just opened. I thought that we could go together and check out all the new rides," Usagi smiled.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" She wrapped her arms around Usagi's neck, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Usagi! This is the best thing ever!"

Usagi laughed again, putting Chibiusa gently on the ground. Usagi joined the girls in the living room while Chibiusa wandered around the apartment, exploring with LunaP.

"And then," Minako continued the story. "He had the nerve to ask me out on a date right after I said he was a pig for cheating on his girlfriend. Sweet Venus, you should have seen the look on his face when his girlfriend caught him with another girl."

Makoto laughed. "Serves him right. I hate guys who cheat."

"I've never really seen the point of cheating," Ami commented.

"That's just it," Rei interjected. "There isn't."

"Yes, there is, it's just selfish," Usagi said. "People cheat when they want two people at once but can't bear to let one of them go. They kind of want—"

"The best of both worlds," Ami finished.

Usagi nodded. "Exactly. Like I said, it's really selfish."

"Usagi?" Chibiusa called from the bedroom.

"Yes, sweet pea?" Usagi called back.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"_That!_"

Usagi sighed, standing up. "I'll be right back." She walked towards the bedroom, seeing Chibiusa pointing at something on the ground.

Usagi felt the blood train from her when she saw what Chibiusa was pointing at: a used condom.

In her head, Usagi was cursing herself for missing it when she was cleaning. On the outside however, she had put on a fake smile. LunaP was also frozen, as though it knew exactly what was on the ground.

"Well…you see…that is—" Usagi tried to explain.

"What's wrong?" Makoto said from behind her. Makoto's gaze followed Chibiusa's point to the condom, her jaw dropping to the ground.

"Is that what I think it is?" She yelled.

"What? What? What is it?" Chibiusa cried out in frustration.

"I-I can explain—" Usagi began.

"Hey, why are you guys screaming?" Minako said, followed by Ami and Rei. Usagi watched as all three of their gazes fell on the condom.

"Oh my god!" Minako gasped.

"USAGI! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Rei screamed.

Ami could only cover her mouth, her entire face turning a dark red color.

Usagi could only groan, covering her eyes as her own face began heating up.

"I don't understand! What is that thing?" Chibiusa yelled.

"Um, well, you see, Chibiusa," Minako began. "When a man and a woman love each other—"

Usagi's hand clamped down on Minako's mouth.

"We are _not_ telling her _that_," Rei growled.

"It's just a…toy," Ami said. "A toy for adults."

The Senshi looked at her in shock before bursting into laughter and falling to the ground. Even Usagi had to laugh as Ami registered what she had said.

"Oh," Chibiusa said. "You guys are weird." She ran off into the living room, LunaP following after.

"Oh my god," Makoto laughed, clutching her stomach. "I can't believe you said that, Ami."

"Well, we had to say something," Ami blushed.

"But that was absolutely hilarious," Rei shook her head, laughing.

Usagi became serious. "But seriously: we will never speak of this EVER. That is an order." Usagi stared pointedly at each of them before picking herself up off the ground, grabbing the condom, and walking out of the room.

Each of the Senshi stared after their leader, amazed.

"She really changed, huh," Makoto said.

"I still can't believe she and Mamoru did _it_," Rei huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hey, at least they used a condom," Minako smirked. Rei rolled her eyes.

In the kitchen, Usagi threw out the condom, a blush on her face. "It's just my luck," she muttered.

A few hours later, the Senshi decided to leave while Usagi planned on taking Chibiusa to the amusement park. Usagi changed into a mint green babydoll blouse and a pair of white Capris. She paired the outfit with a light pink bolero jacket and pink and green Toms shoes.

Usagi and Chibiusa walked to the bus station and waited for the bus that would take them to Super Land. When they arrived at the gate to the amusement park, Chibiusa was grinning in awe.

Usagi and Chibiusa spent a good four hours riding the roller coasters and the different rides. Chibiusa especially enjoyed the flying chair ride and the carousel. They rode the carousel three times in a row, Usagi on a giant rabbit and Chibiusa on a Pegasus. Usagi and Chibiusa made sure to indulge on all of their favorite sweets, including cotton candy and caramelized popcorn.

The entire time, Usagi felt as though this was natural—it felt so right. It felt natural when she was holding Chibiusa's hand, when she was petting her hair, laughing with her, or wiping food from her face.

Usagi couldn't explain this feeling, but she most certainly liked it.

…

Rubeus found Koan sitting in the Ayakashi Sisters' room, crying alone. Her sisters had berated her and mocked her for failing the last mission. He sighed. It broke his heart to see her like this. Nonetheless, he hardened himself, sitting down beside her on the bench.

She looked at him but quickly looked away.

"I failed. I'm useless and I can't do anything right. I'm a failure," she cried. _I don't even deserve to look him in the eye_.

"True," Rubeus said. Koan felt her heart break even further.

"But you're _my_ failure," Rubeus murmured against her hair. Koan looked up at him in surprise before hugging him and crying against his shirt. Rubeus smiled, wrapping his arms around her. As her superior, he should have berated her, as well. However, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

Rubeus stiffened when he felt her press her small lips to his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. She stood up, determined. "I won't let you down this time."

Rubeus grabbed her wrist. "Berthier is going to take this one."

Koan's face fell. Rubeus pulled her into his embrace, lifting her chin. "Don't be upset. It gives us more time to do this."

To her surprise, Rubeus lifted Koan up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed her, feeling her smile against his lips as he teleported them to his bedroom.

In another part of the dark crystal ship, Diamond lounged in his throne, for once, not drinking. He gripped the armrests in anger, his knuckles white. He had watched the battle with the last Yuma against the Senshi and Shitennou. He had been incredibly furious as he watched the mere mortal boys attack his Queen but nothing compared to his anger when he watched Endymion take her home. His blood had literally boiled and he had crushed his wine glass in his fist. He had continued watching them, only stopping right after Serenity had pulled Endymion onto the bed. The jealousy he felt caused him to see a darker red than his wine.

Diamond felt a hand trail along his arm. He looked up at Emerald's face, a blank expression on his own.

"Diamond, my King," she purred, lust in her eyes. "What could have possibly made you this angry?"

Diamond's eyes narrowed. Emerald knew the reason he was upset, but what made matters worse was that _he knew_ that she knew. Emerald ignored Diamond's signs of irritation and bent down to nibble on his ear. Diamond felt his body stiffening with arousal.

Diamond, without guilt, had used Emerald for his needs before. Though he knew Sapphire was disgusted by his shamelessness, he couldn't stop. No one else would throw herself at him so willingly. Besides, all he had to was imagine it was Serenity in his bed beside him.

Emerald knew he was using her, as well. However, she couldn't keep herself from going back to him over and over again. She kept hoping that one day, Diamond would wake up and realize that they were meant for each other. But time after time, after every harsh, brutal session, he would walk away as if it meant nothing. She smiled as Diamond pulled her onto his lap, attacking her neck. Her hand landed on his groin, squeezing a groan out of him.

"See?" She whispered. "I can do things to you that that idiotic Neo-Queen bitch can't."

Emerald knew she said the wrong thing when Diamond suddenly froze. He slowly removed himself from her neck. In a swift move, he pushed her off of him, watching her fall to the ground and roll down the steps leading to the throne. She sat up, clutching her shoulder. He stalked towards her, bending down to her level.

"Don't," Diamond threatened. "Don't you dare speak of the Queen in that manner." He pulled back his hand and backhanded Emerald, causing her to fall to the ground with a shriek. He walked out of the throne room, leaving Emerald crying silently.

…

Usagi and Chibiusa, unaware of the dark events going on in the Black Moon Clan, sat in the Ferris wheel, staring out the windows at the scenery. The sun was setting and the amusement park lights began turning on. Usagi watched as Chibiusa gasped in amazement at the view, both hands on the glass window.

Usagi smiled softly at the large grin on Chibiusa's face. _Nothing is better than this_, Usagi thought. But then, flashbacks of last night came to the front of her mind. Usagi's face heated up. _Well, some things come close._

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel froze, with Chibiusa and Usagi at the top. The lights flickered off.

"What's going on?" Chibiusa said, scared. She scrambled into Usagi's arms.

A voice on the loudspeaker came on: "It appears we are having…um…technical difficulties. Please wait—"

The voice was cut off by a scream in the background. "YUMA! RUN!" An inhuman roar resounded all over the park. Chibiusa cowered in fear.

Usagi stood up, determined. "Chibiusa, stay here no matter what!" Chibiusa nodded. Usagi kicked the window of the Ferris wheel booth, breaking the glass. Chibiusa gulped as she watched the glass shards fall hundreds of feet to the ground.

Usagi, however, reached through the window and opened the door of the booth, fear vacant from her expression. The metal door swung open, the wind slightly blowing against it. Usagi took a deep breath. She turned around, smiling at Chibiusa.

"Everything is going to be okay," Usagi smiled. She turned back around and jumped out of the booth.

Usagi allowed herself to fall for a few more feet as the ground rushed up to meet her. As the wind rushed past her, she yelled:

"MOON LIGHT POWER, MAKE UP!"

**Sorry it took so long but I promise I'll get this to you faster!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	11. Cue Black Moon Clan (Sept)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 11**

Sailor Moon lithely landed on her feet, completely unharmed. Chibiusa sighed in relief as she watched from above.

Sailor Moon surveyed her surroundings, searching for the Yuma. The amusement park seemed deathly silent in the darkness. Sailor Moon's hands tightened around her staff as she closed her eyes, straining to hear the tiniest sound.

_WHOOSH!_

Sailor Moon sidestepped, dodging the flying object. She opened her eyes, observing a giant spike of black crystal imbedded in the ground where she had been standing. She heard another one coming, followed by more. Sailor Moon dodged over and over again, using her staff to leap onto a popcorn stand. In a split second, she observed the spikes protruding from the ground, pinpointing the direction they were coming from—behind a row of concession stands across from the Ferris wheel.

She waited in silence, waiting for the next spikes. After a second of frozen time, seven spikes flew from the spot Sailor Moon had been watching. She jumped into the air, jumping from spike to spike as she ran towards the Yuma.

On the final spike, she leaped high into the air, the Silver Crystal glowing brightly, revealing the giant Yuma to Sailor Moon. It was maybe three times her height, with a large, thick body made of black crystal. Its arms and legs were nearly half its size, but the head was small, only a short, round head crowning from the body.

Sailor Moon used gravity to strengthen her momentum as she kicked the Yuma in the center of its chest, back flipping safely onto the ground. She watched as the monster fell back in slow motion, shaking the ground with its fall. Sailor Moon smirked as she raised her staff to finish the blow. However, a cascade of smaller spikes rained down on her, giving her a millisecond to escape. Even then, a spike had imbedded itself into Sailor Moon's shoulder.

She bit her lip, holding back a scream. She ignored the steady dripping of blood down her arm. Sailor Moon faced two more Yuma that had appeared. The first one stood up, lumbering on its solid crystal feet. Sailor Moon growled in determination at her three opponents.

She whipped out her Sailor Communicators, one for the Sailor Senshi and the other for the Shitennou.

"Sorry, guys, I didn't want to have to call you," Sailor Moon spoke into the communicators through gritted teeth. "But things just got serious."

Mamoru's voice buzzed into focus. "Where are you?"

"The Super Land amusement park, in front of the Ferris wheel," Sailor Moon spoke as she dodged another cascade of spikes.

"Oh, I always wanted to go there!" Jadeite's voice rustled.

"Seriously?" Rei barked. "Is that all you can think about?"

"We're on our way," Minako commented.

"Yeah, give us about 10 minutes," Zoicite approximated.

"Okay, but you guys better hurry," Sailor Moon grounded out. The communicators went dead and she placed them back in her pocket.

"Okay," Sailor Moon faced the three Yuma. "Let's dance."

…

Berthier observed the battle from high above the ground, her arms crossed in concentration. Sailor Moon was a valiant fighter, being able to formulate strategic methods as well as holding her own against three Yuma thrice her size.

Berthier noted down the tiniest details about her opponent, storing them for future use. The cold, November air blew against her silver braid. Though she was only dressed in a skimpy one piece bathing suit and mid-thigh high boots, Berthier did not feel cold.

"Busy, Berthier?"

She turned around, facing her eldest sister, Petz.

"What does it look like?" Berthier turned back around.

"Hmm…" Petz watched the battle, as well. "She is a strong opponent. But do not worry: even if you can't defeat her, I surely will."

Berthier narrowed her eyes. "We'll see."

Petz faded away, leaving Berthier to herself.

…

Sailor Moon once again jumped out of the way of one of the Yuma's blow. However, she could not dodge the blow of another Yuma. It used its large arm to knock her back, crashing her into a cotton candy stand.

Sailor Moon hissed as shards of glass stabbed her arms and back. She could no longer move. She looked up at the Yuma as it prepared to land a fist on her, not looking away.

"Mars Wildfire!"

A blast of fire hit the Yuma, causing it to stumble backwards.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon looked towards the Sailor Senshi. "I'm glad to see you guys finally made it!"

"Eh, traffic," Nephrite said from beside her. He moved to heal her but she shook her head, moving his hand away.

"Heal me later. You're going to need all the energy you have to defeat these guys," Sailor Moon grimaced.

"Pshh, how bad could they be—HOLY SHIT!" Jadeite exclaimed. Mars hit him over the head. "Watch you language!"

"Come on," Kunzite ordered. "We'll cover you," he nodded to Sailor Venus.

"Okay, let's go girls," Venus said to the Senshi. Sailor Moon moved to stand up but Venus stopped her.

"Tuxedo Mask is coming soon so just wait here, okay?" Sailor Moon frowned, but nodded. Venus ran towards the Yuma, beginning to fight.

Sailor Moon carefully stood up and gripped her staff with one hand. With the other, she reached over her shoulder and grasped the spike. Gritting her teeth, she pulled, releasing the spike from her shoulder. She gasped, relieved that it was removed.

"Let me get that," a voice murmured.

Sailor Moon looked up into the masked face of Tuxedo Mask.

"No, it's okay—"

"Let me heal it," his voice sounded pained. Without anymore refusals from Sailor Moon, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, healing that wound as well as the glass shards in her back. Sailor Moon listened as the pieces of glass plinked as they hit the ground.

"Thanks," Sailor Moon smiled.

"Anytime," Tuxedo Mask smirked, kissing her on the cheek before running into battle.

Sailor Moon grinned before blushing, realizing that this was the first time she'd seen him since they had sex.

"Sailor Moon! Would you mind helping us out over here?" Mars yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

The battle continued and it seemed to be wrapping up as the Shitennou and Senshi worked together. In a combination of all of their powers, sans Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, the three Yuma crumbled into broken pieces.

The Senshi and Shitennou rejoiced, however Sailor Moon still felt wary. She'd always had to use Silver Moon Kiss in order to defeat the enemy.

The Senshi and Shitennou had rejoiced too soon, for the pieces of the black crystal Yuma had begun to come together, forming one extra large Yuma.

"What the f—" Mars hit Jadeite again. "Don't say it," she growled.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Nephrite groaned.

Ami began to type on her computer as her visor scanned the Yuma. "Yup, it's a combined form of all three of the Yuma. It is nearly impenetrable now, but it does have a weak spot. In the very center of its chest, is its power source. If we can get that, it's as good as dust."

"Okay, new plan: we have to blast it straight in the chest. Then, Sailor Moon will finish it off," Kunzite said.

The Senshi and Shitennou nodded, moving into action. The Senshi began attacking the Yuma from different directions, the Shitennou acting as the bait and distracting it. Sailor Moon watched carefully, waiting for an opening.

"MARS WILDFIRE!" Rei screamed, hitting the Yuma harder. The giant crystal monster stumbled backwards…knocking into the Ferris wheel.

In the booth, Chibiusa screamed as the world swung around her.

"CHIBIUSA!" Sailor Moon screamed.

From above, Berthier quirked her eyebrows in interest. _The Rabbit is nearby?_ She traced Sailor Moon's terrified gaze to the top of the Ferris wheel. She quickly flew to the booth, noticing the pink-haired girl cowering in a corner.

She smirked to herself. _Oh, this is perfect._ She could imagine the look on her sisters' faces when Prince Diamond would reward her himself for capturing the Rabbit.

Berthier broke open the door to the booth. Chibiusa looked up in surprise, then fear.

"Hello, Rabbit…"

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon, in blind fury, turned to the Yuma. She raised her staff high, the Silver Crystal beginning to gleam.

"SILVER MOON—"

"Wait right there, Sailor Moon."

Everyone turned to look at who had spoken. The Senshi gasped in horror when they say Chibiusa in the clutches of a pale, blue-haired woman.

"Let her go!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Yeah, you don't know who you're messing with!" Jadeite yelled.

"Jupiter Lightning—" Sailor Jupiter began, aiming for the woman.

"Stop, you might hit Chibiusa!" Sailor Mercury cried.

"Who are you?" Sailor Venus snarled.

"I am Berthier of the Ayakashi Sisters, from the Black Moon Clan," the woman informed haughtily. "I just thought I would introduce myself to the opponents I have defeated."

"Ha! Defeated us how?" Nephrite snorted.

Berthier's eyes narrowed into icy slits. "Like this." Black electricity ran down her arm, running towards Chibiusa's small body. Chibiusa screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Sailor Moon fell to her knees.

The black energy disappeared. "Well, Rabbit, time to say goodbye to your friends," Berthier laughed.

The Yuma raised its arm, aiming for Sailor Moon's crumpled figure. Sailor Moon watched as Chibiusa weakly looked at her, tears streaming from her eyes.

"NOOO!" Sailor Moon screamed. A white light erupted from her slight form. A golden light began to shine from Tuxedo Mask, as well. They began to float in the air, coming closer together.

Sailor Moon, surprised looked into Tuxedo Mask's eyes, seeing surprise there as well. Tuxedo Mask smiled encouragingly, holding his hand out to her. Sailor Moon took his hand, causing a rainbow light to emanate from their hands.

"What? What is this?" Berthier exclaimed.

The Senshi and Shitennou watched as Sailor Moon's staff morphed, becoming pure white with silver and gold intricate designs inlaid in the staff. The Silver Crystal on the top of the staff was at the center of four, floating, revolving stones. There was a colored stone for each of the senshi: red, blue, green, and orange.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stared in awe at the new weapon before looking at each other. Tuxedo Mask nodded to her. She raised the staff high in the night sky. The stars seemed to shine brighter beside the Silver Crystal.

"SILVER MOON KISS!"

Two, giant strands of golden and silver light struck down from the sky, blasting into the Yuma. A bright light flashed before the faded light revealed the dust that was the Yuma.

"This can't be!" Berthier gasped.

"I suggest you hand her over," Tuxedo Mask threatened.

Berthier sneered, tossing Chibiusa's body to them. Sailor Moon caught her, holding her tight against her.

"This isn't the end. The Black Moon Clan will succeed." With that, Berthier disappeared. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask began to descend, gently landing on the ground. Sailor Moon leaned against Tuxedo Mask, feeling sapped of her energy.

The Senshi and Shitennou, transformations faded, ran over to the couple as their transformations faded, as well.

"Usagi, how did you do that?" Minako questioned.

"Yes, it seems as though you both meshed your energy sources together," Ami said. "Your combined power strengthened the Silver Crystal nearly tenfold—which is a lot, considering the Silver Crystal's original power."

"Did something possibly happen to trigger this new power access?" Zoicite questioned. "Something that may have physically or mentally bonded the two of you?"

The Shitennou watched as Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other before blushing while the Senshi coughed conspicuously.

"A-anyway, we should get Chibiusa home," Usagi cleared her throat.

Everyone looked down at the sleeping child in Usagi's arms. Thousands of questions began to pop into each of their heads but they all remained silent, fearful of the answers.

_What is the Black Moon Clan? How powerfully are they? What do they want?_

_Can we defeat them?_

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try to get more posted up—this story if far from finished!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	12. Attacks From All Around (Oct)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 12**

Berthier stumbled into the Ayakashi sisters' room. They stood waiting for her, a smirk on each of their faces.

"So, it appears you've failed, Bertie," Calaveras leered.

"Shut up! I was closer than any of you could have gotten!" Berthier growled. "Sailor Moon just had to throw my calculations out of balance by discovering new powers. I could have gotten the Rabbit, too."

"It's no use arguing about it now," Rubeus said, blurring into view.

The sisters ceased their arguing, though Calaveras and Berthier both sneers on their faces.

"I've already come up with a new plan," Rubeus said, turning towards a clear, computer screen. A map of Crystal Tokyo flashed onto the screen. The city map formed a star with several points highlighted on it.

"These are—" Petz began.

"The Crystal Points of Tokyo," Berthier interrupted. Petz sent a glare her way.

"Correct," Rubeus replied. "These points release Crystal Energy, which makes them ideal for protecting the foundation of Crystal Tokyo. If we were to attack these points in the past…"

"Then it would keep Crystal Tokyo from being built!" Koan exclaimed.

"Exactly," Rubeus smirked.

"But how are we going to do that?" Calaveras asked.

"I thought we could learn a little from the Sailor Scouts," Rubeus grinned. "The art of attacking all at once."

…

Usagi glanced one by one at the faces gathered in her living room. Kunzite and Minako stood by the window, glaring at the night sky in thought. Ami, Makoto, Zoicite, and Nephrite sat near the coffee table, staring into space. Rei paced slowly, back and forth while Jadeite sat on the ground beside her, watching her.

Mamoru sat on the couch next to Usagi, his chin resting on his folded hands. Usagi studied his profile, noting the fear and confusion in his expression.

"Last night revealed that our enemy is strong and unpredictable," Usagi said, everyone's heads turning to her.

"But we have more power, too," Nephrite said. "You and Mamoru-san also have a secret power. That'll help a lot!"

"But we can't just rely on our powers all the time. What if it was a onetime thing?" Mamoru said.

"Mamoru is right," Rei said. "We might get split up next time. Or one of us could…" She trailed off, not wanting to continue her thought.

"I think we should have training sessions together," Usagi said.

"Yeah! That way we could strengthen ourselves and learn to work well together," Makoto exclaimed.

"It would increase our statistics of winning battles," Ami said. Zoicite nodded thoughtfully.

"But we still don't know our enemy's motive. Why do they want Chibiusa?" Minako said.

"Maybe…Maybe the reason lies in the future," Kunzite answered.

"He's right." Everyone turned to look at Artemis and Luna, who had walked in from the room where Chibiusa was sleeping.

"What do you mean, Artemis?" Minako said.

"Chibiusa is from the future," Luna said. "So we thought that perhaps another companion from the future could let us know what our enemy wants."

"Who is this other companion?" Nephrite suspiciously questioned.

From behind the two cats, a black ball with cat ears and a cat face floated into the living room.

"Puu?" Jadeite blurted in confusion.

"Correct, Puu is from the future," Artemis confirmed. "And she may have some of the answers you're looking for."

"How so?" Usagi stood up from her seat on the couch. Puu floated silently over to the coffee table. The Inner Senshi and Generals gasped when a hologram shone on to the table, the light projecting from Puu's right eye.

The full figure of a standing woman was projected onto the table. She was tall, despite being a small image and had long, dark hair. She had a mature face as well as a mature body. She wore a sailor uniform and held a long staff shaped like a key.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

The figure in the projection bowed before standing straight and speaking. "I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and Space, your highness."

"So you have answers about the future?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, but I can't answer all of them. Time must continue in its regular flow," she answered.

"First tell us about the Black Moon Clan," Rei interjected.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "In the future, the world is known as Crystal Tokyo. The Black Moon Clan came to Crystal Tokyo and attacked it in hopes of conquering it. Their first attack failed so they came to your time in order to attack Earth in the past so that they could control the future."

"My head hurts," Jadeite complained.

"Shush!" Rei scolded.

"Go on," Usagi said. "Tell us about the people who attacked us today."

"You were attacked by Berthier of the Ayakashi Sisters. They belong to the Black Moon Clan and serve under Prince Diamond."

"Why are they after Chibiusa?" Ami asked.

"That I cannot tell you, but I will say it is because of Small Lady's parents," Pluto said.

"And who are they?" Kunzite asked.

"Well…erm…" Pluto stuttered. "They are the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"WHAT?!" The Senshi gasped.

"Chibiusa is a princess?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes," Pluto answered. Suddenly she turned around, looking behind her at something the people in the living could not see.

"I must go now," Sailor Pluto said urgently. "I won't be able to answer any more of your questions. Sailor Senshi, Shitennou, I wish you luck."

Sailor Pluto blurred out of focus before disappearing. Puu's eye stopped projecting light and floated back towards Chibiusa's room.

"Okay, so we know that Berthier and the Ayakashi Sisters are only the beginning," Usagi said.

"Yeah, this Prince Diamond guy probably has a whole bunch of underlings lined up," Jadeite frowned.

"We also know that they're after Chibiusa and the Earth in general," Zoicite said.

"I think training sessions are a really good idea," Mamoru said.

The rest of the room silently agreed.

The next morning, after Usagi had dropped off Chibiusa at her parents' house, she met up with Mamoru on the way to the park.

They walked hand in hand, the early winter fog hanging around them.

"Winter break will be starting in a week," Mamoru said.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. I can't wait for Christmas this year," Usagi smiled.

"Hmm…Christmas…" Mamoru murmured. An image of Usagi in a short, Santa's little elf costume with a Santa hat popped into his head. A dark blush immediately spread across his face.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru furiously nodded. "Yup. Peachy keen!"

Usagi shrugged, a confused smile on her face.

They arrived at a park and continued walking on into a nearby forest. The forest was thin but it would do well to hide the field that the Senshi and Shitennou were using to practice. It also helped that it was very early in the morning—no one would come to the park at such an early time.

Usagi and Mamoru walked into the clearing, realizing that they were not the first to arrive. In fact, they were the last ones to arrive. The Senshi and Shitennou stood waiting, dressed in their school uniforms, for everyone would have to go to school right after practicing sessions.

"What took you so long?" Rei asked, scowling. Usagi laughed, remember how Rei wasn't much of a morning person.

Jadeite narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Were you guys—"

"Don't be such a pervert!" Rei barked at him.

Jadeite rolled his eyes. "Today is going to be a long day."

Usagi smiled at the Senshi and Shitennou, who had paired up and stood in a line facing Usagi and Mamoru.

"We decided that it would be more effective to pair up and fight rather than all ten of us fighting alone," Mamoru said. "We might as well take advantage of our large numbers."

"Okay, everyone pair up…not that you already haven't," Usagi smirked as the Senshi blushed. "Get in a circle—a big one."

Usagi and Mamoru supervised as the Senshi and Shitennou pairs arranged themselves in a large circle. Usagi and Mamoru joined the circle.

"In this exercise, we'll all be attacking each other. This way, we'll learn to fight while protecting ourselves. You can attack any of the pairs in our circle, in no certain order. In fact, it's better if its random," Mamoru said.

"You'll also get used to fighting in your pairs," Usagi said.

"Ok, we get it!" Nephrite said. "I really want to hit Jadeite for eating my chips last night," he justified his impatience. Makoto giggled beside him.

"Well, you didn't exactly label the bag with your name," Jadeite sneered.

"Dick!" Nephrite yelled across the clearing.

"Pussy!" Jadeite retorted.

"Asshole!"

"Mother—"

Rei flared into her Sailor Mars uniform. "If you two don't shut up right now, I will roast both of your asses on a spit!"

They both silenced immediately.

"Ready," Mamoru said. Everyone tensed, setting their sights on their targets as they transformed.

"Go!" Usagi directed.

Immediately, the attacks began to fly.

Usagi, while defending and attacking, took note of the different pairs and how well they worked together.

Minako and Kunzite seemed almost fluid. They swerved around each other, attacking and defending each other and switching opponents often. However, because of their complicated moves, their attacks were slower than the others.

Nephrite and Makoto were both incredibly strong but they weren't working together—they were just randomly throwing blows at back at their opponents.

Usagi had expected Rei and Jadeite to be incompatible with each other, but they worked well together—not as well as Minako and Kunzite but well. She did notice that Rei and Jadeite were the fastest. They were quick to dodge blows and serve them back simultaneously.

Zoicite and Ami were also very remarkable. Though their attacks were not as strong as the others, they're attacks were plentiful and precise. Each attack had a complex strategy behind it, leaving their foes at the mercy. However, they just needed to stronger in order to cause detrimental damage.

Usagi and Mamoru worked very well together and Usagi was surprised by Mamoru's new powers. He was able to produce a golden light like the Generals, but he was also able to tap into his energy source and lend this energy, particularly to Usagi.

Usagi made a mental note to try and get Mamoru to teach the Generals how to do this.

They group of friends finished this exercise, all thoroughly worn out.

"Good job, everyone," Usagi smiled. "We'll be doing this every morning from now on."

"Ah, too tired to complain," Jadeite groaned.

"Mm, too tired to berate," Rei grunted.

The group headed to school, and this routine continued for the next 3 or 4 days.

The Senshi and the Generals became paranoid.

"Maybe they gave up," Nephrite said.

"But what if they show up again?" Zoicite countered.

"The best thing to do is to continue training," Usagi said. They all nodded pensively.

One Saturday morning, after a long three hours of training, Usagi and Mamoru walked to her apartment. Chibiusa had often started to come watch their training sessions along with Luna, Artemis, and LunaP but she hadn't been able to wake up early enough that morning.

The door closed behind the pair and they both collapsed on the couch. Usagi took a glance at Mamoru's tired face and rose from the couch with a sigh.

"I'll go make some coffee," Usagi said.

Mamoru grabbed her wrist. "It's okay. I know you're tired so just rest with me."

Perhaps it was the lack of energy or the constant training, but Usagi's mood had turned sour. "What do you mean 'you're tired'?"

"Well, you've gotta be tired after all this training we've done," Mamoru answered, taken aback at her grimace.

"Well, I'm not."

Mamoru frowned. "Oh come, don't tell me you're full of energy right now."

"What if I am?"

"Then it's unnatural!"

"Oh, so it's unnatural for a girl to have a lot of energy, huh?"

"Did I say that?!"

And just like that, a fight had erupted between the two of them. They continued yelling at each other until they were both scowling at each other. Suddenly, their communicators began to beep.

"Guys, there's a Yuma at the Chess Tower!" Sailor Mercury informed them.

"I'll be right there!" Zoicite voice was heard from another line on the communicators.

"There's a Yuma at the Otafukuya cosmetic store! You guys better get over here fast!" Jadeite appeared on their screen.

"Jadeite! Get your ass over here and help me!" Rei's voice sounded in the background.

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other in shock.

"Yuma at the Chess Tower _and_ at Otafukuya?" Usagi gasped.

"Usagi, Nephrite and I are at the Bob-Floy ice cream store!" Makoto's voice buzzed on their communicators next. "We've found a Yuma!"

Mamoru groaned. "Another one?"

"Ah, Nephrite! Watch out!" Makoto's line was disconnected.

Usagi and mamoru flared into their uniforms.

"Where should we go first?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "No, this is what the partnered training was for. They're gonna have to fight this one on their own. Besides, if three Yuma have appeared now, then I'm sure more are gonna appear in other places."

"You're right," Usagi agreed. "First, let's get Chibiusa. There's no place safer for her than with us."

Their communicators buzzed again. Kunzite's face flashed onto the screen. "Mamoru, Usagi, Minako and I have found a Yuma at the Lucky Charms jewelry store and we're also aware that there is a Yuma at the Juuban supermarket!"

"You and Minako are going to have to take of that one on your own," Usagi said. She connected all of the communicators to one line, making sure that everyone would hear what she said next: "This is what your training was for. You guys need to defeat this Yuma on your own. Good luck."

**Sorry it took so long! I'll be trying to finish this story soon since I already finished Golden Heart! This is my only work in progress at the moment so I'll be updating sooner. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	13. Separate Together (Oct)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 13**

Usagi and Mamoru ran towards the Juuban Supermarket, Chibiusa bouncing in Mamoru's arms. Luna and Artemis running behind them as LunaP floated above their heads.

They arrived at Juuban Supermarket, shocked at what they saw.

A large Yuma with diamond spikes protruding from its back was destroying the supermarket. It had a silvery clear body and sharp teeth and fingers. Its eyes were a glowing red. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other with worry; the Yuma was easily the size of a tall tree.

"Let's go," Usagi said. Mamoru nodded, putting Chibiusa on the ground.

"Luna, Artemis, watch her," Mamoru said. The cats nodded as Chibiusa followed them to a hiding place. Last minute, the pink haired girl turned around.

"Usagi," Chibiusa called.

"Yes?" She responded but kept her eyes on the Yuma destroying the supermarket.

"Be careful."

Usagi turned around to smile at the little girl and nodded. "Moon Light Power, Make Up!"

Sailor Moon quickly transformed, surprised but pleased to see that her staff was still the same from when she and Tuxedo Mask had battled Berthier. The four revolving stones floated around the Silver Crystal, seemingly stuck in its orbit.

"Ready?" Tuxedo Mask asked, smirking at Usagi.

She smirked back. "You bet I am."

…

"Shit…" Sailor Jupiter cursed, lightly touching a cut on her arm. Blood seeped from the cut but she would be fine.

Suddenly, a hand appeared on her arm, erasing the cut and the pain. Jupiter looked up in surprise at Nephrite's smiling face. "All better," he whispered.

Sailor Jupiter blushed and opened her mouth to thank him. However, they had to jump apart as a flash of electricity exploded between them.

Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter looked back to their Yuma. It had climbed on top of the Bob-Floy ice cream parlor, shooting electricity bolts at surrounding people and destroying the store. It was a relatively small Yuma, a bright yellow color. It had a large head with its hair on end, as though it had been shocked. It had curled fingers and no legs could be seen. Its eyes were a slanted black and it had no mouth.

"Thank me later!" Nephrite yelled as he swung his sword at one of the electric blasts, blocking it by a millimeter.

"If we survive until later," Jupiter muttered. "JUPITER LIGHTNING STORM!"

The Yuma shrieked as the lightning collided with its body. It hunched over from the pain, electricity curling towards the sky through the Yuma's hair.

Nephrite yelled, raising his sword while running towards the Yuma's crumpled figure. Suddenly, a blast of black electricity hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He skidded on the cement before slowing to a stop.

"Nephrite!" Jupiter ran over to him.

Nephrite coughed, the ends of his wavy brunette hair singed and smoking as he looked up at her. His blue eyes smiled, twinkling at her green ones.

Jupiter smiled at him in relief before turning to see who had struck Nephrite, as it was clear that it was not the Yuma.

A few feet away, a tall, pale woman floated in the air, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She had short, dark green hair and wore strange clothing adorned with feathers. Jupiter and Nephrite took note of the upside-down, black crescent moon on her forehead.

"Who are you?" Nephrite called out.

The woman scoffed. "I am Petz of the Ayaka—"

"Ayakyugi Sisters!" Jupiter exclaimed.

Petz glared. "No, it's the Aya—"

"No, I'm pretty sure it was the Ayakiri Sisters," Nephrite pondered.

"No, that can't be it!" Jupiter laughed. "It was definitely Ayakanabi Sisters!"

Nephrite opened his mouth to contradict her but was interrupted by Petz.

"It's the Ayakashi Sisters, damn it!" Petz screamed.

"Well," Jupiter smirked. "Not like it matters anyways!"

"Of course it matters!" Petz haughtily said. "Because I am the sister that will defeat Sailor Moon and the rest of you Sailor bitches!"

Jupiter's smirk disappeared. It didn't matter to her that Petz was insulting her. What mattered most was that she was insulting her friends as well her leader and comrades. "Yeah, we'll see about that!" Jupiter stood up. "Jupiter Lightning Storm!"

Petz dodged the blow with a spin and flew towards Jupiter's form. The lightning senshi had only a few seconds to block Petz's fist before delivering a strong kick to the Ayakashi sister. Petz harshly landed on the ground. She sat up, glaring fiercely at Sailor Jupiter.

Jupiter only glared back.

"Nephrite, you take care of the Yuma. I'll take care of _her_," Sailor Jupiter growled.

Nephrite nodded, turning back to the Yuma. It was still dazed but would still be able to attack. Nephrite raised his sword, running towards the Yuma as it prepared to strike with an electric blast.

…

Sailor Venus struggled against the ropes of hair that were wound around her wrists and ankles. A tall, thin Yuma in the form of a woman grinned maliciously at Sailor Venus' trapped figure. It had incredibly long hair, the same dark orange color as its scaly skin. It had white eyes, shaped much like a cat's eyes. Its teeth were sharp, pointed triangles placed in a large wide mouth.

The Yuma whipped its head, its hair stretching to form another rope around Sailor Venus' neck. Sailor Venus gritted her teeth as she tried to pull away. She gasped as she felt the ropes tightening around her neck and she began to see spots in her vision.

Kunzite raised his sword and brought it down on the ropes of hair, neatly slicing them. The Yuma shrieked in pain while Sailor Venus clutched her throat, gasping at the sudden air entering her lungs.

"Thanks," Venus rasped.

Kunzite smiled in return. The two turned back to the Yuma, which was beyond furious. Its hair stretched towards the two but they both were able to jump out of the way. The Yuma still managed to wrap its hair around Venus' ankle, picking her up and slamming her into the ground.

Sailor Venus groaned. "That is it! VENUS BEAUTIFUL LOVE!" Golden beams blasted into the Yuma, muffling her shrieks.

Suddenly, a strangled cry came from behind her. Sailor Venus whipped around, gasping at what she saw. Kunzite was struggling against a rope around his neck, desperately trying to claw off the rope as he collapsed to his knees. Sailor Venus traced the rope, not made of the Yuma's hair, to a woman dressed in orange and red. She had large brown eyes and wore a large yellow bow in her bun. Her most prominent feature, however, was the black crescent moon on her forehead.

"So, you're Berthier's sister," Venus growled, her eyes narrow. She tried to think of a way to free Kunzite without the woman with the whip knowing.

"Yes, I am Calaveras," the woman preened herself. "I'm surprised you're smart enough to remember my sister's name."

"Why are you doing this?" Venus said, taking a step towards Kunzite. Her heart clenched as she heard him groan against the whip.

"Ah ah ah!" Calaveras smirked. "We don't want to hurt pretty boy over here do we?"

Venus gritted her teeth and glared.

Kunzite watched as the Yuma's hair grabbed Venus' ankle again and slammed her over and over again into the cement. The Yuma finished by throwing Venus through the glass window of the Lucky Charms jewelry store.

Calaveras laughed loudly against the back of her hand. She didn't realize that she had loosened her grip on the whip and on Kunzite's throat. Kunzite whirled around, slicing his sword through the whip and continuing towards Calaveras.

The Ayakashi sister was able to dodge out of the way but still received a cut across her shoulder. She shrieked in outrage.

Kunzite hurried towards Venus' crumpled figure.

"Venus!" He urgently tapped her cheeks, trying to ignore the cuts and bruises on her body. Her uniform was torn in many places from the glass shards she had landed on.

Kunzite placed a quick hand on her forehead, healing her injuries. Sailor Venus' eyes fluttered open before coming to focus on Kunzite's lavender eyes. She smiled, placing a hand on her dark cheek.

"Thanks," she grinned.

Kunzite blushed, coughing as he pulled her up.

"Let's finish this," Venus grinned.

…

Sailor Mercury and Zoicite waited silently around the corner of a building, a few feet away from the Chess Tower.

All was silent.

"It's strange…all of the Yuma attacks have stopped," Mercury observed.

"Yes, it is. The attacks only really consisted of freezing random pedestrians," Zoicite replied. All around the Chess Tower building, people were frozen in misshapen blocks of ice, terrified expression stuck on bodies running away.

Mercury nodded determinedly. "Well, there's no other way to face the enemy except to go inside the Chess Tower."

Zoicite smiled at her, grabbing her hand. "Together?"

Sailor Mercury blushed in surprise before nodding. "Together," she smiled.

They walked past the frozen pedestrians, but not without Sailor Mercury emitting a shudder of pity for the people. Hand in hand, the entered the Chess Tower, only to see ice freeze over the doors as they closed.

"Guess there's no turning back…" Zoicite muttered. They went on, reaching the elevator. The doors dinged open when the stood in front of it. The two looked at each other warily before entering the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator moved of its own accord to the top floor.

The doors slid open with an eerie ding of the elevator bell. The room was swirling with dark energy and ice. Mercury and Zoicite could see their breaths in the frosty room. The room was empty except for a woman standing in the middle of the room. Zoicite and Mercury immediately recognized her as Berthier.

"Berthier? Where's the Yuma?" Mercury asked calmly.

Berthier sneered. "There isn't one. I only attacked the people to make you think there was one."

"So you lured us here?" Zoicite surmised. He smirked. "Well, no problem, we can take you." In a flash, Zoicite's feet were frozen to the ground. "W-what?! What is this?!"

"Now, now," Berthier chimed. "Let's be fair. Instead of physically fighting, which I know all of us are rather weak at, why don't we have a battle of wits?"

Mercury looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

A chess board shimmered into existence behind Berthier. The ice-blue haired woman sat down in one of the chairs, behind the black chess pieces. Mercury took a step towards the chess board and Berthier smiled maliciously.

"Mercury! Wait!" Zoicite called. The ice was beginning to spread up his legs. "We should fight her together! That's what our training was for!"

Mercury smiled back at him. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She sat down and immediately, her legs were frozen to the chair.

"Don't take it personally," Berthier smirked. "It's so you—"

"It's so I won't try anything," Mercury completed. "I know."

Berthier glowered. "Your move first," she growled.

Mercury hesitantly, though confidently, picked up a pawn and made her first move.

…

Sailor Mars and Jadeite ran around the Yuma, trying to confuse it while attacking it with fire and sword. The Yuma was a large, black snake, with flames coming from its mouth. A large purple gem rested on its breast.

Sailor Mars dodged the Yuma's tail as it swung towards her. Jumping into the air, she flipped over the Yuma's back, catapulting flames at its back while Jadeite attacked it from the front. However, as Jadeite was running away and Mars was landing, she nearly landed on him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Can we argue later?!" Jadeite yelled back. Mars glared at him while serving a fresh onslaught of flames on the Yuma. It shrieked, but in irritation rather than pain.

"It's no use!" Mars groaned. "What else can we do?"

"Nothing at all, naturally."

Sailor Mars and Jadeite whirled around to face a woman dressed in a pink suit with a purple tutu. Her dark purple hair was thick around her frame and was topped with two cat-ear shaped buns. A black crescent moon was emblazoned on her forehead.

"You must be a part of the Black Moon Clan," Mars assumed.

"Koan," the woman replied.

"Is that your language for 'yes'?" Jadeite smirked.

Koan's eyes narrowed and she gave a sharp nod. The snake Yuma whipped its tail in Jadeite's direction, causing him to fly back a good twenty feet.

"Jadeite!" Mars yelled. "Mars Wildfire!"

Koan yelped as she jumped out of the way. She hadn't expected the Sailor to retaliate so quickly. Koan let on her own assault of black flames.

Mars wasted no time in attacking with speed, power, and precision. _This is better_, Mars thought as she fought. _Jadeite and I haven't mastered working together as well as the others. Jadeite can fight the Yuma while I handle her._

Sailor Mars felt a strong wave of confidence flow through her, creating a larger flame. Koan backed away from the flame, crying out in surprise.

She fell to the ground, tears of humiliation in her eyes as she glared at Sailor Mars.

"This is going to be fun," Sailor Mars smirked. _I'm counting on you to take care of yourself, Jadeite. We'll make it out of this together._

…

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask danced around the large, crystal Yuma. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon took turns physically attacking their opponent, waiting for the right time to use Silver Moon Kiss.

"Silver Moon—" Sailor Moon began. However, she was interrupted by a harsh scream: her own. Black energy spun around her, making herself feel as though she was being cut by a thousand tiny knives or glass shards. The energy disappeared and Sailor Moon fell to the ground, leaning on her staff.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask ran towards her, only stopping when the Yuma had thrown its fist in his path. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way just in time.

"How interesting!"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked up at a floating figure above them. He had red hair and was dressed in a dark red vest and green pants. A black crescent shone above his dark red eyes.

"It seems the rumors are true!" The man chuckled grimly.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask growled.

"Rubeus of the Black Moon Clan," the man smirked. "It's really remarkable, it is!" Rubeus hadn't truly paid attention to the holograms of the Sailor Moon fighting back in Prince Diamond's throne room. However, seeing Neo-Queen Serenity's past form in person was rather mind-boggling. If he destroyed her now, the entire future of Crystal Tokyo would disappear and leave Earth for the Black Moon Clan's taking. Just by squashing a mere girl.

But Diamond would never allow that. Rubeus pushed these thoughts away, smirking gleefully again.

"What rumors?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Oh, they don't concern you or your fellow comrades," Rubeus airily said. "What does it matter? You'll only be dead in a few moments. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to find out in the Afterlife."

Tuxedo Mask growled at the threat towards his love and his friends. "Afterlife my ass!" Tuxedo Mask felt a burst of energy flow through his veins, Tuxedo Mask felt his body float just the tiniest amount, and in a flash of light, he had become Endymion. He pulled out his sword, shining silver with a gold hilt. Imbedded in one side of the blade were four stones, one for each of the General's respective color.

"Mamoru…" Usagi whispered in shock.

"Rubeus," Endymion's voice thundered. "Rubeus of the Black Moon Clan! I propose a duel between you and me. Do you accept?"

A black sword sizzled into existence in front of Rubeus. He grabbed it and gave it a swing. "Oh, you bet. Bring it on, pretty boy."

Sailor Moon watched as the two men began combat. _This is no time to watch and be idle_, Sailor Moon thought. She turned towards the Yuma, stupid enough to have its back turned towards her. She looked down at her staff and smiled. "Let's see what else I can do with this."

**So sorry it took so long! I'm having some problems at home so I haven't gotten a chance to write. Things will get better soon, hopefully! Thanks for sticking by **_**Thorny Roses**_**!**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	14. The Sixth Point (Oct)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 14**

**By the way, I don't know why but this song just seemed to go with the fighting scenes: ** watch?v=dINwkKqWMP4

Sailor Jupiter wrestled with Petz, both of them punching and kicking the other. Nephrite was battling it out with the Yuma, avoiding its electric bolts while slicing at its body.

"Give it up," Petz harshly whispered, smirking at Jupiter. "After I do away with you, I'll go after that fool of a comrade you've got over there. There's no chance both of you will survive, so just lie down quietly and give up."

Jupiter felt raw fear as Petz threatened Nephrite. However, that fear quickly evolved into pure anger and ferocity. The lightning senshi screamed out of fury.

"JUPITER LIGHTNING STORM!"

In a blast that was stronger than any of Jupiter's previous blows, lightning traveled from the thick, dark clouds above and landed on Petz.

The eldest Ayakashi sister screamed before falling to her knees in defeat. The Yuma, distracted by its master's downfall, didn't notice Nephrite's sword coming straight towards its heart. The Yuma gasped as it looked down at the sword protruding from its chest. It crumbled into dust, the wind blowing its remains away.

Jupiter felt weak but she stood tall.

"How…how did you do that?" Petz wheezed.

"If you threaten my loved ones, I have no other options. I must destroy what is threatening the people closest to me," Jupiter growled. She took a menacing step towards Petz's crumpled figure but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Nephrite smiled at her. "You did a good job but this is enough."

Jupiter smiled softly at him in return and placed a hand on his cheek. Petz watched the display of affection with an ache in her heart. Nephrite's blue eyes reminded her of a pair of blue eyes that she had often stared at and longed for.

Petz clutched her heart, feeling physical pain. "Sapphire…" she whispered.

She fizzled away, disappearing.

"She got away!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"It's alright—we won this round," Nephrite sighed. "But I'm sure this isn't the end."

Jupiter silently nodded.

…

Sailor Venus and Calaveras were evenly matched. Both were also beginning to get tired.

As Venus was fighting, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kunzite struggling against the Yuma's tangle of hair. The Yuma slowly stalked towards Kunzite's body, grinning maliciously as her eyes glowed white. Venus noticed the look on Kunzite's face: a look of pain and panic, rolled in with fear. Venus was shocked at the pure exposure of emotions and vulnerability on the normally stoic man's face.

"VENUS BEAUTIFUL LOVE!"

The Yuma screamed at the incredibly strong onslaught of energy beams and, in a flash of light, was nothing but dust.

Calaveras gasped in anger and turned towards Venus' oblivious form. She raised her whip to strike but stopped when a sudden sword was held at her neck. The blade was not cutting into her but she felt the thin edge of the cold metal.

Kunzite glowered at her as he held the sword at her jugular vein. "Don't you dare," he growled.

Calaveras scoffed but dropped her whip.

"Thanks," he whispered to Venus as she neared.

She smiled at him and flashed her signature Sailor V symbol. "It was my pleasure."

"This isn't over," Calaveras sneered. "Things are far from over." With that, she disappeared, leaving her whip behind.

…

"Check," Berthier smirked gleefully.

Sailor Mercury furrowed her eyebrows. She stole a glance at Zoicite, still frozen in place. She sighed, her breath coming out in soft white billows.

"Do you give up?" Berthier grinned, cocking her head mockingly to the side.

Mercury didn't answer. Again, she looked at Zoicite.

He stared back at her, his green eyes staring concernedly at her. He offered a slight nod of encouragement and a smile.

Mercury felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Zoicite made her feel like no other person had before. It couldn't be love—it was too early. But it was something so similar, something that Mercury had never read about before in books.

"I said, are you ready to give up?" Berthier growled, irritated by Sailor Mercury's lack of response.

"Hm? Oh, no, not at all," Sailor Mercury smiled. She looked down at the chess board with new eyes. Berthier and Mercury had the same amount of pieces on the board, give or take a few. The water senshi scrolled her eyes over the chess board hoping to spot an opening in Berthier's tight defense.

Mercury's eyes perked up in surprise that Berthier had missed it.

Without a further moment in delay, Sailor Mercury moved her chess piece, cornering Berthier's king.

Berthier cried out in shock. "What—how—when—ugh!" Berthier screeched. In anger, she threw the table over and shook a menacing finger at Sailor Mercury, who was still frozen to her chair.

"We'll be back." Berthier disappeared in the blink of an eye, taking the ice with her. The room temperature returned to normal as Sailor Mercury and Zoicite were returned their abilities to move.

"Well, that was quite a game," Zoicite commented wryly.

Sailor Mercury smiled. "Yeah, I had fun."

…

While Koan and Sailor Mars were intensely fighting, a scream was heard. The two stopped fighting for a second to see Jadeite slice the Yuma with the speed of light. The Yuma broke apart into large pieces, dissipating into dust. Jadeite smirked as he sheathed his sword.

"No…" Koan cried. She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. "I failed…I failed, Rubeus…" she whispered.

Sailor Mars looked down on her in disgust but also in pity. "You're pathetic," she spat out. Koan only sobbed harder.

Jadeite placed a hand on Sailor Mars' shoulder. "Relax," he said. "Besides, don't you feel a little bad for her?"

"We can't feel bad for her—she's the enemy!" Mars exclaimed. Sailor Mars hesitated but took a firm step towards Koan's sobbing figure.

Sailor Mars gulped. "Mars…Wild—"

…

Sailor Moon dipped and dived around the Yuma, attacking it and confusing it while searching for a weak point. While jumping over the Yuma, Sailor Moon noticed something glowing in the largest spike on the Yuma's body.

Spinning in the air, Sailor Moon landed on the Yuma's back. The Yuma clumsily tried to pry Sailor Moon off of its back but its efforts were in vain. Sailor Moon raised her staff in the air. "I hope this works," she muttered.

She brought the staff down on the glowing spike. The force of the indestructible staff on the diamond Yuma's back was strong enough to break the spike into miniscule shards, revealing a glowing spot that Sailor Moon took for its weak point.

"Silver Moon Kiss!"

Sailor Moon flipped off of the Yuma's back is it crumbled into crushed diamond. She smiled to herself, proud that she could take care of such a large Yuma on her own. She turned around to watch the fight between Endymion and Rubeus. They spun around each other in the air, the clang of sword against sword reverberating around the Juuban Supermarket.

Endymion swung his sword at Rubeus, only to have it blocked. Nonetheless, Endymion persisted, pushing his sword against Rubeus' sword, both weapons shaking from the forces exerted on them.

"She's going to suffer whether you're around or not," Rubeus grimly said.

"What?!" Endymion growled and pushed harder.

"There is something in store for Sailor Moon and the Rabbit that no outside forces can act upon. You should just give up and save yourself."

In that moment, Endymion remembered how it felt when he had broken up with Usagi. The lost, broken look in her eyes as he felt his heart shatter. The dark days that followed after she had left…

"_Mamoru, you've got to snap out of it," Motoki said as he wiped a glass with a rag._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Mamoru grumbled. He stared down at his coffee, which had gone cold long ago._

"_If you were going to be so broken hearted about this, you never should have broken up with Usagi-chan," Motoki frowned._

_In a flash, Mamoru grabbed Motoki's collar. "You don't know what you're talking about," Mamoru glowered._

_But Motoki didn't flinch. "I don't need to. All I know is that a man should stand by the woman he loves." He pried Mamoru's fingers off of his collar and walked back to the kitchen._

_Mamoru sat back down, feeling tears on the verge of spilling from his eyes. He covered his face in his hands. "Usako, please…please come back…"_

Endymion glared powerfully at Rubeus, who felt his blood drain from the intensity of the glare.

"I will never leave her," Endymion growled. "Never again."

With a powerful thrust, Endymion knocked the sword out of Rubeus' hands. The sword stuck in the ground before fading away. Endymion placed the tip of his sword at Rubeus' neck.

"I'll give you the grace of a few last words," Endymion said through gritted teeth.

Rubeus gulped, truly fearful of the man before him.

_I failed…I failed, Rubeus…_

Rubeus' eyes widened in shock. He had heard a voice…it sounded like Koan. The words were followed with what sounded like sobs.

"Koan…" Rubeus murmured before disappearing.

Endymion gasped in shock before narrowing his eyes in anger. His uniform faded away, leaving him as Mamoru. He slowly floated back to the ground, landing beside Usagi.

She smiled at him. "You did well," she said.

"No, I let him get away." Mamoru looked away from her.

Usagi shook her head. "No, I'm proud of you." He looked into her eyes, those endless pools of morning sky. He tipped her chin towards him, pulling her in for a kiss.

Usagi smiled against his lips, cupping his cheek tenderly as she fisted his shirt with the other hand.

"Usagi! Mamo-chan!"

The couple turned around to see Chibiusa running towards them, followed by Luna, Artemis, and Luna P.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi kneeled down to catch the little pink-haired girl.

"You guys were so awesome!" Chibiusa gushed. "You were both kicking and punching, and jumping around and spinning, just like the circus, and, oh my gosh! It was so cool!"

Mamoru chuckled as Usagi smiled brightly at the young girl.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," Usagi laughed.

"It's over now, right? Now I can go back home, right?" Chibiusa looked eagerly from Mamoru's to Usagi's face, hoping that they would verify her beliefs.

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other with wary expressions. Luna and Artemis shared a similar look while Luna P floated above them awkwardly.

"Um, we're not sure, Chibiusa," Mamoru said carefully. He didn't want to upset the little girl.

They all watched as Chibiusa's face fell. "Oh…" She momentarily looked up, a grin on her face though her eyes were shiny with a thin layer of tears. "But you guys were still cool!"

Usagi smiled pityingly at Chibiusa, pulling her into a tight hug. Chibiusa hugged her back, relishing in the feeling.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up," Chibiusa whispered. Usagi only hugged her tighter.

…

Sailor Mars raised her arm, preparing to strike.

"Mars Wild—"

Suddenly, a red-haired man appeared beside Koan. Koan looked up in shock and gasped when Rubeus shot black energy at Sailor Mars' form. Sailor Mars was thrown back with a scream and Jadeite ran towards her. He turned back to see the red-haired man disappearing with Koan.

"Mars! Mars! Rei, goddamn it!" He growled. "Wake up!"

He pressed a healing hand to her cheek as he cradled her. Jadeite watched as her transformation faded away but she remained unconscious.

"That must have been some pretty strong energy," Jadeite muttered. "Who was that guy?"

His communicator began to ring, as did Rei's. He answered both.

"Jadeite?" Usagi's voice was heard on the other end of Rei's communicator as well as his own. "What are you doing with Rei's communicator?" Her voice became panicked. "Is she alright? Did something happen?"

"She's fine, Usagi," Jadeite sighed. "Just unconscious."

"Usagi!" Makoto's voice could be heard on another line. "We won the battle!"

"Yeah, so did we!" Minako exclaimed.

"Well, with a little help," Kunzite said.

"Guys, let's meet back at Usagi's apartment," Mamoru's voice was heard. "I have a feeling this isn't over."

"Five minutes, everybody!" Usagi said.

The lines went dead.

…

Jadeite carefully laid Rei down in one of the spare beds in Usagi's apartment while Usagi watched from the doorway.

He tucked her in, pulling the blanket up to her chin and moving her hair out of her face. He placed a tentative kiss on her forehead, full aware that Usagi was watching his every move.

"You really like her," Usagi stated, a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Jadeite said, looking down at Rei's sleeping face.

"Come on," Usagi said, turning serious, "We have a lot to discuss."

They walked towards the living room where everyone sat or stood around a map of Tokyo. At the center of the circle, Ami and Zoicite studied the map. Luna and Artemis had gone back to the battle locations to survey the damages.

"Okay, so here are the places that were attacked," Ami said, circling the points on the map.

"Hmm," Zoicite hummed thoughtfully. "There are five points…about equally distanced from each other," he said, measuring the distances in his head.

"So, what does this mean?" Nephrite asked. He was becoming impatient.

"It forms some sort of strategic shape," Ami answered, "Meaning, these weren't random attacks. These specific points make something important…"

"Wait a second," Chibiusa said. "This map looks really familiar."

"What do you mean, Chibiusa?" Mamoru asked.

"I think I've seen a map like this in Mommy and Daddy's study," Chibiusa answered.

"Really?" Minako exclaimed. "Do you remember any words or specific pictures on this map? Anything?"

"Umm…" Chibiusa bit her lip, trying to remember.

"I think I can help with this."

Everyone in the room turned around to face Sailor Pluto's hologram, coming from Luna P's eye.

"Puu?!" Chibiusa cried. She ran towards the hologram, a bright smile on her face.

Usagi felt a twinge of jealousy that Chibiusa was running towards another woman in this way.

"Puu?" Jadeite whispered.

"Shh," Kunzite shushed him.

"You look good, Small Lady," Sailor Pluto smiled.

"Puu, when can I go home?" Chibiusa pouted.

"Soon, Small Lady, soon." Sailor Pluto turned towards her audience. "These points are the Crystal Points. In the future, they are situated around the castle and part of the city in order to protect Crystal Tokyo. You circled most of points here," Sailor Pluto said.

"Most of them? There's more?" Makoto asked.

"Well, they form a star—" Pluto began.

"Then shouldn't there only be five?" Mamoru asked.

"That is the common misconception," Sailor Pluto explained. "The Crystal Points are designed to protect the outside of the city _and _the inside. The sixth Point is directly in the center."

"So, if we draw in these lines…like this…" Zoicite said, drawing the star with a pen.

"Then the center of the star is—" Ami stopped. She felt the blood drain from her face.

"What is it? Ami, what's the center?" Minako asked.

Usagi scooted into the center of the circle and looked down at the map. She tightened her eyes out of dread.

"It's Hikawa Shrine," Usagi choked out. "Rei's temple."

…

Koan floated above Tokyo, the sunset coloring her in hues of red and gold. She covered her face as she turned away from Rubeus. "I'm so sorry, Rubeus," she sobbed. "I've failed once again."

Rubeus embraced her from behind. "Shh, it's alright. I have failed, as well."

She looked up at him in surprise. "How are we going to face Prince Diamond?"

Rubeus smiled at her. "Together."

Koan smiled at him through her tears and held him close.

"Oh, how sweet."

The couple broke apart to face Calaveras, with Berthier and Petz beside her.

Calaveras, the one who had spoken, sneered. "This fight isn't over yet."

"What else can we do?" Berthier sighed. "They've already defeated us."

"Not quite," Petz said. "We still have the last Crystal Point."

"Petz is right," Rubeus nodded, determined. "We must prevail during this battle. Otherwise, we may as well let ourselves be killed rather than face Prince Diamond."

…

Emerald watched over the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus' discussion. She scoffed at their foolishness.

"With this kind of resignation, they will surely fail," she smirked.  
>"What are you doing, Emerald?"<p>

The green haired woman whipped around, seeing Sapphire standing warily behind her.

"Oh, Sapphire," Emerald smiled coyly. "I didn't see you come in," she said as she snaked hand up his arm.

Sapphire pulled away roughly, his aquamarine eyes cold. "What are you doing, Emerald?" He repeated.

"Oh, just enjoying the show," she said daintily, unfazed by his coldness.

Sapphire wordlessly stepped forward to look into the floating orb. He saw the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus discussing their next attack. His thoughts zeroed in on one of the Sisters in particular.

Petz was still beautiful, though there was a malicious glint in her eyes that wasn't there before. Sapphire and Petz had loved each other immensely. However, after the planet of Black Moon began failing, tensions began running high between everyone in the clan. Sapphire and Petz fought often, fighting with caustic words and leaving broken feelings in the aftermath.

Petz and Sapphire had decided to break off their relationship, neither wanting to suffer any longer.

Sapphire looked down, only to quickly glance back up at Petz's face. He still loved her, and he probably always will. He wished that they could be given another chance—he would make it up to her if he could. He wanted to bring back the soft look that she had before they began fighting.

Emerald watched Sapphire with interested eyes.

"You know, at this rate, they probably won't survive another battle with the Senshi and Shitennou," Emerald airily commented, a smirk on her face.

Sapphire stiffened and walked out of the room.

_No, they will survive. They have to. She has to._

…

The Senshi and Shitennou sans Rei sat frozen around the map.

Jadeite gulped. "R-Rei's temple?"

"It seems like it," Ami whispered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nephrite stood up. "We need to go now to fight off the enemy!"

"We mustn't act rashly," Kunzite calmly said.

"There's nothing to be rash about," Makoto said, standing up as well. "There's no time to think of a plan of attack. We need to be quick."

"They're right," Sailor Pluto said. "If any of the past Crystal Points are destroyed—"

"Then the future Crystal Points will never be created!" Ami gasped.

"And there will be no protection for Crystal Tokyo!" Minako completed.

"We need to go now," Usagi said. The rest of the people in the room nodded.

"I'm coming too," a voice rasped.

The people in the room turned around.

"Rei!" Jadeite ran over to her, putting her arm on his shoulder. She still looked a little pale, but overall, she had gained some of her energy back.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Usagi asked, frowning.

"Don't give me that look," Rei weakly snapped. "I'm coming with you guys."

"You're too weak," Ami said.

"No, I'm fine!" Rei retorted. "I can still fight!"

Jadeite looked at Rei. He was aware that she would keep fighting with them until they would allow her to go. As of now, they were wasting valuable time and there was no guarantee that Rei would survive unscathed from the battle. There was only one way to keep her from going.

"Don't come," Jadeite coldly said.

Rei looked up at him, surprised by his cold tone. The Senshi and Shitennou were surprised, as well.

"W-what?" Rei stuttered.

"Don't come. You'll only be a handicap."

The Senshi gasped and Usagi shook her head. She knew exactly what he was doing.

Rei's brows furrowed but the hurt was evident in her eyes. "Excuse me?" She removed her arm from Jadeite's shoulders.

Jadeite followed the movement with a little sadness in his expression, but he continued. "We can't take care of you while battling. If you were to get hurt, you'll only get in our way."

Rei looked as though she had been slapped. She quickly recovered and stared coldly at Jadeite. "Well, I'll make sure not to get in your way then."

The silence was heavy.

"We're wasting time," Mamoru said quietly, staring at Jadeite who was staring at the floor beside Rei. She kept her eyes on him before turning away. Jadeite felt cold, as though the sun had suddenly set.

"We need to get going," Usagi said. "Everyone transform."

**Well, I'm trying to update faster and I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	15. Healing (Oct)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 15**

Emerald had continued to watch the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus after Sapphire had left when Wiseman had appeared before her.

Wiseman was constantly shrouded in a blackish-purple robe that covered his face. A dark aura emanated from his seated, floating position. His eyes often gleamed like his crystal orb.

"Wiseman," Emerald greeted. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, my dear, I would like to help you with something," Wiseman replied. His voice sounded airy but deep.

"What do you mean?" Emerald suspiciously yet curiously questioned.

"I would like to help you in your conquest for Prince Diamond's heart. You do wish to destroy Sailor Moon, correct?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I do!" Emerald nodded her head vigorously. "How are we going to do it?"

"Just give this to the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus," Wiseman said, handing her the Dark Crystal shard. "It is a small piece but it is powerful."

"I'll give it to them immediately!" Emerald excitedly disappeared.

"Fool…" Wiseman muttered before disappearing as well.

…

The night was silent as the Senshi and Shitennou crouched in the forest around Hikawa Shrine. Tension ran high between Sailor Mars and Jadeite, causing them to sit as far from each other as possible.

"When do we attack?" Sailor Jupiter whispered.

"It can't be said," Sailor Moon answered in an equally quiet voice. "They have to attack first."

"They're probably thinking the same thing," Nephrite muttered.

…

On the other side of Hikawa Shrine, the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus also remained floating above the temple, waiting for the Senshi and Shitennou. They all knew it was only a matter of time before the Shitennou and Senshi came running.

They were all smart. It would only be a few more minutes until the Senshi and Shitennou showed up. The Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus knew that in a few minutes, they would begin fighting. They knew that in a few minutes, they could possibly die.

Rubeus straightened and floated closer towards the shrine, preparing himself for his imminent death.

"Why, the atmosphere is so solemn for those who will defeat the Senshi and Shitennou."

The depressed group turned around to face Emerald.

A sneer of disgust came upon each of their faces, but Berthier and Rubeus were able to control their expressions, though mildly.

"What are you doing here, Emerald?" Petz glared.

"_General_ Emerald. Let's not forget titles, regardless of how close we are," Emerald mocked.

"We are not close," Petz growled.

"Well, you should at least be grateful after what I'm about to do!" Emerald gleefully laughed.

"Which is…?" Calaveras impatiently prompted.

"I'm going to give you a little something to help you," Emerald responded, her eyes glinting with mischief. A black crystal shard flew from her hand, floating in front of Rubeus. They watched as it broke apart into five smaller pieces, settling on each of the crescent moons on their foreheads.

"They're shards of our Dark Crystal," Emerald explained nonchalantly. "They'll help you in battle since you're unevenly matched against the Senshi and Shitennou."

Koan tentatively touched the shard on her forehead before touching the one of Rubeus' forehead. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Why are you helping us?" Berthier questioned. "I don't see how our victory could be an advantage to you."

"I have my reasons," Emerald vaguely answered. _All I know is that Wiseman asked me to give them to all of you. He only said that it would help remove Sailor Moon from the equation and anything that gets her out of the way is good..._

…

"Why aren't they attacking?" Nephrite asked.

An explosion sounded on the other side of the temple.

"Great job, Nephrite!" Jadeite yelled as they all stood up from their positions and ran towards the sound. "You jinxed it!"

Sailor Mercury gasped. "What about Rei's grandfather?"

"Don't worry, he's off on vacation as usual," Sailor Mars answered.

They arrived at the scene of the explosion, coming upon the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus standing casually in front of the burning temple.

"How dare you?! Burning a temple is of the utmost sin! A place where people come to pray and young girls come for charms to help them with their loves cannot be harmed! I, Sailor Moon, and the Senshi and Shitennou cannot forgive you! In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've heard that," Sailor Venus commented.

"How annoying!" Calaveras sneered. "Let's just get this over with! I have better things to do."

Sailor Venus narrowed her eyes, not waiting a single minute. "Venus Beautiful Love!"

With that single attack, the Senshi, Shitennou, and Black Moon Clan split into their respective battles. The Senshi and Shitennou had expected an easy fight since they doubled their opponents' numbers. However, they were surprised to find that the enemy was stronger than earlier in the day.

Sailor Jupiter cried out as Petz sent a particularly strong blow at her. Crashing to the ground, Sailor Jupiter gritted her teeth in pain. Nephrite growled and ran towards Petz, only to have her send him flying back.

Sailor Mercury dodged Berthier's attacks, barely getting a second to breathe before another attack was thrown at her. Zoicite ran towards Berthier's back, his sword raised to strike her. In a flash, Berthier spun around, catching the sword in her hand. Though a slight trickle of blood ran down Berthier's arm, she was unfazed. She smirked at Zoicite before kicking the sword out of his hands and swiping a kick at his face. Zoicite was knocked over, falling to the ground in shock.

Jadeite also seemed to be struggling against Koan. He noticed that there was a strange change in her, as though she had lost all of her timidity from earlier and was only replaced with aggression and hate. The weak and innocent look from before was gone. Koan bowled him over with a fire attack and stalked towards him, preparing to hit him once again. In the last minute, Sailor Mars appeared and blocked the blow from Koan by serving up her own fire attack. Sailor Mars turned around and looked at Jadeite. He opened his mouth to thank her but was silenced by her cold glare. She walked towards the stunned Koan, preparing to attack.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask worked together to defeat Rubeus. However, they were evenly matched. No matter what Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask would do, Rubeus managed to escape their blows unscathed.

Sailor Moon was frightened by the look in Rubeus' eyes. They were normal before but now they had a certain evil in them that they had lacked before. Sailor Moon noticed that there was a black crystal piece on his forehead, covering his black crescent moon.

Rubeus used a combination of a physical attack and Dark energy to send Tuxedo Mask flying back into a tree. With a grunt, Tuxedo Mask slammed into the tree trunk, groaning as he fell to the ground. Sailor Moon cried out, immediately turning towards Rubeus and attacking him with an aggression that she had never before used.

Rubeus noticed the change in her mood and smirked. This only sent Sailor Moon farther into an angry state. _Relax, Usagi,_ she thought._ You have to remain calm. If you get angry, you'll become sloppy and Rubeus knows that._

She forced herself to calm down but kept the ferocity in her attacks. Rubeus felt himself being overcome and grimaced. He pulled in power from the Dark Crystal shard on his forehead and invaded her mind.

Sailor Moon looked around in shock as the world darkened around her. Everything was silent. She turned around, surprised to see Mamoru, not Tuxedo Mask, standing behind her.

"Mamoru…" Sailor Moon breathed.

He reached towards her silently and Sailor Moon automatically went towards him. Suddenly, a sword pierced through Mamoru's back, causing Sailor Moon to scream. The sword retracted, disappearing into the darkness as Mamoru fell down. Sailor Moon fell to the ground with him and cradled his head. As she was holding his cold body, more figures came to life around her: the Senshi and Shitennou were scattered around her, their bodies lifeless. What hurt the most was Chibiusa's small body, bruised and bloodied lying on the ground.

"This is what will come to be if you continue fighting," Rubeus said. However, it did not sound like Rubeus' voice. The voice speaking through Rubeus sounded more airy yet deep.

"No…you're lying…" Sailor Moon cried out.

"No, I am not. Just give me the Silver Crystal, and all of this will come to an end," Rubeus continued.

"No! I can't give it to you!" She yelled. "This is an illusion! This isn't real!"

"Not yet it isn't, but it will be, I assure you this!"

"No…no…NO!" Sailor Moon screamed, erupting into a bright white light. The illusion faded away and Rubeus flew back. He looked up and saw Princess Serenity. She raised her staff and, in a silent command, a white light flashed again. Each of the Ayakashi Sisters let out a gasp when the light faded away. The Dark Crystal shards had disintegrated, leaving each of the Black Moon Clan members on the ground, weak from the lack of energy.

The Senshi and Shitennou watched in awe and surprise as Princess Serenity stalked towards the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus who had unconsciously crawled towards each other. The backed up into each other as the Senshi and Shitennou surrounded them.

"You all must pay for your crimes," Princess Serenity said, raising her staff. She happened to point it at Koan first.

"No!" Rubeus leaped in front of Koan's frightened frame. "Not her, please!"

"Please, she's the youngest of us," Petz quietly said.

"Take me instead! I am their leader," Rubeus pleaded. "I take full responsibility. Just don't hurt her…"

Princess Serenity was shocked at their compassion but she did not show it. The Senshi and Shitennou were also shocked.

"I didn't know that they were capable of feelings," Nephrite said.

Calaveras scowled. "Just because we're your enemy doesn't mean we're emotionless robots."

"But something must be done," Tuxedo Mask said. He limped to Princess Serenity's side. "We cannot simply let you all go."

"Yes, something must be done," Princess Serenity nodded solemnly.

"But, Serenity—" Sailor Venus hesitantly said.

"Don't worry, Venus, I know what I'm doing," Serenity secretively smiled.

She pointed her staff at the Sisters and Rubeus. Each of them grasped hands with each other and closed their eyes in anticipation of Serenity's attack.

Princess Serenity closed her eyes. "Silver Moon…"

_Silver Crystal, please listen to my heart. Don't hurt them. I don't want to hurt them. Instead, help me to heal them._

"Kiss!"

Silver light flashed once more, blinding everyone.

When the Senshi and Shitennou opened their eyes, they were shocked to see the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus in perfect condition.

"W-what? Why are we still alive?" Koan asked. She immediately grabbed Rubeus' face, examining him for any injuries. She gasped when she saw that the black crescent moon on his forehead was gone.

"It's gone!" Berthier exclaimed while pointing at Petz' forehead.

"So is yours!" Calaveras said.  
>"Why did you do this?" Petz asked Sailor Moon.<p>

"Because you all deserve a second chance. I know you are not evil people. You all have goodness inside your hearts that need to be brought out," Sailor Moon said.

Rubeus bowed to her, the Ayakashi Sisters following suit. "Thank you very much Sailor Moon. We are forever in your debt."

"Please, I only did what was needed of me," Sailor Moon smiled.

Rubeus smiled and nodded his head. Grabbing Koan's hand and with a final look over his shoulder, they all departed, walking off into the distance.

The temple fire had been extinguished and the building repaired by Serenity's healing light.

Mamoru's uniform faded. He hugged Usagi close, kissing her temple. "That was amazing," he murmured.

"Yeah, really!" Kunzite exclaimed. "We should expect nothing less from our Leader."

Usagi smiled at him. "Let's go home for now, okay?" She looked pointedly at Rei and Jadeite. "I think we all need a little rest."

"But let me take a quick scan on everyone to survey the injuries," Ami said.

Zoicite smiled at her. "I think that can wait until later. Let me walk you home."

Ami blushed and nodded. They walked away together, Kunzite, Minako, Nephrite, and Makoto following suit.

Rei nodded her head at Mamoru and Usagi, ignoring Jadeite. She turned to walk away.

"Rei…" Jadeite called, pleading.

Rei stopped but did not turn around. She remained silent.

"Thanks."

Rei slightly twitched her head towards her shoulder, as though she would turn around to look at Jadeite. However, she stiffened her shoulders and continued walking into the temple.

Jadeite sighed, looking down.

"Don't worry," Usagi said. "She just needs a little time."

Jadeite nodded and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Usagi wondered.

Mamoru pouted. "Don't think about other guys when I'm standing right next to you."

Usagi rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Just take me home, baka."

Mamoru smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace, sighing as they walked towards her apartment.

The stars gleamed above them.

**Sorry it took so long! We're not even halfway done :P I wanna see some reviews!**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	16. Yokohama? (Oct)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 16**

A few days passed since the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus had been healed. Prince Diamond, Sapphire, and Emerald had been awaiting either their return or other news.

A Yuma entered the throne room, bowing to the people inside.

"Any news?" Diamond drawled lazily, taking a sip of his wine. Sapphire was anxiously staring at the Yuma, hoping for good news.

"Neo-Queen Serenity has destroyed the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus, your highness," the Yuma hissed.

"What?!" Sapphire exploded. His face was red with anger and shock, contrasting with the despair in his blue eyes. Emerald eyed him nervously. In all seriousness, she knew how much Petz had meant to Sapphire.

"That explains why I cannot find them. Oh well," Diamond sighed in boredom. "We'll need to find replacements."

Sapphire turned on his brother with an incredulous expression.

The Yuma bowed and disappeared.

"REPLACEMENTS?!" Sapphire yelled, his voice echoing around the room.

Emerald placed a calming hand on his shoulder but it was to no avail. Sapphire roughly threw her hand off of him as he stormed towards his brother.

"How can you replace them? They were family!" Sapphire screamed.

"Enough, Sapphire," Diamond rolled his eyes. "What's done is done—you can't bring them back by yelling at me."

Diamond waved his hand over the projector in the middle of the room and the previous battle shimmered to life. He grinned gleefully as he watched Sailor Moon emit a bright light and caused everything to disappear.

"Imagine what I could do with her by my side," Diamond wistfully whispered.

Sapphire's eyes blackened. "You still want her here when she murdered our family?"

"Of course."

"NO! I will not have it! I will never allow her to step a foot in this palace! I will kill her on spot!" Sapphire exploded.

Diamond's eyes darkened this time. He stood up, nearing closer and closer to his brother who did not look away.

"I will forgive you for that outburst because you are my brother, Sapphire," Diamond warned. "I know the real reason you're upset," he sighed, his expression softening.

Sapphire blinked in surprise at the tender expression on his brother's face. "Y-you d-do?"

"Of course. I know how attached you were to Petz. But do not worry: whores can be replaced as well." With that, he disappeared.

Emerald watched as Sapphire stood frozen in his spot. "S-Sapphire?"

Sapphire disappeared, materializing in his room. His eyes were completely black at this point. His eyes darted around his room and in a few seconds, he was throwing everything against the walls. Emerald appeared in front of his door and listened. All she heard was crashing and the sound of glass breaking. Finally she heard Sapphire release a guttural cry. She gently creaked the door open, peering in to see Sapphire curled up on the floor against his bed. His broad shoulders were quaking with sobs.

"Sapphire…" Emerald sighed, tears coming to her eyes. To see the normally stoic Sapphire breaking down was enough to do her in. He had always been the strong and confident one…

_A six year old Emerald had been crying, her head resting on her knees as she hid in a corner of her parents' garden._

_A comforting hand placed itself on her head. She looked up into Sapphire light blue eyes, smiling at her._

"_Emerald, why are you crying?" Sapphire asked. Though he was only a few months older than her, Sapphire had always felt like a much older brother to her._

"_Sapphire nii-san," Emerald sobbed. "Diamond said that I was too dumb to play with him."_

"_Now, you know he didn't mean that! He only said that because you're better at sword fighting than him."_

"…_R-really?"_

"_Definitely! Come on. Let's play and I'll show you how good you are!"_

Now, it was her turn to comfort him.

Sapphire reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture of him and Petz. She had been wearing a long jade dress with a low back and her hair was loose. She was resting against his chest with her hands on his chest while he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck while he had placed his chin on her head, his eyes closed with a small smile on his face. Neither of them was looking at the camera.

"Petz…oh, Petz…" he sobbed.

Emerald let her tears flow over as she wrapped her slender arms around his large frame, rocking him back and forth. He looked up at her with broken eyes, pleading with her to tell him it was all a dream. Emerald only bit her bottom lip to keep herself from sobbing with him.

In that dark corner of the Black Moon Clan palace floating above Tokyo, Emerald and Sapphire became brother and sister once again.

…

The Senshi and Chibiusa waved their hands at the Ayakashi Sisters running the jewelry and make up store. The Ayakashi Sisters, embracing their new lives, had decided to do what they do best. After inviting the Senshi to their new store, they had treated the Senshi to a significant discount.

"Ooh!" Minako exclaimed. "Look at these earrings!" She held up little navy studs with gold enamel.

"You have very good taste," Calaveras smiled. "Hmm…I'll say about 10,000 yen!"

"B-wh-ho-10,000 YEN?!" Minako sputtered. "This is probably worth about 4 or 5 thousand!"

"Hey, that's 10,000 yen _with_ the discount! Do you want me to take it away?"

Minako fumed. "Here!" She slapped the money into Calaveras' open hand while Calaveras smirked.

"It seems business is going well," Usagi commented with a smile.

Petz grinned. "Yes, things are going very well," she nodded, looking at the various customers. Petz and Calaveras were helping customers while Berthier was working the cash register. In the back, Koan was doing what she did best: designing and creating the jewelry.

"We really are grateful to you," Berthier bowed her head. The Senshi thought she looked adorable in her soft orange dress and white cardigan, her hair loose.

"Yes, we really love this new life," Calaveras smiled. "I have no regrets about this chance to start over."

Petz stiffened but quickly relaxed, masking her sorrow under a smile. She, too, had no qualms with this new beginning…but she couldn't help but think of Sapphire. Yes, they were no longer together, but at least in the Black Moon Clan she would see him every day.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked.

Petz slowly nodded, a small smile on her pretty face. "Yes, thank you." She shook her head slightly to wave the sad thoughts away. "You know, we have some pink rose earrings in this corner if you would like to see them…"

After an hour or two of chatting with the Ayakashi Sisters, they left the store, all sporting some kind of jewelry—even Chibiusa.

Minako, Makoto, and Rei had each chosen an array of jewelry and makeup. Ami had opted for a pretty silver bracelet that had a watch charm on it. Little blue glass beads were hanging from the silver chain. Chibiusa had chosen a headband made of pink satin and had pearls sewn onto the edges. Usagi had picked out a men's ring for Mamoru: it had a thick gold band with an oval shaped onyx stone imbedded in it. A lapis lazuli stone was placed in the center of the ring.

The girls walked to their park to wait for the Shitennou and Mamoru.

Sitting down on a patch of grass, the Senshi relaxed. Usagi watched as Ami lay down with a book and Minako sunbathed. Makoto lay down and, covering her eyes with her arm, fell asleep. Chibiusa had placed her head on Usagi's lap, falling asleep herself. Only Rei and Usagi were alert.

"Rei," Usagi calmly began. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Rei's eyes dangerously glinted.

"You know very well what about."

"Yeah? Well, what if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Rei, you're being childish—" Usagi got cut off.

"He called me useless! He said I would get in the way!" Rei shrieked, tears glistening in her violet eyes.

"Rei…" Usagi softly said. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Ami, Minako, and Makoto were carefully watching. Chibiusa remained asleep.

"Imagine if Mamoru had called you useless and said that you would only get in the way. How would you feel?" Rei said. "Jadeite didn't believe in me and he didn't trust in me."

"You're wrong. He said those things for a reason. He didn't want you to get hurt," Usagi shook her head.

"Well, he sure picked one hell of a way to do it," Rei sneered.

"Mamoru did the same thing, you know. When we broke up," Usagi said, a sad smile on her face as she looked down, softly running a hand over Chibiusa's hair.

All of the Senshi looked up at their leader in surprise. They had never really found out why Mamoru broke up with Usagi.

"Mamoru had been having dreams about me getting hurt if we stayed together. So, he decided to remedy the problem by breaking up with me," Usagi said, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

"I didn't know that…" Rei quietly said.

"And you know what's really funny?" Usagi said. "When I recently told the Generals why Mamoru broke up with me, they all understood why he did that. They all would do whatever it takes to keep us safe. Yes, I'm royally pissed at Mamoru for not having more faith in our relationship, but now, we're stronger than ever. Imagine if he hadn't broken up with me and I hadn't left. Things would be so different and not necessarily better," Usagi said.

The Senshi, and Rei especially, were quiet, soaking up what Usagi had said. Each of them felt a surge of emotion for their respective General.

"Hey, girls!" Nephrite's voice called out with a large grin on his face. Makoto stood up and flew towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a strong hug. Nephrite, though surprised, was pleased.

"Not that I'm not happy, but what's the occasion, beautiful?" Nephrite winked.

Makoto smiled sweetly up at him. "Do I need a reason to hug you?"

Kunzite and Zoicite walked into the clearing together, each carrying bags of snacks. Minako and Ami stood, a blush on both of their cheeks. They silently took some of the bags from their respective generals and walked back, but not before Kunzite wrapped an arm around Minako's shoulders and Zoicite held Ami's hand.

Usagi felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She smiled as she felt someone's lips press against her neck from behind.

"Mamoru," Usagi breathed. She twisted around gently so she would not wake up Chibiusa.

Mamoru's gentle blue eyes gleamed at her. He looked down at Chibiusa's sleeping form before sitting carefully beside Usagi.

"She fell asleep?" Mamoru gestured towards the pink-haired girl.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, she was really tired after we visited the Ayakashi Sisters."

"Oh, how is their store going?"

"Really well, actually," Usagi smiled. "They're adapting easily. By the way, I got you a gift," Usagi said. Usagi was proud that she was able to say that without blushing. Mamoru visibly pouted that Usagi wasn't more embarrassed.

"I guess giving me gifts isn't special since you don't blush anymore," Mamoru playfully said.

Usagi rolled her eyes, handing him the tiny box with the ring. "Just open it, baka."

Mamoru chuckled and opened the box. The smile on his face faded away as he stared at the ring in awe.

Usagi felt nervous but again, she did not reveal that she felt so.

"Do…you like it?" She hesitantly asked. "Because if you don't, I can always retur—"

"No. No, I love it," Mamoru looked at her seriously, his eyes smoldering the same way they had _that_ night. Usagi gulped and felt warm all over.

Mamoru smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Now, there's that blush I've been missing," Mamoru laughed. Usagi only blushed harder.

"I…I'm glad you like it," she murmured.

Mamoru tipped her chin towards him, leaning down to kiss her. Usagi placed a careful hand on his cheek, her fingertips light against his skin.

"Eww…"

They broke apart, looking up to see the Shitennou and Senshi staring at them. Mamoru scowled at Nephrite.

"Really?" Mamoru humphed. He turned to Usagi. "Why did you bring them back with you? Couldn't you have just left them where you were before?"

"Hey!" Nephrite exclaimed.

Usagi laughed. "No, otherwise, the Senshi would have a bone to pick with me," she winked at the girls.

Mamoru sighed, shaking his head. "Wait a second, where's Jadeite?" He looked around and then down at his watch.

"Why has he been so late these past few weeks?" Kunzite muttered.

"Well, he did say he got a part-time job," Zoicite said, munching on a cookie. Nephrite eyed the bag of cookies Zoicite was holding. As he lunged for it, Zoicite darted out of the way, causing Nephrite to fall over. Nephrite pouted but immediately brightened when Makoto held out a slice of cake for him.

"A part-time job?" Usagi questioned. Her brows furrowed. "Why would Jadeite need a job?"

"Sorry I'm late!" Jadeite ran into the clearing, breathing heavily. Rei was not facing him but her eyes were studying him.

"Where've you been?" Kunzite asked suspiciously.

"Working," Jadeite mumbled. He grabbed a water bottle from their pile of snacks and sat down, exhausted from the running.

"Well, where are you working?" Kunzite continued.

Jadeite's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he lay down on the grass, covering his face with his hat. "Not important," Jadeite's voice was muffled under the hat.

Kunzite huffed, instead turning his attention on Minako.

Jadeite strategically placed his hat on his face so that it was covering him but he could see Rei if he tilted his head the slightest bit. She looked pensive, not angry like he had expected her to be. He sighed. _Maybe she's forgiven me._

Rei on the other hand was completely immersed in her thoughts. A part of her was still angry at Jadeite but the other part understood him and wanted to forgive him. She had never felt so conflicted.

A few hours passed and during this time, Chibiusa had woken up. The Shitennou and Chibiusa began to play a game of catch using one of the oranges Kunzite and Zoicite had bought. When Chibiusa had failed to catch the orange and it was squashed on the ground, she pouted. Then, her sharp ruby eyes flitted to Luna-P's hovering form. The floating sphere seemed to know exactly what its owner was thinking and turned to fly away. However, Chibiusa was too quick. The Senshi and Shitennou laughed as Chibiusa triumphantly carried Luna-P over to continue the game.

When the game had finally ended, Luna-P spun precariously out of Chibiusa's reach, resting in a tree. The group of friends lounged lazily when Jadeite whined, "I'm bored! Let's do something!"

"What else do you want to do?" Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"I don't know…" Jadeite mumbled, falling back onto the grass.

Rei watched him carefully. "Oh!" Suddenly she remembered something. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I still have the prize I won from the festival!" Rei exclaimed, her face bright with excitement. Usagi and the girls were surprised but happy to see their friend with a lively expression on her recently sullen face.

"Oh yeah!" Makoto gasped with a delighted spark in her eyes.

"What prize?" Minako asked.

"I won a lottery kind of game at the university festival for a three-night trip to Yokohama," Rei said, fishing around in her purse. She beamed as she pulled out a key with a little card attached to it. There was the number of the beach house owner on the card. "I haven't used it yet!"

"Can we all go?" Jadeite cautiously asked.

Rei smiled softly at him. "Yes." She turned to the others. "There are supposed to be two bedrooms and two bathrooms so we can bring as many people as we want."

"We could go over winter break. It won't be too cold down in Yokohama," Usagi said. "So, does anyone wanna go to Yokohama?"

Immediately, everyone's hand flew into the air and they began to animatedly chat with each other. Mamoru and Usagi stared into each other's eyes, excited for the opportunity to get away. Rei and Jadeite were doing a similar thing: Jadeite's eyes pleaded apologies while Rei's eyes emanated forgiveness. They shared a secret smile that no one else had seen.

**Sorry it took so long! I don't have too much work these days but I will be leaving the country for two weeks so I won't have access to my laptop :( But I will churn out a few chapters this week so you guys will be satisfied!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	17. The Almost Perfect Vacation (Nov)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 17**

For the next few days, Emerald and Sapphire were nearly inseparable. They ate together and sat together in silence but they were always together. Many of the servants of the Black Moon airship wondered if the two fancied each other but the wiser ones knew that this was the bond between a brother and sister.

Emerald paid no heed to the rumors flying around. She only paid attention to Sapphire and the acute pain he was constantly feeling. He no longer slept and he ate little. He often stared into space, his blue eyes nearly coal black.

Once in a while, Emerald, Sapphire, Rubeus, and Diamond would have dinner together as well as a meeting for discussing plans. Though Rubeus was no longer present and a replacement had not yet been found, these occasional dinners continued to occur.

Diamond, though infatuated beyond sanity with Neo-Queen Serenity, was still a perceptive person. He carefully eyed Emerald and Sapphire. Sapphire sat rigid and moved his fork around his plate, eating nothing, just staring down. Emerald had worried eyes on his figure. Diamond noted this with interest.

Diamond cleared his throat and reached for something on the table. However, at that same moment, Emerald had grabbed the dish and served Sapphire, unnoticing of Diamond reaching towards the plate.

"Sapphire, have some more," Emerald gently chide. "You're losing too much weight."

Sapphire accepted the food and offered a grim smile at the green-haired woman. He ate small bites but ate all the same, hoping to appease her worry.

Diamond was curious and irritated at the same time. _Why is Emerald not paying attention to me?! I am her King!_

He abruptly stood up. "I'll be retiring to my bedroom now."

Emerald looked up while Sapphire continued solemnly eating. "Alright." She turned back to Sapphire, pouring him more water. Sapphire offered her the same grim smile in thanks.

Diamond's eyebrow twitched in silent anger. "Won't you join me, Emerald?"

Emerald and Sapphire both froze. She slowly turned towards him, her eyes hopeful yet wary. "…what?" She whispered.

Diamond smirked on the inside. She always fell for this line. He knew that she would never refuse him, especially when he asked her in this manner. He watched as Emerald looked at Sapphire who sat in silence, looking down. He did not eat.

Emerald looked down thoughtfully before standing up. Diamond smirked, pleased. Sapphire still did not move. In seconds, the smirk fell from Diamond's face as Emerald slightly bowed her head in refusal.

"I'm sorry," Emerald said. "But I think I will stay behind with Sapphire and return him to his room."

All was silent.

_SLAP!_

Emerald cried out as she fell to the ground. Diamond bent towards her figure, pulling her head back by her hair.

"You dare refuse me?!" Diamond roared. Suddenly, he was pushed away. He stumbled backwards and whipped around to face a cold but livid Sapphire.

"Do not touch her."

Diamond's eyes widened at the pure ferocity that laced his brother's reprimand.

He watched as Sapphire bent towards Emerald and helped her up. He placed a protective arm around her shoulders and led her towards her room. Diamond watched with utter shock, his mouth hanging wide open at his brother's audacity. He felt a strange feeling in his heart as he watched Emerald's retreating figure.

He looked down thoughtfully and then turned on his heel towards his throne room, where he knew Neo-Queen Serenity was waiting to be observed by him.

…

The week before winter break was filled with excitement for the girls. Classes seemed to drag on for the Senshi. Their classmates noticed the anticipation on their faces and wondered what could make these beautiful girls so happy.

"Usagi-san," one girl called during the lunch break.

"Yes?" Usagi answered, turning away from Rei and Ami.

"If you don't mind me asking, is there a reason you are all excited?" she asked.

Usagi smiled and the girl felt dazzled. "Yes, we're actually planning a trip to Yokohama. We'll be staying there for a few nights."

"Wow! That sounds like so much fun," the girl gushed.

Usagi nodded, grinning. "Yes, we haven't been able to go on a break like this in a long time."

"Will you all be going?" she asked Ami and Rei.

"Yes," Ami answered with a timid smile. "It will be us three and Makoto and Minako from next door."

"And a few friends from the university," Rei added lightly.

"Yeah, _friends_," Usagi insinuated.

The girl laughed. "I'm assuming you'll be bringing a few guys…"

"Just five," Rei laughed.

"I hope you guys enjoy your trip then," the girl smiled, turning away.

Usagi, Rei, and Ami continued their previous conversation, oblivious to Miya Hitori sitting a few desks away, listening to everything.

…

Friday eventually arrived and each of the girls rushed home to finish packing. Usagi finished packing clothes and a few bathing suits as well as toiletries before rushing over to her parents' house.

Her brother, Shingo, opened the door.

"Oh, Onee-san, you're here," he said, opening the door wider.

"Hey Shingo!" Usagi hugged her brother. "How have you been?"

Shingo rolled his eyes. "I saw last week, baka Usagi! Not much changed since then…"

Usagi laughed. "Sorry, little brother. I can't help but feel interested in your life."

"Usagi!"

Usagi looked up to see Chibiusa with her own bunny suitcase, probably filled with similar items as Usagi's suitcase.

"Ready, Chibiusa?" Usagi smiled, holding out a hand.

"Wait!" Usagi's mother ran out of the kitchen with a large bento box wrapped in cloth. "Here's something for the journey! I know you'll get hungry."

Usagi smiled warmly, accepting the bento box. She bowed respectfully and gave her mother a hug. "Thank you, Okaa-san," Usagi giggled.

They ran out the door, hopping onto the next bus that would take them to the train station. They were all going to meet up at the train station before getting on the train.

Usagi and Chibiusa held hands as they got off the bus. They spotted Kunzite and Nephrite waiting in front of the train station. Chibiusa ecstatically waved at them and called their names. After safely crossing the street, Usagi let Chibiusa run to them. From afar, Usagi noted with amusement the girls watching Nephrite and Kunzite.

_Wait until the girls get here_, she chuckled to herself.

A few minutes after she arrived, Ami and Minako had arrived as well, followed by Rei and Makoto. Kunzite's eyes had bulged at the size of Minako's large suitcase while Nephrite's mouth watered at the bento box Makoto had made.

Zoicite and Jadeite followed a few minutes later. Usagi checked her watch. Their train that would take them straight to Yokohama was leaving in twenty minutes.

"I'm going to wait over there for Mamoru," Usagi said to the others, though they barely paid any attention, already in their pairs. She moved to the side of the road where she would be able to see a little better.

Mamoru came running towards the train station. He cursed himself for taking such a long shower. He slowed down when he noticed Usagi standing on the side, looking around. He smiled to himself, knowing that she was looking for him.

He looked around for a bit and felt his smile drop. Many of the men around the Senshi and Shitennou were eyeing Usagi in a way that even Mamoru felt ashamed. Usagi looked especially dazzling in her sky blue romper with loose quarter-sleeves. There was a deep v-neckline but Usagi had worn a red undershirt to match the red roses all over the romper. Her hair was tied into a French braid, revealing her baby blue eyes to the world.

Jealousy flared in him and Mamoru briskly walked to Usagi. She looked up in surprise, then happiness when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She opened her mouth to chastise him for being late when he cut her off with his lips.

Usagi was shocked but she didn't mind. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the sweet but hungry kiss, the same kind of kiss from that night. Usagi felt butterflies in her stomach, feeling that they would be sharing this kind of kiss more than once during the trip.

"Yah, Chiba!" Rei's voice broke them apart. "If you make us any later, we're going to leave the both of you here!"

Mamoru good-naturedly laughed while heavily breathing. Usagi smiled to herself, biting her lip. All eleven of them rushed to the ticket booths. Strangers around them often gave them a double-take, not only at each of their beauty, but also at the pure, innocent excitement on their grinning faces. It had been a while since they had all allowed themselves such a vacation.

Boarding the train, they could not find eleven seats all together; this was a train that stopped at various stops as well as Yokohama, so the train was a little crowded. The Senshi and Shitennou paired off, taking two seats each while Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa sat in three seats.

It was a 45-minute train ride so after about 20 minutes, much of the train had cleared up as it neared its final destination. The Senshi and Shitennou were able to find seats together and decided to open up Usagi's bento box. They happily ate together to their hearts' contents—it was as if Usagi's mother had known that she would not only be cooking for just the Senshi and Chibiusa, as if she had known there would be an extra five people. Particularly Nephrite who was a bottomless pit when it came to food.

After they had eaten, for the last ten minutes they all decided to take a nap. Usagi was the first to wake up. She smiled when she saw that she was leaning on Mamoru's chest with an arm around her. His other arms was around Chibiusa, whose head was resting in his lap. She looked around to see that the Senshi and Shitennou were in similar positions: Minako was nestled into Kunzite's chest; Nephrite was lying his head on Makoto's lap; Ami's head was on Zoicite's shoulder while his was resting on her head. Rei and Jadeite seemed to be not touching at all, just sitting upright in their seats. Though, on further inspection, Usagi noticed that they were holding hands.

A few minutes later, an announcement came on that the train had almost reached Yokohama. Usagi began waking each of them up, beginning with Mamoru.

She gently kissed him, not stopping until he responded to the kiss. She smiled and pulled away. He blinked sleepily, looking around in confusion.

"What's going on?" He groaned, sitting up and stretching his neck.

"We're almost there. Help me wake everyone up," Usagi said, standing up and gently shaking Chibiusa awake. She moved onto the Senshi when Chibiusa was fully awake. Usagi carefully woke up the Senshi, leaving the Shitennou to Mamoru. Mamoru, however, still cranky from his partial sleep, carelessly nudged the Shitennou with his feet, kicking harder when they wouldn't wake.

Nephrite jumped awake at Mamoru's nudging. "Hm?! What?"

Jadeite had been so surprised he fell out of his seat, waking Rei in the process. He glared at Mamoru who had only moved onto Zoicite.

In this way, Mamoru and Usagi woke up the Shitennou and Senshi. Just as they had woken up Kunzite and Minako, the train crawled to a stop. Everyone grabbed their suitcases and walked out of the train once the doors slid open.

It was around 10:50 in the morning. Yokohama was a large, beautiful city and a popular tourist site. The beach house that they were going to was right on the beach near the nicest hotels and tourist attractions.

Taking a bus, the group excitedly chatted about all that they were going to do. They arrived on the street where their beach house was among others. It was a pretty two-floor, off-white painted house. It was quaint and cute as well as new-looking. The Senshi all but ran to the house.

However, they skidded to a stop when they saw a man in a suit with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Are any of you Rei Hino?" He grimly asked. Rei hesitantly stepped forward. "I am."

"I'm sorry, but I will need the key to the beach house."

"WHAT?!" Minako, Rei, and Makoto shrieked while Ami and Usagi were in shock. The Shitennou could also barely believe what they were hearing.

"But why? I won this trip fair and square!" Rei yelled.

"I'm sorry but—"

"But I've bought this beach house."

They all turned to see who had spoken: Miya Hitori.


	18. The Moon Haven (Nov)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 18**

The Senshi and Shitennou stood in shock, staring at Miya's smirking face. She studied her nails while obnoxiously laughing. The Shitennou cringed.

"Yes, that's right! I bought this beach house—"

"With you daddy's money," Makoto muttered.

Miya glared before continuing. "_You're_ welcome to stay, Mamoru-san," she batted her eyelashes at him. "You're male friends can stay, too," she eyed them with interest.

In that moment, each of the Senshi, even Ami, felt incredibly threatened and insulted. Their mouths fell open when Mamoru took a step forward but Usagi didn't betray any emotions. Miya's eyes gleamed with hope.

Mamoru's eyes were cold and hard. "Are…you insane?" He hissed. "Why would I come all this way to spend a vacation with my girlfriend and then stay here with _you_ instead? Does that make any sense?!"

Miya's face crumpled before becoming red with anger. "Fine! Go, go spend time with that little tramp! You're not good enough for me anyway!"

_SLAP!_

Miya turned to Usagi, cupping her cheek. Usagi slowly lowered her raised hand. "One, do not call me a tramp. Two, Mamoru is too good for _you_—in fact, you're not good enough for anyone." Usagi took a step closer to the frightened Miya—no one had ever hit her before.

"And three," Usagi whispered. "I will press charges and bring shame upon your daddy's company. I know that you are behind what happened to me at the festival."

Miya gulped before scowling in defeat. She turned on her heel and walked into the house, slamming the door.

The Senshi and Shitennou cheered for Usagi before walking back towards the bus stop.

"Now what do we do?" Nephrite dejectedly asked.

"We came all this way for nothing," Minako pouted. Kunzite put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"E-excuse me."

They turned around to face the owner—well, the previous owner—of the beach house.

"What do you want?" Jadeite coldly asked. Rei said nothing—she was too disappointed and Jadeite knew that.

"I am truly sorry for this," the man said, particularly to Usagi and Mamoru. "I will make it up to you, though. A few miles north of here, our company owns an old, abandoned bath house that no one has rented in over 10 years. I will let you stay there for free."

"Why would we—" Jadeite began.

"Thank you very much," Rei bowed, accepting the key from man.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. They had expected Rei to be the most upset. Rei smiled and shrugged. "I came here for a vacation and a vacation is what I will get."

They smiled at each other and bowed to the man in gratitude.

…

A fifteen-minute bus ride took them out of the urban area of Yokohama and more into the less industrialized area. Driving alongside cliffs and deep forests, the bus finally stopped directly in front of a forest path.

Getting down, the Senshi and Shitennou looked at each other skeptically before Chibiusa rolled her eyes at them and continued onto the path first.

They followed along after her, smiles on their faces at her behavior. A few minutes of walking through the forest lead them to a large clearing with a medium sized bath house overlooking a secluded beach that seemed to run on for miles. The water was a clear blue and palm trees swayed in the soft breeze.

They all took in the scene in amazement.

Ami read the sign in old Japanese hanging across the doorway of the bath house. "The Moon Haven. It appears to be the name of the bath house."

"I think it suits to our tastes better than the other house," Mamoru smiled sideways at Usagi.

"Let's put our stuff inside then come out for some swimming," Kunzite said.

Everyone rushed inside, eager to see the inside of the house. There were two floors, the first floor having an open room with a long kotatsu table and a kitchen through a door to the right. Two adjacent walls were completely made of windows that could be opened. On the left of the room, there were stairs leading to the second floor. There were two rooms on one side of the hallway and the entire other side of the hallway was the bath.

Half of the bath was the standard shower heads and stone stools for quick bathing but the other half of the bath was a large rectangular shaped pool. The pool was much like beach in the way that the bottom gradually deepened like the ocean. The corner of the pool between the two walls was the deepest and where the pipe for the spring water was located.

The Senshi and Chibiusa took one of the bedrooms while the Shitennou and Mamoru took the other. They each picked a designated area of their large rooms and opened their suitcases, setting up their sleeping mats.

The Senshi each pulled out one of their swimsuits and quickly changed, minding each other's privacies. Ami quickly changed into a blue and white striped swim dress with a slightly flaring skirt. Though the dress ended a little shorter then mid-thigh, Ami wore white swim shorts underneath.

Makoto had changed into a light pink bikini and wrapped a green sarong around her hips.

Minako had put on an orange, halter top one-piece bikini with a row of light blue bows down the front. White frills edged the ends of the bikini.

Rei's bikini was a strapless, bright red one with black lace on the front of the bikini top and the sides of the bikini bottom.

Usagi had brought along a "bow bikini" where the strapless bikini top had a large bow across the front. It was a creamy off-white with a light gold rose pattern all over.

Chibiusa had brought along an adorable one piece that was bright pink. There was a fake bunny tail on the back and there was a matching swim cap with bunny ears.

The girls squealed over each other's swimsuits, pleading with each other to let the other borrow once in a while. They each wrapped a towel around themselves and let down their hair from any ponytails, walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

The Shitennou were already outside swimming.

The girls soundlessly came out of the house, dropping their towels on the porch. They slowly walked towards the Shitennou, each (except Chibiusa) anticipating the attention of their respective General.

The Shitennou stopped playing and took a few minutes to just appreciate.

"Thank god this is a secluded beach," Jadeite muttered.

Nephrite gulped in response while Kunzite ran a hand over his face in frustration. Zoicite could only stand in shock.

Mamoru smirked to himself and walked towards Usagi, opening his arms to envelop her in an embrace and kiss her. In that moment, the girls broke into a sprint, running past the Generals and diving into the water. The Shitennou were shocked for a moment before joining the Senshi.

After an hour of playing together, they separated into their respective couples.

Zoicite and Ami were floating on their backs in the water.

"Ami…"

"Hm?"

"You really like swimming, huh?"

Ami laughed gently. "Yeah, I suppose. I've liked it since I was very young."

"I think I like you—I mean, I like swimming, too," Zoicite stuttered. Ami giggled, slightly blushing.

Kunzite and Minako were lying on the sand, relaxing.

Suddenly, Kunzite brushed a hair out of Minako's face, catching her attention.

They stared at each other heatedly, silver eyes clashing with blue. "You're so beautiful," Kunzite whispered.

Minako only blinked, touched by the sincerity and amazement in his voice.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it while smiling at him.

Nephrite and Makoto were sitting on a blanket, eating a bit of Makoto's bento (she wouldn't let him eat too much because she knew he would finish it).

"How is it that you can cook so well?" Nephrite exclaimed, stuffing his face further.

Makoto was silent as she smiled a sad smile. Nephrite stopped eating, aware of her sadness. He tilted up her chin.

"Hey," he murmured. "What's wrong?"

"Is that the only good thing about me? That I can cook?" Makoto sighed.

"No, there are plenty of good things about you," Nephrite shook his head with a small smile. "In fact, there are too many good things about you. It makes me feel like I don't deserve you."

Makoto's eyes lit up in joy before she fed him another piece.

Rei and Jadeite were silent as they sat near Chibiusa who was building a sand castle but they were speaking with their eyes once again. While Rei was helping Chibiusa, she felt his eyes roaming her body, leaving fire in their path. But Rei didn't feel uncomfortable—instead, she felt rather warm.

Her eyes flicked to his but he was taking his time examining her, slowly coming up to meet her eyes. She nearly gasped at what she saw in his eyes. She was sure she had seen it a few times in Mamoru's eyes when he looked at Usagi.

While Chibiusa was distracted with her sandcastle, Jadeite ran a gentle hand down Rei's spine, letting his finger wander on her skin. She shuddered but enjoyed the feeling. The backs of his fingers scrolled up her spine again, running across her shoulder and down her arm, holding onto her hand. Rei said nothing, as did Jadeite, but they both smiled at each other.

Usagi and Mamoru were walking down the beach, far enough for the others to seem like tiny dots. They talked about random nothings, just enjoying each other's presence. They loosely held each other's hands, gently swinging their enjoined hands between them.

After a short moment of comfortable silence, Usagi giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mamoru softly inquired. He was entranced by the way she slightly covered her smiling mouth with her hand.

"I can't help remembering the look on Miya's face when I told her off," Usagi laughed. "Honestly, I can't stand her," Usagi wrinkled her nose.

Mamoru smiled. "Were you jealous?"

Usagi quirked an eyebrow. "Me? Jealous? Maybe before, but not now. I trust you, Mamoru. How can I be jealous of another woman when I know that I belong to you and you belong to me?"

Mamoru pulled them to a stop, turning Usagi's body towards him. He stared deeply into her eyes, trying to see into her soul, wondering where this wisdom was coming from. Usagi looked up at him through her eyelashes, her lips solemn but slightly parted.

"Usako," Mamoru whispered, trailing light kisses down the side of her face before pulling her into a kiss. Usagi jumped against him and Mamoru caught her, only to fall onto his back on the soft sand. He rolled over, pinning her beneath him. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

He teased her tongue with his as he reached up to squeeze her breast. She moaned into his mouth, widening her legs to allow him to lie between them. Mamoru let go of her breast and slid his fingers over to the edge of her bikini bottom.

Near the beach house, Minako stood up from the ground and stretched while Kunzite studied her from the bottom. Minako noticed his entranced gaze and winked at him, earning a playful smirk from him. Makoto also stood, dusting the sand from her sarong. Nephrite noted the way the setting sun had colored her a light orange, illuminating her green eyes.

Rei and Jadeite helped Chibiusa up as Ami and Zoicite waded in from the sea. Jadeite gently grabbed Rei's hand, momentarily surprising her. Zoicite handed Ami a towel, smiling the way she dabbed the water from her flushed face.

"We should head inside and get ready for dinner," Makoto said. Nephrite stood up as well, picking up the bento box.

"Okay. Would you like me to help you with dinner?" He smiled.

Makoto gave him an eye smile. "That would be nice."

"Great! Maybe I can learn your secret recipes," Nephrite winked. Makoto giggled, shaking her head.

Kunzite and Minako walked up to them, followed by Chibiusa, Rei, Jadeite, Ami, and Zoicite.

"Hey, where are Usagi and Mamoru?" Chibiusa asked.

"I'm pretty sure they went for a walk…" Ami trailed off, looking around for them.

"Oh! There they are!" Jadeite pointed. He squinted at their tiny figures in the distance. "But what are they doing? They're just lying there…oh."

Rei elbowed him in the gut. "Would you shut up? I'm sure they're not doing anything."

"What are you talking about, Rei?" Jadeite smirked. "I didn't say anything. My, what a dirty mind you've got."

"I'm going to smoke you're a—"

"Hello! There's a child present," Chibiusa rolled her eyes sarcastically. Rei shook her head in irritation.

"I'm glad to see they're back to normal," Minako whispered to Kunzite. He nodded in agreement.

"We should call them," Kunzite said. "It'll get dark soon."

"We have to walk all that way?" Jadeite groaned.

"I have a better idea," Nephrite smirked. "MAMORU! USAGI-CHAN! COME BACK OVER HERE!"

"Oh, that _is_ a good idea," Zoicite smirked. "YAH! MAMORU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND STOP HARASSING USAGI!"

Ami blushed at what he was saying.

"ODANGO! GET OVER HERE! YOU'RE HOLDING UP DINNER!" Rei yelled.

They all began yelling a slew of things, trying to get Usagi and Mamoru to come back.

Usagi moaned again as Mamoru kissed her bare stomach.

Suddenly, they heard yelling and their names. Mamoru, about to pull off Usagi's bikini bottom, groaned in frustration. He continued pulling, only to be stopped by Usagi.

"Why?" Mamoru whined.

"We have to stop," Usagi gently chided. "They're calling us."

"Do you really want to stop?" Mamoru smirked, sucking on her hip bone.

Usagi shuddered. "No. But we can do this later. Besides, I don't want to get sand in my bathing suit."

Mamoru huffed at her lousy excuse. "Fine, we'll stop. But you're going to have to make up for it later," he darkly chuckled. Usagi raised an eyebrow and smirked back up at him.

"I'm expecting the same," Usagi said. Mamoru chuckled, wrapping an arm around Usagi's shoulders.

Usagi straightened her bikini on the way back. Mamoru hadn't been able to completely remove her bikini, only pull it out of the way to satisfy his needs.

"About time!" Minako called out when they neared.

"Yeah! What were you doing?" Chibiusa asked, her hands on her hips.

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other in surprise and embarrassment.

"Well…" Usagi said.

"Uh…" Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck.

"We should get inside!" Makoto exclaimed, a large grin on her face.

"R-right, it's almost time for dinner!" Nephrite went along.

"We should bathe before dinner," Ami suggested. "It'll be nice to eat after we're clean."

"Ooh! We get to use the baths!" Minako smiled.

"Yay!" Chibiusa squealed. "Girls get to go first!"

Usagi mouthed her thanks to the rest of the group. They smiled furtively, heading in.

"Aww, I wanted to make them squirm a little more," Jadeite grumbled.

Rei smacked the back of his head while Kunzite and Zoicite shook their heads.

They entered the living room after closing the front door.

"So, you guys wait here and we'll take our baths really quick, okay?" Minako rushed through the sentence before bounding up the stairs. Chibiusa, Rei, Ami, and Usagi followed after her. Makoto stayed behind.

"Could you start cutting the vegetables and boiling the water while I take a bath?" Makoto sweetly asked Nephrite.

"Of course! I'd be glad to help," Nephrite said. Makoto smiled, before leaning over and kissing his cheek. She smiled once more before walking up the stairs.

Nephrite stood stock still for a few seconds.

"Strange," Zoicite smirked. "I don't think I've ever seen him this silent or still."

Nephrite sneered. "Well, you're not exactly Einstein when you're around Ami."

Zoicite blushed before glaring. He opened his mouth to retort but Kunzite cut him off.

"Let's not get into an argument about this. They each have a certain…effect on us," Kunzite said, smiling to himself. He coughed self-consciously. "Besides…we all know that Rei holds the whip when it comes to Jadeite."

"What?!" Jadeite yelled. Then he grew silent. "Well…yeah, I guess." He lay down on the ground of the living room while the rest of them laughed.

Upstairs, the girls quickly changed out of their bathing suits and, wrapping a towel around their bodies, dashed across the hall to the bath.

Rei ran into the empty pool. She walked towards the pipe for the hot spring water. There was a large wheel handle that, if spun, would cause hot water to come in from the wooden waterfall faucet. She reached the deepest corner of the pool where the pipe was located while the others girls stood on the edge, shivering in their towels.

"Hurry up, Rei!" Minako whined.

Rei grunted as she tried to spin the wheel. "I'm…trying…" she gritted her teeth.

"Oh, let me help," Makoto sighed. She walked into the pool and, with one hand on her towel, pulled on the handle with Rei. However, it still did not budge. Makoto grimaced before tying her towel in a tight knot. With both hands, she pulled but the handle barely moved an inch.

"Let's all just help!" Minako exclaimed. Ami sighed shaking her head while Usagi laughed at the predicament.

They each grabbed a part of the large wheel and, standing on one side of the handle, pulled. They were becoming frustrated but could feel the handle moving.

"Should I call Mamoru?" Chibiusa asked.

"NO!" They all yelled. In that moment, the handle came loose and water flooded into the pool. The force of the water knocked over the Senshi, sending Chibiusa into a peal of laughter. The Senshi stood up, sputtering water. The water only came up to mid-waist but the water had been so strong that they were completely drenched from head to toe.

Chibiusa laughed louder, falling back onto the tiled floor. The Senshi looked at each other with grim smiles before closing in on Chibiusa. The little pink-haired girl stopped laughing, noticing the mischievousness in the faces of the Senshi.

"Wait…wait, no! No!"

_Splash!_

Chibiusa resurfaced, sputtering as well. "That wasn't funny!" However, this serious comment had the opposite effect, causing the Senshi to break into laughter.

For the next hour, they splashed and played before relaxing the steaming hot waters. There was more fun when Minako accidentally spilled her bubble bath into the tub, causing mountains of bubbles and suds to grow. They took turns scrubbing each other's backs while exchanging stories. Their laughter could be heard downstairs.

Meanwhile, the Shitennou and Mamoru were having their own good time. They laughed and told stories over cups of coffee while Nephrite listened and talked from the kitchen, diligently working as Makoto had asked.

When the girls finally came down, Ami and Minako were wearing sundresses, Makoto was wearing Capri pants and a blouse, and Rei and Usagi were wearing shorts and blouses. Chibiusa had changed right into her pajamas, for she would be going to bed soon.

The Shitennou immediately went for their baths while Makoto and Usagi finished up cooking. They only spent half an hour bathing and, by the time they came down, the cooking was finished and the long kotatsu table was set. They all sat together and ate, laughing at each other's stories and jokes and having a good time. It felt as though there was nothing wrong in the world, there was no Black Moon Clan, no evil, nothing bad at all. Everything was blissful. After dinner, they opened up one wall of windows, letting fresh moonlight and a cool night air into the living room. They silently sat together on the edge of the windows, sipping hot chocolate or coffee.

After Chibiusa had fallen asleep on Usagi's lap, it seemed an indication to the others that it was time for bed. They closed up the windows and Mamoru and Usagi carried Chibiusa up to the girls' room and tucked her in. After a goodnight kiss, Mamoru left Usagi and the Senshi in their room while the Shitennou were getting ready in the room next door.

The Senshi were all tucked in, their bed rolls close together forming one large bed. Usagi was in the middle with Chibiusa while Minako and Rei were on one side and Makoto and Ami on the other. The last to fall asleep, Usagi stared at her companions. In that moment, she felt that they were more than just friends and comrades—they were her family.

**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter where all the fun will begin ;) To those who reviewed, THANK YOU! This chapter is for YOU!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	19. A Moonlit Night (Nov)

**The last chapter had a lot of fluff so THIS chapter will be full of action and those smutty scenes you all love! And maybe—GASP! KISSES BETWEEN THE SENSHI AND SHITENNOU?! Maybe, maybe! You'll have to read to find out ;)**

**WARNING! THERE IS A SEX SCENE!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 19**

Usagi was the first to wake up. After so many months of training, rising at dawn became second nature.

She carefully sat up, careful not to wake the others. She moved to stand up but felt something grab her. She looked down into Chibiusa's peaceful, sleeping face, her hands wrapped tightly around Usagi's arm.

Usagi smiled to herself before gently unwrapping Chibiusa's fingers from her arm. She kissed the girl's forehead before standing up and walking out. Dressed in a large, creamy orange raglan sweatshirt and off-white jean shorts with a red birds and tree print. She left her hair down, barely running a brush through it.

After washing up in the bathroom, she quietly headed downstairs to the kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge and cupboards, deciding they would need to go grocery shopping today. She had enough ingredients to make _yakiudon_, or fried udon noodles. She set a pot of water to boil on the stove while she prepared a mixture of sauces and seasonings. She cut up broccoli, bell peppers, tomatoes, and peeled the shrimp.

As Usagi was chopping the onions, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She jumped, causing the knife to slightly slide along the side of her left, forefinger. She winced, the cut stinging as blood dripped from the cut.

"I'm sorry!" Mamoru exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "I didn't mean to scare you…" Within seconds, he healed the cut. Usagi smiled in appreciation.

"No, it's alright. I just thought that I was the only one who was awake," Usagi explained, continuing the chopping.

Mamoru nodded but stayed a good few feet away.

Usagi slightly frowned. "Why are you so far away?"

Mamoru looked away sheepishly. "I don't want to hurt you again by accident."

Usagi smiled at him softly before finishing the onions and slipping them into the bowl of sauces and seasonings. Quickly rinsing her hands, she walked over to Mamoru, who was leaning against the fridge on the opposite end of the small kitchen.

Usagi smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, grinning when he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You could never hurt me," Usagi chided. "Especially now. I knew it was an accident. But being far from you makes me feel lonely," Usagi pouted playfully.

Mamoru smiled a crooked smile, softly gazing at her. "Well, then I guess I'll have to stay by you at all times." He leaned down to place a feather-light kiss on her lips. She placed a hand on his cheek, soothingly rubbing her thumb side to side. Mamoru pulled away, kissed her once more, and then turned her around.

"Let's finish up the cooking first," Mamoru cleared his throat while steering Usagi towards the stove. Usagi pouted at the short kiss but, when Mamoru had pressed up against her from behind, she could feel that he hadn't wanted to stop either.

Usagi smiled to herself before pouring the mixture into a frying pan with the boiled noodles, frying everything together. Sliding the noodles into a large dish, she put the dish on the stove and turned it on low heat to keep the food warm until the others woke up.

Mamoru helped her to clean up the kitchen, throwing away trash and putting dirty utensils in the sink to be washed later.

Usagi also opened up the wall of windows to let the ocean breeze into the room.

"Let's go for a walk," Mamoru said.

Usagi nodded in acceptance. She took his hand before they walked through the windows and stepped down onto the sand. Usagi relished in the feeling of sand on her bare feet.

While they were walking up and down the beach, Usagi couldn't help but daydream about different things. Here, on this secluded beach, it felt as though they had all the time in the world. Usagi felt herself dreaming about white dresses, churches, new houses, and baby clothes. She sighed in contentment.

Mamoru watched Usagi from the corner of his eye, holding tightly to her hand. He watched her as the rising sun colored her a beautiful light orange. She noticed him watching her and looked at him offering him a grin. He stood still, mouth hanging open at her sheer beauty. In that moment, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was his only option—there was no life without her.

"What are you staring at?" Usagi laughed.

Mamoru shook his head. "Uh, nothing, nothing. You just look so beautiful," he smiled.

Usagi giggled softly, shaking her head.

He smiled to himself, watching her through half-open eyes. He pulled on her arm, sending her into his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her, not hesitating to kiss her.

Usagi's eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her palms against his chest, feeling the vibrations of his moan. "Mamoru," she sighed happily against his lips.

He smiled as he kissed her neck, lightly sucking on the smooth skin. Usagi hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his pants and pulled him closer to her.

"USAGI!"

Mamoru growled in irritation.

"USAGI! MAMORU!" Nephrite called. "TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

Usagi laughed at Mamoru's angry expression. She kissed his cheek and moved to nibble on his earlobe, knowing that it was his most sensitive spot.

"Don't worry, we'll continue later," she whispered into his ear.

He huffed, nodding before allowing her to pull him back into the bath house.

They came upon the Senshi, Shitennou, and Chibiusa already seated at the kotatsu table, digging into the _yakiudon_.

"Good morning," Usagi smiled at them all.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan," Ami smiled. She eagerly went back to eating as the others continued eating.

"Shall we eat?" Usagi asked Mamoru.

Mamoru smirked. "I'm hungry but not for food," he whispered into her ear.

She rolled her eyes, pushing his head out of the way. She took a seat beside Minako, serving herself some of the _yakiudon_. Mamoru sat across from her, a determined smirk on his face.

He watched as Usagi struck up a conversation with Minako and Nephrite, who was beside Mamoru. Nephrite said little because he was busy eating, but he still contributed.

Mamoru reached under the table and slid his hand along Usagi's calf.

Usagi stopped talking for a second before continuing, betraying nothing but a slight flicker in his direction.

Mamoru continued up her calf, glad that she was sitting with her legs folded to the side. His hand was warm and soft on her thigh, causing slight goose bumps on her skin.

Usagi slightly gritted her teeth before answering Minako's question. It took a squeeze from Mamoru's hand to cause her to abruptly stand up from the table. Everyone looked at her in confusion but she only smiled, claiming she had to get something from upstairs.

Everyone shrugged and continued eating. Mamoru on the other hand smiled to himself and counted for a few seconds before also standing up, giving the excuse of using the bathroom. Only Kunzite smirked at him as Mamoru ran up the stairs.

Mamoru had barely opened the door to the girls' room when Usagi jumped against him, closing the door and trapping him simultaneously. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Usagi pulled away. "Don't ever distract me like that again," she breathed heavily.

"Or what?" Mamoru smirked. He leaned in to suck on her throat, eliciting a hum from her.

Usagi tightened her grip on his waist and rolled her hips, grinding against him. Mamoru groaned against the skin of her throat.

"You'll be the death of me," he moaned.

Usagi laughed softly. "Oh, I certainly hope not."

Mamoru moved to lift her shirt but the door suddenly opening stopped him. Usagi jumped off of him and they both quickly fixed their appearances.

Chibiusa and the Senshi stood in the doorway. "Come on, Usagi! Get changed, we're going swimming!" Minako cheered.

"Well, isn't that wonderful," Mamoru muttered, walking out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Makoto asked, staring after Mamoru's retreating form.

Usagi smiled. "I have no idea."

…

The Senshi and Shitennou were tired after swimming and playing in the ocean. Afterwards, the Shitennou began an easy game of volleyball with a line in the sand for a net. Mamoru decided to refrain from playing, instead, nestling Usagi in his lap white sitting in the shade of an umbrella. The Senshi were all relaxing on the sand as well, taking advantage of the bright sun to tan. Chibiusa was once again building a sandcastle, one with tall, angular spikes.

Minako opened one eye while she lay on her belly. From the corner of her eye, she could see Ami furtively reading something. Sitting up, she realized what it was: a magazine.

"Ami, what are you reading?" Minako asked, smiling.

Ami quickly put away the magazine, blushing a deep red color. "N-nothing," she squeaked. Her nervousness and embarrassment was not unnoticed by Zoicite. However, he continued to play his game.

"Let me see!" Minako exclaimed, grinning as she reached for the magazine. Ami held it out of her reach but Makoto grabbed it instead.

"Hmm…" Makoto said, flipping to the front of the cover. Her eyes lit up. "Oh!"

"What, what is it?" Minako asked, reaching for it. Makoto held it away from her. By this time, Rei had also sat up from her lying down position, curious about the magazine. Chibiusa also stopped building her sand castle to see what all the ruckus was about.

"It's a South Korean magazine full of boy bands," Makoto explained. She smiled at Ami. "I didn't know you read this kind of stuff."

Ami blushed again. "Well, I do enjoy Korean pop music. They have a very broad range of genres."

"Not to mention they're extremely hot," Minako whistled appreciatively. This caught Kunzite's attention, causing him to hit the ball in a far off direction. The Shitennou abandoned the game, paying attention to the Senshi's conversation.

"Hey, I know them!" Rei grinned. "It's BIGBANG! They're my favorite group!"

"BIGBANG?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yeah, they're like the best in the industry," Makoto smiled. "I think TOP has to be my favorite. He's so manly even though he's never been seen shirtless."

"His name is TOP?" Chibiusa asked incredulously. "Weird…" She went back to her sandcastle.

Nephrite frowned, his eyebrows creased.

"I'd have to say that Taeyang is my bias," Rei smiled, looking at the picture of BIGBANG. "He dances so well and he's so polite. It's funny how charismatic he is when dancing but then shy when he's off stage."

"But you can't ignore Daesung's vocals!" Minako exclaimed. "He has an amazing range AND he's buff! Talent and looks!"

Jadeite and Kunzite stared at each other, distaste and jealousy in their eyes.

"Personally, I'd have to say that Seungri is my favorite," Ami gleamed.

"Why?" Makoto asked, confused.

"Well…I guess he's kind of cute," she blushed. Zoicite's mouth dropped.

Mamoru watched the Shitennou's reactions with an amused look on his face.

"Guys," Usagi spoke up. "You're forgetting G-Dragon! He's absolutely perfect! Despite not being the eldest, he's an excellent leader! And you can't leave out the fact that he's a musical prodigy. Plus, he's good-looking in a really unique way," Usagi said.

"Wow, I never knew that Usagi was such a diehard VIP," Minako smirked.

Usagi shrugged sheepishly. "I had a lot of time to listen to music on my time away."

"But don't forget you have Mamoru," Rei nodded towards Mamoru, who was burning in jealousy at the way Usagi spoke of this G-Dragon.

"Yes, I have Mamoru," Usagi smiled at him, cupping his cheek. He smiled back…until Usagi said, "But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate God's beautiful creations!"

The Senshi giggled, poring over the magazine. The Shitennou and Mamoru looked at each other in disbelief.  
>Kunzite cleared his throat. "Why don't we all play some volleyball?"<p>

"Nah, that's okay," Rei and Minako said in unison, absorbed by the magazine.

Kunzite frowned and huffed. Jadeite snorted.

"Pfft, as if these girls could handle our game," Jadeite sniped.

Each of the Senshi looked up at him with incredulity. Rei especially seemed to be steaming. "Excuse me?"

"I said, as if you girls could keep up with our game," Jadeite enunciated.

"Minako has played volleyball for the past six years!" Rei spit out, standing up. "I'm sure we could cream you into dust!"

Jadeite smirked. "Care to bet? If the Senshi win, then we'll take back what we said," Jadeite offered.

"And if you win? Not that it would happen," Rei responded, her arms crossed.

"Then you each owe one of us a favor. I think you can assume to whom you would owe your favor," Jadeite said. He held out his hand. "Deal?"

Rei grasped his hand tightly, nearly crushing his hand. "Deal," she growled.

"Come on," she urged the Senshi. They each determinedly stood up. Usagi stayed seating in Mamoru's lap.

"Guys, is this really necessary?" Usagi asked.

"Mamoru, are you playing or not?" Nephrite asked.

"Don't worry, Usako. We won't beat you too hard," Mamoru said, standing up and pulling Usagi up with him.

Usagi was surprised before smirking at him. "Oh, you're on."

"We'll play until one team gets 25 points," Kunzite said.

The game was intense, the Senshi against the Shitennou with Chibiusa keeping track of points using tally marks in the sand. After fifteen minutes, everyone was panting from exhaustion and the score was tied, 24-24.

Ami let her head hang for a second, trying to ease the tension in her neck. Jadeite noticed Ami's momentary weakness and spiked the ball in her direction. Minako valiantly dived for the ball, hitting it but causing it to go out of the way.

The Shitennou cheered as they had won the game. The girls, except for Usagi and Chibiusa and especially Rei were downhearted.

Nephrite shyly walked up to Makoto. "Don't be upset. You guys were amazing," he smiled. "You definitely would have beaten us if we weren't all tired."

Makoto reluctantly smiled in thanks.

"But don't forget that you each owe us favors!" Jadeite called out. Rei twitched in anger but hid it with a smile. Kunzite rolled his eyes.

They all decided to go swimming for a little longer as the game had tired them all out. After twenty minutes, they decided to go in and change as well as eat dinner.

Ami hung back a little, watching the sunset color the ocean. Zoicite stood a few feet beside her. He smiled at the soft look of wonder on her face at the beautiful sight.

"Ami."

"Hmm?"

"Can I have my favor?" He asked tentatively.

"What is it?" She turned towards him, her blue eyes wide with curiosity and innocence.

"Close your eyes."

She seemed confused but she complied, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheekbones. Zoicite took a deep breath and leaned in. In the purest of pure kisses, he gently pressed his closed lips against her slightly open ones. Ami's eyes opened in shock but slowly closed again. They pulled apart, a blush on both of their faces.

"I'm sor—" Zoicite began.

"Let's go inside," Ami smiled softly, taking his hand.

Zoicite nodded shyly.

Inside, the girls were getting ready for their bath.

"Where's Ami?" Makoto asked.

"I think she stayed behind on the beach," Usagi smiled pointedly. "I'm pretty sure Zoicite did, too."

"Ohh," Makoto, Rei, and Minako exclaimed in unison. Chibiusa looked at them in confusion.

"Why does it matter if Zoicite stayed with Ami?" Chibiusa questioned.

"Bath time!" Minako chimed, guiding Chibiusa towards the bathroom.

They headed into the bathroom, the hot spring ready for them. The faucet was constantly running while the water drained through a drain in the bottom of the pool.

The Senshi eagerly waded into the pool, shortly joined by a blushing Ami. The Senshi wanted to question her whereabouts but refrained from doing so in Chibiusa's presence.

After their bath, each of them except for Minako climbed out of the bath. Minako remained laying the tub, seemingly ignoring the Senshi's warnings of getting out of the bathroom before the Shitennou came in or before she turned into a prune.

Downstairs, the Shitennou were lying on the ground in exhaustion while waiting for the Senshi to finish their bath. Zoicite entered the living room, unnoticed by them all. Kunzite heard the Senshi getting out of the bathroom and stood up.

"Guys, the Senshi are done," Kunzite said.

They only grunted in response. Kunzite rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just take a bath sometime before we go to sleep: I don't want to share a room with a bunch of smelly guys."

He climbed the stairs and, in their bedroom, quickly stripped down to nothing but a towel. Tying it securely around his waist, he walked into the bathroom. He froze in his steps when he noticed that Minako was lying in the tub with her eyes closed.

First, he felt alarmed that something might have happened to her. When he realized she was only relaxing, he felt relieved. He quietly stepped closer to her. He was both glad and disappointed that Minako was in the water with a short towel wrapped around her. Her long legs, bare shoulders, and arms were still exposed to him. He felt himself grow warm as he absorbed her beauty.

He gently slipped into the water, wading closer to her. Minako stirred at the disturbance in the water and opened her eyes. She was shocked to see him there but did not say anything. Rather, her eyes gradually drifted downwards, resting on his toned chest and abs before traveling further south. She let out a sigh of relief to see that he was still wrapped in a towel.

"What are you doing here?" Minako whispered, her china blue eyes wide.

Kunzite cocked his head to the side, examining her face. He placed a thoughtful hand on her cheek, his dark skin contrasting with her light skin.

"I want to use my favor," Kunzite spoke, a smile on his features.

Minako gulped as Kunzite leaned in.

"Don't move," he whispered against her lips.

Their lips met and, as if a dam had broken, they were overtaken by their passion and desire. With little space between them, they could feel each other completely, especially in their scanty towels.

The girls were changing into comfortable nightwear before dinner. Makoto sighed as Minako still had not returned.

"I'll go get Minako," Makoto shook her head. The others laughed at how dazed Minako could be.

Makoto softly rapped on the bathroom door, not wanting to startle Minako.

"Minako, it's time to come out. Dinner will be ready soon!" Makoto called through the door.

She heard slight splashing and Minako's shaky voice.

"A-alright!" Minako replied. "I'll be out in a minute!"

In seconds, the door slightly opened and Minako squeezed through the slim crack, blushing a dark red.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked, concerned.

"I'm f-fine," Minako smiled, rushing into the bedroom. Makoto shook her head, sighing.

She turned around, coming face to face with Nephrite.

She smiled at him but her smile faded when Nephrite didn't smile in return.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Nephrite only gulped. He was so transfixed by her long, long legs. He had seen her in a bikini but she had always worn a sarong around her curved hips, concealing the milky skin of her legs. Makoto looked like a goddess in her modest, dark green babydoll tank top. The top was lined with lace, as were the matching short shorts. The material seemed thin and comfortable…and easily torn.

With these kinds of thoughts, Nephrite stepped forward. Makoto, worried about Nephrite, did not step back.

"Are you alrig—" Makoto began.

"I want to use my favor."

Makoto was surprised but shakily nodded.

Nephrite pulled her against him, wrapping his strong arms around her as his eyes penetrated hers.

"Kiss me," he murmured.

It only took Makoto half a second to comply. In mere seconds, they were passionately kissing, clinging to each other as though their lives depended on it. Makoto had to stifle a moan when Nephrite moved from her lips to the junction between her neck and her shoulder.

When they had calmed down, they remained hugging.

"Um—" Nephrite began.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that," Makoto smiled up at him. He sighed, smiling in return.

Rei walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the Senshi and Chibiusa. They're eyebrows shot up at the sight of Makoto in Nephrite's arms. They both blushed and pulled apart.

"Um," Nephrite cleared his throat. "Uh, dinner is ready. We just have to wash up before eating but you guys can, um, go ahead and start." With that he quickly dived into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Huh, well, what happened?" Rei smirked.

Makoto winked, zipping her lips before walking down the stairs. At the sight of them, the rest of the Shitennou ran up the stairs to take their baths.

"Let's start eating," Minako said.

"We should wait," Ami chimed.

"Ugh, fine," Minako sighed. She sat up immediately, however, when she was reminded of what happened in the bathroom.

"Guys! Kunzite kissed me!" Minako softly squealed.

"What?!" They all whispered in shock. Even Chibiusa was shocked.

"Kunzite kissed you, too?" Makoto asked.

Minako frowned. "What do you mean 'kissed you, _too_'?"

Makoto blushed. "Ah, no, not like that! I mean, Nephrite kissed me just now, too!"

"No way," Rei breathed.

"It seems you're not the only ones who were kissed," Usagi smirked at Ami's blushing figure.

"Ami? You too?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yes, Zoicite and I kissed on the beach," Ami whispered.

They momentarily squealed before silencing themselves. The Shitennou walked down the stairs, finished with their baths. The Shitennou sat beside their respective Senshi, with Mamoru sitting between Usagi and Chibiusa.

"It was nice of you guys to wait for us," Mamoru smiled at them, particularly Usagi.

"Of course, but let's eat! We're all starving!" Usagi grinned, serving Mamoru and Chibiusa portions of the food.

They all ate and, just like the night before, they opened up the windows. This time, however, they decided to set up a bonfire on the beach. With the light of a full moon, they were able to get a considerably large fire going.

They sat around the fire, cups of hot chocolate in their arms as they were huddling together under many blankets. They exchanged stories, laughing deep into the night. Chibiusa let loose a yawn but refused to sleep, not wanting to be the first to fall asleep like last night.

"Come on, squirt," Usagi said, picking up Chibiusa and standing up. "Let's get to bed."

"Fine," Chibiusa sleepily conceded. "But I'm only agreeing because you're baka Usagi…" She fell asleep on Usagi's shoulder. Mamoru stood to help her inside.

"Let's clean this up, then," Kunzite said, standing up. He pulled Minako to her feet, securing the blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm.

After putting out the fire, they all helped to carry in any leftover cups or blankets. Rei turned towards the house but a hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped in surprise but relaxed when she realized it was only Jadeite.

"Oh, don't scare me like that!" She cried out, wrenching her wrist from his grasp.

"Rei, I would never intentionally scare you," Jadeite smiled softly. His soft demeanor stopped Rei's anger in its tracks. In fact, surprise and shock began to fill her at the sight of the smile on his face.

She had never seen him like this before. She had seen lust and desire as well as jealousy, but not this utter look of adoration.

"I want to show you something," Jadeite whispered. Without waiting for Rei's consent, he continued on, gently tugging her towards the forest.

After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a cliff. Rei gasped. The cliff ended high above the ocean, died navy blue by the bright moonlight. All the stars were visible in the sky and the salty smell of the ocean fused with the heat in the air.

"It's beautiful," Rei murmured.

Jadeite didn't respond, opting to stare at Rei. Her dark black hair shone in the light and her violet eyes gleamed like the stars. An angelic smile graced her expression, giving her an ethereal glow.

"Rei," Jadeite whispered. "About my favor—"

Rei lips cut off Jadeite. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and, though caught off surprise, Jadeite eagerly held her to him, kissing her back with a prominent lust.

"Thank you," Rei pulled back, kissing him again. "This is so beautiful. Thank you for showing me."

Jadeite smiled against her lips. "Who else would I possibly show?"

They headed back, sneaking off to bed. The Senshi and Shitennou didn't notice, their minds occupied with their own respective kisses.

Usagi, satisfied that Chibiusa was asleep, left the room for a little bit. In a few seconds, Mamoru had also come out of his room. They smiled at each other, staring for a few minutes. Without a word, Mamoru took Usagi's hand and pulled her further down the hallway. When they reached the end of the hallway, Mamoru reached towards the ceiling, pulling on a string that Usagi hadn't noticed before: it opened to reveal a folding ladder that lead to the roof of the house. Mamoru climbed up, offering his hand to Usagi when he got to the top.

**(WARNING! CONTAINS SEX SCENE!)**

Usagi smiled softly at the sight: a bed had been prepared on the roof, bathed in the moonlight and sprinkled with rose petals. A few candles were lit surrounding the bed. Usagi turned to Mamoru, loving the way his navy blue eyes seemed silvery white with the thousands of stars reflected in them. Mamoru in turn touched her hair, seeming silver because of the moonlight. They slowly reached towards each other for a kiss.

The kiss escalated, causing Usagi to jump and wrap her legs around Mamoru's waist. He hooked his arms under her to keep her there. He walked towards the bed, lying her down before peeling off his shirt. Usagi didn't hesitate to run her hands down his defined chest. She removed her own shirt and boldly took off her shorts as well. Mamoru looked down at her milky skin, a pale blue under the moon.

He kissed her again, pulling off her bra. He gently kneaded her breast, thumbing her nipple. His kissed traveled downwards, towards her other breast. He kicked off his jeans and boxers. He stopped what he was doing to put on a condom but Mamoru whined in protest. So, he continued his ministrations while Usagi tantalizingly slipped on the condom. Now, the only thing separating them was Usagi's underwear.

Usagi, growing impatient and eager, grabbed Mamoru's hand and placed it on her underwear. Mamoru could feel a wet patch as Usagi moaned.

Mamoru smirked, kissing Usagi as he slipped his hand into her underwear. He did not slip his fingers into her but vigorously rubbed her little bead.

She bit her bottom lip, wincing from the pleasure.

"Please," she begged.

"Please what?" Mamoru asked with a smirk as he kissed her neck.

"You know what."

"I want to hear you say it."

Usagi grabbed his face, turning him to look her in the eyes. "I want you inside of me. Now."

Mamoru growled at her word choice and sat up on his knees. Lifting Usagi by the knees, he slipped into her. Usagi arched against him, driving him deeper. Usagi looked up at him and her mouth fell open when she noticed that he wasn't even half way in yet. She felt him deep inside her but he was barely done.

Not wanting to feel inadequate, she grinded her hips forward, slipping him further into her. He gasped, gripping her knees tightly. When they both seemed to be on the verge of an orgasm, Mamoru began to pull out. Usagi cried out loudly, causing Mamoru to grow hard. He had only ever heard Usagi moan—to hear her cry out so loudly had a strong effect on him.

He began to pump into her, rubbing against her bead simultaneously. She kissed him passionately as they reached an orgasm, and another, and another.

Mamoru lay panting on top of Usagi, still buried deep inside her.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Usagi smiled back. She reached between them, inching her hand towards his base. She smiled lazily when she felt him completely against her. Mamoru searched her eyes curiously.

"I'm glad that I'm big enough for you," she giggled. "I was worried that you wouldn't fit."

Mamoru chuckled against her skin. "Of course I fit—we're a perfect match."

Usagi smiled before waving her hips against him, causing him to groan. He growled. "Usagi, if you do that again—"

She rolled her hips again, this time deeper. She giggled at his moan.

"I didn't know I had such an effect on you," she whispered into his ear, sucking on his earlobe. He shuddered, flipping them so that she was on top.

He held her hips against him and she sat up, clinging to his shoulders. She slowly began to move back and forth, gyrating her hips. She moved faster, her perky breasts shaking. Mamoru cupped her butt, forcing her farther and farther onto him. Usagi was more than happy to comply.

They both cried out as they shared an orgasm for the fourth time. Usagi hung over him, her breasts heaving.

"Wow," she breathed.

But Mamoru was not done. He flipped them once more, pulling out of her. Usagi's legs felt numb from the friction. Mamoru moved downwards, spreading her legs apart. Usagi held them there and lifted her arms out of the way, stretching her breasts. Mamoru drove three fingers into her, causing her to arch and cry out. Simultaneously pumping her, he angled his hand so that he would be rubbing her clit.

Usagi began to whine from the sore feeling of her clit. But she could not ignore her growing orgasm. Mamoru pulled his fingers agonizingly slowly out of her, rubbing his wet fingers on her clitoris to lubricate it. He opened his mouth and tantalizingly licked her.

Usagi nearly screamed from the pleasure.

She grabbed onto the sheets under her as he all but sucked her empty. Usagi felt another orgasm wash over her as her juices spilled from between her legs. It was incredibly wet between her legs when Mamoru once again slipped deeply into her. Usagi wrapped her legs around him as he repeatedly slipped into her, rubbing himself raw.

Usagi clenched herself around him, finally contributing to their last orgasm.

He pulled out, their juices on Usagi's thighs. They both felt extremely sore and exhausted. Usagi counted the number of times she had an orgasm but was too tired to get past three. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer as he pulled the blanket around them.

"I love you, Mamoru," Usagi sighed against his chest.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

They closed their eyes, holding onto one another as they fell asleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know you're all happy that the Senshi and Shitennou FINALLY kissed!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	20. Sapphire's Revenge (Nov)

**Hey, everyone! It seems like everyone enjoyed the last chapter ;) I'm really happy and I feel so blessed to have so many people who like my stories. Speaking of my stories, PLEASE check out my latest story, **_**The Dragon Priestess**_**! It is a Spirited Away fanfic but you don't necessarily have to know anything about Spirited Away to read the story so please check it out!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 20**

The third and final day passed just the same as the first and second. Of course, Chibiusa noticed that everyone seemed a little more…couple-oriented.

On the third day, they decided to have a picnic on the cliff that Jadeite showed Rei. They each separated into their respective couples, leaving Chibiusa at a loss. She was grateful when Usagi opened her arms to let Chibiusa sit in her lap.

She, Mamoru, and Usagi spent their time chatting and listening to each other's stories. Minako and Kunzite were taking pictures with Minako's camera while Ami and Zoicite were sharing a book. Nephrite and Makoto were lying on the grass, Makoto in Nephrite's arms as they took a nap in the warm sunlight. Rei and Jadeite had disappeared for a stroll in the surrounding forests.

"And then, Kyoko-chan made the cutest figurine out of her clay and she made one for me, too!" Chibiusa gushed to Usagi and Mamoru.

"Well, that was nice of her," Usagi smiled.

"Is she your best friend, Chibiusa?" Mamoru asked.

"No," the pink-haired girls shook her head. "No, I don't have a best friend in this time. My best friend from the future is Hotaru-chan. She's a Sailor Senshi."

Usagi and Mamoru were intrigued by this tidbit of information.

"Really? What's she the Senshi of?" Mamoru asked.

"She's Sailor Saturn."

"Wow," Usagi was in awe. "Then, that must mean that there is also a Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus since we already know about Sailor Pluto."

"There's a lot of Sailor Senshi, but Puu told me not to tell you too much. Something about disrupting the time and space thingy," Chibiusa said matter-of-factly.

Mamoru and Usagi shared a secret, amused smile.

That night, everyone fell asleep in the living room, not wanting to part with one another. Parting with one another would mean that their trip was finally over, so they wanted to make their last night last forever.

Alas, when dawn came, Usagi woke first and, reluctantly, woke the others. Packing their things up, they boarded the first bus that would take them to the train station in Yokohama and headed back to Tokyo.

Everyone was feeling bittersweet; glad to have spent such a wonderful vacation with each other but sad that it was over.

Usagi looked at each of them as they sat silently on the train.

"It's okay, you guys," Usagi smiled. "We'll just go on another trip and another—we'll always go on trips with each other. I'll make sure of it!"

They all smiled back at her, glad for her words.

Their hope that they would make more memories with each other was enough to put smiles on their faces.

…

Emerald sighed as she closed the door to Sapphire's room. He hadn't improved since the news of the Ayakashi Sisters.

She had tried desperately to take his mind off of his grief, especially through laughter. However, he never managed to laugh or even grin. He only offered a polite smile, as though he was apologizing to her but appreciating her efforts.

Emerald began to walk towards her room but she froze when she saw Diamond standing at the end of the hallway, watching her through cold eyes. She stood still, unsure of whether she should walk away or go to him.

She didn't get too much time to decide as Prince Diamond began to walk towards her, casually taking his time. Emerald felt her heart rate increasing, fear bubbling inside of her.

Diamond, on the other hand, felt anger, but not at Emerald. Rather, he had just watched Serenity take Endymion once again. What made him angrier was that this relationship of theirs caused the Silver Crystal to strengthen, allowing Diamond to see less and less of Serenity through his Dark Crystal hologram.

"Emerald," Diamond seethed.

She stiffened. "…yes?" She hesitantly asked.

"I need you to launch another mission. Use as many Yuma as you need to—just get rid of the Senshi and Shitennou."

Emerald was confused but opened her mouth to accept.

In that same moment, Sapphire's door rapidly swung open. Sapphire had a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he stared at Diamond.

"I accept this mission," Sapphire spoke through gritted teeth.

Emerald and Diamond were both surprised, but Diamond was a little more suspicious. He silently though it over, questioning his brother's evident aggression.

"Fine," Diamond ceded. "Just get it done."

Diamond walked away after a cold glance at Emerald. Emerald turned towards Sapphire's glowering face.

"Sapphire?" Emerald questioned.

"I need to prepare," he spoke, smiling stiffly at her. Without another word, he closed the door, leaving Emerald in the dark hallway alone.

…

Usagi sighed as she closed the apartment door behind her, carrying her suitcase.

The Senshi and Shitennou had split up into their pairs, waving goodbye to each other. Mamoru and Usagi walked Chibiusa home before Mamoru walked Usagi home.

They had shared yet another passionate kiss before Usagi gently pulled away.

Mamoru pouted.

"Can't I come in?" Mamoru had asked.

Usagi laughed. "No way," she had said. "I still hurt from last time!"

Mamoru chuckled, kissing her sweetly once more before walking away. Usagi had watched him walk down the hallway and down the stairs before closing her door.

She threw all of her vacation clothes into the washing machine and hopped into the shower. When Usagi got out of the shower, Luna was waiting for her.

"Oh, hello, Luna," Usagi greeted as she stirred a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"How was the trip?" Luna asked, sitting on the counter.

"It was fun," Usagi smiled. "I wish you and Artemis could have been there."

Luna shook her head, smiling. "No, we had to stay behind to watch over things here."

Usagi looked up with seriousness. "Did anything happen while we were gone?"

Luna shook her head solemnly. "No, it's been quiet…too quiet. I anticipate an attack very soon."

Usagi nodded thoughtfully.

"But Artemis and I have been doing some research and discussing with the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus about this whole situation," Luna said.

Usagi perked up. "Oh? What have you learned?"

"The Ayakashi Sisters were very helpful but they were underlings, so they didn't have a lot of information. Not even Rubeus was able to answer too many questions in depth."

"But what have you found out?"

"We know that Chibiusa is the daughter of the Neo-Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo. The Black Moon Clan had attacked in hopes of conquering and inhabiting it. When the Black Moon Clan came here, Crystal Tokyo was still under siege."

Usagi nodded for Luna to continue.

"We learned that the Sisters and Rubeus were always given orders to get Chibiusa, or the Rabbit as they called her. They were also given specific instructions to never hurt you," Luna said.

"Me?" Usagi incredulously exclaimed. "Well, those instructions weren't carried out too well. I would have liked to get hurt a lot less," she scoffed.

"Did Chibiusa say anything during the trip or whenever? Anything of substance?"

"Well, she did say that there was a Sailor Saturn in the future…" Usagi trailed off. "She did mention a long time ago about finding something first and that she was worried that we would all hate her…"

"So, it appears she has taken something of importance from the future," Luna surmised.

"But she must have lost it if she's so worried about finding it. And the Black Moon Clan must be looking for it, as well," Usagi completed.

Usagi and Luna continued discussing the possibilities but by midnight, they had reached a dead end.

"Bottom line: we need to find out what the Black Moon Clan and Chibiusa are looking for and why it's so important," Usagi said, her hot chocolate finished a while ago.

Luna yawned.

"Let's get some sleep," Usagi smiled softly. "Maybe we'll come up with something if we sleep on it."

Luna smiled gratefully when Usagi gently picked her up, cradling her as they walked to her bedroom. Usagi placed Luna on the pillow beside hers and pulled the blanket around them. Usagi fell asleep quickly, giving Luna few moments to herself.

The black cat stared deeply at Usagi's sleeping face. Her face was so serene and mature, so different from the crybaby Usagi from before. She looked more and more like Queen Serenity, Usagi's real mother, everyday.

Luna laid her head down with a smile. While she often chastised Usagi, she was glad that it was Usagi who had found her that day. Usagi was truly one of a kind.

…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Usagi groggily stirred from her sleep. She checked the clock…3:30 a.m. She groaned as she checked her Sailor Communicator.

"Usagi! Usagi!" Minako's frantic voice buzzed on the other side.

"Yes? What is it?" Usagi asked as she felt her blood chill at Minako's next words.

"Yuma! At the docks!"

Minako didn't need to continue as Usagi transformed and leaped out the balcony. Luna stared after her in alarm before bounding out a window herself. She knew some people who could help and she would do her best to get them quickly.

…

Sailor Moon arrived at the docks, seeing only Sailor Venus, Kunzite, and Nephrite.

"Where are the others?" Sailor Moon asked, immediately jumping into the battle. The Yuma was a strange creature with four massive heads in a circle with one large head on the top. Because of the formation of the heads, it was nearly impossible to sneak up on it. It constantly shot its tongues out at them, nearly knocking them over. It was covered in durable, scaly skin and rolled very quickly to move around.

"They're on their way!" Nephrite called.

"Look out!" Kunzite yelled. Sailor Moon moved out of the way, narrowly missing the Yuma rolling towards her. She nodded in thanks to Kunzite before attacking the Yuma.

"We're here!" Jadeite called, followed by Rei, Ami, Zoicite, and Makoto.

Usagi nodded to them while simultaneously trying to think of a plan. When she opened her mouth to make an order to the Senshi and Shitennou, she instead let out a scream. Dark energy crackled and shocked her slender body, pain spreading like a poisonous fire through her veins. When the dark bolts of energy disappeared, Sailor Moon fell to her knees, struggling to keep her transformation stable.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi cried out, momentarily distracted from the Yuma. The monster smartly made its move then, knocking Minako, Jadeite, Zoicite, and Makoto out of the way with its massive tongue.

Sailor Moon looked up, wincing as her very bones and muscles seemed to be burning. A tall figure floated towards her. His hair was a navy blue, like the night sky during a full moon. His blue eyes seemed icy with a fiery hatred. The black crescent moon stood out against his pale skin.

"Sailor Moon…not so strong, are you?" The man sneered.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon wheezed.

"Prince Sapphire, brother of Prince Diamond," the man's blue eyes burned straight through to her soul.

"Why are you attacking Earth?" Sailor Moon asked, standing up steadily.

"You're not worth the answer!" Sapphire barked, shooting more dark energy at Sailor Moon. She dodged, rolling out of the way.

"Why don't you come over here and fight me? Or are you a coward?" Sailor Moon hoped to goad him into blind anger.

"I don't need to fight you to know that you are beneath me!" Sapphire yelled. He shot more and more energy at Sailor Moon while the Senshi and Shitennou struggled against the Yuma.

Sailor Moon dodged another shot of energy but Sapphire flew towards her in a second, kicking her in the face.

Sailor Moon fell to the ground, spitting out blood. Sapphire aimed towards her, the dark energy crackling as it raced towards her. Sailor Moon braced for the pain but felt nothing.

She opened her eyes, finding herself in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

"You would dare to hit a woman in this manner?" Tuxedo Mask seethed. "Have you no morals?"

"That is no woman! That there is dirt, the lowest kind of woman that could ever be!" Sapphire's veins protruded from his neck and his face turned red as he blasted more energy in their direction.

Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way and placed Sailor Moon on her feet. He stood in front of her, extending his cane into a long staff.

"You help defeat the Yuma, I'll hold him off," Tuxedo Mask urged. Sailor Moon nodded, running towards the others.

"Sailor Moon, thank God!" Minako cried out.

"What do we do?" Jadeite yelled in frustration.

Sailor Moon wracked her brain, trying to ignore the fact that Sapphire kept aiming for her while Tuxedo Mask managed to intercept every attack.

"Okay! I got it!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Everyone stand still!"

No one moved. The Yuma, noticing the lack of movement, also stood still, preparing to shoot out its tongues in a detrimental blow. "Wait for it…" Sailor Moon waited.

The Yuma shot out its tongues.

"Now, Jupiter!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Jupiter Lightning Storm!"

The Yuma shrieked and recoiled as its tongues were attacked by bolts of lightning. Usagi had been right: with the heavy saliva on the Yuma's tongues, the electricity created a strong shock that would disorient the Yuma.

While the Yuma was waving its tongues around, Sailor Moon ordered Mars to attack.

"Mars Wildfire!"

The Yuma shrieked louder as its tongues were set on fire.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Mercury Tsunami!" The Yuma was surrounded by a whirlpool of water, causing steam to erupt.

"Sailor Venus, Kunzite! Shitennou, charge!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Kunzite gave Sailor Venus an extra push into the air as she flipped for more speed. While in midair, Venus prepared to attack as the rest of the Shitennou charged the Yuma with their swords. Effectively slicing of its tongues, Venus felt momentum freeze her in the air for a millisecond.

"Venus Beautiful Love!" The Yuma's shrieks were almost unbearable. Sailor Moon, hoping to put it out of its misery, delivered the finishing blow.

"Silver Moon Kiss!"

All was silent as the smoke cleared away, revealing nothing but a pile of dust.

The Shitennou and Senshi cheered but Sailor Moon turned towards the fight between Tuxedo Mask and Sapphire.

She shrieked as Tuxedo Mask's body fell to the ground, unmoving. She barely had a moment to register what was happening before Sapphire had tackled her to the ground, straddling her and wrapping his hands against her throat.

She clawed at his hands but they were like steel around her throat.

The Shitennou rushed towards Tuxedo Mask while the Senshi attacked Sapphire. However, their attacks were useless on the dome of dark energy surrounding Sapphire and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's vision became black around the edges as she began to lose oxygen.

"I'm going to kill you in the most painful manner possible," Sapphire coldly growled. "I'm going to kill you just like you killed her!"

"K-killed w-w-who?" Sailor Moon strangled out.

"Sapphire! Stop!"

Sapphire looked up at the, oh so, familiar voice, paling even more as though he had seen a ghost.

Petz stood looking more beautiful to him than ever. Her wide green eyes gleamed in the darkness, framed by her dark green hair. His eyes followed that single curl that hung in front of her face.

Sapphire loosened his grip on Sailor Moon's throat. She immediately pushed him off, rolling to the side as she gasped for air. The black energy dome faded away as Sapphire fell back on the ground. He looked up as Petz walked towards him, slightly followed by the rest of the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus while Luna and Artemis stood to the side.

She kneeled beside him, smiling at him.

"Petz…" he whispered. "Is this a dream? Is this fake?"

"Hold me for yourself and find out," she whispered back, tears welling in her eyes. Petz could not control the tears when she saw tears forming in Sapphire's own eyes.

"I thought you were dead. I though Sailor Moon killed you," Sapphire cried.

"On the contrary," Rubeus spoke up. "Sailor Moon healed us."

"See?" Koan said, pointing at her forehead.

Sapphire's eyebrows shot up in awe. He noticed that the black crescent moons were gone from each of their foreheads.

"But…how…?"

"The Silver Crystal is good, unlike the Dark Crystal the Black Moon Clan owns," Berthier explained.

"So this is real?" Sapphire hesitantly asked. He hoped against hope that this was no dream, that Petz was truly before him.

"Yes, yes, this is real," Petz smiled through her tears.

Sapphire pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

Petz pulled away for a breath of air. "Sapph—" He cut her off once again with his lips.

"Okay, okay, you both love each other very much!" Calaveras exasperatedly complained. "Do you have to eat each other's faces right this instant?"

They paid no heed to her.

Meanwhile, the Senshi had helped their leader to stand up. The stood beside the Shitennou as Sailor Moon cradled Tuxedo Mask in her lap.

"Mamoru, Mamoru," Sailor Moon frantically rasped, her throat aching.

He gleamed golden for a second before opening his eyes. "Usako?"

She sighed in relief.

"What's going on? Where's Sapphire?" He questioned.

"He's a little busy," Jadeite snorted. Nephrite snickered while Zoicite and Kunzite rolled their eyes.

Sailor Moon helped Tuxedo Mask to stand and all ten of them walked towards the Ayakashi Sisters, Rubeus, and Sapphire. The Shitennou and Senshi stood behind Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

Petz and Sapphire pulled away from each other but could not stop crying.

Sailor Moon cleared her throat, struggling to speak. "I hope that all misunderstandings have been cleared up."

Sapphire looked up at her, standing up before bowing before her.

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving Petz. And I sincerely apologize for my actions. I was blinded by the depression my loss had caused me," Sapphire said.

"I understand," Sailor Moon nodded. "I would have done the same," she looked towards Tuxedo Mask, smiling at him. He in turn wrapped an arm around her, discreetly healing her injuries.

"Thank you for reuniting us," Petz thanked Sailor Moon once again. After Sapphire wrapped arm around Petz's shoulders, they bowed to the Senshi and Shitennou, then Luna and Artemis before departing for home.

"Good thinking, Luna," Sailor Moon said to the black cat, her transformation fading after the Ayakashi Sisters had disappeared. "It was beginning to get a little…tight," Usagi said, touching her throat.

"Let's go home," Kunzite said. They each nodded. Minako and Kunzite, Rei and Jadeite, Zoicite and Ami, and Makoto and Nephrite walked off in different directions.

Usagi and Mamoru also headed home.

"Huh, I only dropped you off here a few hours ago," Mamoru smiled as he walked Usagi up to her door. "It's like nothing happened in the past ten hours—everything is the same."

"Well," Usagi coyly smiled up at him. "One thing will be different."

"Oh? What's that?" Mamoru smirked down at her.

She tiptoed to kiss him, one hand on his cheek while the other tugged on his belt buckle. His hands immediately traveled down her back, warmly cupping her cheeks.

Usagi pulled away, whispering against his lips. "This time, you'll be coming inside."

Mamoru immediately complied, lifting her to wrap her legs around him before kicking the door shut.

…

Petz and Sapphire lay in her bed, fully clothed to Sapphire's dismay.

"Sapphire," Petz murmured as she rested in Sapphire's arms.

He hummed in response.

"Why not let Sailor Moon heal you? Then you'll be able to live a normal life," she asked.

Sapphire sighed heavily. "I can't, not yet: I left my only brother and sister back in the Black Moon Clan. If I come free, then I must bring Diamond and Emerald with me."

"I knew you would say that," Petz smiled sadly.

**(A/N: WARNING! SEX SCENE BELOW!)**

Sapphire looked down at her face, placing a gentle thumb on her bottom lip. He lifted her chin, kissing her for the umpteenth time. Petz hummed into the kiss, licking his lips.

Sapphire growled, rolling over on to her. Without breaking their kiss, he reached down under her short dress. The sound of ripping cloth was heard in the room as he tore off her underwear, throwing it over his shoulder.

He slipped his four fingers into her while his thumb went on her clitoris. She cried out immediately like he knew she would. Sapphire moved his fingers inside of her, drawing out louder moans from her while she unbuttoned his shirt.

He took off her dress with the other hand, constantly pumping her. She moved her hips against his hand, driving his fingers deeper into her. He felt her clench around his fingers before her liquid oozed out, warm and wet.

Sapphire observed her naked body, eyeing her large, succulent breasts. Sliding his fingers out, her juices dripped from his fingers. He rubbed his wet fingers on her nipples, hardening them. He pulled away from her lips to bite on her nipples. He licked down her chest, lifting her knees and spreading her legs apart, giving him full view of her opening.

Petz looked as he stared hungrily at her. Just the look on his face made more juices leak from her. She tried to close her legs but he held them wide open. He leaned forward, nuzzling the hair before traveling further down.

Just like he would a melting ice cream cone, he gave her a long lick up her entire opening. Petz cried out, squeezing her breasts. Sapphire dove into her opening, trying to suck her juices out. She fisted his hair, trying to pull him away from her vagina. However, he only strengthened her ministrations, causing her to instinctively grind against his mouth. She was in the middle of her peak when he pulled away, chucking his pants.

He kneeled on his knees before her. He lifted her legs up and, in one stroke, slipped into her. Petz immediately tightened around him, gasping.

"You're so tight!" Sapphire groaned.

"Well, I haven't exactly…done this in a while…" Petz moaned. He began to pump in and out, fast enough that her breasts shook up and down. She clung to the sheets beneath her as Sapphire kept going.

She tightened around him again, causing them both to orgasm. They both lay there, panting heavily. Sapphire remained inside of Petz who felt as though she would tear in two.

"Aren't you going to come out?" Petz whispered breathily.

"I'm in too deep and you're still too tight. I can't move much," Sapphire blushed.

Petz giggled at this, causing Sapphire to grind against her in retaliation of his embarrassment. She immediately moaned, causing him to begin his ministrations again.

It was the night of a very special reunion.

**Sorry it took so long! I threw in another sex scene to make it up to you ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	21. Gone (Nov)

**I recently checked my legacy stats and reviews for this story and found out who has been reviewing since Chapter 1! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of those who have stuck with me through all of the long waits and writer's block.**

**This is for you: RKF22**

**Thanks to all of my readers! I LOVE YOU!**

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 21**

Emerald awaited Sapphire in her room, sitting on the bed with worry and fear curling in her stomach. She had wanted to go watch the battle but that required being in the same room as Diamond.

Before, she would have jumped at the chance to be around him. However, lately, she could barely stand the sight of him. Ever since he had destroyed Sapphire with the idea of replacing Petz, Emerald saw him in a different light.

He was no longer the Diamond that she fell in love with…

_Emerald noticed Diamond staring at her during the ball. She only politely smiled in return for his gaze but always looked away. She was more concerned with her friends, the Ayakashi Sisters. Petz, who was like a sister to her, was courted by Prince Sapphire. Though she was close to Petz and Sapphire, she could not say the same about Diamond._

_Emerald had never put too much effort into befriending him, even when they were children._

"_Emerald, dear," her mother had called. "Come meet a friend of mine and your father's!"_

_She had hurried over to her parents to be introduced to a friend of theirs. The man happened to have a son around Emerald's age and he promptly asked her to dance._

_In front of her parents, Emerald had no choice but to accept._

_She personally hated dancing but dancing with a total stranger made things much worse. He had tried to keep up a conversation but she only offered him curt, indifferent answers._

_A tap on Emerald's shoulder had stopped their dance._

_It was Diamond._

"_May I have this dance?" he asked the pair._

_How could he refuse the Crown Prince? Emerald's partner handed her over to the Prince, where she reveled over the heat of his hands. Throughout the entire dance, as well as the next few dances, no words were exchanged. Diamond constantly stared at Emerald while Emerald focused on anything other than the prince._

_By the end of the ball, he had asked to court her._

_Taken aback, Emerald blushed from the embarrassment. "Unfortunately, I'm not interested. My deepest apologies," she had answered before briskly walking away…_

_This was not the end of Diamond's attention, however. At every possible moment, Diamond would attempt to speak to Emerald, constantly asking her out to dinner or dancing or activities of the like._

_Very soon, the gifts came. When Emerald had discarded the outrageous gifts such as large dresses and extravagant jewelry, Diamond had learned to stick to flowers and small trinkets, such as a bracelet or a earrings._

_While Emerald was flattered by his attentions, she could not deny that she felt a slight irritation towards the forward prince._

_While strolling in the public park, Emerald admired the flowers while her parents walked further ahead of her. Suddenly, a large bouquet appeared before her. Surprised, she fell backwards, landing on her behind._

_Embarrassed beyond relief, she scrambled to stand up, dusting herself off before facing Prince Diamond._

"_Are you alright, Emerald? I brought you some flowers," Diamond smiled brightly._

"_Can't you leave me alone?!" Emerald snapped, blushing at the snickers she was receiving from passersby. "Why are you always following me? I don't want you around, okay!"_

_She tried to remember that she was speaking to the prince of the Black Moon Clan as well as the brother of one of her closest friends. The smile on his pale face faltered and he smiled sadly._

"_I see. I apologize if I have been too forward."_

_Emerald sighed in relief, glad that he had understood._

"_But I guess I'll just have to try harder."_

_Emerald looked up in shock. "W-what?"_

_Diamond smirked. "I think I'm in love with you, Emerald. So, I won't stop at anything until you fall in love with me or I die trying." He handed her the bouquet before disappearing._

_Little by little, Emerald began to fall for Diamond's constant presence. Eventually giving him a chance, he impressed her with his manners and charm, as well as his need to make her comfortable and happy. He was incredibly considerate._

_Her parents were elated that she was being courted by the Prince of the Black Moon Clan and she had enough social standing to be deemed 'worthy' of the Prince. Things were perfect._

_However, everything became difficult when their planet suffered a disaster. Droughts as well as tidal waves and earthquakes destroyed the planet and decimated the population. Prince Diamond was suddenly placed under a large amount of stress._

_Emerald had visited him in his study one night._

"_Diamond?" She tentatively opened the door._

"_Em? What are you doing here so late?" Diamond looked stressed as he sat at his desk surrounded by papers._

"_I thought you would be a little stressed by what's been going on…"_

_He sighed, smiling at her. "I was a little upset but seeing you makes me feel a lot better. I'm glad you visited," Diamond said, pulling her onto his lap._

_Emerald hugged him, wanting to relieve him of his worries and doubts._

"_Do you have any ideas for how to solve this problem?"_

"_I'm thinking we could find another place to live…" Diamond said, shuffling through his papers._

"_But where?" Emerald asked. "It's difficult finding another planet that isn't inhabited but is still habitable."_

"_Maybe we could find a planet willing to take us in," Diamond sighed. "Besides, what with our population a fifth of what it used to be, it's not like we'll be too much to take on."_

_Suddenly, a dark figure materialized in the room. Emerald stood up in shock while Diamond did the same, standing in front of Emerald and moving her behind his back._

_A cloaked person, floating in a sitting position while holding a crystal ball, spoke._

"_Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Clan," the person's voice resounded, deep yet airy._

"_Yes…?" Diamond cautiously answered, still hiding Emerald behind him._

"_I have come to aid you in your conquest."_

_Ever since then, Diamond became a power-hungry, sadistic tyrant. Many of the people of the Black Moon Clan left the planet on their own to search for a new home. Few of them were left. Things became even worse when Wiseman brought up Earth and Crystal Tokyo, particularly the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo._

_At the first sight of Neo-Queen Serenity, Diamond's eyes became black with lust and the potential power. It was the first time he had ever hurt Emerald. Diamond began to push everyone away, including Emerald, leaving her embittered. The entire situation destroyed Sapphire and Petz's relationship as well as Emerald and Diamond's. Diamond only regarded her as a tool. Even the Ayakashi Sisters were broken and Rubeus and Koan were struggling._

_Emerald began to hate the Queen of Earth with a dark passion, longing to kill her for destroying their bonds with one another. Emerald knew that her hatred was irrational but it was the only way she could cope with her pain over Diamond._

_Soon, she forgot what he used to be like and what she herself used to be like…_

Emerald curled up into a ball and fell back onto her pillows. She allowed herself to cry, trying to keep her face impassive. The slight quivering of her bottom lip was the only indication that she was sobbing.

In the throne room, Diamond was once again furious as he watched his brother attacking his goddess. Then, on the verge of strangling Serenity to death, Sapphire had suddenly looked up and then the Dark Crystal shut off.

Sapphire had better be dead. Otherwise, Diamond would kill him himself.

_Did you really just consider murdering your own brother?_ Diamond's conscience surprised him. He was taken aback by what he had just thought.

_What have I become?_

Sapphire appeared in the throne room, relinquishing Diamond's surprise and igniting his anger. In a flash, Diamond punched Sapphire, throwing him to the ground.

"How dare you attempt to kill her!" Diamond screamed. He continued hitting him, surprised and suspicious when Sapphire did not fight back.

After Sapphire seemed covered in bruises and blood while Diamond remained without a scratch, Diamond calmed down.

"Why did you do it? You're no ass, you knew I would be angry," Diamond seethed.

"I was temporarily enraged because she killed Petz," Sapphire answered in a monotone voice. "I have gotten over my anger and I apologize. I have also gotten over Petz as well as the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus. I am ready to serve you again."

Diamond was suspicious but pleased. "Leave my sight. You're lucky you're my brother."

…

Emerald gasped in surprise when Sapphire entered her room, bruised and bloody.

"What happened?!" She hurried off the bed, pulling Sapphire close and examining his wounds. "Did the Senshi do this?"

"No, it was Diamond," Sapphire answered.

"Why did he attack you?!" Emerald shrieked, running around her room grabbing clean rags and a bowl of water, bandages, and ointments.

"Because I tried to kill Sailor Moon."

Emerald froze in her steps. She was silent for a little while.

"So you didn't succeed?" She asked after a long silence.

"No, Emerald, I didn't. But I'm glad I didn't."

Emerald's eyes flashed in surprise, shock, and anger.

"She isn't what we thought, Emerald," Sapphire said. He lowered his voice, coming closer to her. "Serenity never killed the Ayakashi Sisters or Rubeus. She only made them human so that they could live on Earth peacefully."

The bowl nearly fell to the ground if Sapphire hadn't caught it after Emerald's grip began to loosen.

"…w-wha-what?" She stuttered, sitting down on the bed.

Sapphire nodded. "Yes, they're all alive. Sailor Moon and the Senshi are not who we thought they were. They're good people."

"Then that makes us the bad people," Emerald commented. Sapphire said nothing.

"I'm going to help them," Sapphire said.

"What?!" Emerald shrieked again, standing up. "You want to help her?!"

"They're the only ones who can free Diamond from Wiseman's grip."

Emerald fell silent once more.

"How are they going to help us?" Emerald whimpered. "How are we going to save him?"

Sapphire smiled confidently, pulling her in for a comforting hug. "Sailor Moon will find a way. For now, we must stay here with Diamond and act normal. That way, we can relay any information we find out back to the Senshi and Shitennou."

"Sapphire, we're putting a lot at risk…" Emerald gravely said.

"I know, but it's a risk that we're going to have to take."

…

Diamond sat in his throne room once more, brooding on his throne. With the flick of a finger, he summoned a Yuma. It was tall and skinny, with no distinct form. It was black and transparent, as though it were a shadow.

It bowed before Diamond.

"Don't return until you have brought me the Rabbit," he said. The Yuma nodded and disappeared.

"Wise decision," Wiseman said, appearing beside the King.

"We must act now. I can wait no longer for my queen," Diamond replied, going back to his rooms.

Wiseman chuckled after him, gleeful that his plans were quickly coming to their goal.

…

Luna and Artemis lay beside Chibiusa's sleeping figure. Usagi had stopped by her parents' house to check on Chibiusa after the battle last night.

Usagi had spoken to Luna privately after her visit.

"Make sure you keep an eye on her, okay Luna?" Usagi had said. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

Luna had nodded and done exactly that. In a few days, school would be starting up again after their winter break. Thankfully, Mrs. Tsukino wanted Chibiusa to stay at home more often to settle back into her previous routine.

Luna sighed, turning to look at Artemis sitting by the window. The light of the full moon basked him in an ethereal glow, making him seem like an angel in the form of a cat.

Luna saw his troubled expression of his reflection in the window. "What's wrong, Artemis?" Luna asked.

Artemis turned to her, his blue eyes glinting in the light. "I just have a bad feeling."

Luna stood up, lightly walking towards him. She watched his tail flicking back and forth in agitation. "What do you mean? Do you sense another Yuma?"

"I'm not sure…Something just doesn't feel right," Artemis replied. "I think we should contact Usagi."

Suddenly, Chibiusa began to squirm in her sleep, whining softly.

Luna hurried over to her sleeping form, placing a paw on her. Luna gently shook the pink-haired girl.

"Chibiusa! Chibiusa!" Luna called.

"No…mommy…daddy…" Chibiusa began to cry, her eyes still closed.

"Chibiusa!" Luna yelled.

"NO!"

The room was enveloped by a bright, white light, emitting from the crescent moon on Chibiusa's forehead.

Luna turned around when she heard Artemis yell along with a crash. A transparent, black Yuma had burst through the window. Though it was transparent, it easily knocked Artemis to the side followed by Luna.

Luna hit the wall, feeling unconsciousness taking over her mind. She weakly lifted her head to see the Yuma picking up Chibiusa before the world turned black.

…

The Senshi and Shitennou sat in Usagi's living room, once again.

"Luna and I discussed some possible courses of action that we could take," Usagi said. "We believe that Chibiusa may have taken something or was given something important from the future and she may have lost it. The problem is that the Black Moon Clan is looking for it, too."

"That explains why they're after her," Ami nodded thoughtfully. "They're not after her, but after something she has."

"But what is it?" Kunzite said. "What did Chibiusa lose?"

"Yeah, she won't talk to us," Nephrite frowned.

"What is she afraid of?" Jadeite asked.

"She's afraid we'll hate her because she lost this thing," Usagi replied.

"Aw, that's so sad," Minako pouted. "She should have more faith in us."

"She's just a kid, Minako," Makoto commented. "She doesn't know any better."

"But we still need to get her to talk. The quicker she talks, the earlier we can help her," Rei said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Usagi's brows furrowed in confusion. It was almost 2 in the morning and everyone that needed to be here was already here.

"Who could that be?" Usagi murmured, standing up. Mamoru stood up, as well, following her to the door.

Usagi opened the door, revealing the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus holding a panting Luna and Artemis. Both cats had a slight bump on their heads.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mamoru asked in surprise.

"Usagi, Mamoru, before we tell you this, you need to remain calm," Rubeus said.

Usagi felt the blood drain from her body.

"What is it? Tell me now."

"Usagi—" Calaveras pleaded gently.

"Tell me!" Usagi all but screamed. Mamoru held her in his arms while the rest of the Shitennou and Senshi appeared behind them.

"Usagi, it's Chibiusa," Koan said.

"She's…well, she has…" Berthier stalled.

"Please, tell me," Usagi cried. She clutched her hands to her heart, trying to stop its erratic beating.

"Usagi," Petz quietly said. "They've got Chibiusa."

Usagi would have fallen to her knees if Mamoru hadn't been holding her.

"That's not the worst of it," Artemis said.

"They've disappeared into the future," Luna completed.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! What is going to happen now?! Better stay tuned to find out! (Though it's probably predictable if you watched the anime/read the manga). Please look forward to the next chapter, coming up soon!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	22. To the Future (Dec)

**We're coming to a close, everybody! I want to thank all of you once again for sticking with me throughout this story and picking it in the first place when there are hundreds of better stories out there. I love all of you!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 22**

Chibiusa felt her head begin to throb as she opened her eyes. She sat up, shivering from the cold. She was still dressed in her pajamas. She looked around, feeling fear heavy in her stomach like rocks.

She was in a medium-sized room, the color of dark purple. The walls seemed shiny, as though they were made of diamond or glass. Chibiusa attempted to stand up and walk around but a tug on her wrists notified her of the chains around her wrists.

She pulled and thrashed, becoming more desperate with every passing second. With one more pull, she slipped from the lack of friction under her feet, falling to the ground. She painfully banged her chin on the hard floor. Chibiusa closed her eyes, feeling tears of pain and frustration well up in her eyes.

"So, this is the Rabbit that has been evading us all this time?"

Chibiusa looked up, seeing a tall man with short, white hair. His eyes were a cold and malicious purple, much like her cell.

"Hmph," he scoffed. "How pathetic."

"Sailor Moon and the Senshi are gonna save me!" Chibiusa thrashed against her chains. "And then Tuxedo Mask and the Shitennou are going to beat you up!"

Diamond sneered. "That idiot Tuxedo Mask won't be saving you anytime soon—we're in the future, Rabbit."

"T-the f-f-future?" Chibiusa stuttered. "…Daddy…Mommy…"

Diamond stiffened at the mention of Chibiusa's parents. He examined the girl before him. At a glance, she was quite different from her mother.

_Her mother's beauty in her is marred by her father's genes_, Diamond thought.

But still, he could see slight resemblances between the girl and Neo-Queen Serenity. Especially in the way the Rabbit glared. Like now.

"They _will_ save me. And you are going to lose because Sailor Moon always succeeds," Chibiusa growled.

Diamond narrowed his eyes dangerously. "We'll see, Rabbit. We'll see."

He turned on his heel and disappeared, leaving Chibiusa alone in the dark cell.

…

Emerald and Sapphire waited in the throne room. Diamond appeared and walked over to his throne.

Sapphire shared a glance with Emerald before he stepped forward.

"So, has the Rabbit been captured?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, yes. She has been captured," Diamond said nonchalantly. He picked up a wine glass beside him, swirling it around before taking a sip.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Emerald asked.

"I plan to use her as bait for Sailor Moon. Perhaps I'll make a trade with those pathetic Senshi and Shitennou: the Rabbit for Sailor Moon. Maybe I'll be able to kill Endymion, as well," Diamond gleefully said.

Emerald and Diamond looked at each other in alarm.

Wiseman materialized in the room. "Diamond, I ask you to reconsider this plan."

Diamond snorted. "Now, why would I ever do that? If I take the past-form of Neo-Queen Serenity, I will have Serenity as well as the Earth. Why would I need Endymion's brat in the picture?"

Wiseman glowered but was hidden well behind his hood.

"Very well." Wiseman disappeared, appearing before Chibiusa's cell door.

_I must act quickly if my plan is to take place. I won't serve that pathetic fool Diamond any longer. Wait, my Dark Crystal. Soon, our dreams will come to fruition._

…

Usagi had collapsed on the floor, a complete mess. Mamoru kneeled beside her, cradling her in his arms.

"We're so sorry, Usagi," Petz continued.

"We have to save her," Usagi said.

"It's impossible! There's no way to get to the future," Berthier said. "Not unless you have a Time and Space Key."

"They used to be built into our systems when we were a part of the Black Moon Clan. After you purified us, they disappeared," Rubeus explained.

"Yeah, the only way you'll be getting to future is if you happened to have connections to the Guardian of Space and Time," Calaveras snorted.

The Senshi and Shitennou suddenly perked up. "I'll go get Puu!" Ami said, Zoicite following behind her.

"Puu?" Koan asked.

"Only…THE GUARDIAN OF SPACE AND TIME!" Jadeite boasted to Calaveras.

Rei smacked his head. "Immature bastard," she muttered.

"You know you love me, baby girl," Jadeite winked. Rei only rolled her eyes.

Ami returned with the cat ball in her hands. Zoicite tapped on the ball, trying to get it to awaken.

"What do we have to do to call Sailor Pluto?" Minako asked.

"I have no idea," Zoicite muttered. He tapped on the eyes. "Um, Sailor Pluto?"

"You have to be louder," Nephrite said matter-of-factly. "SAILOR PLUTO!"

"Well, that sure worked," Jadeite snorted.

"I heard you the first time, no need to shout," Sailor Pluto's hologram materialized before them.

"Damn," Jadeite swore.

"Pay up, Jay," Kunzite smirked, holding open his hand. "Nephrite got something right. Pay up."

The Senshi watched with disbelief (at their awful timing) and with humor as Jadeite slapped a couple wads of cash in Kunzite's waiting hand.

"Wait…you guys made a bet on this?" Nephrite asked.

"Seriously?" Minako shook her head. "Now is not the time."

"Don't worry, I think you're always right," Makoto smiled.

"Thanks, babe," Nephrite smiled.

"Sure thing," Makoto replied. "Now, pay up," she said, turning to Jadeite. He placed money in her hand, too.

"I suck at betting," Jadeite muttered.

"Obviously," Rei said.

"Anyways," Usagi cleared her throat, looking towards Sailor Pluto. Her hologram stood at the center of the table, allowing everyone a good look.

"Sailor Pluto, Chibiusa has been kidnapped by the Black Moon Clan. We need to go save her so you need to get us through to the future," Usagi said.

Sailor Pluto did not look surprised or shocked in the least. She nodded her head.

"Wait a few minutes, I will open a portal."

The hologram disappeared and for a few seconds no one spoke. Suddenly, a swirling light appeared in the center of the living room. A door framed by stone faded into focus.

Everyone stood, staring at the door and at each other.

"Everyone, transform," Usagi said.

In half a second, everyone was ready. Sailor Moon looked to the Shitennou apologetically.

"Actually, I want you guys to stay behind," she sheepishly said.

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Why?" Kunzite asked, slightly hurt.

"I need you guys to stay behind and protect Tokyo. There's a big chance they make come back to the past or something," Sailor Moon explained.

"But we can't let you guys go off on your own," Nephrite exclaimed, particularly looking at Makoto.

"Nephrite, she has a point," Tuxedo Mask said. "As much as we need the numbers, we need someone to watch over Tokyo in our present."

Zoicite stared at Ami for a long time before nodding. "Fine. But please take care of yourselves and each other. I'll try to tweak my communicator so that I can communicate with you guys even if we're in different times."

"Sounds like a plan," Sailor Moon said. She reached over and opened the door, which emit a bright white light.

"Ready?" Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon's gloved hand.

She nodded. "Yes. Let's go save Chibiusa."

…

Emerald and Sapphire stood around the corner, staring at the door to Chibiusa's cell.

"We have to save her," Sapphire said, not removing his eyes from the door.

"How, Sapphire? We can't just take her!" Emerald hissed. She was still a little skeptical about trusting Sailor Moon. "She's heavily guarded."

"But we can't just sit here," Sapphire insisted.

Little did they know, another being was waiting around another corner, wondering how he would get to the Rabbit, as well.

Wiseman hid in the shadows, slightly irritated. He wasn't able to get into the cell, for some strange reason. There seemed to be another force stopping him, possible from the Rabbit herself. Regardless, he would not be able to just pop into the cell and take her.

Besides, her screams would immediately alert the guards and Diamond of his plan.

Right at that moment, two Yuma appeared, from the end of the hallway. Wiseman watched, as did Sapphire and Emerald, as the Yuma opened Chibiusa's cell and entered, dragging her by the chains. She attempted to struggle, dragging her feet on the ground. The Yuma harshly pulled on her chains, causing her to fall to the ground again.

Chibiusa bit back a cry of pain, a few tears welling up in her eyes. Her lower lip trembled as the Yuma hissed and chuckled at her. Sapphire and Emerald felt a stab of pity for the young girl. Wiseman only saw potential in her emotional weakness.

Chibiusa examined the hallways as they two large Yuma led her somewhere. All of the hallways looked the same. Even if she were able to escape, she would become lost in this maze.

They stopped at a pair of double doors. The doors began to open and Chibiusa was pulled into a large, tall room—what she assumed to be the throne room due to the raised throne seated at the top of a few stairs.

Sitting atop the throne was none other than Diamond.

"So, Rabbit, how are you enjoying your stay?" Diamond smirked after the Yuma left Chibiusa in the room.

Chibiusa only glared. Diamond stopped smiling, again amazed by the similarities between the girl and her mother.

"Answer someone when they ask you a question, Rabbit," Diamond growled, leaning over her small form. "Didn't anyone ever teach you respect?"

"Coming from the person who kidnapped a little girl because he's infatuated with her mother. Some respect," Chibiusa snorted under her breath.

Diamond steamed. He didn't realize the Rabbit had any wit. He shook away his anger, turning to walk around her, much like circling his prey.

"Anyways…you have something I want, Rabbit," Diamond nonchalantly continued.

Chibiusa stiffened but betrayed no other emotions.

"Something small, something that should belong to me…something you're father is taking advantage of," Diamond continued.

_Huh?_ Chibiusa was confused. "Wait, what? What is my father taking advantage of?"

"Your mother, of course."

**To be continued…**

**The final chapters will be written in continuous parts with no time passing between them I'm doing this so that I will be able to update more often.**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	23. A Trade (Dec)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 23**

Chibiusa snorted. "Are you stupid? My father taking advantage of my mother? That doesn't make any sense at all!"

Diamond narrowed his eyes, leaning down to look into her ruby eyes. "Your idiot father uses your mother's Silver Crystal and her wonderful powers for his own advantages! He rules the whole world when all of his power is within his wife!"

"My daddy loves my mommy and they rule Crystal Tokyo together! You're the bad guy that's trying to ruin everything! But you know what? My mommy said that no matter what, the Sailor Senshi will always win, even against pathetic liars like you!"

Diamond could hold back no longer. Striking out, he slapped Chibiusa on the face. She fell over with a cry of surprise and pain. But Diamond did not stop there: he alternated between hitting her and electrocuting her with his dark energy.

He drew his leg back to kick the fallen girl when another force tackled him to the ground.

"Diamond! Have you gone insane?!" Sapphire screamed.

"Get off of me!" Diamond struggled.

"You're killing a child! Do you understand what you're doing?! You've nearly murdered an innocent child!" Sapphire boomed.

Emerald ran to Chibiusa's body, gently cradling it in her arms. The girl was unconscious.

Diamond stopped struggling, glaring at his brother. "That girl is a product of that idiot Endymion's manipulation of my queen! She should be disposed of immediately!"

"I can't believe you," Sapphire whispered, horrified.

Sapphire let go of Diamond and walked over to Emerald and Chibiusa.

"We'll take care of her for now," Sapphire coldly stated.

"Actually, dear brother," Diamond sneered. "I'll be returning her to the Senshi. They have just entered the future and I am ready to make a trade."

Emerald and Sapphire did not move.

Diamond's eyes narrowed. "Give me the Rabbit. Now."

Emerald held the pink-haired girl closer.

Diamond sighed in exasperation. He let lose a canon of black energy, shocking Emerald and Sapphire. As they were both falling under the pressure of the energy, Diamond nonchalantly picked up Chibiusa and disappeared.

"Shit," Sapphire cursed, hissing into the floor.

…

With a few last glances exchanged between the Senshi and Shitennou, the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask walked through the door. With another flash of light, the door disappeared.

The Shitennou stared on in silence while the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus watched from behind.

"They'll succeed, I know it," Koan whispered.

Luna and Artemis nodded.

The Shitennou turned towards the former Black Moon Clan members.

"We're going to need your help," Kunzite said.

"Our pleasure," Rubeus smirked.

…

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask seemed to be walking in a hazy swirl of nothing. They could not see a ceiling, nor the floor they walked upon.

"This is kind of eerie," Venus whispered. Her soft voice echoed around the strange place.

"How do we know we're going the right way?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Time and space are not things that can be mapped out," a voice said. The fog seemed to clear some, revealing a tall woman dressed as a Sailor Scout. She was tan with long, dark green hair. She had a top bun and wise, red eyes. Her sailor uniform was mainly white and black, with a large burgundy bow. A red broach was placed in the middle of her bow.

She held a long, silver key staff, the top of it forming a round heart shape. A medium-sized, red orb sat in the middle of the heart.

"Sailor Pluto," Sailor Moon called, recognizing the woman.

"Your highness," Sailor Pluto bowed her head. Sailor Moon was confused but assumed Pluto was talking about her past life as the Moon Princess. She turned towards Sailor Mars.

"As I was saying, time and space cannot be mapped out. Therefore, when one has a destination in mind, fate and destiny will be sure to deliver him or her to that destination," Pluto explained.

"So, if we determine our destination," Sailor Mercury continued. "We shall arrive there?"

"Yes. You choose the destination in this dimension—I merely open the door," Pluto answered.

Sailor Moon stepped forward, Tuxedo Mask close behind her.

"We know where we wish to go," she stated.

Pluto nodded, waving her key staff. A new door faded into view. It was a white door, bordered by seemingly glass pillars. Sailor Moon stepped forward, looking back at the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. With one last glance at one another, she opened the door.

She stepped through, blinking as her eyes adjusted. When Sailor Moon opened her eyes, she gasped. The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were standing on a high cliff, overlooking what appeared to be Crystal Tokyo. Everything was frozen in jagged blocks of glass: people, cars, animals… The lights were off and a cold wind blew through the dead city. A tall crystal palace loomed in the center of the city. Dark clouds hung in the sky, eclipsing the moon.

After Sailor Jupiter stepped through, the door disappeared in a flash of light.

"This…this is awful," Sailor Venus whispered.

"Where should we go?" Tuxedo Mask turned towards Sailor Moon.

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She raised a pointing finger towards the palace.

"I have a feeling we should go there first," Sailor Moon replied.

The walked on through the city, slowly making their way towards the palace. The group observed the lack of life in the diamond city. Everything was frozen, the crystal world colored black due to the cloudy sky.

They decided to stop for a short break in front of a familiar looking store.

"Wait a minute," Sailor Mars whispered, staring up at the sign of the store.

"Oh my God!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. "It's the arcade!"

"Wow, it's still here after nearly a millennium!" Sailor Mercury marveled.

Tuxedo Mask studied the sign, thinking back to Motoki, one of his best friends. He wondered if he was trapped in the crystal as well, or if he was even alive…

Tuxedo Mask felt a hand squeeze his. He looked down into Sailor Moon's reassuring eyes.

"We should keep moving," Sailor Moon advised.

They nodded, continuing on their way.

A little while later, as they were walking, Sailor Mercury heard a strange noise. She froze in her steps, quickly pulling out her computer and furiously typing into it.

"Mercury, what's wrong?" Jupiter inquired, stopping beside the Water Senshi.

"Something is following us, or rather, two things are heading towards us," Mercury responded. "Prepare to fight," Sailor Moon ordered.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask stood with their backs to each other, nervously scanning their surroundings.

"Wow, you Senshi sure are quick on the uptake," a voice said.

They all looked up towards a tall, white-haired man floating towards them. In his arms lay a bloodied, unconscious Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa!" Sailor Moon cried out. Tuxedo Mask held her close to keep her from acting rashly. Diamond scowled at the action, glaring at Tuxedo Mask's form.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Prince Diamond, of the Black Moon Clan," he answered, sneering at them.

"Give us Chibiusa!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I was hoping you would want her back," he gleefully smirked. "I am proposing a trade. The Rabbit for you, Sailor Moon."

"What?!" The Senshi hissed.

Sailor Moon remained silent. Tuxedo Mask felt conflicted, as well: he wanted to save Chibiusa, but he did not want to give up Sailor Moon.

"Time is ticking, Sailor Moon," Diamond chimed. "I might just take her back with me…"

"Fine," Sailor Moon conceded. "I'll go with you."

Tuxedo Mask held her back by the hand. "Usako," he pleaded. Diamond narrowed his eyes as Sailor Moon cupped his cheek.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Our priority is Chibiusa," Sailor Moon insisted. "I know you'll come find me." She pecked his lips before pulling away, walking towards Diamond. Simultaneously, Diamond threw Chibiusa's unconscious body. Sailor Jupiter dove to catch her, nearly missing. Sailor Moon jolted towards Chibiusa's body in surprise but Diamond grabbed her arm.

"Now, now, it's time to go," he smirked.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as Diamond disappeared with Sailor Moon.

…

Chibiusa felt herself returning to consciousness, the pain gone. She opened her eyes, facing Tuxedo Mask who still had glowing tendrils of light surrounding him.

"Thank you for healing me," Chibiusa mumbled. She looked around at each of their relieved but sad faces. "…where's Sailor Moon?"

At the question, each of them looked down while Tuxedo Mask stood and walked a few paces away. He clenched his fists at his side.

Sailor Mercury held Chibiusa in her arms solemnly. "Diamond took her, Chibiusa," Venus whispered softly.

"…w-what? No, no, it's not true!" Chibiusa began to cry. "Why did that baka Usagi do that?! Why did she leave? She said she would stay and help me!" She turned in Mercury's arms, sobbing loudly as the Senshi tried to hold back their tears.

Tuxedo Mask blinked up at the cloudy sky, trying to still his trembling lip. He swallowed his despair, turning towards the little girl.

"Chibiusa, do you want to save Sailor Moon?" He gently asked.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Then you need to help us. Do you know where we could go somewhere safe?"

Chibiusa's eyes brightened. She nodded excitedly. "Yes, follow me."

She led them through a series of alleys and neighborhood streets until they came upon a large plaza with a fountain in the center. The palace was across from the fountain, surrounded by a wall. As the group neared the palace, they noticed a pentagon-shaped, dome of light surrounding the building.

"What is that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"It's the Sailor Senshi. They're using the last of their energy to protect the Crystal Palace," Chibiusa explained as they neared the wall of light. "Daddy says it might not hold for much longer," Chibiusa grimly continued.

"The Senshi…as in us?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes, your future-selves," Chibiusa confirmed.

"Could we meet them?" Sailor Mars asked out of curiosity.

"We don't have time," Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "We have to save Sailor Moon first."

Sailor Mars nodded her head.

"We're here," Chibiusa said, standing at the edge of the wall of light. With a deep breath, she walked forward, easily crossing the wall.

The others were able to follow, as well.

"You seem relieved, Chibiusa," Sailor Mercury commented.

"I…I thought I wouldn't be able to get through," Chibiusa stammered. "Bad people can't get past the protection dome."

"Chibiusa, why would you be bad? You're the princess," Sailor Venus comforted the young girl. However, Chibiusa only shook her head.

"No, I'm a bad person. I did something really bad."

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other warily. Tuxedo Mask kneeled before the little girl.

"Chibiusa, you need to tell us what you did. It may be the key to helping Sailor Moon and your parents," he softly spoke.

Chibiusa's eyes became shiny with tears as her bottom lip trembled. She took a deep breath and blinked away her tears. "One day, I got into a fight with my parents. Daddy was upset that I didn't clean my room properly before I went to play…"

"_Chibiusa, you need to be more responsible," he said._

_Chibiusa's mother also came into the room. "Sweetie, you need to start acting more mature. You know your room should have been clean before you went out to play."_

_Chibiusa pouted. "But Hotaru-chan would have been busy later! That was the only time we could play!"_

"_Chibiusa," her father insisted. "You can't keep acting like this. You're grounded for the next few days."_

…

"I was so angry that I went into my parent's room…and I took my mother's Silver Crystal," Chibiusa sobbed. "I wanted to be grown up, like my mommy. So, I thought if I had the Silver Crystal, then I would be. But when I took it, it disappeared, and then the Black Moon Clan attacked and Daddy and Mommy got hurt and…and…"

Tuxedo Mask scooped the girl into his arms. He softly patted her back, shushing her cries.

"Y-you're not angry at me? You don't h-hate me?" Chibiusa hiccupped.

"Chibiusa, what you did was very wrong. But I know for a fact that your parents could never hate you for it. Especially when they hear that you came all the way to the past to try and fix your wrongs," Tuxedo Mask smiled.

"Why did you come to the past?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"My Daddy always told me stories about Sailor Moon. I thought if I came to the past to find her, she could help me save Mommy and Daddy," Chibiusa answered.

"Well, let's save Sailor Moon so that we can save your parents, okay?" Sailor Jupiter smiled.

Chibiusa nodded with a small smile, jumping down from Tuxedo Mask's arms to run up to the Palace doors. A small scanner was placed on the wall beside the door. Chibiusa had to reach up high to place her hand on the door.

"Welcome home, Small Lady," a robotic voice greeted the group. The doors swung open, allowing the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask to enter.

"Wow," Sailor Venus mumbled in awe. "This place is huge!"

"It has to be: my parents live here, I live here, the servants live here, and the Senshi and their husbands," Chibiusa said matter-of-factly.

"Husbands?!" The Senshi exclaimed.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that," Chibiusa bit her lip but smiled all the same.

"Where should we go, Chibiusa?" Tuxedo Mask brought everyone's focus back to the matter at hand.

"Oh, I know!" Chibiusa took off running, leading them up three or four flights of stairs. Finally, on the fifth floor, the top floor, Chibiusa led them into a room with carved crystal framing the double doors.

With a gentle push, Chibiusa opened the door.

In the center of the room, there was a crystal coffin. Inside, there was a woman, dressed in white with long blonde hair.

"Is that…?" Sailor Mars asked hesitantly.

"It's my Mommy," Chibiusa beamed, walking up the casket. "Mommy, I brought the Senshi from the past. They're going to help you and Daddy and defeat the Black Moon Clan!"

There was no response.

"Chibiusa…" Jupiter softly called her.

"Mommy…wake up…please?" Chibiusa pleaded. "I'm sorry for not cleaning my room. I'll do it all the time, I promise…"

Tuxedo Mask held her once more, trying to look into the foggy crystal coffin.

"Chibiusa, wipe your tears," a voice said.

They looked up to see a hazy figure in the doorway. They all blinked in surprise as the figure came into focus. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man, dressed in a lavender tuxedo. He held a long white cane in his hand and wore a white mask. Though his hair was a dark shade of purple and his stature slightly elongated, it was easy to tell who he was.

"T-Tuxedo Mask?!" The Senshi stuttered.

The man chuckled. "No one has called me that in a long time," he said. "To avoid confusion, you may call me King Endymion."

"Daddy!" Chibiusa took off running towards King Endymion, only to run right through him.

"Huh?" Chibiusa exclaimed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, princess…" King Endymion muttered.

"He's a hologram," Sailor Mercury sadly explained.

"My body is still injured and asleep but I am able to communicate and move through holograms," he explained.

"Wait, so you're my future self?" Tuxedo Mask inquired.

Endymion nodded.

"And Chibiusa is your daughter…?" Sailor Venus questioned.

Endymion nodded once again, smirking this time.

"Then, that means…" Sailor Mars continued.

"Oh my god!" Jupiter cried out, pointing at Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask.

"Chibiusa is your daughter," Mercury concluded in surprise. Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask stared at one another in silent shock. Tuxedo Mask stared at the young girl, suddenly feeling warmth spread through him. This was his _daughter_, his baby girl.

He picked her up, hugging her close. He smiled when she hugged him back. Endymion smiled, although a sad smile, as though he wished he were in Tuxedo Mask's place.

"So, who's her mother?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Oh, come on! Who else would it be?" Jupiter snorted.

"But that means…" Venus trailed off, turning towards the crystal coffin.

Tuxedo Mask blanched, hesitantly stepping towards the case. He squinted his eyes, trying to peer through the crystal. His eyes widened as he jolted back in surprise.

"…Usako."

**YAY! So sorry it took so long, I have AP Exams coming up soon (too soon, if you ask me) so I have to STUDY like crazy. Wish me luck and I hope to get out another chapter soon!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	24. Answers (Dec)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 24**

Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi were shocked to see an older Usagi nestled in the crystal coffin. She seemed to be sleeping, as her chest rose and fell, ever so slightly, with every breath.

Tuxedo Mask held Chibiusa closer to him as he placed a hesitant hand on the coffin. It was cold to the touch, yet Usagi, or rather, Neo-Queen Serenity's cheeks were rosy red.

"Usako," Tuxedo Mask whispered once again. His eyes stung with tears but he blinked them away. Determined, he turned towards his future self.

"We need to save Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask informed. "She's been kidnapped by Diamond of the Black Moon Clan."

"I see," King Endymion nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure help will be on the way."

The Senshi gaped.

"So, we're not going to do anything?" Sailor Jupiter choked.

"Waiting is not nothing," Endymion smiled with understanding. "Trust me, in a little while, an opportunity will arrive."

"I hope you're right," Tuxedo Mask muttered, turning towards Neo-Queen Serenity once more.

…

Sailor Moon's eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. She was on a large bed in the middle of a spacious room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all the same dark purple crystal. There was nothing in the room but the bed.

Sailor Moon looked down and gaped at her clothing. Rather than her uniform, she was dressed in a long, white, off-shoulder dress. Beadwork draped from her shoulders and the bodice was decorated with gold embroidery. Lavender colored wings, much like butterfly wings, were attached to the back of the dress.

Usagi's head was swimming, as though she had spun around in circles. Usagi was surprised to see her hair in her Sailor Moon form as well. She tenderly prodded the two buns on her head, mildly missing the hairstyle. _Perhaps I'll stop cutting my hair short…_

"Where's my broach?" Usagi looked around. She found it a few inches away from her hand. She immediately grabbed it, opening it to reveal a dull Silver Crystal. She sighed in relief.

"Did you think I was going to take it?"

Usagi looked up, meeting Prince Diamond's purple eyes.

Usagi said nothing, merely glared in apprehension.

Diamond continued. "I'm impressed that you woke up so quickly, even when you're surrounded by the Dark Crystal's power."

"Why am I here?" Usagi said. "What do you want me for?"

"What wouldn't I want you for, Sailor Moon? No, Neo-Queen Serenity…" He gazed at her with lustful eyes.

"N-Neo-Queen S-Serenity?" Usagi's mind raced. _Neo-Queen Serenity must be the queen of Crystal Tokyo_, Usagi thought. _If Chibiusa is the princess, then Serenity must be her mother. But why is he calling me Neo-Queen Serenity?_

"Then…Chibiusa is my daughter…?" Usagi whispered.

"Well then, enough games," Diamond smirked. His eyes flashed and Usagi felt her body freeze up. She began to rise into the air involuntarily.

She held her broach high in the air. "Moon Light Power, Make Up!"

The Silver Crystal faintly glowed before flickering out. "Shit…" Usagi cursed.

Prince Diamond chuckled, casually floating towards her. "The Dark Crystal is too strong—not even the Legendary Silver Crystal will be able to gather energy."

Usagi grimaced. _Now what do I do?_

Diamond neared her, the lust in his eyes increasing. "Your eyes are so captivating," he murmured. "I wish to own them…" His eyes trailed down her body, making Usagi feel dirty. He raised a hand to touch her and she flinched away.

Diamond smirked. He pulled her against him, inching towards her lips. Usagi struggled, managing to free an arm. With as much force as she could muster, she pulled her hand back, causing a resounding slap to fill the room.

Diamond's power momentarily halted due to his surprise, causing Usagi to fall down onto the bed. Seconds later, Usagi could feel his anger in the form of Dark energy, crackling in the room. She tried to move but once again was overcome by dizziness.

_I feel so weak…Come on, Usagi, you have to be stronger!_

Diamond pinned her wrists on the bed, straddling her.

"Just give me what I want—it will make things easier," he growled as she continued to struggle. His eyes flashed again, causing her to go limp.

"That's more like it," he smirked. He roughly gripped her dress, tearing it along the seam. Usagi fought in her mind but her body would not listen.

"If…you think…you'll own me…this way…you're wrong…" Usagi gritted out.

"We'll see," Diamond said. He placed his lips on hers, trying to kiss her. Usagi refused to kiss back. He bit down on her bottom lip but she still refused.

He pulled away and growled. "Fine, we'll skip that part!"

He tore her dress even higher as well as the neckline of the dress, revealing more of her long legs and chest. Diamond's hands went to his belt.

"N-no…" Usagi choked. _Am I going to get raped?! Mamoru, anyone, please!_

…

Tuxedo Mask sat in the same room as Neo-Queen Serenity's casket. Chibiusa, the Senshi, and King Endymion were in the Main Hall of the Palace, or the lobby.

Tuxedo Mask stared into the glass, trying to will Serenity to awaken.

"Come on, Usako," he whispered. "We need you."

He heard a sudden crash and yell downstairs. He quickly bounded down the many stairs, running towards the sound. The Senshi were shocked to see a panting Sapphire. Beside him stood a green-haired woman dressed in a short black dress.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Sailor Moon is being held at the Dark Crystal Fort," Sapphire panted. "You need to rescue her! Who knows what Diamond is doing to her right now?!"

"Is he torturing her?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Sapphire's expression darkened. "He might as well be. He's obsessed with her, to put it lightly."

Tuxedo Mask blanched.

"And who is this?" Sailor Makoto looked at the green haired woman.

"This is Emerald. She's a childhood friend of ours as well as the top General in the Black Moon Clan," he introduced them.

"I wish to help, as well," Emerald solemnly whispered. "Diamond was not always like this. I'm hoping that Sailor Moon can heal him."

"We've arranged an opportunity for Tuxedo Mask to get into the Fort and save Sailor Moon," Sapphire urgently explained.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask looked at King Endymion in surprise.

He smiled serenely at them. "I told you, all you had to do was wait."

"You're so cool, daddy," Chibiusa looked up at her father's hologram. She walked up to Tuxedo Mask. "Go save Usagi…daddy."

Tuxedo Mask's heart softened. He nodded once before following Sapphire and Emerald out of the Palace.

…

Usagi's eyes began to prick from tears of desperation. She watched in fear as Diamond removed his shirt.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to muster some kind of energy. Her hands began to twitch ever so slightly. _That's it, come on! Usagi, you can do it!_

Diamond's hand clamped down on her moving hand. "I'm impressed once again. However, it's too late. We're too far in to back out now," he murmured. He pressed his bulge against Usagi's stomach, causing bile to rush into her mouth.

"…no…" she whispered.

A crash of glass sounded. Diamond's power halted once more as he turned his attention on a masked figure in the window. Usagi sat up in relief, glad to see Tuxedo Mask.

"You!" Diamond snarled. "When will you get out of my way?!"

"To harm a woman like this is dishonorable! For that, I will never get out of the way!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. As he surveyed Usagi's condition, he felt anger cloud his mind. He flared into his Endymion form, dressed in black armor and a cape.

"Return her to me at once!" Endymion thundered.

Diamond snarled, flying towards Endymion to deliver his attack. Suddenly, Diamond was surrounded by swirling black energy.

"What?! What is this?!" He screamed.

A green haired woman appeared beside Usagi. She had a cold look in her eyes as she held out a hand to her. "Come on."

Without a moment's hesitation, Usagi took the woman's hand. They flew up towards the window by Endymion. From the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Sapphire sending more dark energy towards his brother.

"Sapphire! What are you doing?!" Diamond yelled.

Sapphire winced as he increased the dark energy. "I'm sorry, brother," he muttered. He continued sending the energy until he had escaped out the window, following behind Emerald, Usagi, and Endymion.

…

Usagi ran to keep up with Sapphire, the green-haired woman, and Endymion. However, the lack of energy caused her to maintain a slow speed and trip often.

Endymion scooped her into his arms, trying to heal her.

"It won't work," Usagi smiled weakly as he ran. "I don't have any injuries—I just lost a lot of energy."

He nodded. Talking would be difficult at the speed they were running.

The group ducked behind a corner, catching their breath. They waited a silent moment, watching for Diamond or his Yuma. Moments later, a Yuma flew past them, followed by another. Endymion ducked down lower, covering Usagi with his cape. Her white dress and golden hair were illuminating even in that dark alley.

When all seemed silent, they moved on. Within minutes, they reached the Crystal Palace. When Endymion gently placed Usagi on her feet, she swayed on her feet before holding onto his arm.

"I'm fine, I just need to eat and sleep," she whispered reassuringly.

Endymion nodded. He let his transformation fade into Tuxedo Mask. "Usako, there's something you should know about Chibiusa," he said, a gleam in his eyes.

"She is my daughter," Usagi nodded with a smile. Her smile faded after a minute. "But…I'm not sure…who the father is…"

Tuxedo Mask smiled. "I am. She's _our_ daughter."

Usagi beamed, hugging him tightly. She felt complete, as though everything in that moment were complete.

"Where is she?" Usagi asked as they neared the Palace gate.

"They'll come to meet us in the main hall," Tuxedo Mask said.

They entered the palace. Usagi was in awe at the beautiful building, but she did not miss the empty feeling about it. She felt more motivation to defeat the enemy.

"Usagi?"

In a flurry, she was surrounded by the Senshi, enveloped in a large hug. Tuxedo Mask had stepped back to give them a chance but he held onto Usagi's hand.

"Usagi!"

Usagi looked down to see Chibiusa hugging her knees tightly.

When Chibiusa had seen Usagi, she felt as though she were staring at her mother. Though the dress was not completely accurate, it was very close—close enough for Chibiusa to pretend as she catapulted herself towards the blonde.

Usagi held the pink-haired girl close, suddenly realizing why this felt perfect. This was her daughter, a piece of her and the man she loved. She was a blessing that came from their love. She was someone who Usagi would take care of as a baby, dress up in adorable clothes, go out to fun places with, buy toys for, talk about girl stuff with, listen to problems, just someone else to love and cherish…

Chibiusa was her daughter.

Usagi felt herself crying as she sunk to the floor, squeezing Chibiusa tightly to her as Chibiusa wrapped her arms around her waist. Tuxedo Mask also bent down on his knees, wrapping his arms around them.

The Senshi were in awe at the perfection of the scene.

Usagi felt another pair of eyes watching her. She looked up through her teary eyes, catching eyes with a pair of surprised, navy blue eyes. The man was tall, dressed like Tuxedo Mask, only in shades of lavender.

"This is King Endymion," Tuxedo Mask explained. "He is the king of Crystal Tokyo as well as my future self."

King Endymion bowed his head. "It's so strange…seeing Usako like this…you've always been so beautiful," he stuttered. Usagi blushed while Tuxedo Mask frowned. It was peculiar but Tuxedo Mask felt jealous of his future self.

Usagi also felt somewhat disoriented. She felt as though she knew but didn't know this man.

She noticed that he seemed opaque, as though he was only a vision.

"I am only a hologram at the moment," he replied to her confused expression. "My body is asleep at the moment and what little energy I have left is being used to generate this hologram."

"I see," Usagi nodded. Then hesitantly, "…Where…am I?"

She noticed that everyone had tensed before Tuxedo Mask answered. "I'll take you there." The Senshi, Chibiusa, King Endymion, Sapphire, and Emerald watched as Tuxedo Mask led her away. After a series of staircases and hallways, Usagi found herself in front of a double door entryway. She glanced at Tuxedo Mask before pushing open the door.

It was a circular room, stone bricks laid in a circular pattern in the floor and plain walls. In the center, on a raised table, there was a crystal coffin with a sleeping figure within.

Usagi's eyes widened when she recognized the person in the coffin.

"Is…that…"

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "She was going to use the Silver Crystal to defend Crystal Tokyo, but Chibiusa had taken it and it disappeared. So, she was using her natural energy reserve, causing her to fall into this deep sleep."

"And the Silver Crystal can bring her back right?" Usagi said, immediately reaching for her Sailor broach.

Tuxedo Mask grabbed her hand, holding it in his.

"Sailor Mercury and King Endymion explained that the Silver Crystal is a living source of energy; so, over the years, it has grown more powerful. The Silver Crystal you have now wouldn't be strong enough to replenish your future-self."

"Oh…" Usagi nodded. "How am I supposed to wake up then?" She whispered.

"We need to find the Silver Crystal."

Usagi nodded. She turned away from the coffin and buried herself into Tuxedo Mask's arms.

"Why don't we go to sleep for a little while? You still need to gain back your energy and Sailor Jupiter is in the kitchen making something to eat."

"Is there anywhere I can take a bath? I feel disgusting…" Usagi grimaced when she thought of Diamond's hands on her.

Tuxedo Mask's expression darkened as he led her to a bedroom that came with a bathroom. Usagi watched as Tuxedo Mask sat on the bed, not sparing her a single glance. His eyes were clouded with anger.

Usagi sighed, walking over to him. She cupped his cheek, lifting his face towards hers.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"I'm furious with Diamond for touching you that way…but I'm also angry with myself for not being able to protect you from that. If I had been just a little late, what could have happened?"

"I could have been raped," Usagi said gravely. "Do you know how grateful I am that you made it just in time? What happened was awful but what could have happened is even worse."

He looked into her eyes but still didn't seem convinced.

Usagi sighed. "I don't want to think about what could have happened. Let's just think about the fact that I'm safe now, here, with you."

He smiled a little. But his smile slightly faded. "Did…did he kiss you?"

"…yes, but not that much. Still, I really want to take a shower—" she admitted, turning away from him.

Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "I think I'm going to have to clean you myself," he whispered against her neck.

**(SEX SCENE AHEAD! READ AT OWN RISK!)**

Usagi felt goosebumps rise along her neck and she felt delicious warmth in her stomach. She turned around in his arms, facing him with lusty eyes.

Reaching up, she pulled off his hat and mask, kissing along his jaw. He kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder, undoing the buttons on her dress. He was eager to remove the dress that Diamond had put on her and touched her in.

As Mamoru placed wet kisses on her neck, she reached up and undid her buns.

_I'll have to cut my hair later_, she thought. She leaned her head back, relishing in the feeling of his lips on her skin. She unbuttoned his shirt as he slipped off her bra. Her nipples hardened against his chiseled chest. She slid down his chest, eliciting a moan from him. She pulled on his belt, letting his pants fall.

Through his boxers, she grabbed him, squeezing tightly and then releasing alternatively. He moaned falling back on the bed. She kneeled between his knees, continuously massaging his cock. With a strangled moan he released, making his boxers wet.

Usagi felt her own pair of underwear become wet. She pulled down his boxers, kissing his tip. Mamoru stood up, pulling up Usagi with him. He kissed her strongly, walking her backwards towards the bathroom door. He placed Usagi on the bathroom counter, sucking on her bottom lip.

Usagi moaned as Mamoru massaged her breast, running circles around her nipple. His hand trailed down her chest, resting on top of her underwear. He placed two fingers between her legs, rubbing the center of her underwear. She cried out against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked as he slipped his fingers into her underwear, continuously rubbing her.

Mamoru stuck three fingers inside of her, causing her back to arch. He sucked and nibbled on her nipples, pumping her faster. Her juices were leaking onto his fingers, making his movement faster. With a gasp, she came, leaning against the wall as tried to catch her breath. Mamoru pulled away to turn on the shower.

Hot water and steam began to fill the bathroom.

Usagi hopped down from the counter, still not satisfied. She pulled off her underwear and reached up to kiss Mamoru. He held her against him, cupping her butt. She lifted herself against him and slipped down on his penis. She rolled against him, slipping him in and out of her. With a smirk, she slipped off of him, walking into the shower.

Mamoru growled following her in. Pushing her against the tiled wall, he lifted her up, slipping into her. He slowly pushed through until he was flush against her body. Then, he began to move back and forth, making his moves faster as Usagi moaned louder.

When they both came, he remained inside of her for a while. Usagi felt as though she had been rubbed raw and when he touched her center, she cried out. He smiled in adoration as he kissed her, letting the steam and hot water run down her back. He took some soap in his hands and washed her himself. When he was done washing her, he turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around the both of them and lifted her out.

Usagi kissed his jaw line, wrapping an arm around his neck. He laid her down on the bed, kissing her as he placed his hand on her center.

She cried out again. "Be gentle, it's only been two days since we last did it!" She chastised.

He chuckled. "But you don't like it gentle," he teased.

Usagi rolled her eyes, laughing. "Well, you don't exactly like it gentle, either."

"Only because you make the most wonderful noises when I'm not gentle," he smirked. He squeezed her clit, causing her to moan and buck her hips. "See?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh? How so? I can pay you with this," he smirked, moving down between her legs. Spreading them wide, he gave her one long lick. She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from making any noise.

Mamoru noticed and chuckled. He lifted her lips to his lips, spreading her legs wider. He licked again and again, slipping his tongue inside. She finally cried out, grasping the sheets beneath her. She arched her back as he continued sucking on her.

He finally pulled away, slipping his penis inside of her. Wanting to put her out of her misery, he lifted her legs and towered above her. Holding her by the back of her knees, he plunged into her over and over.

They came, both of them sharing a moan.

"Okay, I really need to sleep," she breathed. He slowly slid out of her, eliciting another moan from her. He chuckled.

"Jerk," she sleepily said.

"Shh," he whispered, kissing her above her heart. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. And then we can continue where we left off…"

"Yeah, whatever," she sighed, closing her eyes. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

Whatever they would have to deal with, they could deal with later. For now, they would spend a few moments in paradise.

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	25. Black Lady (Dec)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 25**

Mamoru and Usagi woke to the sound of knocking on their door.

"Mamoru, Usagi-chan, we're waiting downstairs to talk," Jupiter's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"Okay, we'll be right out," Usagi answered. Mamoru groaned when he realized that they would have to get out of bed.

"Do you really want to get out of bed?" He huskily asked her.

"There's nothing for me to do in bed," she teased as she moved to get out of bed.

Mamoru grabbed her and flipped her, placing her under him.

"You're going to regret saying that," he growled against her skin. Usagi gulped when she felt his hands pinch her nipples, then slide to her hips.

He pushed into her, taking advantage of the wetness pooling between her legs. Usagi cried out, arching her back. He had reached a spot he had never reached before. He kissed her as he slipped further into her. Her back arched more and she lost the feeling in her legs.

"Yes, yes! Oh my god, yes!" Usagi screamed. She was so used to Mamoru being gentle that this slightly rough side was a pleasant surprise.

He pulled them up, placing her in his lap while he was still inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him as he picked up her hips and slipped into her. Usagi threw her head back, driving him further into her. He sucked on her breasts, licking at the sheen of sweat layering her skin.

Usagi's orgasm came earlier than Mamoru's. He continuously pushed all the way into her, her orgasms beginning to overlap. When they both came, Usagi felt sweat pouring down her back. Her juices were leaking onto Mamoru's cock.

"We've…never…done…that before…" Usagi panted. Usagi felt that this time had been the second best time they had ever done it—the first being their first night together.

"I'm glad I was able to please her highness," Mamoru smirked, nipping her neck as she rested against his chest. She looked down, noticing that he was still inside of her. She pushed farther, until there was no space between them. She held on to his shoulders as she tensed her vagina, squeezing him. She began rocking back and forth, wanting to experience the same pleasure they had before.

Mamoru stood, holding her onto him. He sat her down on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. He allowed her to take control, becoming warm as she became more vocal. He couldn't help himself as he began to thrust as well, her legs shaking to the rhythm of his thrusts. She curled her feet as they felt their orgasms coming on.

With a gasp, he collapsed onto her, entering her and filling her up to her maximum capacity. Usagi's vision blurred as she experienced a new kind of ecstasy. In that moment, she felt a closer bond with Mamoru: she was his and he was hers. More than just love, it was a physical, emotional, and mental need for one another.

She held him closer to her, loving that she could feel him pulsing within her. He slid out of her and looked into her eyes. He merely gazed into her eyes, exchanging expressions of love with her. He leaned down to kiss her, cupping her cheek. Adoration and pure love replaced lust and need.

"I love you, Usako," Mamoru whispered. "No one can make me feel the way you do."

"I love you, too," Usagi gleamed.

…

After another quick shower, Usagi and Mamoru transformed and made their way to the kitchen.

Sailor Moon still felt a little weakened from the effects of the Dark Crystal Palace but she felt herself slowly regaining her energy.

Tuxedo Mask led her to a dining room. It was medium sized, a large dining table placed under a chandelier. The walls were painted a rich chocolate brown and lined with shelves of books and figurines. Where there weren't shelves, there were paintings. A large grandfather clock stood in one corner while the wall across from the head of the dining table had a fireplace. A painting of King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Chibiusa hung above the mantle.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask entered the room. Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and Venus stood beside Sapphire and Emerald. King Endymion's hologram shone in front of the fireplace while Chibiusa sat on the rug by his feet.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi exclaimed. Venus, Jupiter, and Mars immediately embraced her while Mercury scanned Sailor Moon with her computer.

"How are you feeling?" Venus asked.

"Did he do anything to you?!" Mars seethed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Please, let's not talk about it. Nothing happened," Sailor Moon insisted. She turned to Sapphire and Emerald. "Although, I must thank you both for helping Tuxedo Mask to save me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't make it in time."

"We're sorry it came to that," Sapphire sighed. "He was not always like that. He was a good leader and an admirable brother. It's the Dark Crystal and Wiseman which are corrupting him."

"Wiseman?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

The Senshi were confused. They had never heard the name before.

Emerald spoke up, facing the fire with a solemn expression. "Wiseman came to Diamond when the Black Moon Clan suffered many calamities. He offered us salvation through his Dark Crystal. Sapphire and I became skeptical of its powers and Wiseman's motives when he began to help us. We couldn't understand why Wiseman would want to help us…"

"We began to see changes take place in Diamond. He became more aggressive and obsessed with power. In fact," Sapphire said, turning to Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and King Endymion. "We do not believe that he is even in love with Neo-Queen Serenity—he most likely is in love with her potential power."

"We came to Earth to invade it. The war began when Diamond and Wiseman realized the Silver Crystal was keeping our Dark Crystal ships away from the planet. So we attacked," Emerald whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"The battle was brutal, for our own and for the people of Earth. We had not calculated that the Silver Crystal would be so strong, nor were we aware of the Sailor Scouts," Emerald continued, facing the others with a cold look in her eyes.

King Endymion sighed, nodding. "Serenity had run out of the palace while the Senshi were preparing the protection dome. She attempted to use the Silver Crystal's power but she realized that it was missing."

King Endymion looked down to see Chibiusa crying. Sailor Moon immediately sat beside her, holding her close. Chibiusa wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon's waist, burying herself into her embrace.

"Chibiusa, your mother is not angry at you," King Endymion said, kneeling beside Chibiusa. "Nor will she ever be."

Chibiusa nodded. "I know. But I still feel bad." Sailor Moon rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Serenity fell to her knees and prayed to the Silver Crystal to return. When it did not, she accessed her natural energy reserves. She single-handedly destroyed much of the enemy, though she fell into this coma as a price," King Endymion continued. "Just a few seconds later, the Senshi were able to create a protection barrier."

The room was silent.

"We need to find the Silver Crystal," Sailor Moon murmured.

"But we don't even know where to look!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. Frustration and hopelessness was written on her face.

"We need to remain calm," Tuxedo Mask spoke. He noticed Chibiusa beginning to panic.

"What could happen if we don't find the Silver Crystal?" Sailor Jupiter asked Mercury.

Mercury remained silent, although her silence said a lot. Sailor Moon blanched at the possible outcome of her future self.

"What can we possibly do?" Sailor Venus sighed. No one had an answer.

"It's hopeless," Emerald glared into the fire. "We're doomed if Neo-Queen Serenity doesn't wake up. We might as well dig our graves now."

Chibiusa's panic grew and grew, causing her to tremble in Sailor Moon's arms. She couldn't help but feel that everything was her fault, even if no one blamed her.

She broke from Sailor Moon's arms, running out of the dining room.

"Chibiusa!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"We need to find her!" King Endymion shouted. "The palace protection is weakening! Some parts of the palace may not be protected!"

The Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and even Sapphire and Emerald darted out the door, hoping to find Chibiusa before something else, or _someone_ else, did.

…

Chibiusa huddled in the far corner of one of the many rooms in the Crystal Palace.

She hyperventilated, hugging herself as she cried tears of desperation and guilt. "I don't know what to do…Mommy…this is all my fault," she sobbed.

A black cloud began to amass in front of her. A hooded figure shrouded in purple robes floated in the center of the black cloud, floating in the air.

"Who are you?" Chibiusa jolted in fear.

"I am your friend, Rabbit," a voice said. "Why do you cry?"

Chibiusa felt more tears fill her eyes. "I…All of this is my fault…I…stole my mommy's Silver Crystal," Chibiusa sobbed.

"Now, now," the voice said. "Don't cry. Why do you care about all of those people, anyway?"

Chibiusa looked up in confusion at the hooded figure. "Huh?"

"It's not like they care about you," the figure spoke. Chibiusa's eyes began to fade as though she were zoning out. "You shouldn't waste time and energy thinking about such horrid people…"

In Chibiusa's mind, she began to picture the Senshi and Shitennou with sneers and frowns on their faces. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were similarly depicted. Chibiusa fell to the ground in despair when she saw her own parents looking down at her with contempt.

"Mommy, Daddy! Don't hate me!" Chibiusa cried, clutching her head at the horrible images in her mind.

"Yes, Rabbit, they never loved you…they all hate you!" The figure continued. "That's why you should join me, Wiseman. I will give you power, so you will never need anyone's love ever again."

Chibiusa had stopped crying and her eyes were glazed over. "Yes…I will join Wiseman…"

Wiseman held out his hand, revealing a Dark Crystal shard. Chibiusa took it from him, causing black rings of light to fly around her.

"Yes, turn your hatred upon this world," Wiseman spoke as the rings began to move faster. "Destroy the entire world, which is filled with hatred, and seal it away in darkness…"

Chibiusa began to rise into the air, her blank stare becoming a sneer. The rings were increasing in their speed, enveloping Chibiusa's body.

"With hatred in your heart, when you receive the power of the Evil Black Crystal, the world will fall!" Wiseman spoke, spinning his hands around his orb. His eyes gleamed and his orb emitted a bright blue light. The rings wrapped around Chibiusa's body, covering her in darkness.

Her body began to change, making her taller and giving her the curves of a woman. Her hair grew, forming two bunny-ear-shaped buns on the top of her head and flowing into the ponytails, much like Sailor Moon's signature hair style.

When the rings disappeared, Chibiusa had aged, now in the form of a young woman. She was dressed in a long, dark fuchsia dress with a slit up on leg. The dress came with dark pink sleeves and a transparent pink scarf. A black, upside-down crescent moon graced her forehead.

The door of the room burst open, revealing the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Sapphire and Emerald were not far behind. Endymion's hologram was too weak to make it to this far corner of the palace, leaving him out of the scene.

"I knew I noticed some dark energy in the castle!" Mars hissed, narrowing her eyes at the two figures in the room.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I am Wiseman," the hooded figure answered. "And I am sure you will recognize my companion…" He gestured to the woman beside him.

Sailor Moon scrutinized the woman, examining her bunny-ear-buns, pink hair, and ruby eyes. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"…Chibiusa?" Tuxedo Mask whispered. He had also noticed the similarities between his daughter and the pink-haired woman.

"Don't you dare call me Chibiusa!" The woman hissed. "My name is Black Lady."

"What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" Sailor Venus uttered in shock.

"Why would _all of you_ care about me when you don't even love me?" Black Lady yelled back.

"Chibiusa, of course we love you! We love you so much!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Stop lying!" Black Lady screamed. She glared at the Senshi and particularly at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"You don't love me," Black Lady continued. "You love each other more than you could ever love me! I was just a nuisance to you, always in the way. Now, I'll make it so that you can never get in _my_ way!"

She let loose a canon of black energy towards the group. They were all too shocked to jump out of the way. All of them screamed at the intense pain caused by Black Lady. The amount of energy she had was incredible!

"Chibiusa, stop…please…" Sailor Moon voiced in pain.

"Now, now, Black Lady," Wiseman spoke daintily. "We have plans that we must attend to if we are to take over Earth."

"Yes, Wiseman," Black Lady bowed her head. She floated over to him and took his outreached hand. A swirl of black energy surrounded them. After a flash, they were gone.

All was silent. Sailor Moon hunched over, hugging herself. Her baby, her Chibiusa…was gone. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around her, feeling and sharing her pain. The Senshi were also worried and frightened by Chibiusa's new form. How did she become this way? Were the changes permanent?

"We need to find them," Mercury whispered comfortingly to Sailor Moon as she kneeled beside her.

"Where did they go?" Jupiter wondered aloud.

Another flash of light indicated the appearance of the door framed in stone. Sailor Pluto stepped out, an urgent expression on her face.

"You need to come now, Senshi and Shitennou," Sailor Pluto urged. "Wiseman and Chibiusa have gone back to the past."

Sailor Moon glanced at each of the Senshi and Shitennou, landing on Tuxedo Mask's face. "Let's go."

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'M ALMOST DONE THOUGH, I PROMISE! THINGS ARE GOING TO GET VERY INTERESTING…**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	26. The Beginning of the End (Dec)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 26**

Kunzite paced in Usagi's living room, glancing at his communicator on the coffee table. Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite were patrolling Tokyo for anything suspicious. They had even enlisted the help of the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus.

Luna and Artemis darted into the room through a window.

"Kunzite, we need to go!" Artemis panted.

"What? What's wrong?" Kunzite calmly asked, though he was slightly panicked on the inside.

"Just follow us," Luna gravely spoke. The two cats bounded towards the front door, Kunzite following behind them.

They raced down the hall into the elevator. The elevator shook, the lights flickering. Kunzite and the cats looked at each other warily. When the elevator reached the ground floor, the bell eerily dinged before the doors slid open.

Kunzite transformed and ran out of the building. Dark clouds were swirling in the sky, amassing above the center of Tokyo. A strong, cold wind blew through the city, keeping people from moving forward. Street lights were flickering as the electricity began failing.

Kunzite nearly stumbled when the ground began to shake. People screamed, running in and out of buildings. Kunzite scooped up Artemis and Luna, continuously running. Though he was in his transformation, few people noticed because of the chaos.

Kunzite made it to the center of Tokyo where Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite were waiting.

"What's going on?" Nephrite asked.

"Not something good, that's for sure," Zoicite gravely answered.

"Everyone, transform," Kunzite ordered. He waited until the rest of the Shitennou were ready before he continued. "Zoicite, did you ever manage to tweak the communicators?"

"I did, but I'm not sure if it will work," Zoicite muttered, fishing his communicator out of his pocket.

"Try contacting the Senshi or Tuxedo Mask and tell them about what's going on here," Kunzite said. Zoicite nodded, immediately beginning to work with his communicator.

Rubeus and the Ayakashi Sisters arrived after a few minutes.

"We came as fast as we could," Calaveras gasped for air.

"You should have stayed away," Jadeite chastised. "You're human now—you don't have any powers to protect yourselves."

"We felt obligated to be here," Petz smiled. "These are our people you're dealing with."

"I'm most positive that Wiseman is the one behind this, though I can't be sure," Berthier said, warily eyeing the black clouds hanging perilously above their heads.

"I think it might be, as well," Rubeus nodded. "Diamond would have wanted a little fanfare with something like this." He placed a secure arm around Koan, her purple eyes wide with fear.

"Who is Wiseman?" Kunzite asked.

"He is Prince Diamond's right-hand-man, although we feel that he was only using the Black Moon Clan as a puppet," Koan sighed.

"So you think he has ulterior motives?" Zoicite asked as he furiously worked with the communicators.

"Yes, he always has," Berthier nodded.

They each cried out in shock as the ground shook viciously. They fell to the ground, feeling the vibrations deep in their bones.

The Shitennou and former Black Moon Clan members watched in shock as dark purple diamonds rose out of the center of Tokyo, reaching higher than skyscrapers and nearly 25 miles in radius. Lightning lit up the sky and the wind blew harder.

"Look!" Calaveras pointed to the top of the diamond towers.

Hovering above the towers was a hooded figure, shrouded in dark energy. His evil laughter echoed across the city.

"Tokyo has come under my control and soon, so will Crystal Tokyo! No one stands in my way!" He gleefully cheered.

"Kind of on the crazy side, isn't he?" Jadeite grimly joked.

Rubeus shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"I got it!" Zoicite exclaimed. He quickly handed the communicator to Kunzite, who began to contact Sailor Moon.

…

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask ran after Sailor Pluto, following her across Time and Space to their own present time.

Sailor Moon's communicator beeped and she was happily surprised to see it was from Zoicite.

"Hello?" She asked as she ran.

"Sailor Moon, it's Kunzite," his voice buzzed. "Zoicite managed to tweak the communicators. You guys need to get here fast! Tokyo is being attacked by Wiseman!"

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask glanced at each other dismally. "We're on our way," Sailor Moon said.

"What do you think Wiseman will do next?" Sailor Moon asked Sapphire and Emerald.

"Wiseman is very unpredictable. However, I suppose that as soon as he has secured Tokyo, he will begin to take over other cities until he has conquered the world," Sapphire answered.

"And I doubt Diamond is aware of this as he had no plans for Chibiusa," Emerald added.

"Here's the door," Sailor Pluto announced, pointing to the door they had first entered in Usagi's living room.

"Senshi, go through immediately and find the Generals!" Sailor Moon said. They nodded and each acknowledged Sailor Pluto before running through the door.

"Thank you for all of your help, Sailor Pluto," Sailor Moon said.

"It is only my duty, your highness," Pluto smiled. Emerald and Sapphire went into the door and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon turned to follow them.

"Sailor Moon," Pluto called.

Sailor Moon turned around. Pluto had a smile on her face but tears laced her eyes. "Please…save Small Lady."

Sailor Moon nodded and smiled, holding Tuxedo Mask's hand as they went through the door.

…

The Generals, Ayakashi Sisters, and Rubeus gasped as a door suddenly appeared close to them.

The Senshi ran out, followed by Emerald and Sapphire, then Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. The Shitennou immediately ran to their respective Sailor and embraced them, glad to see them. The Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus were having their own reunion.

Sapphire pulled Petz into his arms, towering over her as he strongly kissed her. Emerald was happy to see the rest of the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus, hugging them and crying tears of joy.

Sailor Moon watched beside Tuxedo Mask, touched by the temporary happiness exuding from their friends.

Another earthquake disrupted their happy moment.

"Wiseman is at the top of the tower," Kunzite informed Sailor Moon.

"Well, then we'll just have to pay him a visit," Sailor Moon smirked.

…

Diamond threw another wine glass against the wall. However, the loud crash and chinking sound of spreading glass did not ease his anger.

He clutched the base of the hologram image of Neo-Queen Serenity, not even her benevolent smile mollifying him.

"How could Sapphire do that to me?!" Diamond raged. "I am his brother! He should be loyal to me before anyone else! And Emerald…"

Diamond felt something squeeze his heart. Emerald had spared him a single glance before helping Sailor Moon to escape him. Though he had been distracted by Sapphire's attack, he did not miss the look in her eyes, one of detachment and raw pain.

He suddenly remembered the times before the calamities befell the Black Moon Clan…the golden days when everyone was happy…even him and Emerald.

"How…how did I become…like this?" He whispered. He felt so lost. He felt as though he had lost everything, even his brother, and the woman he once loved.

"Love?" Diamond questioned, baffled. He looked up at Neo-Queen Serenity's hologram. "Don't I love you? I do! I know I do!"

Diamond's gaze dropped, almost guiltily. "But…why does my heart hurt…when I think about Emerald?"

Diamond's musings were interrupted by the entrance of a Youma.

"Your Highness," it requested permission to continue.

"What?" Diamond sounded tired and confused. He was only half-paying attention to the Youma. He was still trapped by his thoughts.

"Tuxedo Mask and Neo-Queen Serenity have returned to the past, as have Prince Sapphire and General Emerald," the Youma answered.

Diamond whirled around. "Take this ship back to the past. I have a few questions that demand answers."

…

Black Lady gazed out at the city. She felt hatred for all the lowly beings within the city. They lived about their lives, their only concern for themselves. Just like Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. They loved each other more than they had loved her. She had always been in the way for them. The Senshi and Shitennou were only the same.

A round black ball came floating up to the Dark Crystal Tower.

"Luna-P," Black Lady embraced the cat ball. "My only friend. You have never once abandoned me." Black Lady held Luna-P closer, her dark energy enveloping the ball, changing its gold crescent to one similar to the Black Moon Clan's crescent.

"Black Lady," Wiseman called.

"Yes, Wiseman?" Black Lady bowed obediently.

"The time has come for you to destroy Sailor Moon and her friends. They are approaching the Tower and intend to kill you and ruin our plans."

"Let them come. I can handle them."

Black Lady disappeared along with Luna-P while Wiseman chuckled darkly.

…

The Senshi and Shitennou decided to enter the Dark Crystal Tower while the rest of their companions remained outside.

Sailor Moon requested Luna and Artemis to check on all of their families to which they immediately agreed.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon," Sapphire warned. "Wiseman is not to be underestimated."

Sailor Moon nodded, grateful for the tip.

"Are we ready?" Sailor Moon asked. Tuxedo Mask grabbed her hand. Each of them nodded firmly.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask led the Senshi and Shitennou into the portal of the Tower. They slipped through with relative ease.

"That was easy," Jadeite commented.

"Too easy," Kunzite agreed, his eyes darting around with suspicion.

"It means they're expecting us," Sailor Mercury darkly surmised. She tapped her computer, analyzing the Tower. The room they had entered was completely dark save for the dimly illuminated staircase before them. Many shards of Dark Crystal randomly jutted into the room.

"We should be cautious," Sailor Mercury said. "This place has tons of traps and doors that could separate us."

"I'm feeling a horribly evil aura coming from this place," Sailor Mars winced. "It's stronger along the staircase."

"Of course, that's probably our route," Sailor Venus exasperatedly sighed. "Honestly, couldn't the bad guys think of something more unique? It's the same everywhere…"

She stepped forward and the tile beneath her foot sunk deeper into the ground. Venus barely had time to jump out of the way before three dozen shards of crystal zoomed past her, a few of them cutting her.

Kunzite immediately held her, attempting to heal her wounds. He was shocked and angered when her wounds did not disappear.

"What's going on?" Kunzite exclaimed, holding Venus close to him. "Why can't I heal her?"

"I guess what I feared most is true," Mercury grimaced.

"You're right, Mercury," Zoicite sighed, glancing around the room. "This entire place is made of Dark Crystal so it negates any of our powers or energy sources. We can't heal each other, or ourselves."

"We can only move forward," Nephrite nodded towards the staircase. "We can't turn back now."

"He's right," Sailor Moon nodded, her brows creased in determination. "We have to get to the top of the Tower. We have to stop Wiseman and save Chibiusa."

Sailor Moon took another step forward, alarming the rest of them.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?" Jupiter cried out. "There might be more traps!"

"Someone has to go forward, Jupiter," Sailor Moon smiled over her shoulder.

"Let it be one of us!" Mars yelled. "You need to be in the best condition to take on Wiseman."

"Don't worry," Sailor Moon assured. "I'll be fine. Just let me figure out—"

"Usako," Tuxedo Mask painfully called.

Sailor Moon smiled, walking up to him and kissing him. It was a strong but tender kiss, a kiss full of confidence. He responded but hesitantly. He knew that this was her way of convincing him.

She pulled away. "Just let me figure out a safe path and then the rest of you can take it, okay?" Tuxedo Mask did not reply.

"Please, just trust me."

He nodded, sighing in acceptance though his eyes remained trained on her as she stepped forward once more.

Sailor Moon summoned her staff and, taking a deep breath, stepped onto the next tile.

More spikes flew past her but she either deflected them with her staff or dodged them. She continued running towards the staircase, evading the various traps. When she nearly reached the staircase, a few of the tiles began to shake and fall into a seemingly endless abyss below their feet.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi cried out, watching as their leader flipped and jumped out of the way of falling tiles. The Senshi and Shitennou released a breath they didn't know they had been holding as Sailor Moon daintily landed on the first step of the staircase.

"Come carefully now," Sailor Moon directed.

The group followed the path their leader had taken, treading particularly cautiously as they neared the large gaps in the floor. After they had safely neared the staircase, they praised Sailor Moon for her skills.

"Thanks, but I'm leader for a reason," she smirked with false arrogance.

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. "Dear Lord, her ego is expanding to the size of the moon."

"At least it's not the size of Jupiter," Venus grinned.

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

Sailor Mercury only laughed, shaking her head.

"Come on, we should keep going," Tuxedo Mask advised. The group nodded and continued up the stairs. They were alert for signs of anymore traps. The stairs continued on with the top nowhere in sight.

"How many more steps are there?" Jadeite exclaimed, becoming tired from all the climbing. The stairs began to spiral, blocking their vision from what was coming up ahead.

"Everyone, be ready," Sailor Moon ordered.

They reached the top of the stairs, only a trapdoor above them. The Senshi and Shitennou glanced around at each other with uncertainty. Sailor Moon took another deep breath before slightly opening the trapdoor. When everything seemed safe, she opened the door further and climbed up to the top of the Tower.

They were on the very top, the roof, of the Dark Crystal Tower. Dark clouds stormed above them and a ferociously cold wind blew straight through them. They could see to the farthest expanse of Tokyo, towering above every skyscraper in the city.

"How many stairs did we climb?" Sailor Moon muttered, looking over the edge of the Tower. Though the roof was very large, she felt as though no area was large enough when one was this high up. She felt as though she would fall off any minute.

"So, you've arrived at last."

Sailor Moon spun around, coming face to face with Black Lady. Though she was a grown woman, Sailor Moon could never displace those ruby eyes—it was Chibiusa through and through.

Black Lady continued speaking, floating several feet above the heroine.

"I was beginning to think that you had given up," Black Lady smirked, studying her nails.

By this time, the rest of the Senshi and Shitennou had made their way up. The Shitennou were shocked to see a woman who looked so similar to Chibiusa. The Senshi explained everything that they had missed in the future while Tuxedo Mask cautiously walked to stand beside Sailor Moon.

"Chibiusa, we would never give up on you," Sailor Moon sincerely said, tears glistening in her eyes.

Something flashed in Black Lady's eyes, so quick that it may not have even been there: pain. However, it was shortly replaced by anger and pure hatred.

"Do…not…CALL ME THAT!" Black Lady burst into an explosion of dark energy, aiming at everyone.

Everyone screamed, falling to their knees. So much power, so much pain. They never believed that Chibiusa could have been so strong.

"Chibiusa…stop…" Tuxedo Mask spoke, strangled by the pain.

Black Lady only screamed, hurling more energy at them. The Senshi and Shitennou struggled to keep their transformations, as well as their lives.

"Enough, Black Lady," Wiseman appeared. She immediately halted her attack.

"I'm impressed that you have made it so far," Wiseman spoke in wispy tones.

"We never give up on those we love," Sailor Moon gritted through her teeth. She looked Black Lady straight in the eyes. "Never."

"Well, there's a first for everything," Wiseman gleefully spoke.

"What do you want, Wiseman?" Tuxedo Mask snarled.

"I simply want the Silver Crystal."

"The one from the future?" Sailor Mercury grimly asked. "Sorry, but we don't have it."

"So, why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled from?" Jadeite glared.

Wiseman scoffed. "I guess I couldn't have expected you all to be smart. I meant the Silver Crystal from _this_ time. For, you see, I intend to destroy it."

The Senshi and Shitennou gasped.

"Yes, I wish to destroy the Silver Crystal. If I destroy the Silver Crystal of the past, then the Silver Crystal of the future will never exist," Wiseman explained. "Now, Sailor Moon, give me the Silver Crystal, or I will destroy all of you."

Sailor Moon remained silent, as though she were considering it.

"No, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter cried, standing up.

"We don't need to surrender! We can take him!" Sailor Mars insisted.

Sailor Venus placed a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder, nodding with determination.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sailor Moon yelled, feeling new energy enter her. She looked to Tuxedo Mask, smiling in response to his determined grin.

**So sorry it took so long! It's almost done, maybe three or four more chapters! Look forward to it!**

**Love, **

**Pegasus'Horn**


	27. Awakening (Dec)

**I'm so happy that even though it's been so long since I last updated, I still have faithful readers! A major shout out to ****Puffgirl1952**** for the first review, a few minutes after I posted the chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 27**

The Senshi and Shitennou, though outnumbering Wiseman and Black Lady by eight people, were still equal in power and strength.

The Senshi and Shitennou took turns attacking and defending, using all of their past experience and teamwork to deliver quick, strong, and calculated blows.

However, many of them did barely any damage against their foes.

Particularly against Black Lady: the Senshi and Shitennou could not bear to attack Black Lady, for it was only a disillusioned Chibiusa. How could they attack someone they considered a little sister? How could Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask even think of attacking their daughter?

Unfortunately, Wiseman knew this all too well, causing him to hide behind her for most of their attacks. Furthermore, any hesitation on their parts while attacking Black Lady only allowed her to attack the Senshi and Shitennou with full force.

Suddenly, Black Lady unleashed an incredibly strong attack of dark energy, eliciting screams from the Senshi and Shitennou. They fell over, once again.

"Finish all of them but Sailor Moon," Wiseman coldly hissed. Though he appeared unscathed, he was injured in quite a few places, a fact that he would never admit.

Black Lady nodded, directing a stronger blow at each of the Senshi and Shitennou except for Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon cried out as each of her friends screamed in pain. She felt her heart break as Tuxedo Mask struggled to keep a straight face throughout the attack.

She tried to shield them, begging the Silver Crystal to help her, but she knew that even in her deepest desires, she could not harm her child.

When Black Lady paused the torturing to allow Sailor Moon to surrender, Sailor Moon looked right into Black Lady's eyes. Tears spilled over from the heroine's eyes, making Black Lady feel uncomfortable.

"Chibiusa, please, stop," Sailor Moon begged. "How could you accuse us of not loving you? Your father and I love you so much, it hurts!"

"Black Lady, attack," Wiseman ordered.

Nothing happened.

Black Lady was frozen in place, a contorted look of confusion and sadness on her face.

"Black Lady!" Wiseman barked.

"Chibiusa, please! Look into your heart, your true heart! Do you see any hate from us? Don't you remember the love that we held for you?" Sailor Moon insisted. "You're my baby girl, our baby girl," she continued, motioning to Tuxedo Mask and herself. "And what about the Senshi and Shitennou? They're nothing short of your aunts and uncles!"

Black Lady remained silent, as though she were conflicted.

Wiseman watched as her eyes began to glaze over. Black Lady looked into her heart and, suddenly, the memories came flooding back.

...

_"U-Usagi? Is it really you?"_

_Usagi turned around to face Chibiusa's large red eyes. They were glazed with unshed tears and the little girl's lower lip was quivering. Usagi's eyes softened as she kneeled down to the girl's height._

_"Yeah, Chibiusa. It's me," Usagi softly said._

_Chibiusa's eyes widened even more. In that one moment, Usagi looked so much like her mom from the future: her eyes were soft and mature—Usagi even had the same stature as her mom. The only difference was that Usagi's hair was cut._

_Chibiusa broke out into tears, running into Usagi's opened arms. Chibiusa sobbed—it was just like hugging her mom. Usagi smiled, running her hand through Chibiusa's hair. She closed her eyes. Somehow, this felt so right._

_..._

_"Ooh, is that udon noodles?" Chibiusa squealed. She ran over to the table, automatically placing herself in Rei's lap. Each of the girls, who harbored affection for the little girl, softened in their demeanors, instantly chatting again. They began to serve Chibiusa, filling her bowl with the noodles and spooning some rice for her._

_..._

_"It's a long story…" Usagi said, her eyes trailing to the monster. It was struggling to stay up, gathering its powers for one last strike. It had its eyes on something behind the girls and Sailor Moon traced its glare to the target: Chibiusa._

_"No!" Usagi screamed as she ran towards the pink haired girl._

_The Yuma threw one last spike and Sailor Moon pushed herself to run faster. She scooped up Chibiusa in her arms and attempted to dodge the spike. She was so close but the spike dragged across Sailor Moon's thigh, causing a deep gash. Usagi fell to the ground, cradling Chibiusa to her._

_..._

_"Usagi! Chibiusa-chan!" The two girls turned around to face Makoto and Rei standing at the front of the University gates. Usagi and Chibiusa hurried towards them._

_"Wow, Rei nee-san and Makoto nee-san look so pretty!" Chibiusa stared in awe. Usagi nodded, examining her two friends' kimonos._

_Makoto was dressed in a plain, dark green iromuji kimono with a lighter green obi. She wore a pink obijime on top of the obi and her normal pink rose earrings. She did have a few pink flowers in her high ponytail._

_Rei was dressed in a furisode kimono. It was a soft red color at the top of the kimono, but turned a darker shade towards the end of the kimono and the ends of the large, swinging sleeves. Her dark hair was tied up in a bun, her bangs hanging out. She had pinned a garland of purple flowers to her hair, the color bringing out her eyes._

_Chibiusa ran towards them, smiling brightly._

_"Chibiusa-chan, you look very pretty!" Rei smiled, kneeling to the young girl's height._

_"Thank you, Rei nee-san," Chibiusa bowed her head. Rei and Makoto squealed._

_"Aww! So cute!" Makoto's eyes gleamed at Chibiusa._

_..._

_"Wow, Chibiusa! I am so proud of you," Usagi laughed, hugging the girl closer. "So proud that I've prepared a little gift for you!"_

_"Yay! Really? Can I have it now?" Chibiusa bounced up and down in excitement. Usagi laughed, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out two tickets. "They're tickets to the new amusement park that just opened. I thought that we could go together and check out all the new rides," Usagi smiled._

_"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" She wrapped her arms around Usagi's neck, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Usagi! This is the best thing ever!"_

_..._

_"Usagi! Mamo-chan!"_

_The couple turned around to see Chibiusa running towards them, followed by Luna, Artemis, and Luna P._

_"Chibiusa!" Usagi kneeled down to catch the little pink-haired girl._

_"You guys were so awesome!" Chibiusa gushed. "You were both kicking and punching, and jumping around and spinning, just like the circus, and, oh my gosh! It was so cool!"_

_Mamoru chuckled as Usagi smiled brightly at the young girl._

_"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," Usagi laughed._

_..._

_A few hours passed and during this time, Chibiusa had woken up. The Shitennou and Chibiusa began to play a game of catch using one of the oranges Kunzite and Zoicite had bought. When Chibiusa had failed to catch the orange and it was squashed on the ground, she pouted. Then, her sharp ruby eyes flitted to Luna-P's hovering form. The floating sphere seemed to know exactly what its owner was thinking and turned to fly away. However, Chibiusa was too quick. The Senshi and Shitennou laughed as Chibiusa triumphantly carried Luna-P over to continue the game._

_..._

_They each grabbed a part of the large wheel and, standing on one side of the handle, pulled. They were becoming frustrated but could feel the handle moving._

_"Should I call Mamoru?" Chibiusa asked._

_"NO!" They all yelled. In that moment, the handle came loose and water flooded into the pool. The force of the water knocked over the Senshi, sending Chibiusa into a peal of laughter. The Senshi stood up, sputtering water. The water only came up to mid-waist but the water had been so strong that they were completely drenched from head to toe._

_Chibiusa laughed louder, falling back onto the tiled floor. The Senshi looked at each other with grim smiles before closing in on Chibiusa. The little pink-haired girl stopped laughing, noticing the mischievousness in the faces of the Senshi._

_"Wait…wait, no! No!"_

_Splash!_

_Chibiusa resurfaced, sputtering as well. "That wasn't funny!" However, this serious comment had the opposite effect, causing the Senshi to break into laughter._

_For the next hour, they splashed and played before relaxing the steaming hot waters. There was more fun when Minako accidentally spilled her bubble bath into the tub, causing mountains of bubbles and suds to grow. They took turns scrubbing each other's backs while exchanging stories. Their laughter could be heard downstairs._

_..._

_"Of course, but let's eat! We're all starving!" Usagi grinned, serving Mamoru and Chibiusa portions of the food._

_They all ate and, just like the night before, they opened up the windows. This time, however, they decided to set up a bonfire on the beach. With the light of a full moon, they were able to get a considerably large fire going._

_They sat around the fire, cups of hot chocolate in their arms as they were huddling together under many blankets. They exchanged stories, laughing deep into the night. Chibiusa let loose a yawn but refused to sleep, not wanting to be the first to fall asleep like last night._

_"Come on, squirt," Usagi said, picking up Chibiusa and standing up. "Let's get to bed."_

_"Fine," Chibiusa sleepily conceded. "But I'm only agreeing because you're baka Usagi…" She fell asleep on Usagi's shoulder. Mamoru stood to help her inside._

_..._

_On the third day, they decided to have a picnic on the cliff that Jadeite showed Rei. They each separated into their respective couples, leaving Chibiusa at a loss. She was grateful when Usagi opened her arms to let Chibiusa sit in her lap._

_She, Mamoru, and Usagi spent their time chatting and listening to each other's stories._

_..._

_Chibiusa felt herself returning to consciousness, the pain gone. She opened her eyes, facing Tuxedo Mask who still had glowing tendrils of light surrounding him._

_"Thank you for healing me," Chibiusa mumbled. She looked around at each of their relieved but sad faces. "…where's Sailor Moon?"_

_At the question, each of them looked down while Tuxedo Mask stood and walked a few paces away. He clenched his fists at his side._

_Sailor Mercury held Chibiusa in her arms solemnly. "Diamond took her, Chibiusa," Venus whispered softly._

_"…w-what? No, no, it's not true!" Chibiusa began to cry. "Why did that baka Usagi do that?! Why did she leave? She said she would stay and help me!" She turned in Mercury's arms, sobbing loudly as the Senshi tried to hold back their tears._

_Tuxedo Mask blinked up at the cloudy sky, trying to still his trembling lip. He swallowed his despair, turning towards the little girl._

_"Chibiusa, do you want to save Sailor Moon?" He gently asked._

_She nodded hesitantly._

_"Then you need to help us. Do you know where we could go somewhere safe?"_

_Chibiusa's eyes brightened. She nodded excitedly. "Yes, follow me."_

_..._

_"Usagi!"_

_Usagi looked down to see Chibiusa hugging her knees tightly._

_When Chibiusa had seen Usagi, she felt as though she were staring at her mother. Though the dress was not completely accurate, it was very close—close enough for Chibiusa to pretend as she catapulted herself towards the blonde._

_Usagi held the pink-haired girl close, suddenly realizing why this felt perfect. This was her daughter, a piece of her and the man she loved. She was a blessing that came from their love. She was someone who Usagi would take care of as a baby, dress up in adorable clothes, go out to fun places with, buy toys for, talk about girl stuff with, listen to problems, just someone else to love and cherish…_

_Chibiusa was her daughter._

_Usagi felt herself crying as she sunk to the floor, squeezing Chibiusa tightly to her as Chibiusa wrapped her arms around her waist. Tuxedo Mask also bent down on his knees, wrapping his arms around them._

_..._

Black Lady gasped as she realized that Sailor Moon was right. She _was_ loved! The dark energy burst from her, leaving her body and transforming her back into a little girl. She floated down to the ground, right into Sailor Moon's waiting arms.

"Sailor Moon, I'm so sorry," Chibiusa cried against the moon senshi's neck.

"It's okay Chibiusa," Sailor Moon whispered, holding Chibiusa close. "I'm just so glad you're back to normal."

"We all are," Tuxedo Mask smiled, coming closer to them. The Senshi and Shitennou, though battered, also smiled in agreement.

Wiseman screamed in frustration. "ENOUGH!"

A blast of dark energy blinded them. Sailor Moon opened her eyes, gasping in pain at the sight before her. Tuxedo Mask, unconscious and horribly injured, lay on the ground beside her, as though he had been trying to shield her from the blast. Sailor Moon choked back a sob as she cradled his head, running her hand through his midnight hair.

Sailor Moon looked around, tears falling down her eyes. The Senshi and Shitennou were bruised and bloodied, their uniforms torn and stained. They were unconscious, as well.

Then, there a few feet to the right of her, almost out of her vision, Chibiusa lay on the ground. Sailor Moon stumbled to her feet, sobbing as she examined Chibiusa's battered body. Her pink hair was undone, bruises and dirt stains on her cheeks. Blood leaked from her nose, dribbling down the side of her face. Her clothes were ripped, tinged black as though they had been burned.

It was too similar to the scene she had lived while fighting Rubeus.

"I told you that this would happen if you did not surrender," Wiseman smirked. He reached out his hand towards her. "Now, give me the Silver Crystal."

Sailor Moon bowed her head, fighting back the tears. "Do you think that I would give up after what you've done to my loved ones? Do you think I would let them suffer in vain?"

She struggled to stand, succeeding but slightly hunching over. "I will not give up!"

Light exploded from her, transforming her into Princess Serenity. Wiseman shied away from the light. Serenity lifted the Silver Crystal above her, closing her eyes in silent prayer.

_Silver Crystal, hear my plea! I beg you to give me the power to destroy this evil being! Awaken, and lend me your greatest power!_

Beside her, Chibiusa's body began to glow. Though unconscious, her body began to float, rising along with Princess Serenity to float at Wiseman's height. Serenity watched in awe as Chibiusa's clothing transformed into a smaller version of her own dress, white with a gold circle neckline.

A gold crescent moon symbol appeared on the young girl's forehead before her ruby eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" Chibiusa asked Princess Serenity, confused by her attire and the light around her.

Serenity and Chibiusa watched as a larger and more intricate Silver Crystal began to form before Chibiusa's chest. Chibiusa, shocked at the appearance of her mother's Silver Crystal, cupped it in her hands.

Princess Serenity understood. The Silver Crystal had been hiding inside Chibiusa, thus giving her a lot of power as Black Lady and waking her up as Princess Chibiusa.

"Ready, Chibiusa?" Princess Serenity asked.

Chibiusa smiled, nodding.

Together, they raised their Silver Crystals and shouted, "Silver Moon Kiss!"

Wiseman gathered his own Dark Crystal power, attacking them with full force. Chibiusa and Princess Serenity gritted their teeth, praying for more power. Though they had two Silver Crystals, it was equally matched against the large Dark Crystal in Wiseman's possession.

Princess Serenity bit her lip, trying to summon more power.

_At this rate, we'll be overcome. We need more power. Sailor Senshi, lend me your powers!_

At the voice of their leader, the Senshi stirred awake. The gleam of the Silver Crystals healed them, replenishing their energy.

"Let's help her!" Sailor Venus encouraged. "Venus Power!" Her body glowed, turning orange as she lent her power to Princess Serenity and Chibiusa.

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

Each of the Senshi turned their respective colors as they lent their powers to Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity felt their powers and thanked them. Tapping into her newly acquired powers, she blasted more energy from the Silver Crystal.

Wiseman gasped, struggling to feed more energy into his attack. But he was no match for two Silver Crystals and the combined powers of the Senshi. He screamed as the light of their attack neared him until it passed straight through him. Princess Serenity, Chibiusa, and the Senshi watched as his body crumpled to the floor of the Tower roof, puffing up in clouds of dust. His purple robes withered away in the wind and his crystal ball shattered into a thousand pieces.

It was as though he had never existed.

In that moment, Princess Serenity felt another being enter her conscious. The Senshi and Chibiusa looked away at the intense light before looking back at what seemed to be Neo-Queen Serenity. She spread her light out, healing Tuxedo Mask and the Shitennou. They rose to their feet, the Shitennou embracing the Senshi.

"Mama!" Chibiusa ran into Neo-Queen Serenity's arms. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Neo-Queen Serenity opened her mouth to respond but the Dark Crystal Tower began to violently shake. Serenity closed her eyes, transporting the entire group to the ground, just as the Tower exploded into a cloud of dust, disappearing.

All of the effects of the battle appeared reversed. Tokyo was peaceful, colored by the dying rays of a scarlet sunset.

"Whoa!" Jadeite gaped at Neo-Queen Serenity, awed by her power. "That was awesome!"

"For once, I agree with you," Kunzite concurred.

"Yeah, same," Sailor Mars nodded. Jadeite stuck his tongue out at her, earning him a smack on the head.

"Mama, I'm so glad you're okay!" Chibiusa clung to her mother's neck. "I'm sorry for everything I've done! I'll clean my room everyday from now on!"

"I'm so proud of you, Chibiusa," Neo-Queen Serenity hugged her daughter back. "I'm proud of all of you." She smiled at each of the Senshi and Shitennou. "Tokyo is honored to have such brilliant warriors, in this time and the future."

The Senshi and Shitennou beamed at her. She smiled at Tuxedo Mask, looking him up and down appreciatively. "You should wear black more often in the future," Neo-Queen Serenity advised. "You always did look amazing in black."

Tuxedo Mask blushed.

Neo-Queen Serenity turned to her daughter. "I cannot keep control over Sailor Moon's conscious for much longer. Return to the future, sweetheart, where Daddy and I will be waiting for you," she said. She kissed her daughter on the forehead before emitting another bright light.

Sailor Moon remained where Neo-Queen Serenity had been. The Senshi immediately hugged her and Chibiusa as the former Black Moon Clan members and Sapphire and Emerald ran over to them.

Sailor Moon grinned down at Chibiusa. "Come on Chibiusa, let's get you home."

"Not so fast, Sailor Moon."

Everyone turned around, facing Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Clan.

**DUN DUNN DUUUUNNNN! CLIFF HANGER! Wow, I'm proud of myself, two chapters in two days. I deserve a cookie…or a bunch of reviews!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	28. Dawning of a New Day (Dec)

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 28**

Sailor Moon pulled Chibiusa closer to her while Tuxedo Mask placed them behind him. The Senshi and Shitennou formed a barrier around them, glaring at the Prince of the Black Moon Clan.

The Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus were frozen on the side, anxious as to what Diamond might do. Any sudden movements or words might provoke him into attacking, much like a wild animal.

"Diamond, brother," Sapphire began. "Please listen—"

"Silence!" Diamond yelled. "I will not listen to the words of some traitor, nor the words of some whore," he seethed, glaring pointedly at Emerald.

"…some…whore?" Emerald whispered, pain heavy in her words.

"Listen, Diamond!" Rubeus interjected. "_Wiseman_ betrayed you, he betrayed all of us! Sailor Moon and the Senshi and Shitennou were only helping us!"

"I don't care about that nonsense! But Wiseman had it right," Diamond sneered. "I should just kill all of you and take the Silver Crystal."

The Senshi and Shitennou stiffened.

"You and what army?" Sailor Mars yelled angrily. "It's only you against all of us!"

"We'll have you on your back within seconds!" Sailor Jupiter threatened.

"We'll see about that!" Diamond retorted, beginning to charge his dark energy attack. Just as he launched it straight at the Senshi and Shitennou, Emerald jumped in front of them, blocking the attack and absorbing it.

She screamed as she fell to the ground. Diamond was shocked that she would have done such a thing.

"Emerald!" Sapphire shouted. He and the rest of the former Black Moon Clan members rushed towards her, but she held up a hand, halting them in their steps. She coughed, stumbling to her feet as she faced Diamond.

"Go on. Attack them again," she goaded him. "I will only stand in your way. If anyone deserves death first, it is me."

Diamond was silent, still shocked.

"You see," Emerald continued. "I have suffered long enough. I have watched the man I love become evil and have been used by him in countless ways. If anyone deserves peace, it's me. So please, please just end it for me."

Diamond did not move, just stared at her as her words took their effect on him. He felt his heart, seemingly frozen, begin to warm and bleed. Her words hurt him, not that they actually hurt _him_, but it was painful to think that Emerald had been in pain for so long.

And now, she was begging him to kill her.

"Emerald—" Diamond began, tears pinching his eyes.

"Just do it! Just kill me, Diamond. Please," she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I know I'm being selfish but…I…I just can't take it anymore." She fell to her knees, her head bowed.

No one moved. All was still.

Diamond stepped forward, walking towards Emerald's weeping figure. He kneeled down to the ground and embraced Emerald, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

Emerald looked into his eyes with surprise and doubt. "Are you…apologizing?"

Diamond smiled sadly. "Yes, I am. It's really late, but it's no less sincere. Will you accept my apology?"

Emerald looked down, as though she were sure that he would snap back to his old persona.

"Emerald," Diamond gently cupped her face. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. My apology doesn't end here—I will continue to shower you with my love to prove to you that I will never become a monster again. Please, let me love you."

Emerald scrutinized his face, peering deep into his eyes before leaning into his arms.

Emerald cried more, hugging his neck. He hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. Then, pulling apart, they looked into each other's eyes and slowly, ever so slowly, leaned into each other.

In a very sweet kiss that had its own kind of passion, Emerald and Diamond reunited.

Sapphire grinned happily, tears glazing his own eyes. He walked over them, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"It's good to have you back, brother," Sapphire smiled.

"I'm sorry to you, too," Diamond bowed his head.

"All is forgiven," Sapphire responded, placing a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You think he would apologize to the rest of us," Jadeite muttered.

"Shut up, Jadeite," Mars hissed.

Diamond overheard, however. He stood up, walking to the Senshi and Shitennou, and bowed low before them. "I must apologize to you all, as well. I would understand if you would never forgive me and I would gladly give my life if it meant anything."

Sailor Moon, still holding Chibiusa, stepped forward with Tuxedo Mask.

"As Sapphire said, all is forgiven," Sailor Moon smiled. "It wasn't you, but the Dark Crystal that was causing you to behave in that manner. We, the Senshi and Shitennou, forgive you."

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Diamond smiled.

Then, Sapphire walked over to Sailor Moon and spoke in hushed tones.

She smiled brilliantly before nodding.

Sapphire beckoned Emerald over before standing beside Diamond. The three held hands, Diamond and Emerald gazing questioningly at Sapphire. He only smiled in response.

Sailor Moon put down Chibiusa and raised her staff in the air.

"Silver Moon Kiss!"

Light flooded the area, bathing them in white. After the light faded, everyone smiled at the three people, eyes shut tight and hands clasped together.

Diamond, Emerald, and Sapphire hesitantly opened their eyes, and then gasped as they examined each other: their black crescent moon symbols were gone.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon!" They thanked her over and over again.

"Let's go home," Diamond smiled at his people, his eyes gliding over the Ayakashi Sisters, Rubeus, Sapphire, and Emerald.

A portal suddenly appeared, opening to reveal Sailor Pluto.

"Puu!" Chibiusa ran over to the woman and hugged her.

"Come, Chibiusa. You're parents are waiting for you," Pluto smiled down at the little girl. She turned to the former Black Moon Clan members. "King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity are waiting for you all, as well."

"R-really?" Rubeus stuttered. His face broke out into a joyful grin before he hugged Koan close. Berthier and Calaveras hugged each other while Diamond kissed Emerald and Sapphire kissed Petz. Crystal Tokyo was inviting them to live there in peace.

They all exchanged goodbyes with the Senshi and Shitennou before walking through the door, especially the Ayakashi Sisters and the Senshi, as they had become such great friends. Chibiusa pulled away from Sailor Pluto and walked over to the Senshi and Shitennou.

"If you ever need to beat up anyone, you know who to call," Sailor Jupiter winked.

"Study hard, Chibiusa," Mercury patted the little girl's head.

Venus whispered in her ear, "If you need any boy advice, come to me." Chibiusa blushed and giggled.

"That won't be necessary," Tuxedo Mask forced out. Venus only giggled in response.

"It's been really fun, Chibiusa. Don't let your mom bother you too much in the future!" Sailor Mars ruffled the girl's hair.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon pouted.

The Shitennou took their turns hugging the little girl and kissing her forehead.

Finally, Chibiusa stopped before Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, her parents.

None of them spoke, just stared at each other. At last, Chibiusa ran to Sailor Moon, hugging her close.

"I love you…Mommy," Chibiusa breathed, tears escaping her eyes.

Sailor Moon only nodded, crying heavily as she pulled Chibiusa to her. Tuxedo Mask took Chibiusa and kissed her forehead before putting her down.

They all watched as Chibiusa walked towards the portal. She turned around, smiled and waved, and then walked through the door.

"I love you, too," Sailor Moon whispered, tears streaming down her eyes. "I love you, my baby."

Sailor Pluto nodded once before closing the portal, leaving no evidence of having ever been there.

…

The Senshi and Shitennou let go of their transformations before heading home, just as the first rays of dawn arrived.

Ami and Zoicite headed towards her home.

Ami was grateful for his presence, as she was feeling rather strange—relieved but rather disoriented: they had just defeated another enemy, but the day was continuing on as if nothing had happened.

When they reached her apartment building after walking in silence, they turned to one another. Ami blushed as she realized Zoicite was leaning towards her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned forwards, as well.

Zoicite touched his lips to hers, cupping her face as he tenderly kissed her.

They pulled apart, smiling at one another.

"Would you accompany me to the library tomorrow?" He whispered, though no one was around to hear them.

Ami could only nod, blushing as she smiled at him. She waved goodbye and turned to go inside. Zoicite watched her enter the elevator before turning to walk home himself.

…

Makoto sat on the park bench, daydreaming. The sun was rising, ever so slowly. A light fog hung overhead, softening the sunlight. She shivered, the morning cold working its way through her light jacket.

A cup of coffee appeared before her.

She blinked, looking up at Nephrite's smiling face. It was a small but sincere smile.

"Thanks," she smiled before taking the cup. She held it in her hands, warming them as she took a sip.

Nephrite sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest. Makoto was surprised but pleased. She snuggled in deeper, grateful for his warmth.

"So, I guess things go back to normal now," Nephrite said, pensively observing the misty fog.

"I guess so," Makoto nodded.

"It feels strange, not having to worry about the enemy."

She hummed in agreement.

They were comfortably silent for a few minutes.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

"Let's go out."

Makoto stopped mid-sip. She looked at him. He was straight-faced, except for a ghost of a smile on his lips. She blushed before looking away.

"Okay."

She felt him pull her in closer, pressing his lips against her temple before kissing her cheek. Makoto smiled to herself. Nephrite was nothing like her ex-boyfriend.

…

"Jadeite, you don't need to walk me home," Rei insisted.

"Well, the rest of the guys walked the girls home, so how would it look if I didn't walk _you_ home? I have an image to uphold," he joked, walking beside her.

"Whatever," Rei huffed.

They walked leisurely, neither in a rush to hurry home. They wanted each minute to last years. Though, neither of them would seriously voice this desire.

When Rei's temple appeared in the distance, they both felt disheartened.

Jadeite wondered, sullenly, that another day with Rei would end. But he brightened when he realized that another would begin tomorrow…if Rei would let him spend it with her. But why would she? They weren't bound in any way. Jadeite felt slightly panicked at the thought of not spending time with the fire senshi.

He abruptly pulled them both to a stop. He turned her to face him, holding her by the shoulders.

Rei looked at him in surprise before her customary irritation set in.

"What?" She exclaimed in frustration when he refused to speak.

He pulled her to him urgently, kissing her full on the lips. Rei squealed against his mouth, trying to pull away but he only molded himself to her, kissing her until she reluctantly allowed him to kiss her. However, he continued kissing her until she responded with her own kiss.

Jadeite pulled away, both of their eyes closed.

"Marry me," he breathed across her lips.

Silence reigned for a long five seconds before Rei pushed Jadeite to the ground, stiffly walking away, her annoyance barely hidden with a twitching smile on her face.

"Goodnight!" She held her hand up in goodbye without looking over her shoulder.

Jadeite, baffled, then frustrated, stood up quickly and stalked after her.

"Why not?! Why won't you marry me?"

"Are you listening to yourself? We're not even out of high school yet!"

"But if we were, you would?"

"Ugh! You need help!"

"Then help me!" He pulled her to a stop.

She sighed in exasperation, severely wanting to go home and sleep.

"Tell me why you won't marry me," Jadeite said.

"It's a step I'm not ready to take," Rei spoke slowly but firmly. "Why don't we take it slow?"

"Fine. How do we take it slow?" Jadeite pouted.

"Let's go on a date first and see where it goes from there," Rei reasoned.

"Let's skip that part! We're too close for that," Jadeite insisted. "Be my girlfriend."

Rei was surprised by the way he bluntly said it. She blushed, looking away. "You're supposed to ask me," she muttered in embarrassment.

Jadeite softly smiled. He tilted his head towards hers, angling it to try and look into her eyes. "Rei, be my girlfriend?"

She nodded, looking anywhere but him. He hugged her, not bothered that she hesitated before hugging him in return.

"And then we'll get married."

"…fine."

…

Minako gasped, pleasantly surprised, as Kunzite kissed the sensitive part of her neck. She tangled her hands into his silver, shoulder length hair, reveling in the softness of it. When she gently pulled, he growled against her throat, kissing her vigorously on the mouth.

After that final battle, he had walked her home and one kiss turned into many. They silently snuck into her room through the window, lying on her bed and kissing.

A creak in the hallway caused them to freeze. When the next four minutes or so passed in absolute silence, they lightly chuckled to themselves.

"I should go," Kunzite whispered.

She pouted, sad that he would be leaving so soon.

"I guess," she sighed.

Kunzite studied her heart shaped face, her long eyelashes framing her almond shaped, cornflower blue eyes. Her lips were full yet defined, stained a lovely pink color. Her beauty was one of a kind.

But Kunzite couldn't help but love her other characteristics possibly more than her beauty: her passion, her leadership, her intelligence, her charisma…the list goes on.

He loved her imperfections, too: her slightly uneven bangs, her tendency to lose her head in the clouds…

He loved how honest and sincere they could be with one another.

"Let's go out to dinner tomorrow night," he suggested, a smirk on his face.

"Like a date?" Minako cocked her head to the side, contemplating with a grin.

"Yes, like a date," he clarified.

She beamed. "Okay. Okay, let's go out to dinner."

He nodded at her, ecstatic on the inside but just barely keeping his cool on the outside. He carefully slipped off the bed and out the window, sparing her a single glance over his shoulder. Minako was glad: if he had hesitated, she would've never let him leave.

She stared after him, even after his silhouette has disappeared over the rising sun.

…

Usagi and Mamoru sat on Usagi's bedroom balcony, watching the sunrise. They wrapped a blanket around themselves, shielding themselves from the sharp chill. The sky had a crisp clarity, a characteristic of the winter season.

"Mamoru?" Usagi breathed as she leaned into his arms.

"Hm?"

"What day is it today?"

Mamoru was silent as he thought. Usagi could see the concentration in his eyes as he calculated.

"December 4th, Sunday."

Usagi nodded thoughtfully. She had left Tokyo alone in March, returning with the generals in August. She started attending school and had gone to the festival on Mamoru's campus with the Senshi in September. They had fought and healed the Ayakashi Sisters and Rubeus in October and went on vacation in November. Sapphire had attacked then and Chibiusa had been kidnapped at the end of November. Now, four days into December, all was at peace once again. It was hard to imagine that so much had occurred over such little time.

"Wait…it's Sunday…?"

"Yes, why?"

Chibiusa's absence left Usagi yearning for her loved ones.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Mamoru chuckled, puzzled. "I'm already here. Might as well stay for dinner."

"No, I meant at my parents' house."

"…what are you saying?" Mamoru asked hesitantly.

"I want you to meet my parents."

**WELL, we're just about finished. I'm planning on an epilogue after this, maybe consisting of two chapters. Look forward to it!**

**I also edited the chapter names so that you can see the progression of time in months.**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	29. The End

**Thorny Roses**

**Chapter 29**

The Black Moon Clan, Pluto, and Chibiusa walked through the door into 30th century Crystal Tokyo. The sun shone brightly on the grassy hills outside the city. Noises of the urban area could be heard from where the Black Moon Clan, Sailor Pluto, and Chibiusa had emerged. The door disappeared behind them.

Chibiusa squinted as she saw silhouettes in the distance. Her eyes widened, filling with tears as she ran towards her mother and father.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She collapsed into her mother's arms, sobbing.

"Chibiusa, we are so proud of you," King Endymion smiled, patting his daughter's head.

The Senshi and Shitennou surrounded them, smiling.

The Black Moon Clan approached hesitantly.

"You wished to see us?" Diamond spoke carefully. His head was bowed in apology, his eyes downcast.

"Crystal Tokyo welcomes you," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled.

"We ask you to bring back any other members of the Black Moon Clan so that we may heal them and they may live among us," King Endymion instructed.

The Black Moon Clan was surprised and filled with joy. They each bowed low.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Diamond murmured.

"Go quickly, so you may all return just as quickly," Neo-Queen Serenity advised.

They nodded, following Sailor Pluto through another door that would take them to the Black Moon Clan.

Neo-Queen Serenity scooped up Chibiusa, King Endymion putting his arms around the both of them.

"It feels so good to be together again," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled to her daughter and husband.

King Endymion kissed her, grinning against her lips.

"Let's go home," he spoke.

Chibiusa chatted with the Senshi and Shitennou from her mother's embrace, never once letting go of neither her mother nor her father's hand, as they made their way to the Crystal Palace.

…

Mamoru and Usagi stood outside her parents' house. Mamoru once again adjusted his tie. Usagi had laughed when he had appeared at her apartment dressed in a suit.

"What?" He whined, annoyed by her laughing at him.

"It's too formal! My parents will think you're too old for me," Usagi shook her head, smiling in adoration. "I appreciate the effort but why don't I help?"

She took his hand and he allowed himself to be pulled into her room. She took out a few shopping bags from her closet and handed them to him.

"Put these on," she winked. "I think they'll suit you a little more."

He sighed, smiling at her in appreciation. He had spent so many hours frantically rummaging through his closet for something appropriate to wear. He removed his clothing while Usagi began changing, as well. She pulled on a creamy white babydoll blouse with an empire waist. It was full sleeved but fitted, accentuating her curves. It ended just above her knees, a little too short for the winter season, in her opinion. She pulled on a pair of black knit tights to keep her warm.

Mamoru pulled out a white dress shirt and a navy sweater. He slipped on the dress shirt, putting on a silver tie before putting on the sweater. He left the collars of the dress shirt out and rolled up his sleeves, revealing his toned forearms. He slipped on a pair of khaki pants, a size smaller than what he usually wears, though they were not tight. They left enough room for comfort but highlighted his long, lean legs. Running a hand through his hair to style it, he smiled before putting on the ring Usagi had bought him. He turned around to see Usagi sitting on the bed, putting on a pair of simple black wedges.

His voice caught in his throat, choking him. She looked utterly beautiful to him, getting ready with him as though it were the most normal thing in the world. As he stared at her, he felt more at home than he had ever felt before.

"All ready!" Usagi jumped up, smiling at him. She cocked her head when she noticed him staring at her.

"What?" She looked down at what she was wearing. "Is it what I'm wearing? I bought it today, isn't it cute? I was really excited to wear—"

Mamoru crushed his lips on hers, holding her against him as though his life depended on it. She relaxed in his arms, letting him kiss her. He pulled away, only to burrow his face into her shoulder and squeeze her.

"I love you," he mumbled against the skin of her neck. "I love you so much."

"Mamoru," she sighed in content. "I love you, too."

Hand in hand, they walked from her apartment. Mamoru had put on a black trench coat, ending mid-thigh, to match his black dress shoes. Usagi had put on a red, flared pea coat and a gray beanie hat. They hailed a cab, snuggling in the chilliness of the outdoors as they arrived at the Tsukino household.

"Are you nervous?" Usagi whispered to him.

"A little," he admitted. She took his hand, squeezing it before she rang the doorbell.

A few moments passed in silence before the door swung open.

"Usagi!" Her mother, whom Usagi looked similar to, greeted them. "And you've brought a friend!"

They bowed slightly, Mamoru bowing lower than Usagi. "Mama, this is Chiba Mamoru. He goes to the university near mine. We're dating."

Mamoru blushed at Usagi's blunt introduction. "It's nice to meet you," he managed to speak.

"Oh! How nice! Come in, come in!" She ushered them into the warm house. She removed the apron from around her waist and smoothed out her dark blue curls before smiling warmly at them.

"Dear, Usagi's boyfriend is here!" She called into the living room.

"WHAT?!"

Usagi and Mamoru cringed at her father's voice.  
>"Boyfriend?" Shingo popped his head in from the kitchen. "Onee-chan, you got a boyfriend? Since when?"<p>

"Only a few months now," Mamoru answered timidly.

"And you're only telling us now?" Mrs. Tsukino pouted.

"Well, to be honest, it's only been a few months if we don't count before I left," Usagi sheepishly confessed. "Including the time before my trip, it's been almost a year."

"A YEAR?!" Usagi's father stormed into the room. Normally a docile man, Usagi and Mamoru—especially Mamoru—were nervous.

Mamoru was silent as Mr. Tsukino scrutinized him. "How old are you?"

"T-twenty, sir," Mamoru stuttered.

"He's three year older than you!" Mr. Tsukino fumed at Usagi.

"Dad, I'll be eighteen in a few months," she rolled her eyes. He opened his mouth to counter her but she interrupted him. "And he's enrolled in the University that I plan to go to. He's a third year medical student, at the top of his class. He lives alone in an apartment thirty minutes from mine and—"

"Okay, okay, enough," Mr. Tsukino blushed in embarrassment. He would be daft to try and out this young man vying for his daughter's heart.

"Wait, you live alone?" Mrs. Tsukino frowned.

"Yes, my parents died when I was eight, in a car accident," Mamoru answered with a polite smile. "I've been living on my own since then."

Usagi grabbed his hand, comforting him with a smile. He smiled back in appreciation.

"Oh, you poor boy!" Mrs. Tsukino immediately grasped his shoulders. "Let me feed you! A mother's cooking is unlike any others and, since you've been a little deprived of such food, I will have to make up for it!"

She pushed him towards the kitchen, much to Shingo and Usagi's amusement and Mr. Tsukino's irritation. As she hung up her coat, she hugged her father, kissing his cheek.

"Go easy on him, Dad," she giggled.

"We'll see," he humphed. He walked stiffly into the dining room, Usagi and Shingo following behind. Mrs. Tsukino was scooping dish after dish onto Mamoru's plate, urging him to eat. Usagi sat beside him while Shingo sat across from her. Usagi's mother sat across from Mamoru, constantly serving him more food while Mr. Tsukino took the head of the table, between Mamoru and Mrs. Tsukino.

Usagi and Shingo helped themselves, eating silently and laughing as Mr. Tsukino fired random questions at Mamoru, who struggled to answer and eat at the same time.

"So, have you had any relationships before?"

"No, sir, I was rather shy before I met your daughter," Mamoru answered.

"You sound anti-social," Mr. Tsukino grunted.  
>"But I have friends at the university, sir."<p>

"Female friends?"

"No, mostly male friends, sir."

"Mostly?"

"All of them!"

Usagi struggled to keep herself from laughing.

"And what are you studying again?"

"Medicine, sir, specifically neurology."

"I see…"

Dinner passed in this manner with Usagi's father constantly interrogating Mamoru. Every question and answer seemed to deepen Mr. Tsukino's disapproval and, though Usagi was mostly amused, a part of her was truly worried as to whether her father would accept him or not.

She had no worries about her mother, however—Mrs. Tsukino was not fazed by her husband's tense attitude, opting to talk sweetly to their guest and offer him more food.

Finally, after dessert, Mamoru and Usagi were sure that her father wanted nothing to do with him.

Mr. Tsukino sighed after a moment of silence.

"So, how well do you hold your sake?"

Mamoru perked up. If Mr. Tsukino was offering to drink with him, then that meant that he had accepted him.

"I'm sure I don't hold as well as you do, sir."

"Hmph. We'll see."

He personally retrieved two small glasses and a tall glass bottle of sake. He poured the first round and motioned for Mamoru to take his.

Mamoru tipped his head back, drinking the rice wine. To his surprise, it was rather sweet. He thought that Usagi's father would prefer something stronger.

As per custom, Mamoru poured the next round and every round after that. By the time the bottle was nearly empty, both Mamoru's and Mr. Tsukino's faces were red and their eyes were glassy.

"So," Mr. Tsukino cleared his throat. "How much…do you like my daughter?"

"I love her, sir," Mamoru answered slowly but with confidence.

"Love? Already?" Mr. Tsukino lifted his eyebrows. He tipped his head to the side. "Aren't you both still young for love? She's still a baby," he pointed drunkenly at Usagi.

"Daddy," Usagi pouted at her father.

"Yes, yes I love her," Mamoru peered into his glass. His nose was tipped with red and he wore a goofy smile. "I love her, and I know its love because I could spend the rest of my life gazing into those eyes. She makes me feel like my parents are with me."

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. She smiled at him, touched by his words.

"Huh," Usagi's father nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose I'd be a fool if I didn't see how much you love her. Take care of her, she needs it."

Usagi huffed before she shook her head, smiling. "Mamoru should be getting home, Dad," she stood from the table.

Mr. Tsukino nodded. "Yes, I'll see you both next Sunday."

"Thank you very much, sir," Mamoru bowed, shaking Mr. Tsukino's hand.

Mrs. Tsukino and Shingo helped Mr. Tsukino to stand. "You two go on and head home," Mrs. Tsukino winked. "We'll be seeing you next week."

Shingo waved goodbye while Usagi and Mamoru let themselves out.

They hailed a cab, stopping at Usagi's apartment. They both got out, standing at the foot of the building. Usagi hugged him around the waist, breathing in his scent.

"I'm so proud of you," she murmured.

"Your parents are great," he answered with a smile. "It wasn't hard to see that they only want you to be happy."

"Come upstairs?" She looked up at him, pleading with a sweet smile.

He kissed her in response.

…

Mamoru and Usagi lay in bed, dressed in their pajamas. They had come into her apartment filled with passion and lust. However, as they neared Usagi's bedroom, they began to slow down. Instead of lust, they were filled with happiness, just by being in each other's presence.

Without a word spoken between them, they pulled apart.

They changed into their most comfortable clothes before Mamoru swooped Usagi into his arms. She giggled, clinging to his neck. He gently lay her on the bed before he laid beside her. He pulled the covers over them and hugged her close.

For the first time in their relationship, rather than have sex, they decided merely to hold one another in bed. Enveloped in each other's warmth, they had never felt happier.

"I love you," she whispered, sleep overcoming her.

"I love you, too," he kissed her forehead, pulling her closer.

They fell asleep, holding each other close.

…

"Merry Christmas!"

Usagi opened her parents' door, allowing Rei, Jadeite, Minako, and Kunzite to step inside.

"Merry Christmas to you guys, too!" Usagi smiled. She took their coats, hanging them in the closet by the door. "Thanks for coming!"

"Of course we would come! I mean, you know my grandfather during the holidays," Rei rolled her eyes. Her grandfather always took complete control over the temple during the holidays to attract as many females as possible to Rei's chagrin.

"And my parents decided to take a third honeymoon trip," Minako laughed.

"Still, I'm glad you guys could come," Usagi grinned.

Kunzite placed an arm over Minako's shoulders while Jadeite wrapped an arm around Rei's waist. They made their way into the living room where Ami and Zoicite sat on a couch holding hands. Nephrite sat on the floor with Makoto nestled in between his legs.

They were all listening intently to Mr. Tsukino's office story.

Shingo sat by the presents under the tree beside Mrs. Tsukino—who was making sure he wouldn't open them just yet—while Usagi went into the kitchen to prepare some coffee and hot chocolate. Just as she pulled a tray of cookies out of the over and set them on the table, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," a voice murmured in her ear.

She smiled, turning around to face him. "Merry Christmas, Mamoru."

"I got you a gift," he handed her a box.

She eyed him suspiciously, smiling as she opened the box. Usagi's eyes widened in shock, her breath caught in her throat.

Nestled in the box was an intricate ring. The band was shaped like vines that formed a rose at the top. A diamond was placed in the center of rose, shining brightly.

"Mamoru…"

"I know we're not ready yet for marriage but think of it more as a promise ring."

"I love it," Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you."

Mamoru smiled and pulled the ring out of the box. He slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand before kissing her.

"Hey you guys, where's the hot—IS THAT A WEDDING RING?" Minako yelled.

Immediately, everyone rushed into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Makoto gushed.

"Isn't it a little soon?" Zoicite whispered to Ami who only shrugged, giggling.

Rei was shaking her head. "You both are too much."

Jadeite pouted at Rei. "If they can do it, why can't we?"

"Wow, Mamoru-san, I knew you loved Usagi but I didn't know you guys planned on getting married so soon," Mrs. Tsukino gazed in awe. "I'll need to start knitting baby clothes…"

"Mom!"

"I just hope you're paying for the wedding," Mr. Tsukino shook his head. He was rather happy since he had come to like Mamoru so much.

"Oh, do we get to be bridesmaids?" Minako pleaded, stars in her eyes.

"Well, we're obviously the groomsmen, right?" Nephrite grinned at Mamoru.

"There's so much to plan…we'll have to start looking at venues…" Mrs. Tsukino muttered to herself.

Everyone began talking at once.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Mamoru smiled at Usagi.

"Hmm…nah, I think they're okay. Maybe we should just get married," she grinned up at him.

"Usako, are you serious?" Mamoru gaped.

"Why don't you kiss me and find out?" Usagi winked.

And Mamoru did just that.

**THE END**

**OMG! IT'S FINALLY DONE! I'm so happy and sad at the same time! This is so far my best story yet and I'm kind of sad that it's over. But, as this one is done, now I can start my other stories!**

**Please look forward to them and check out my page!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


End file.
